Change
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: When Yukimura Chizuru was taking an enrollment of Hakuou Academy, she discovers that it's an all-boys high school! So she pretends herself as a boy, though her secret can't kept it longer. And what's worst, a certain President of Student Council had interested in her despite she hasn't told her real identity yet. KazaChizu SSL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is my very first time writing Hakuouki, so I hope you guys like it. It was inspired by a game called Hakuouki: SSL aka Sweet School Life, and Kazachizu fanfic Living with Demon, and I loved High School AU very much**

 **I don't own Hakuouki nor the cover story. The cover story is actually a doujin that I found from Japanese shop online. But if you guys found the original artist PM me.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"So this is Hakuou Academy.." Chizuru spoke to herself, looked at the big school buildings, where she'll be going to school from now on.

Yukimura Chizuru has graduated in Middle School and chosen to get Takugawa High School Girls'. However, it's because the school is a bit further from her house, she had no other choice but to refuse it. She also couldn't afford to buy a new house, and she especially didn't want to let her father lived alone. That's why she needs to refuse on choosing the Takugawa High School. She was hoping to get Shimabara High School Girls' where her two close friends, Sen and Kosuzu are.

Thinking about Sen and Kosuzu, she remembered her days with them. Most of it, she had a lot of sweet and precious memories with them. Thanks to them, she wasn't lonely in middle school anymore.

 _I wonder how they are now.._ Chizuru couldn't helped but to smile. As she closed her brown eyes, her memories began to replay back of her middle school life once again...

 _In middle school, she has always been lonely. No, she wasn't a kind of unfriendly girl or something like that. Chizuru is more like.. has a timid personality. Whenever she tried to say something, she would ended up gaping like a fish, which confused her classmates a lot._

 _But she finally changed into different person thanks to her close friends, Sen and Kozusu._

 _"Ne, ne, you must be Chizuru, right? As in Yukimura Chizuru," a girl's voice spoke with a cheerful tone to Chizuru while they were having in recess. Chizuru was eating alone, as usual. But this young girl who is older than her suddenly being friendly to her._

 _"Um.. yes?," the young brunette girl answered, slightly confused/puzzled as to how this optimistic girl known of her name, although as much as she didn't meant to be rude, Chizuru hadn't met her before. She doesn't even know her name too._

 _The girl then smiled gently to her and sat next to her. "I never thought I could meet the Yukimura's daughter. You're really cute just as my parent told me," she said, put her chin on her palm of hands and couldn't helped herself to smile to the brunette girl. Meeting the Yukimura's daughter is like a dream to her._

 _The closer this optimistic girl is, the nervous Chizuru has become. That girl is the first one that has ever being so friendly to Chizuru. None of student, included her classmate would've come getting close to her, since every time the brunette mumbled, they would left her like an idiot._

 _There's something strange about that girl though..._

 _"Um... have we met?" Chizuru finally asked a question that she's been wanting to know it. But hoped she didn't being rude to this cheerful girl._

 _"Oh, how rude of me," she covered her lips with her hand, and giggled for not introducing herself to the Yukimura. "My name is Suzuki Sen, from class 2B. But you can just call me Osen-chan."_

 _"Oh... it's very nice to meet you, Osen-chan," Chizuru spoke to her in polite way. It is very out of character of her if she's being rude to a new friend. "How do you know my name?" the timid girl asked out of_ _curiosity._

 _"I've known of Yukimura since my mom and your mother were quite close. My mom talked a lot about you. As to, how cute you are when you're still a baby, and she's also hoping to see you once you're grown up. I'm so happy to finally meet you, Chizuru-chan" Sen smiled once more, she wasn't just happy to meet the daughter of Yukimura, she was very glad to have a friend just like Chizuru. She noticed how lonely the brunette is for the first time she met. She thought that's just how she is in school. But as she kept watching to her all the time, Chizuru has a timid personality and couldn't able to say any word to her new friends, in which Sen would like to be her first friend._

 _"You know about my mother?" Chizuru questioned. As much as she can remembered, her parents died in car accident since she was still a child, and Kodou decided to adopt her. Despite he's one of her relatives, but Chizuru always called Kodou 'father' even though he's not her real father._

 _Sen nodded. "Yup. According from my mom, she's really lovely and beautiful too. She has a very kind and gentle aura, in which a lot of people love her. Especially your father, of course"_

 _She didn't know a lot of her parents much. But hearing about them from Sen, she felt the need to know more about her parents. She didn't knew what does her parents were look like or what they would always do if they have been alive. It seems that Sen knows about Yukimura quite a lot._

 _"...Um, Osen-chan," the brunette girl called the cheerful girl's name._

 _"Hm? Yes?"_

 _"Can you.. can you tell me more about my parents?"_

 _Chizuru has been wanting to know more of her real parents. She was quite jealous seeing other kids went home together with their own family. And for Chizuru.. well, even if she had Kodou, she would like to walk home together with her real family as well. In fact, Kodou rarely went home too. So they hardly have some time to be together._

 _Sen nodded in taking as yes. "Of course. I would love to tell you of your parent, Chizuru-chan."_

 _And later then, Chizuru and Sen became quite close. Despite Sen is older than the brunette, yet they were like best friends. They always eat together and playing together too. Chizuru has never thought having a friend like her._

 _"Chizuru-chan~! Over here!" Sen called out at the brunette girl, as school finally over._

 _When Chizuru approached.. to her friend, she met a young girl that has a same age as her._

 _"This is Suzuka Kosuzu, my adopted little sister. My parents took her in before she's in middle school" Sen introduced Chizuru to the bun-haired girl._

 _"I've heard a lot from my sister, Chizuru-chan. My name is Suzuki Kosuzu, I'm from class 1C. We hope we can be friends too." Kosuzu said gently, and smiled who had a same kind smiled as her foster sister._

 _"Oh... of.. of course, we can, Kosuzu-san" Chizuru said nervously, managed to have a new friend with a same age this time._

 _"Well then, we should go home together. You can come with us too, Chizuru-chan." Sen said, ready to return home._

 _"Um.. are you sure about this? My house is a bit further though.."_

 _"Don't worry, don't worry. It's not that your house could take us until midnight, right?" the cheerful girl giggled, making Kosuzu laughed as well, though Chizuru could only gave an awkward laughed. .._

 _Days went by, they began quite closer and closer. And Chizuru has changed lately. She wasn't the timid that Sen and the other students once knew. The brunette girl has become friendly and talked confidently with everyone. It wasn't a bad thing though. Sen was happy to see Chizuru changed into a better one. .._

 _Time passed so quickly, Chizuru couldn't helped but she could felt herself a little lonely. Sen is almost graduating, and she has chosen to get Shimabara High School Girls'. How she wished Chizuru has a same age as Sen so that they could go to school together. But she knew there's no other choice but to accept their fate. In fact, she still had Kosuzu, so she still doesn't seem to be lonely yet. Even after Sen has graduating, the three of them promised to each other that they will be having_ a best friend dating _(that's what Sen called it) in every weekend. And they always did it in every weekend, in which it made Chizuru happy._

But after Chizuru has graduated in middle school, she would be lonely once again, since Kosuzu has chosen to get Shimabara High School Girls' just as Sen got. It was really very unfortunate for her to get Hakuou Academy, instead of getting Shimabara High School Girls'. According from Sen, Shimabara High School Girls' are only for students from rich family. The Suzuki clan is one of the richest family and also known of tea ceremony school.

As for the Yukimura clan, they're no longer one of richest family anymore since Chizuru's parents died. In fact, the brunette girl didn't know what does the tea ceremony school is like, that's why the Shimabara High School Girls' refused to choose her. However, even if she couldn't able to get the Shimabara, Sen and Kosuzu always tried to cheer her to be a little optimistic even if they can't be together just like they had in middle school.

 _I won't let you down, Osen-chan.. Kosuzu-san_ , Chizuru thought, tried to think positive rather than negative. It would be bad if she's being pessimistic, especially for the first day in Hakuou Academy.

"..."

But little did she knows that, when she's taking an enrollment of Hakuou Academy, she discovered that it's an all-boys high school?! Chizuru didn't know that the Hakuou Academy is truly for high school boys. How did she got the enrollment, you might ask? It's all thanks to Doctor Matsumoto who got the enroll of Hakuou Academy from his friend, who is the principal of Hakuou Academy, Isami Kondou.

Matsumoto is also Kodou's friend, they've been known each other since they were in university. Chizuru also known Matsumoto since he visited her house sometimes in whenever Chizuru/Kodou sick. He is very kind and often worried about Kodou since her foster father always kept working all days, including holidays too! Other than that, Matsumoto really does cared about Chizuru and Kodou ever since the brunette's parents died. It was very unfortunate for Chizuru, to have lost her parent since she's young.

She, especially getting separated with Kaoru, her twin older brother. Chizuru didn't know much about Kaoru, but from what she had learnt from Kodou, Kaoru has a great resemblance with Chizuru, though he had a short hair instead of long. He's been taken by Nagumo clan, so she doesn't see or meet Kaoru a lot.

But Matsumoto really happy when Chizuru accepted on taking an enrollment of Hakuou Academy since Kaoru would be in that high school as well. She might be a little lonely, yes, but since Kaoru would be there, the brunette would no longer be as lonely as she was in middle school. Though, he hoped her twin older brother wouldn't mind if she went to the same high school as him.

 _"What is this, Doctor Matsumoto?" Chizuru asked, after Matsumoto gave her a registration paper. Matsumoto visited her house once again though he didn't came here to give check up on Kodou or the brunette girl. After he heard she refused on taking the Takugawa High School, he decided to let Chizuru applied on an interesting high school.  
_

 _"It's Hakuou Academy. I've heard that you've refused on getting to Takugawa High School. So, you might as well taking an enrollment of Hakuou Academy." Matsumoto answered._

 _"But.. where did you get this enrollment?," she asked another question that's been wanting to know. She had never heard of Hakuou Academy before, especially, of all the people that Matsumoto knew, why Chizuru?_

 _"Oh, a friend of mine, Isami Kondou, a principal of Hakuou Academy gave me that. Though I do not have daughter nor son. So you should applies on that school."_

 _"But.." Chizuru began to protest. "I can't take this school. You should give this to someone else." She couldn't accept this offer. What if, this high school is better than Shimabara High School Girls'? What if, she get more fun than Sen and Kosuzu? She didn't want to betray her close friends..._

 _Matsumoto then gave a dissatisfied expression on his face. "Even so, where would you go to school, then? Don't tell me you didn't want to continue on studying."_

 _It made sense. Where would she's going if she refused Hakuou Academy? She didn't want to let everyone down, especially Kodou, Sen, Kosuzu, and Matsumoto too. If she does refused another high school, where would she study then? She never thought this could be difficult than she ever had in middle school._

 _So in the end, Chizuru accepted Matsumoto's offer and taking an enrollment of Hakuou Academy. It wasn't her first day in school yet, the brunette girl went to Hakuou Academy for taking some stationary, uniforms, and others stuff from school._

 _But this shocked her the most_

 _"Congratulations on getting Hakuou Academy."_

 _"Oh.. Thank you," Chizuru said, bend her body politely._

 _"We hope to see you in the first day at school. Here's the timetable, oh and by the way, you should cut your hair too since it's against the rules."_

 _"What..? Does keeping a long hair really against the rule?" Chizuru said, surprised as she heard about this strict rules._

 _"Of course. Boys can't keep hair longer. It would be too weird for letting boys keep hair longer." he laughed._

...Eh?

 _"This is, after all, a high school for boys. There isn't any student girls. Not even a worker nor teachers."_

 _"Wait.. you mean, there isn't truly have a student girl in this school?" Chizuru questioned. It was surprised her that she's the only a female that went to the Hakuou Academy. Does this person didn't noticed that she's a girl..?_

 _"Well, I did say that. Though, Kondou-sensei was planning to make this school for both, high school boys and girls. Unfortunately, there's isn't any female students for 2 years, so he decided to make this school for boys."_

No.. no way.

 _"Anyway, have fun in Hakuou Academy. Don't be a bad boy, though."_

 _As the worker left her, Chizuru couldn't helped but she could felt herself paralyzed. She couldn't able to move nor think anymore._

 _Right now, she's been applied an all-boys high school. She won't met some friendly and kind high school girls. Only rude and aggressive high school boys. The more she thinks about of her new high school life, the more she became to scare of what life she'll get if she studied there. What would happened then? If she pretends herself to be a boy, will they noticed of her? If they finds out of her identity, what would they do to her after that?_

 _She never thought she could fell into Hell so early..._

But in the end, she decided to go to Hakuou Academy and changed her image to keep her from knowing of her real identity. She didn't cut her hair yet, but she uses a wig of short black hair, and of course, she wouldn't wears a make-up. But when she took a closer look at the mirror, her face does had a little boy-ish. No wonder the worker thought she was a boy. Though she's glad that she get accepted on getting Hakuou Academy. If he _does_ thinks her a girl, she would've rejected on getting that high school already.

She took a deep breathed and ready to go Hakuou Academy. Her new high school life. She didn't mind if she has no friend in school. As long as they didn't find out of her real identity, then she didn't mind.

 _Hakuou Academy.. will be my new high school life._

* * *

 **A/N: There you go guys. Hope you like it. Some of it I followed up to the original SSL though some of it are not. By the way, I think I should give a little information about this fanfic. Kazama, Amagiri, Shiranui, Okita, Saitou, and Yamazaki are in second year. I didn't want to make them third year because... there's _something_ I need to add in the future chapters.**

 **I also write OOC-ness just in case if I _did_ make them OOC.**

 **I'm not good in love triangle much, but I do add a few pairings that I liked beside Kazachizu, though mainly Kazachizu ofc.**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading it. I honestly love reviews, so hope to have some more of reviews. My English is not the best, but hope you guys like the story.**

 **I don't own Hakuouki nor the cover story. The cover story is actually a doujin that I found from Japanese shop online. But if you guys found the original artist PM me.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Let's see... classroom B-49.. B-49.. I wonder where is it.._ Chizuru thought.

When Kondou-sensei gave a speech to the first year student boys, including Chizuru, of congratulating on getting the Hakuou Academy, also happily to see some more new students boys, Kondou-sensei even explaining of the events in Hakuou Academy. The important event in this high school boy would be Sport Day and Cultural Festival as well. He gave a wished to the students to have fun in this school until they finally graduating.

"I can't find classroom B-49.." Chizuru muttered under her breathed, and sighed.

Hakuou Academy is a big high school boy, so the young brunette getting lost quite easily, and no matter where she goes in the hallway, it's always been looked like a same place! She should have asked the principal to give a map so that it could help her on finding her clan so easily.

Chizuru tried her best in the first day at school. But luck isn't with her today. She had woke a little early so that she could get used on wearing a high school uniform for boy, especially wearing a red tie. She has never wears tie before. That's why she's been training to tie it properly before the school starts. And the wig. Chizuru didn't want to cut her hair because her hair is very precious to her, and she remembered how she got complimented by Sen. Her memory with her best friends were very precious to her too.

However, since she's wearing a wig, a lot of students getting a little misunderstood her with Kaoru, the head ... of Discipline Committee. And when they're misunderstanding, they would've feared her and ran away, which leaves her confused.

"Do I really look like Kaoru so much..?," she asked herself as the brunette circling around with her wig's bangs using her finger.

Every time she heard about Kaoru, she couldn't helped herself to feel excited. It's been a very long time since she saw Kaoru. As much as she can remembered, she used to play Kaoru when their parents were still alive. Whenever she's alone, he'll be there, whenever she cried, he'll cried as well, and whenever she's happy, he'll be happy too. Kaoru had always beside her. He never leaves her side.. until, their parents died, Kaoru suddenly disappeared too. She couldn't remembered where is he or why he left her. This was the first time she felt sadness.

And yet, she could never hated her own twin brother. Kaoru must have a good reason why he left her. That's why she won't hated him.

After all, she still had Kodou and Matsumoto.

She never been alone back then...

"Excuse me.." Chizuru finally came back to reality as soon as the unfamiliar voiced spoke to her.

"Um... yes?," she spoke in low tone so that the student in front of her won't noticed if she's a girl.

After all, this is a high school for boys. It would be too much trouble if she told everyone of her true identity. So it be best if she pretends herself as a boy. Hakuou Academy is the only school that she could study.

"Were you looking for classroom B-49?"

"Yes, do you know where is it?"

A boy nodded, showed the direction of her class. "It's on the second floor. When you get there, you'll see there's a laboratory room. The next to the laboratory room is where the classroom B=49 is," he answered. "Also, B-49 is my classroom too. You must be my new classmate. My name is Ibuki Ryunosuke, pleasure to meet you," he smiled widely and offered her a hand to shake.

"Oh.. nice to meet you too, Ibuki-san. My name is Taiki, Yukimura Taiki," she introduced herself as in Yukimura 'Taiki', accepted to shake his hand.

It's because 'Chizuru' name is for a girl, she decided to change into a little boy-ish. She's not good in names much, but Taiki is the meaning of 'radiance'. And she actually loves that name and the meaning.

"There's no need to be so formal, Taiki. We're in the same class, right? Just call me Ryunosuke."

"Oh.. okay then, Ryunosuke-kun."

"The class isn't starting yet. So why don't you take a look around the school and introduce yourself to everyone?," the blue haired boy suggested it to _Taiki_.

Chizuru nodded, smiled gently to him. "Of course. I was about to introduce myself to everyone once I found my classroom. Really, it's very nice to meet you, Ibuki-kun. I should take a leave then." The brunette took a bowed politely and left to meet some new students that she might be able to friends.

As Taiki finally left, Ibuki's cheeks suddenly red. He didn't know what's wrong with him, but it's his first time to feel like this to a boy. Why does he felt like this to _Taiki_? How does he felt like this? And why..? But, there's only one thing he knew of what he felt for that new student:

 _Damn... he's so cute,_ he thought himself, covered his face so no one see his red face.

* * *

Chizuru has took a looked around the school for a few times now. She also knew where's the gymnasium, cafeteria, the hallroom and the teachers' office as well. Including the infirmary, but she best to avoid that room since rumor said that Sannan-sensei doing an experiment and served the student as a guinea pig. Hearing a name of that teacher has gives her goosebumps already.

The brunette would've thought boys were pretty bad just as delinquents are. But she was wrong actually. A lot of students in Hakuou Academy were very kind and friendly too. Some of workers were heart-warmth too; she had met Shimada Kai, a janitor in this school, Inoue Genzaburou, also, most students called them as the Uncle of the School cafeteria. The old man is a very kind and quite good in giving advice. The more she get to know of the high school boys, she realized not all boys were horrible.

As she was about to go to the hallway, her hazelnut-brown orbs suddenly widen as she took an eyed on a young boy with a spiky, brown hair. His emerald-green eyed laid on hers as well as soon as he could felt someone stared at him.

There isn't doubt of what Chizuru see in front of her. And yet, she felt like she was dreaming. She wonder how many years had passed since she last saw him? It doesn't matter though, since he's here for real. A boy that's been always with her when Kaoru abandoned her is here. How she wanted to hit her head on the wall so badly to make sure it's not a dream, yet, she knew it isn't. This boy in front of him.. it's not mistaking at all...

"Heisuke.. kun."

* * *

Kazama sat on his fancy chair lazily and put his knuckles on his chin while listening two idiots bickered over something stupid. As much as they annoyed him a lot, there has no other choice but to listen to them.

"I told them that my hair is natural. But that Kaoru brat still won't listening to me. I've been telling him for the tenth times, you know?!" a cocky man complaint about the head of Discipline Committee just because he's got punished of dyeing his hair though, he kept explaining Kaoru that his hair is _natural_.

"Nagumo Kaoru obviously didn't trust you because of your attitude. That's why he tried to punish you by giving an excuse of you hair color," another idiot that Kazama also called him said in calm tone.

"Oh really?" Shiranui about to raise his voice. "Well what about you, then? You also get punished since your hair is in red color and you kept it longer."

"Yours is longer as well, Shiranui," Amagiri sighed.

Kazama couldn't helped himself but to twitch his left crimson-red eyed already. He didn't know how long would he stayed with those idiots... It drivin' him crazy! It was another boring year in his lifetime, and he hasn't find something enjoyment or fun in this high school yet. How disappointing that Kondou-sensei made this school only for boys. In truth, it was originally for both boys and girls. But since there isn't any student girl came in Hakuou Academy for 2 years now, the principal decided to make this school for boys.

He couldn't find any enjoyment without girls. But don't get a wrong idea, he's not some kind of playboy, actually. He can be very picky of choosing a girl. Though Kazama doesn't have any type of girl, actually. So it'll be a little difficult for the President of the Student Council to like a girl.

Couldn't stand of those idiots, Kazama decided to leave the student council room for a moment to get some fresh air.

"Kazama-sama, where are you going?" Amagiri asked, noticed the President is about to leave.

"Need to get some fresh air. I don't want to get some germs like you."

"Hey! What kind of germs, you bastard?!" Shiranui exclaimed, though Kazama has left already.

* * *

"So that's how it is. You've got an enrollment of Hakuou Academy from Doctor Matsumoto, eh?" Heisuke repeated from what he's learnt from Chizuru's explanation. It seems that Chizuru has got this school by accident

Chizuru nodded taking it as a yes. "I didn't know it's a high school for boys.. until one of worker told me that."

"No wonder why.." her childhood friend mumbled, as they walking together around the school.

Toudou Heisuke, he's Chizuru's childhood friend. He used to be her neighbourhood too. They've been friend before Chizuru is in middle school. When they were a kid, they played together a lot, and visited their places too. However, Heisuke's parents suddenly wanting to move a new house, which is, Heisuke and Chizuru were rarely met each other after that. They were really glad to meet each other once again.

"Oh, well if it isn't Heisuke."

Heisuke and Chizuru turned around, and met two guys who looks older than her. They seem to be in second year. On the left side, is a man with a brown hair and emerald eyes, while on the right side, is a man with an indigo hair, and has a stoic expression on his face.

"Oh, Souji, Hajime." Heisuke greeted them.

"That's Okita-senpai for you," Okita said as he went toward the young boy and _Taiki_.

Heisuke waved his hand, refused on calling his friend 'Okita-senpai'. "Yeah, yeah, yeah.. whatever."

"So, who's this? I didn't knew you can be friendly to a new student." Okita said, turned his face to _Taiki_. The brunette couldn't helped, but a little nervous when those emerald-eyed stare on her as if he's examining on.. something.

"This is my childhood friend, Yukimura Chizu-"

Before Heisuke could finished it, Chizuru quickly cut him off, "Taiki! Yukimura Taiki. Don't you remember, Heisuke-kun?"

"Oh.. ye.. yeah, I completely forgot," Heisuke gave a fake laughed, sweat-dropped because he almost told them her real identity.

"Hm... suspicious~," Okita said, put his fingers on his chin. Saitou didn't say any word, but only watched them talking. "By the way, you're kinda reminds me of someone, Taiki-kun."

"Eh? Am I?" Chizuru asked innocently.

"Yeah.. you're reminds me of that brat."

"That.. brat?" The brunette still looked confused and couldn't figured on who's this brat is.

"Don't you think you should at least calls a name, instead a brat, Okita Souji." Another male's voice spoke, but there's a hidden of anger and cold on that tone. This boy, of course, loathed Okita the most.

"You should call me 'Senpai' as well, Nagumo Kaoru." Okita gave an innocent fake smiled to the young boy.

"Like I would call you that."

"I'll kill you, then." he talked back.

"I was about to say the same thing."

The brunette could felt there's a lightning spark between them as if they've been rival for a very long time. She might as well be best to keep away from those two.

As the boy faced to Chizuru, she realized there's something familiar about him. This boy in front of her looks so much like her. It was as if Chizuru is looking at herself on the mirror. By looking on this boy closely, there's no doubt about it... This boy, is truly is Nagumo Kaoru..! She would've thought she won't see him again. But now, he's here, in front of her eyes.

Nagumo Kaoru, her twin older brother.

"K-Kaoru.. is that really you?" Chizuru said, still couldn't believed of herself of what she met now.

Kaoru looked at her confusedly. "You are..?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru gave a cold glared as Chizuru took him someplace quiet where no one can hear their conversation.

"I was taking an enrollment of this school by accident. I know this school is for boys.. but, it's the only school that I can study." Chizuru explained everything of what she could do, as long as Kaoru could kept her a secret of her real identity. She didn't know what would she do when someone finds out about it.

"What might happen to you if someone finds out of your real identity? Don't you think it would be troublesome for you and the school?" her twin older brother spoke coldly to her, crossed his arms on his chest, still glaring his sister.

"I.. I know, I know. But..." Chizuru began to whimper, never thought her twin brother can be this strict. She would have thought both of them will be together just like a relationship between siblings. She guess it won't happen, then..

A long moment then, Kaoru gave a heavy sighed, admitted to himself that he does missed her so much, and Kaoru, especially didn't meant to make her cry. But Chizuru is still a child, as usual. "Fine, I won't tell anyone about it. But if anyone _does_ finds out, I won't rescue you," Chizuru's twin brother warned her.

As she heard that, her sadness suddenly disappeared, and began happy because Kaoru letting her study here. "Thank you very much, Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed once again and walked away, without even looked back on her, and thought deeply. _Why won't you hate me, Little sister? The Nagumo family took me away and separated the two of us.. So why? Why won't you hate me? I abandoned you.. Little Sister_

As much as he wanted to be close with Chizuru just like they had when they were a child, but it's actually best for her. He didn't want to see her crying again. He remembered.. he remembered when the Nagumo family took him away. He saw her sister's tears. He saw her crying and begging not to leave her. They had lost their parent.. and Kaoru abandoned her.. yet, here she is now, seems to be happy without having hatred of him.

Getting close to her is really dangerous. But he'll do everything not to make her cry anymore. He will protect her as her big brother. That is what he wanted for his little sister.

But as long as she wouldn't get closed to that Okita bastard...!

* * *

Chizuru finally found Heisuke and the others, apologized for leaving them without a word. Her childhood friend then spoke:

"What's going on just now, Taiki?" Heisuke asked. But he knew what's going on.

"It's nothing important, actually. It's been a while since we've seen each other. So, Kaoru left me after that." Chizuru lied. She _had_ to lie even though she really doesn't like it. But it's the only way so that none of them feeling suspicious about between the two of them. The brunette especially didn't want to cause her brother a problem anymore. He had done so many things to her when she was a child. So she didn't want to bother him anymore, and tried to be a little mature this time.

"A-anyway..." Chizuru began to change the subject, afraid that Okita and Saitou would asked some complicated questions. "You.. you must Okita-senpai, right? I'll introduce once more, my name is Yukimura Taiki. I'm in the first year, from class B-29" she bowed politely.

"It's nice to meet ya, Taiki-kun," Okita grinned like a fox. "My name is Okita Souji, second year, from class C-77. Guess you've known Heisuke, too. He's in the same class as mine."

The brunette smiled kindly to Okita. Then, she faced to Saitou, who seem to be quiet, didn't introduced himself.. yet. "Um.." Saitou looked at her, as she finally spoke. "And you are..?"

"Saitou Hajime. Second year, from class A-15"

 _That's it...?_

By looking of it, Saitou doesn't seem to be a social person. She's been watching him for a moment, and she never seen him talking until now.

"Come on, Hajime-kun," Okita said, wrapped his arm on Saitou's shoulder. "You shouldn't be cold to the new student. He's been nice to ya, you know?"

"I answered what he asked for." He said, took a leave without a word after that.

 _Did I do something wrong...?_ , she thought, feeling bad for herself because she might did something bad to him..

"Don't worry about Hajime. He's always like that." Heisuke began. "He may be a little distant person, but if you get to know more about him, he would slowly trusting you."

"Oh.. thank you for telling me, Heisuke-kun." she thanked him for cheered her up. Though she hoped to be friend with Saitou if they met again. "Anyway, I should get going. There are some students I haven't met yet."

"Alright then. See you then, Taiki"

Chizuru waved them back, and took a leave to meet some more of students that she hadn't met.

As the brunette finally left, Okita still looked suspicious about the new _boy_. "Say Heisuke, you just almost called him Chizu, right? Who is _Chizu_?" Okita said with a playful smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Heisuke became panic and feeling a little regretful for almost telling his childhood's real name. "I-It's nothing! Ta-Taiki reminds me a lot of another person, really!"

"Hmm... still suspicious~"

"Really Souji!"

* * *

 _Oh no, I'm late...!,_ she thought herself. She had introduced herself quite a lot of student boys, most of them were nice, though there's a few of them quite as bad as delinquent. But as the bell has rang, she forgot the class is almost starting. She didn't want to late in the first day at school..! She tried to run as fast as she could so she won't embarrassed herself in front of people, especially teachers. When she ran on the right hallway...

 _ **BAM!**_

She bumped into something, and suddenly fell on the floor. It's very odd though. She thought she would have hit hard once she fell down. But something felt so soft and warm like a bed. How she wished she could stayed here a little longer because how good this _floor_ is... but she finally came back to the reality as soon as someone spoke to her in cold tone.

"Hey. How long are you gonna lied down on me?" she can hears a sound of growled like a lion.

As she looked down on whatever she lied on, Chizuru realized she's been lying down on a student. Her face became red like a tomato, quickly stood up and apologizing to him for numerous times, "I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't meant to lie down on you.. I just... I mean.." the more she said it, the panic she is right now. The brunette didn't knew what she's going to do now since she just lied on him and thinking him as a bed...! He must be really mad just because getting lied down on him. Wait.. of course he should!

"You should at least watch where you're going, Nagumo Kaoru." he said, still had a cold tone in his voice. Standing up as soon as _Kaoru_ has get off from him. He's starting to feel disgusting because how close that brat is just now. He has never liked him at all, and always despised Kaoru just as he despised that Hijikata bastard.

 _Eh? Kaoru?_ Did he thinks she was Kaoru? Is that why is he being cold? Or maybe he just hated anyone getting close to him? "Um.." Chizuru began. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding. But.. I'm not Kaoru, actually."

A guy with a golden-blonde hair didn't replied yet, he took a closer looked on him, and let the brunette explained more detailed. "I'm his twin brother, Yukimura Taiki.."

"Yukimura...?" he repeated from her, and there's a surprised expression on his face. But it shocked Chizuru the most to see a student in front of him making a reaction like that. Why would he shocked just by hearing her last name? Has this student knew Yukimura?

"Um.. yes...?" Chizuru didn't knew what to say anymore. It's the only way to break this awkward silent. They've been staring each other for a while now, and she couldn't stand to look at those beautiful crimson eyes anymore. Looking at those ruby eyes made her suffocated so she turned her head away from him.

It took a while for him to speak as he was in a deep thought about a familiar last name, Yukimura. He knew the Yukimura family. _This boy_ in front of him looked suspicious to the blonde-haired man.

"Kazama."

"Wh-what?"

"My name. Kazama Chikage, second year, from class A-15. Also, President of Student Council," he introduced himself.

 _So he's in the same class as Saitou-senpai too.. w-wait! P-President?! He's not just a senpai.. but he's also a president?!_ She was being so rude to him! She should at least apologize to him once more..! "I-I'm sorry for being rude back then, Kazama-senpai," Chizuru bowed to him instantly, hoping he could accept her apology. But his cold tone suddenly disappeared as soon as he whispered something.

"Yukimura..." she heard Kazama was whispering her last name again. She couldn't understand why would he whispered Yukimura for a few times now. She didn't think she have met this man before.. So how come he whispered her last name as if he knew her...?

He shook his head, and faced away from hers. "No, it's nothing."

 _Eh...?_

"Shouldn't you suppose to go back to your class, Yukimura Taiki?" Kazama finally changed the subject, didn't want to make this student wondering why did he kept calling Yukimura.

"O-Oh! I almost forgot! I should get going then. It's very nice to meet you, Kazama-senpai," she bowed once more and left the hall way.

* * *

 _I hope the teacher won't get mad...!_ Chizuru thought, as she's finally on the second floor. Before she entered her classroom, she can heard a male's voice was speaking. So the class has already started then! She took a deep breathed before thinks became horrible, opened the door and finally entered her classroom. "I'm sorry for being late!" she blurted out, out of breathed because she's been running quite fast without stopping.

"Oh, you must be the new kid. Don't worry, the lesson is about to start. But might as well if you introduce yourself first." A gentle male voice spoke to her kindly.

"Okay," she said, walking toward near her teacher, and stood in front of her classmates before she spoke. "My.. My name is Yukimura Taiki, I hope all of you can take care of me." She said nervously, and bend her body down.

"Alright then Taiki, it's good to meet you too." a teacher with a red hair said. "You should sit near Ibuki." He pointed a boy with a blue hair.

Chizuru nodded, and went to sit her place, glad to have a sit with a classmate that she met a moment ago.

"As you may know, my name is Harada Sanosuke, and I'll be your homeroom teacher and P.E. teacher," as Harada-sensei introduced himself and talked about the school, Ibuki called Chizuru in whispered.

" _Where were you, anyway?_ " he asked, worried a little about his new classmate.

Chizuru couldn't helped herself but to smile awkwardly. " _I've introduced myself quite a lot of students so I almost forgot about the lesson._ "

" _Well, that's fine, as long as you're arrived, I'm fine with that._ " The blue-haired boy whispered back.

Chizuru nodded in agreement, began to listen of what Harada-sensei explained of what would the day will come in the future. She would've thought this school could be a bad one.. but the more she learnt it, she realized it was a very interesting high school boy.

* * *

Meanwhile.. in the student council room, the President stood near the windowsill, looked at some student boys who were on their way to the cafeteria. Kazama has been deep in thought lately. It was rare for him, though it's not that bad. It's quite.. rare to the President. He's been thinking something that even those idiotic couldn't figured out what's up with him.

"Hey Kazama," Shiranui called him. "Amagiri and I are on our way to the cafeteria. You want something?"

Kazama didn't replied though, as if he didn't heard Shiranui too, which made the tanned-skinned man frustrated. But they leave it like that, and left the student council room. As nobody is in the student council room anymore, except the President, Kazama took a closer looked on the boy that he just bumped into a moment ago.

"Yukimura Taiki," Kazama whispered the boy's name, watching him walked away. He couldn't helped himself to smirk as he finally found something _fun_. It's been a long time since he used this kind of smirked on his face. But thanks to _Taiki_ , his game is finally started. "So the fun has finally begun, eh? It's about time," he said, still watching Taiki from the window.

Hope this game wouldn't be as bored as in his college life.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go guys. Hope you like it. Some of it, I also followed details from fanfic Living with Demon. That fanfic seem to have more details about SSL. Hope not all characters are OOC, especially Kazama.**

 **First of all, I do not know much of Ibuki, so I apologize if he looks OOC. If you guys confused between Taiki/Chizuru, I only wrote _he_ as in the boys' POV, while she as in Chizuru's POV. Hope I didn't make you guys confused ^^"**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**

* * *

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Guest(Elizabeth)**

Glad you like it. Hope you're enjoyed reading this chapter this time ^_^

 **StariChanx**

Lol I thought the same way XD Chizuru should have pretends herself to be a boy until one of a guy notices her X3 I've decided to change Chizuru's name too, since it does look for a girl only. And it would make the students/teachers male suspicious about her

 **Isabella de' Medici1692**

I really LOVE KazaChizu as well. I find his route quite interesting one, though it's a bit sad that the Shinsengumi died in the end, but what made me interested about his route is actually shows Kazama how much he cared about Chizuru, beside he forced her to be his bride ;))


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A new chapter for KazaChi SSL fic of mine once more. Thank you for waiting. Hope you enjoyed(not sure what to say anymore lol XD)**

 **I don't own any the characters nor the cover image. But I do own the story and ideas.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar errors**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Oh no.. it's pretty crowded here," Chizuru said, after she finally arrived in cafeteria. A lot of student boys were fighting to buy the food. The food is really good in Hakuou Academy, and the best part is, it's also cheap too. The brunette couldn't herself but to feel bad for Inoue. No matter how many times Inoue telling them to stop fighting, the student boys kept fighting and ignored Inoue.

 _Good thing I made sandwiches in early morning_ , she thought herself, looked at her bento box happily. If she hadn't brought any food, she wouldn't have make it to buy the food for lunchtime.

 _I wonder where should I eat.._ she thought once more, took a looked around the cafeteria, realized there's no place she could ate.. _Can't be helped but I have to sleep somewhere else. But where...?_

"Oh, that must be him." The tanned-skinned man said, pointed at _the boy_ who had a same appearance as Kaoru. "Yo, new student~"

Chizuru turned around and met two high school guys with different clothes and started to wonder are they actually in Hakuou Academy too...?

"Um.. yes?" she spoke lowly.

"So you're Yukimura Taiki, right?"

Chizuru nodded.

"Yup, it's him, alright. You should come with us, then." Shiranui grinned widely, then held _his_ hand tightly and pulled _him_ to leave the cafeteria.

Chizuru began to become panic, felt a little feared about the man that holding her. "Wh-where are you taking me to?! Pl-please, I don't have enough money. I only have a bento.." she said, and tears almost starting to fall on her cheeks. What does this man wants from her...?!

The red-head man then sighed and held Shiranui's shoulder to stop. "Shiranui, wait for a moment. This boy scared because of your attitude. We should explain to him everything first."

"Huh? Why is that, Amagiri? Doesn't he tell us to take Taiki to his room immediately?" Shiranui spoke.

"Yes, that may be true. But it'll be best if we told him everything before we take Yukimura-dono to his room."

The tanned-skinned man sighed heavily, finally let _the boy's_ wrist go and crossed his arms under his chest. "Fine, fine. Do what you want.."

Amagiri smiled kindly to his friend, then bowed to _the young boy_ respectfully. "I apologized for my friend's attitude. He's always being impatient when it comes doing some task."

"Hey, since when I let you told him about me!" Shiranui yelled, but the red-head man ignored him.

"My name is Amagiri Kyuuju, and this is Shiranui Kyou. It is pleasure to meet you, Yukimura Taiki." Amagiri introduced him and his friend to the brunette.

"O-oh..!" Chizuru nervous, bowed to him back. "I-It's very nice to meet you too, Amagiri-senpai, and Shiranui-senpai. I apologized to you too for being misunderstood.."

"Anyway Yukimura-dono, we would like you to come to his room. He would be very happy to eat with you."

"He? Who is it?" she blinked. She didn't knew who is this **_he_**.. Have she met this _**h**_ e? Does she know this _**he**_? Should she just follow those two?

Amagiri could only smile and chuckled quietly. "You will find out soon. What do you think, Yukimura-dono?"

"Well.." she took around the cafeteria once again, there isn't any place she could eat.. And her only option is she has to go to this his room and eat with this he. She faced to Amagiri once again and nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Lead the way then."

The red-head man nodded, started to walk out from the cafeteria. Shiranui and the brunette then followed him too.

 _I wonder if this is a good idea though.._ she thought herself and sighed quietly. She wanted to eat together with her childhood friend, Heisuke, though she couldn't refused to these.. odd men. She felt really bad if she did refuse to go with them.

* * *

After they finally arrived, Amagiri knocked the door before he spoke.

"Kazama-sama, we brought him here."

Kazama..? As in.. the President?! Chizuru looked above the entrance of the door and the room was titled as 'The Student Council Room'. Her almond-brown eyed then became widen in shocked. Of all the places she ended up, why the Student Council room?! Thinking about Kazama she remembered how she bumped into him and fell on the President, lying down on him a little moment because how good his body is.

Her cheeks suddenly turned red every time she remembered of that memory.

 _Wh-what should I do?! Is he still mad for letting me lied down on his body? He must call me for punishment..! What will Kazama-senpai going to do to me?_

As she thought about the blonde-haired President, Shiranui moved his head to Chizuru's ear and whispered to her quietly. "Kazama is also known as Oni President, you know."

"O.. Oni President?"

The tanned-skinned man nodded and grinned. "Yup. If anyone did something to him, even in accident, he would call them and gave them a horrible punishment in his room."

"H-Horrible punishment?!" Chizuru exclaimed, began to fear of the Oni President now.

"Enough, Shiranui." Amagiri sighed, as he waited for Kazama's answer.

"Stop making a false rumor about Kazama-sama."

"Eh..?" Chizuru looked confused, and then heard the tanned-skinned man laughed maniacally. "So, it's not.. true...?"

Amagiri looked somewhere, who was in a deep thought for a moment. "From what I've heard from other classmate, there's one boy who's making fun of Kazama-sama on purpose, in the end, the boy ended up getting execute from school by Kazama-sama."

"E-Execute from school?!" that's even worse than Shiranui's rumor.

The tanned-skinned man laughed once again. "Oh man.. I didn't know this could be hilarious...!"

"Stop joking around.." Chizuru whined. "Does the rumor about the President really true?"

Amagiri remained quiet, couldn't figured out of whether the rumors about Kazama is actually true or just a false. While Shiranui crossed his arm behind his head, then gave a smirked to _Taik_ i.

 _Why do I end up getting myself into trouble..._ , she thought, sighed heavily once again.

After a long silent then, Kazama finally answered.

 _ **"It's open. Let him come in."**_

At that, Amagiri opened the door and letting the brunette came into the Student Council room first.

Chizuru was a bit nervous as she entered the room. She took a looked around and amazed of how fancy the Student Council room is. Everything is so... rich. All the furnitures looked so expensive. She tried to be more careful so that she won't get herself trouble... again.

"So you've come," Kazama said, sat on the luxury chair, looked at the brunette in front of him.

Chizuru nodded slightly, and greeted him, "It's good to see you again.. Kazama-senpai."

The blonde-haired president smirked, eager to have some fun with _the new student boy_. He then faced to the idiotic twins.

"That's all for you two. Amagiri, take Shiranui somewhere else and leave us alone for a moment." He ordered.

"That's it?!" Shiranui exclaimed. "You just gave us your-so-called-top-secret-mission and want us to leave you two love birds?! Kazama, you bas-" before Shiranui could say anything, Amagiri pulled him off from the Student Council room and shut the door, letting _Taiki_ and the President alone.

 _This is definitely Hell...!_

Here she is, standing in the Student Council room, alone with none other than the fearful Oni President. It would be alright if Amagiri and Shiranui stayed here as well. But being alone with him? She doesn't want that!

"Hey."

Chizuru startled, and faced him surprisingly. "Y-yes!?"

"What are you waiting for? Just sit there and eat already." He pointed a place that _he_ could sit, took a sip of tea.

"B.. but..." she muttered herself, couldn't let herself sitting on the luxury sofa. She would accept it if Kazama let her sat on the cold floor. But she doubt it that he will.

"Stop complaining and sit already." He said, and there's a hidden of cold tone this time. He couldn't stand letting the brunette stood there like an idiot.

"O-Okay..!" she said without hesitated as she could heard a sound of growl from the President again.

It might be best if she obeys him. Or else, she might be in trouble already..

She opened her bento box and grabbed her sandwich, tried to munch it as fast as she could. _I have to eat quickly. I don't want to be with Kazama-senpai alone too long..!_ she thought to herself, munching instantly but politely.

Not long after that the brunette noticed the President stood up from his chair and walked toward to her, sat next to Chizuru closer. She began to feel nervous, feared of what would the blonde-haired man's going to do to her.

"Wh-what's wrong, senpai?" she blurted out, trying to move away from him, but Kazama held her wrist instantly.

His face then moved near her and gazed on her almond-brown eyes. She could felt herself paralyzed as she looked at those crimson-red orbs. She wanted to push him away, but her right hand had been hold by the President. Even if she uses her left hand to push him away, she doubt it that Kazama would leave her.

 _Wh-what should I do..?!_ Chizuru thought herself, and then closed her eyes tightly. The longer she looked at those ruby eyes, the panic and nervous she's gotten. What does the President going to do to her?

Then, she could felt something wet below her lips. Curiously, Chizuru opened her eyes slowly, then widen like a saucer.

Kazama held his cheek gently and licked Taiki's below mouth slowly.

Chizuru didn't knew how it feels though. However, Kazama should have felt disgusted since he just licked her and disguised herself as a boy! Does the President likes boy instead of girl?

He doesn't feel ashamed getting close with a boy even if I pretend myself to be a boy..

After he finally licked, he moved his face away from Taiki and gave a smirked on his face. "There's a crumb of bread on your face. So I clean it up."

Chizuru's face then turned red and wiped off her below lips where the President licked her. "Wh-what was that for?!" She exclaimed.

"There's crumb bread on your face." He repeated once more. "You should be grateful that I clean it up for you." Kazama grinned once more.

"Y-you should wipe it off!"

"That wouldn't be fun though."

Chizuru turned her head away from Kazama, her face was still in deep red, and feeling embarrassed getting licked by a boy.

Decided to get away from the room, but Kazama gripped _Taiki's_ wrist once more, while the other his hand of his gripped _his_ _chin_ so that the almond-brown orbs could see nothing except the President's crimson-red eyes.

The brunette couldn't helped herself but began to feel fear of what's going to happen to her after this. What would this man going to do to her? Her heart starting to pump swiftly, hoped that Kazama wouldn't hear how loud her heart pumping is.

As his face tilted to Taiki's closer and slowly, and…

* * *

Shiranui opened the door without even knocking and said, "Hey Kazama, I forgot to tell you something about the Student Council meeting that.." his words then lost as soon as he saw what he shouldn't have seen it.

It was his opportunity to leave the Student Council room quietly, as the President and Taiki didn't realized of his presence. Without a doubt that Shiranui is definitely going to have a nightmare this night. He wouldn't have thought he could able to see two men as close as Kazama and Taiki! But more importantly, does the arrogant President have a thing for the new student?!

 _I don't even know Kazama is gay…!_

* * *

Chizuru make a moved as Kazama's nose almost touched with hers;

"I-I gotta go now. The class is almost starting!" she spoke out loud, in which, Kazama's head tilted backward, relieving the brunette a little. As the President lets her hand go, she stood up from the couch, bowed politely before she took a leave, and said, "Thank you for letting me eat here, Kazama-senpai,"

As she was about to leave, the President called her, "Tomorrow, come to the Student Council room again in recess."

The brunette didn't said anything, but her cheeks turned into deep scarlet and turned her head away from Kazama, took a leave without any answer.

After _Taiki_ finally left, Kazama couldn't help himself but to grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"I should take the Music club then.." Chizuru spoke to herself. After the school, the brunette decided to join a club. One of a club that's been in her mind is music. She has always loved music and especially piano.

When she was a child, her parents used to teach her to play it. She hasn't played the piano for years now so she would like to join the Music club to play that instrument once again.

"This must be the room." She took a closer looked on the room and it titled as Music room. She opened the sliding door and met a few members of Music Club. There isn't a lot of students who joined the Music club though. She expected to have a lot of members.

Not a lot of boys interested in music, eh? she thought to herself.

"Yukimura-kun, is that you?"

A familiar voice spoke to her, the brunette turned around and surprised to meet him in the Music club.

"Sa-Saitou-senpai!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" the stoic man demanding to know why Taiki's here.

She could almost whimper because how cold Saitou is. But she tried to speak without sobbing. "I.. I came here to join the Music club."

At that, Saitou's eyes became widen, his stoic expression changed into shocked and surprised. "Join.. the Music club?" he repeated from _Taik_ i, couldn't believed of what he'd heard just now.

Chizuru tilted her head slight in confused. "Um.. yes...? Shouldn't I be here?"

Saitou became panic and waved his hand in multiple times. "No, no. I'm really glad to see someone join the Music club." He stopped waving, and then spoke to _Taiki_ confident this time.

"You must have interest in music too."

Chizuru couldn't helped herself but couldn't stop looking at this man. Deep inside her, she was... happy. She's happy that Saitou no longer spoke to her in cold way. Especially that smile. Saitou has a very beautiful smile. The longer she looked at his smile, she's glad to join the Music club.

"Ah.. yes," she finally answered as she noticed that Saitou's smiled suddenly faded away. "I used to play the piano when I was a child. So I would like to play it once again."

"I see..." Saitou smiled to Taiki once brunette took a looked around the Music room, and something bothered her so much..."Um.. Saitou-senpai, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why there aren't a lot of students in Music room? Are they sick or something?"

Saitou's expression then changed into gloomed. He hated to explain this, but since Taiki is the new member of Music club, he has to tell him.

"These are.." he paused. ".. the only students who join the Music club." answered disappointedly.

Chizuru looked around the Music room once more, there's only 5 members of Music club included her. "The only.. students?"

Saitou nodded slightly. "Yes. It's really disappointing. I ask Kondou-sensei to have a permission to have a Music club, he lets to have it. But in the end, not a lot of students join the Music club.."

"Saitou-senpai..," she whispered the stoic man's name. She couldn't helped herself but to feel bad about it. Saitou must have wanting the student boys to join the Music club. In the end, not a lot of them interested in music. They're prefered sports more.

Without thinking, Chizuru held Saitou's hands tightly, which shocked the violet-haired man. "Don't give up, Saitou-senpai!" she spoke tightened her hands to his even harder. "Even if not a lot of them interest in music, I would definitely play the piano as a member of Music club and for you."

Saitou's eyes widen once more. This boy in front of him is the first one who could ever said it about music. He has always loved music and wanting to create a Music club so that everyone could understand how special the music is. But as he finds out of how many the members of Music club joined, it really disappointing him a little. But hearing an encouragement from Taiki made him felt violet-haired man smiled Taiki once more, but warmth this time, and nodded in understanding. "Thank you for.. cheering me, Yukimura."

The brunette feels the need to smile back to him.

"So," Chizuru lets her hand go and decided to change a subject. "What instrument are you good at?"

"Well.."

Before Saitou could respond, someone interrupted them. "Saitou, the practice is about to begin. We should prepare ourselves already."

The violet-haired man nodded. "..Right." His eyes laid on Taiki, and spoke in apologetically way. "I'm sorry Yukimura-kun. But maybe next time we can talk about this."

"Ah.. of course! I wouldn't mind at all."

"Who is this, Saitou?" A male student spoke, looked at the unfamiliar boy.

"My.. my name is Yukimura Taiki, from class B-49. It's pleasure to meet you." Chizuru said, bowed in respectful way.

"Oh, so you're Taiki that I've heard about from Ibuki." He spoke with a gentle smile. "Anyway, my name is Susumu. Yamazaki Susumu. I'm in a same class as Saitou."

"Same class as Saitou..?" she looked at him confusedly. She didn't think she'd met him when she introduced herself with Saitou and Okita before..

"By looking on your face, you must be curious why I wasn't around with Saitou and Okita, isn't it?"

"How.. how did you know…?" Does her face really can tell that easily?

"Your face really easy to read, that's all." Yamazaki said. "Anyway, it's because I'm a member of Health Committee, working along with Sanan-sensei, I don't really have a free time with Saitou and the others."

"Oh.." …Hold on, did.. did he'd just say he working with Sanan-sensei too? As in, the Sanan-sensei who used most students like a guinea pig?! Why would a person like him could worked with that freak…?!

Yamazaki can see how frightened Taiki is after hearing of 'Sanan'. He must have heard the rumors about that mad doctor already…

"Please, don't think of me like Sanan-sensei, alright? I won't take you to the infirmary for the sake of Sanan-sensei's odd experiment." He explained. "He can be quite creepy sometimes, but he's very kind and caring as well. Just.. don't drink a red liquid from him, that's what I want you to know."

"O.. oh… I try my best not to drink it then." Chizuru spoke quietly. She didn't knew what is this red liquid about, but it be best if she shouldn't know about it.

"Now then, might as well if we're starting our practice." Yamazaki changed the topics. Speaking about Sanan sure made Taiki felt unease..

"Right!"

* * *

After the music practice, it was Chizuru time to return home already. But as she near to the gate of school, someone called her.

Her eyes widen in surprised, shocked to see Saitou once again.

"Saitou-senpai."

"You're going to return home, I presume?"

The brunette nodded.

"I'll walk home with you then.

"Eh?!" Chizuru blurted out loud. She never expected a stoic senpai like Saitou would like to take home together with someone like her.

"Does it bothered you?" He looked at Taiki uncomfortably, as if Taiki refused to walk home with him.

"Ah.. n-no… It's not that." Chizuru shook her head instantly, trying not to let Saitou a little misunderstood. "It's the first time for me to walk home with someone like you, Saitou-senpai. Still, I'm very glad to walk together with you actually."

"Is that so?" the violet-haired man sighed in relief, he didn't knew why, but somehow, he was quite relief that Taiki accepted to go walk together with him. If he refused to walk home with him, he might felt a little disappointed about it. "Well then, let's go."

Chizuru nodded, began to walk on a way to her house.

There was a very awkward silent all the way to get to her house, and the brunette felt unease of not able to talk about something with this stoic man. Then again, their conversation might be uncomfortable then..

She was a bit shocked as Saitou began to speak:

"Yukimura-kun."

"Y-yes?"

"I.. would like to apologize about morning just now."

"Morning.. just now?" Chizuru tilted her head in confusion, then, remembered what happened between both of them. Saitou was a bit cold in the beginning.

 _"I answered what he asked for."_

"I'm not good in talking much. So I apologized once more if I was being rude back then." Saitou spoke quietly, and his cheeks were turned into a slight scarlet, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Saitou-senpai." Chizuru said. "I was scared a little when you're being rude and cold to me. But seeing how kind and gentle you are, I don't think you're being a rude to me or something like that. And I'm also happy that everything is misunderstood."

His eyes began to wide. He was surprised, not just Taiki had forgive him.. it was also because of his smile. His smile was very kind and cute as well. Saitou couldn't help himself, but his cheeks began to burn in red once again.

"Well.. I'm… I'm glad that you've forgiven me, Yukimura-kun." He muttered under his breathed, as he covered his face with his palm of hand.

Chizuru looked at him in confusion, as to why does the violet-haired man needed to cover his face all of a sudden.

After a couple minutes then, they finally arrived to Chizuru's house.

"Thank you for taking a walked with me to my house, Saitou-senpai." The brunette bowed politely.

"It's nothing, really. This is my way to show my forgiveness of how rude I was this morning just now." Saitou said, smile kindly. "See you tomorrow then, Yukimura-kun."

At that, he took a leave and waved his hand to Taiki. Ever since he had apologized to the young boy, he felt a little much better since for a whole day in school, he couldn't helped himself but to blame himself for being rude to the new student boy.

 _Thank you… Yukimura-kun._

* * *

Chizuru and her two childhood friends Sen and Kosuzu were now in their usual date place, at the garden park. Every weekend, the brunette would go out and spend times together with the Suzuki siblings. In their usual dating, they would start a conversation of how their school life are and so many things.

"So then, Chizuru-chan, how's your new school life?" Sen began to ask.

"Well.." Chizuru spoke. "The school is really fine and I have a lot of friends too." As she stopped, she remembered how her first day in Hakuou Academy.. There were a lot of awkward happened to her every time she met some boys.

But she would never forget of how she met that President. Meeting that man is one of the most awkward than any other boys. Especially how close he actually is when she disguised herself as a boy. What's been in her mind that doesn't he felt disgusting getting closer with another boy?

Sen groaned slightly.

"Is something wrong, Osen-neechan?" Kosuzu asked, worried of her adopted sister.

A moment then, Sen shook her head. "It's nothing, actually. But if Chizuru-chan's school is not suitable for her, I might be able to convince to teachers to let you have a Shimabara High School Girls'." She sighed heavily, took a sipped of her tea. "But it seems that you have no problem of your new school life, Chizuru-chan."

"Ahh.. don't worry about it, Osen-chan." The brunette said nervously. "Even if we're not in a same school, we're still be able to meet each other here, right?" In truth, Chizuru didn't want to rely on Sen and Kosuzu anymore. The Suzuki Siblings had helped her a lot when they were in Middle School. She'd really glad to get helped by them. Although she couldn't helped herself but feels... helpless. They had done so many things to her, and yet..

"So Chizuru-chan, do have a new friends in your new school?" the elder sister of Suzuki changed the topics after then. It's been a while they hadn't talked this kind of conversation, and Sen is curiously wants to know what kind of friend does her friend had.

"Well, I find Okita-senpai can be quite scary sometimes, and it's hard to say whether his threat was taking it as a joke or seriously… It's been a while I haven't seen Heisuke-kun, my childhood friend for along time now, but he seems to be fine, and so as Kaoru, too. Saitou-senpai was a bit distant person at first, but the more I've gotten knew about him, the more I realized how kind and gentle he can be. Ryuunosuke-kun is a good friend in my classmate, he'd been helped me quite a lot for a week now, included Harada-sensei too. And…." Chizuru suddenly stopped speaking as she realized the Suzuki Siblings looked at her suspicious as if she spoke something that they shouldn't have known. "Um… is something wrong?"

"Chizuru-chan..," Sen called the brunette's name. "By looking of it, you seem introducing us a friend of boys. Don't you have any friend of girl like us?"

Crap! She's totally forgotten that Hakuou Academy is an all-boys high school! Why did she always spoke without thinking, anyway? Now Sen and Kosuzu have already feeling suspicious about her new school life now. She's gotta find a way to let them knew she'll be fine in her new life, even if she's the only female in Hakuou Academy.

"Ahh… yes, I forgot to introduce Miyu-chan too. She's in a same classmate of mine, and a very good guider when I was lost in the first day at school. Also…," she couldn't help herself but feel regretful each words of lies that she spoke to the Suzuki Siblings. But that's the only way of not letting them knew that Chizuru has been in an all-boys high school all this time.

"That's relief then, Chizuru-chan." Sen said, sighed softly. And here she thought, Chizuru would be alone once again just like her first day in Middle School back then. Ever since they're in different school, she'll always worried about the brunette a lot, hoping that if the school that she'd studied is not suitable her much, Sen might be able to convince the principal of Shimabara High School Girls' already…

After finishing their usual conversation and their tea time is over, they decided to leave already, even though Sen still wanted to know more about her friend's new life in school. Of course, there are so many things she had to do, actually.

"Alright then, as usual. We will meet up here in the next weekend." Sen said, after they had their dating. "See you then, Chizuru-chan~!"

The brunette waved to them back and ready to leave.

 _ ***RING!***_

Chizuru took the cellphone from her pocket and read a mail whose belongs to her father. She giggled quietly, as she read it.

 _ **I'm so glad you're doing fine there. I'm sorry that I couldn't able to see you in the first day at school. A few doctors need me so badly, and I couldn't able to say 'No' to them. I hope you can understand, Chizuru. Still, I'll try my best to find a free day to see you again.**_

As soon as she finished reading a message from her father, she decided to text him back to make sure that she's fine even if she lived alone this time:

 ** _Don't worry, Father. I'm fine in Hakuou Academy. They were very nice and friendly too. I also able to see Kaoru too. It's been a while since I've seen him, and he's fine as well. But please Father, you should take care of your health as well. You don't have to work too much just because they need you. Doctor Matsumoto had gave you an advice to take a break every once in a while, right? Still, I'll be waiting for your return then, Father._**

At that, she pressed on 'Send' button after she text everything that's been in her mind for her Father.

Before her school life begin, Kodou went to the overseas because one of a doctor called him for help, in which, he couldn't refused it and had to leave Chizuru alone in the house. Despite Kodou won't be back until his job finish, the brunette still be able to contact with him when he has a time.

 _Even if I'm alone, I'd still have Heisuke-kun and Kaoru in Hakuou Academy. There's no need to worry about me this time, father_ , she thought herself, gripped her cell phone tightly and her mind began to have lots of friends in her new high school.

She suddenly came back to sense as soon as she heard a sound of barking coming from behind.

Chizuru turned around and noticed a Shiba Inu quickly went toward to her and jumped on her, which she accidently fell onto the ground. A white dog waved its tail excitedly and sniffed around Chizuru as if she's the dog's food.

"Yuuki! Didn't I tell you not to run off somewhere?" A male voice spoke, sighed as he finally found his dog. Yuuki barked in replied, and went back to its Master. Chizuru's eyes widening as she laid her eyes on the man in front of her. Of all the places she met him why here?!

She didn't know she could meet Kazama here! Not just that, she's not even disguised herself as in Taiki! What should she do?!

As the crimson-red orbs lay on the almond-brown eyes, he couldn't help himself, but to feel something familiarity about those eyes.

"You look familiar.." Kazama spoke quietly. "Have we met before?" Chizuru started to become panic already; trying to find a way not to let this man knows that she disguised herself as Taiki.

"Ah..! N-no, I don't think we've met before, Kazama-senpai."As she called the President's name, she began to feel a little regretful for blurting out without thinking.

"If we haven't met yet, I don't remember I'll tell my name to a stranger before.." he replied, feeling a little suspicious about this young girl already.

"Well, I... I've heard a lot from Kaoru, that's all." She decided not to give up herself of not letting him to feel curious about her even more. She needs to find a way of not letting Kazama knew that she is Taiki.

"Is that so?" he began to smirk. Somehow, she had a feeling that, the President didn't believe all the words she spoke a moment ago. Damn.. she wasn't a good liar, actually.

"Anyway," Kazama began to change a subject. "I would like to say thank you for finding Yuuki. I've never seen her attaching with anyone, except me before."

"But.. Yuuki-san was pouncing on me. I don't think I was being helpful or something."

"That's true."

She didn't know why, but this conversation really different than she was being as Taiki. It wasn't quite awkward... well, it's a bit complicated in the beginning, but now, she could felt a very different aura around him here. When she's in a Student Council room for the first time alone with him, he has such a very dangerous aura, as if it told us not to look down on him; disobey him once, and we'll get a punishment.

 **Does that mean he knew that I am a girl...?**

She took a glanced on Kazama for a moment, as the President was focusing on petting his dog, then shook her head slightly, disagreed of what she thought a moment ago.

No, it can't be.. If that man knew that she was a girl, he should have told her, why she came to Hakuou Academy since the beginning. He should have told the principal that she disguised herself as a boy.

Nothing's odd happening for the last week then, and none of the students didn't felt any suspicious about her gender when she pretended herself as Taiki yet.

 _I didn't know Kazama-senpai can be... stupid for not noticing of my real gender._

She couldn't help herself but feels the need to smile; relief that he hadn't noticed Taiki has been a girl all this time. Although, she knew that she can't kept this secret forever.

She has to tell them the truth. However, she wasn't sure when...

Kazama noticed the young girl smiled all of a sudden, curiously want to know why she's smiled all about.

"Why are you smiling?"

Chizuru startled for a moment, flailed her arms in front of her chest in panic, hadn't realized the President noticed her smiled.

"N-Nothing, really. It's just that, I didn't know Yuuki-san taken liking me, despite this is really the very first time we met." She explained in half-lie and half-true. It's true that the reason she smiled because how relief she was that not everyone noticed of her real gender in Hakuou Academy, then again, she's also have starting to curious as to why the President's dog had a fond of her so much.

"From what I remembered," Kazama began. "Since she was a puppy, she has never trusted anyone, except me. My family bought me a dog when I was a child, it was Christmas back then. At first, Yuuki was a bit.. loner dog, prefer to be alone and refused to play one of my family member." He explained, as he remembered how his family members tried to play with her, though she refused to play them, in which they've given up to play with Yuuki anymore. Somehow, he couldn't believe she would have a soft spot for him, in the end.

Chizuru couldn't help herself but to amaze of him. She can't imagine this man could tell a story of his life for someone like her. After all, both of them were still 'stranger' to each other. How could this man would tell his backstory with someone like her? Does he taken liking her as well? Or.. is there any reason that he wants to tell this to the brunette?

"…Yuuki-san must've like to have a kind master like you"

"Of course," he grinned widely, but not in arrogant way like she used to see. "If I wasn't a 'kind' master, I wouldn't have come out to take a walk with him already."

Chizuru covered her lips with her hands, giggled quietly, as if she'd just spoke such nonsense. What he just said is true, Yuuki wouldn't have been here already, if she wasn't grateful to have a master like Kazama.

A moment then, Kazama and Chizuru heard a familiar sound, as if they're trying to attract them. It was a crepe stand, actually. The crepe stand there was really delicious, most kids enjoyed eating them.

"So there's a crepe stand, eh?" Kazama's eyes then laid on Chizuru's before he spoke. "Do you want a crepe? I'll treat for you."

"Eh..? Are you sure?"

"Of course. It's my return for finding Yuuki. She seems taken liking you as well." He said, the white Shiba Inu barked at her master back.

"Well.. I guess I couldn't say no then.."

"Great. Take care of Yuuki while I'm going to buy the crepe. What flavor do you prefer?"

"Ah.. strawberry would be nice."

At that, Kazama went to the crepe stand, leaving the brunette and his dog stayed on the bench for a moment then.

As Chizuru waited for the crepe, she spent her times playing with the President's dog. The white Shiba Inu was very dependable. Yuuki seems to be enjoyed getting pet on her head, especially by her master and the brunette.

She couldn't help herself but to smile, even though she tried not to. She'd really can't imagine how loyal master Kazama can be, but seeing how Yuuki trusted the President so much.. she guessed Kazama is nothing so-called Oni President much. He can be strict in Hakuou Academy, yes, but, he was really different person right here.. well, except his arrogant and self-important attitude, of course.

"Here." Kazama finally arrived with two crepes and said simply to Chizuru, gave a strawberry flavor like she'd wanted.

"Ah.. thank you very much," she spoke, accepting the crepe that Kazama had bought just now.

The couple sat on the bench together, eating their crepes, as they watched a few people doing around the park. Some kids played with others, a few couples were having a date as well.

How odd that the brunette doesn't feel uncomfortable around him here. Well, that's probably may because of her disguising as a boy, and they're obviously alone in the Student Council room.

A moment then, she realized Kazama kept looking at her all the time as soon as he'd finished his crepe.

"Um.. is something wrong?" Somehow, Chizuru couldn't help but felt something déjà vu about this memory…

The brunette jolted slightly, as Kazama's knuckles gripped her chin, letting her eyes see nothing but his crimson-red orbs. She could felt her heart pounding swiftly once more just like before. She felt a little feared that this man might be able to find out of Taiki's real identity already..

"Y-yes?!" Chizuru feels the desire to speak up already. She wasn't good in words much, but she has to say something or things might become even more complicated.

Kazama's smirk began widen, as if he finds this girl quite interesting. "You're definitely familiar to me."

"Eh..?" she looked at him in confused.

"Such big, yet innocent eyes you have just like him.. born to have a timid personality.. no matter how wrong you are, yet you're still not a kind of person who would given up too easily. Despite your face is a little bit boy-ish, but you'd still look attractive." He spoke quietly, as if he actually speaking to himself, but wouldn't mind if the girl heard of what he said just now.

"Um.." Chizuru was lost in words. She didn't know what she had to say to him. Protesting would be futile since he's obviously ignored it if she tried pushing him off.

"I wonder..," he whispered once more. "If there's any relationship between you and Taiki..?"

She looked at him in stunned. She wasn't sure what she has to do now.. would she tells him the truth about Taiki's secret or not…? Then again, she did told herself that she can't kept this secret forever, or things might gotten horrible. Before Chizuru spoke up, Kazama grinned once again, but lets his fingers off from the brunette's chin.

"I think it is time for me to take a leave." The President said, stood up from the bench. "I'm sure we'll meet again someday. Yuuki would be glad to see you again."

Before she could say anything, Kazama had already left with his dog, waved his hand off to the brunette, as if he was hoping to see her again.

Somehow, he was definitely a different person towards Chizuru. It wasn't cold like she used to see in Hakuou Academy.. there isn't any arrogant attitude a lot like she usually seen in school.. Kazama was different man like she used to see. It doesn't bother her much, but she was hoping to see this kind of side Kazama as in Taiki… someday.

 _Is this the man really the Oni President like I used to see…?_

* * *

 **A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, especially Kazachizu part. I know Saitou actually joins Kendo club, but I don't really think Chizuru would interest in Kendo. If she did, Kazama wouldn't happy about his wife.. uhh, I mean, _husband_ XDD**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**

* * *

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Isabella de' Medici1692**

You should see for yourself whether Kazama knew Chizuru is a girl or not ;3 Hm.. I never liked Hijikata before because of his standoffish and grumpy attitude(I also haven't watch anime yet, and I don't want to choose Hijikata route too cuz I hate to see Hijikata killed Kazama xD), but I will try it how Hijikata taking interest in Chizuru

Spoiler: Before his route begin, yes, Kazama forces her to be his wife, but Chizuru kept rejecting him(but in my point of view, she was being Tsundere xP) And yes, at the end of Kazama's route, Hijikata and others are died.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A very big thank you for review and read it. Writing SSL fic is really fun and I'd really can't wait for Hakuouki: SSL in PS Vita to translate in English already** ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

 **I don't own Hakuouki nor the cover story. The cover story is actually a doujin that I found from Japanese shop online. But if you guys found the original artist PM me.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU, lemon-ish(?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Sensei...! I don't think I can take much any longer!" the blunette boy yelled but weakly, as if he was about to collapse already.

Harada could only smile pathetically for Ibuki, who seemed to have weakened of P.E. class.

"What are you talking about, Ibuki-kun? You're just in 3rd round already and there's only 18 rounds left." He joked, as he watched his students ran around the school field.

"This is Hell, Sensei...!" Ibuki whined, as he's the only left behind from his friends.

"Hey, hey, you better hurry or you'll get an extra round to run, Ibuki-kun," Harada couldn't helped himself, but enjoyed to tease the blunette.

"Waahhh! Anything but THAT!" he exclaimed out loud, desperate on running just not to let himself to be the last student to run the field.

There's a P.E. class for B-49, C-77 and A-15. C-77's P.E. class would be in the field. As for class A-15, they have to wait until B-49 over. Harada is in charge of taking a Physical Education for the students. Despite Nagakura should've been the one that needs to take a P.E. for class A-15, but he is more into Math and Science class.

* * *

"Come on, Ibuki. It's not that bad, actually" one of the brunette's classmates cheered the blunette who seemed to be tired until death. The P.E. class has finally over, Ibuki was quite relief that the lesson was over. He also thanked Kami that the P.E. lesson only once a week. If it's every day, he didn't think he could able to focus on all lessons in class anymore…

"Still, it's good thing that you've survived from your-so-called-Hell already." Another classmate said, began to laugh, and pity Ibuki a little to have a dislike of P.E. lesson.

"Be quiet already….," Ibuki muttered under his breathed, as they laughed once again.

When they're in changing room to change their P.E. clothes to their usual uniform school, Ibuki was quite impressed of _Taiki_. He had watching _him_ for a moment in P.E. lesson, _Taiki_ doesn't seemed to get tired too easily even after for so many round they've been gone through. From the outside, _Taiki_ doesn't look like to be a kind of sporty person.

 ** _He's a very mysterious boy…_**

"I envy you, _Taiki_.." Ibuki blurted out all of a sudden, but didn't regret when he spoke it. The brunette looked at _his_ friend confusedly, as _he_ drank a bottle of fresh water. "You must have liked sports so much. Seeing how you're good in running on the field. You never breaking a sweat at all." He said, as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Ah.. well," Chizuru said awkwardly. It wasn't that special, to be honest. It's because the Suzuki Sibling invited her to go exercise in the morning every weekend, she's gotten getting used on exercising lately. "It's nothing that special actually, Ryuunosuke-kun."

"Yeah, but still…" Ibuki couldn't help himself but to feel a little jealous about _Taiki_. Seeing how good his friend is on everything. He'd heard that _Taiki_ joined the Music Club, whom own by Saitou Hajime. He also heard from Yamazaki that the brunette is very good on playing piano.

In his point of view, _Taiki_ is very special boy. Nobody has ever taken liking of music and sports too. _Taiki_ is the _first boy_ that Ibuki could ever thinks of _him_ something mystery and special.

"Hey Ibuki," the blunette's classmate called him. "Hurry up and change already. Wouldn't want Hijikata-sensei get mad at us again, are we?"

"Oh no..! I totally forgot!" Ibuki exclaimed as soon as he took of his P.E. clothes so that he won't getting late for Hijikata's class this time.

From what they learnt about Hijikata, he was also known as a Demon Teacher. Why everyone calls him a demon? That's because he was very strict in rules, care less about the students' excuse, and needed a punishment even if they're innocent. Most students feared of him the most of all the teachers they've known. But Okita is the only one that could dare tease and making fun of Hijikata.

The blunette realized that Taiki hasn't changing _his_ clothes yet. It worried him a little since he didn't want _his_ friend to get punish by that grumpy teacher.

"Hey Taiki, what are you waiting for? You should change your clothes as well."

"Ah… that's alright." Chizuru shook her head and spoke embarrassedly. "I'll wait for you guys to change. I'd really prefer changing it alone."

"But.. don't you think you'll be late in Hijikata-sensei's class after this?"

"It's alright, Ryuunosuke-kun. In fact, I feel a little uncomfortable for changing with you guys."

Ibuki looked at _him_ confusedly. "But we're guys, Taiki. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it."

"Yeah.. well, I'd still feel embarrassed." She whispered. She couldn't tell him that she's actually a girl. Nobody has known about her true identity yet. It would be troublesome if she change it right here and now.

"Okay if you say so. I wouldn't force you then."

Chizuru decided to wait outside from the changing room since it's obviously that she's feeling embarrassed for watching the boys changed while she's the only girl in school. Still, she was very lucky that nobody noticed of her gender much yet. It relief her so much that she went to school normal without feeling any suspicious by the student of boys.

 _Without telling them of my real identity wouldn't be a problem, right?_

Somehow, she couldn't able to imagine of going to the Hakuou Academy as a girl now. If she goes to the school as a real herself, how would the boys and teachers will treat him? Is it different than she was being as Taiki? The brunette really preferred of letting them treat of what they think of her. Girl or boy, as long as they're being just a friend, she'll satisfy for that.

As her classmates have finished changing and went straight to Hijikata's class, Chizuru took a peek on the changing room, relief that none of her classmate is here anymore. It was also her chance to change her P.E. clothes to her usual uniform clothes.

As soon as she took off her P.E. shirt, she took a looked at herself on the mirror closely. Instead of wearing a bra, Chizuru used a bandage so that none of boys wouldn't look odd about her body much.

In her reflection, it showed how petite and flat-chested she had. She was glad to Kami that her body is not really curved much nor she had an attractive body like all women do. She sighed out in relief.

"It's good thing I have a small body…" she said, as she put her hand on her chest.

"What's good thing about to have a small body?"

Her body jolted as soon as she heard someone answered her back. When she turned around to know whoever it is, she couldn't help herself but to feel paralyzed. She was paralyzed not just there's another student in a changing room. She was paralyzed because he was in a half-naked and damn, he had sure got such an attractive body. And it just makes her wants to drool already..

 ** _Of all the boys, why Kazama-senpai…?!_**

This is her very first time seeing a boy in a half-naked. Especially the President. She'd really amazed because how attractive this man in front of her is, despite she heard some bad rumor about him and entitled him as an Oni President. Somehow, looking at him in half-naked makes the brunette's face burnt in red already. She didn't think she could stand on looking at him that longer.

"So, what's good thing about to have a small body?" the President asked once more, despite he was in a half-naked in front of _Taiki_.

The brunette's face in a deep scarlet color once again, hid her face away for not seeing how hot Kazama is. Damn, why does she have to meet him at a place like this..?!

"I-It's nothing that you need to concern of, Kazama-senpai!" she exclaimed covered her red face with her P.E. shirt to make sure Kazama wouldn't notice of how red Chizuru's face is.

The President raised his eyebrow in confusion, wondering why _Taiki_ needs to be embarrassed all about.

"What's wrong? We're both guys, there's no need to be ashamed of."

"I-It's still embarrassing, Kazama-senpai!" she yelled at him back. _I have to get outta here..! but how?!_

As she thought of herself deeply, the next thing she knew, Chizuru could felt someone pulled her from behind, realized that Kazama pulled her small body to make sure it laid on his broad-chested, his face was inches away from her ear and whispered to her in seductive way:

"You know, I wouldn't mind of showing my body for you."

"W-waahh..! What do you-?!" before she could say anything, Kazama continued, "You're the only one that I can show to."

She can hear a small, deep chuckled from the President, then, he slowly moved even closer to her ear, and she could felt his hot breathe on her ear. She could felt her body starting to feel weaken already. No matter how she tried to protest, the President was too damn strong and she doubts that she could fight him back.

" _Taiki_ ," he whispered in seductively once more, caressed _the brunette's_ skin slowly. Oh damn, _this boy's_ skin is too fuckin good and soft. He had a desire to caress some other part of his body. But he feels the need to feel patient every once in a while. It would've been bored to him already if he had touch _Taiki's_ other parts already…

Her body starting to shake in nervously each time the President caressed her body slowly and very gently. She told herself that she needs him to stop from touching her freely. Yet, she couldn't able to speak words. Every time she tried to open her mouth, she'll end up gapped like a fish.

 _Wh-what should I do..?_ she thought in panic, shut her eyes tightly, embarrassing to see Kazama touching her in their reflection of mirror.

 _N-no…!_ , as the President's hand was about to lead on her stomach, then almost to her chest where she wrapped it up with a bandage, she can hears he smirked once more on her ear.

"I wonder.." he began. "Is something happened to your chest? Does it hurt really badly?," he caressed it gently on the bandage, yet hadn't intended to take it off, waiting curiously of _Taiki's_ answer.

"I…." Chizuru lost in word after then.

 _Should I tell him already…?_ She thought herself for moments while the President still waiting for her answer. The brunette then shook her head slightly, taking it as a 'No' _. ..No. I can do that. If I told him the truth, what is he going to do then?_ He is, after all, a President. Would he possibly going to execute her once he finds out the truth about her?

"I-I…!"

Before she could spoke up…

"Hey Kazama, what took you so long?" an arrogant man's tone spoke.

 _Oh no..! Someone's here?!_ Chizuru thought.

"You do realized if you kept Harada-sensei waiting you'll-" as Shiranui finally found the blonde-haired man, there isn't doubt that he'll definitely going to Hell already. Here, he stood there, found the President doing _that thing_ to _Taiki_ once more. But this time, Kazama has become worst!

As soon as the tan-skinned man appeared, the brunette finally able to have a courage to get away from the President's hold. She took her clothes as fast as she could and needed to change somewhere else other than around with the President.

"I-I'm sorry for causing you trouble. But I gotta go now!" she spoke; bowed to them politely, glad to Kami that she able to get away from the President once more.

"Hey Kazama! What is wrong with you?!" Shiranui raised his voiced, even though he might getting send to Hell by this so-called-Oni-President, yet he feels the need to know what's relationship between that freshman boy and Kazama. "Why did you do that to Taiki just now?!"

"…"

"Do you actually have a thing with that Taiki boy?"

"…"

"I could understand if you interested with girls. But Taiki is a fuckin boy. Don't you really think it's disgusting?!"

"…"

"And of all the students you fall for-"

" ** _Shiranui Kyou_** "

Shiranui couldn't help himself but jolted his body as soon as the President hissed his name dangerously. He hadn't realized Kazama has been quiet until now. Damn, he must've pissed off after the tan-skinned man ruined their moment.

The President then looked at him grimly and smiled in dark, yet in maniacally aura. He finds Kazama really creeps seeing him smile whenever he's pissed off. The tan-skinned man really prefer seeing him in a foul mood rather than his evil grin.

"When the P.E. class over, go to my office and don't even trying to run away this time."

At that, Kazama left Shiranui alone in changing room, decided to change somewhere else other than around with the tan-skinned man.

….Yup. Death would come to Shiranui once he comes to the President's office later.

* * *

"You're late, Yukimura!" Hijikata yelled as soon as the brunette arrived late in his class. It irritated him so much that one of his student late to come even though the Classic Literature subject is one of the most important subject for students.

"I-I'm sorry, Hijikata-sensei," Chizuru said, tried to breathe slowly after all she tried to get to that grumpy teacher's class as fast as she could. No matter how fast she tried to run, she will ending up of getting yelled by him. What should she do then? If the President hasn't been there in the changing room, she would've able to get to the Classic Literature in no time. "I-I bumped into the President just now and.." her words suddenly lost the moment she saw his eyes began to wide. The Classic Literature teacher then turned his head away and she can see how pissed off the teacher is now, as well as she could hear he mumbled of 'That stupid bastard..'

He couldn't help himself but feels the need to explode already. Once again, that Kazama bastard is doing another trouble. It never happened in the last of 2 years before. The moment Yukimura Taiki came to this school, he had starting to hear some rumors of how Kazama has taken a liking of that _Taiki boy_ , and invited _him_ to eat lunch together in the Student Council room. The raven didn't know what that bastard is trying to do but he had a bad feeling for letting Kazama do whatever he wanted to _Taiki_. That President may possible picked on him.

"Um…." she whispered softly, trying to find a way to return to her seat, but she had a feeling that there's something going on between the President and this grumpy teacher…

It wasn't long after that, Hijikata sighed out loudly. "Never mind. Just go and take a seat already."

"A.. alright, then.. but," she paused for a moment then. "Shouldn't you punish me for coming in late?"

Hijikata shook his head slightly, and his face looked pissed off, as usual. "No, you won't get a punishment, for today. But if you're late once more, I won't hesitate it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, I understand, Hijikata-sensei!" she said, thanking him and went to her seat, sighed out quietly for not able of getting a punishment from the Classic Literature teacher. What curious her the most is, why won't he gave her a punishment already? After all, she did came late in his class and rumors always tell her that he's pretty strict, couldn't care less of the students' reasons. But she especially wanted to know why Hijikata would suddenly become pissed off when she said about the President?

* * *

 _ **There's something the brunette has been bothered about lately…**_

 _I wonder why Kazama-senpai always been like this towards me?_

"Yo Chizuru!" Heisuke greeted his childhood cheerfully.

 _I mean, why would he treat me like I'm a special, anyway? I don't see him quite close with other boys except Amagiri-senpai and Shiranui-senpai.. Especially, why would he touch me freely that morning just now, then?_

"Hey Chizuru? Are you listening to me?"

 _If Kazama-senpai must've known of the real me, should he just reveal in front of everyone already?_

"CHIZURU!"

The brunette jolted as soon as someone called her name despite they're still in school. But it's good thing that not a lot of people were around here. Once she finally came back to reality, she realized Heisuke had been called her for numerous times and worried a little when she didn't respond to him anything.

"What's wrong Chizuru? Something bothering you?" Heisuke asked, a little concerned for his childhood friend.

Chizuru shook her head without hesitated, trying not to make her friend worried too much about her. "N-no.. it's nothing, really. A lot of things happened just now, that's all." Half-lie and half-true, once again.

"Is that so?," Heisuke sighed softly, but still hoped that things would be alright for his friend since she's the only girl in Hakuou Academy. "Well then, should we go?"

"Go?" Chizuru tilted her head slightly in confused. "Go where?"

"Go to the cafeteria, of course." His smile began wider. "It's been a while we haven't been gone together like this before."

"Oh… that is," as much as she would love to eat lunch together with the brunette boy, she had promised to the President that she would definitely going to eat lunch together with him in the Student Council room from now on. Rejecting her own childhood friend might hurt Heisuke really badly. Then again, Kazama Chikage is the most powerful man of all. She didn't think she could reject him too.

 ** _What should she do now…?_**

"I.. I'm sorry, Heisuke-kun. But I can't go with you." She whispered softly, making sure the boy could understand about her.

"You can't?" he looked at her in surprised. "Why?"

"Well.. I promised with Kazama-senpai that I'm going to eat lunch together with him. Maybe next time alright?"

"Kazama… You mean that self-important President bastard?!" Heisuke exclaimed the moment he heard his childhood mentioned about that man. That bastard…! What the hell is he intended to do to her?!

"Um.. yes?"

The next thing she knew, Heisuke gripped her shoulders tightly, and she could felt the bones starting to break already. She has never seen Heisuke can be so serious before..

"Chizuru!" the brunette boy called. "Does that guy force you to eat with you? He did, didn't he?"

"Well.." truthfully, in the first week of school, Shiranui did almost kidnapping her without telling her where they were going, but thanks to Amagiri, who'd told her what's their reason to let her came along with them, she managed to feel a little comfort of following with them. However, eating lunch with the President all alone was the most awkward thing she could ever done.

Still, Kazama wasn't looked like a kind of person who likes to play people's feeling. She had always looked at those beautiful ruby eyes, and the only thing she can see in his eyes were…. Honest. He seems to be also a kind of person who hates lies, preferred to speak true.

The more she gets to know more about him, the more she realized that Kazama wasn't a bad person actually.

"Not really.." she muttered. "It's because the first time day at school I don't have any place to eat, Kazama-senpai offers me to eat lunch with him from now, whenever I liked."

Heisuke remained quiet for a moment, his grip suddenly loose, but he gave a dissatisfied expression. "Are you sure about this, Chizuru? You're really okay with this, eating a lunch with someone like him?"

She nodded. "Don't worry Heisuke-kun. Kazama-senpai is not a bad person once you're getting known about him."

"Fine.. if that's what you want it, I won't forced you to eat lunch with us…" he sighed heavily. "Still, if that bastard did something bad to you, don't hesitate tell about this to me, alright?"

"O-okay…" she said, couldn't help herself but felt the need to sweat-dropped. She has never seen Heisuke can be such a furious boy. Guess nobody trusts the President much, huh?

* * *

"Kazama-senpai, are you there?"

The brunette had knocked the Student Council door for the third times yet, there's no responding.

 _I wonder if I just go back to Heisuke-kun then…_

As she was about to knock once more, she realized that the door wasn't locked all this time. Chizuru took a peek into the Student Council room, Amagiri and Shiranui weren't in the room.

 ** _Where's Kazama-senpai…?_**

She's definitely in Hell the moment she entered the Student Council room without giving any permission, but she did promised she would eat lunch together with him. She has to keep the promise or else things would've gotten worse if she disobey to the President.

"Senpai..?"

She took a looked around for a few times and realized that Kazama was snoozing soundly on the red coach.

"You're sleeping all this time, Kazama-senpai?" Chizuru whined, couldn't believed the President would slept soundly even though he's still in school.

Instead of waking him up, Chizuru followed her instinct; in which her hand slowly moved to his soft and warm cheek, caressed it gently. She didn't know what's her reason to touch the President's cheek, but somehow, deep inside of her, she wants to know how much soft his cheek is.. she wants to know how much warm his cheek is.. she wants to know more about this man.

She had gotten curious about him just as he curious about her.

Kazama sighed softly in responding; as if he'd such a nice dream that he could hardly awake. The brunette couldn't help herself but to smile. She wondered what kind of dream does the President is having all about. Does it have to do with her or something else? This man is a very mysterious to her.

The next thing she knew, a strong hand gripped her arm tightly, pulled her instantly, and ended up falling on… something.

"Trying to attack me while I'm sleeping, huh?" a male voiced spoke near her ear and she can heard a mischievous smirked. "You naughty _boy_."

As she tried to get up from whatever she fell on, she realized she's been lied on the Student Council President… _again_ yet, this time, Kazama seemed to be enjoy of letting the brunette laid down on him.

"Wha-! N-no! That's not what I intend to do, Kazama-senpai..! I just-," she blurted without thinking, embarrassed of how closed the President is. Cheeks flushed in red like a tomato, trying to get away from him yet, his grip on her arm was too damn strong that she couldn't even able to fight him back.

Kazama couldn't help himself but to smirk once again. He'd really enjoyed looking how flustered _Taiki_ is. Looking at _him_ in red never made him bored at all. He loosens his grip from his arm, then put on the brunette's head, letting him laid on his broad-chested again.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting attacked by you, actually." He whispered softly and seductively to _the boy_.

Chizuru couldn't help herself but flushed into deep red once more. It's rarely to hear Kazama spoke to her in such a seductive in a place like this. "Wha-what do you…"

He spoke once more before he lets him continued it: "You're the only _boy_ that I can let attacking me."

With that, the brunette felt the needs to turn deep in scarlet as those words came out from his lips.

"U-Umm..!"

The president grinned. "What's wrong? Trying to attack me?"

"N-no, it's just that.." trying to have a courage to speak up despite how red her face is, but feels the need to get up from him. Feeling good laying down on him is true, but somehow, it would also feel a little awkward and embarrassed. "I-I've come here to eat lunch with you, that's all."

"Oh?" He spoke as if he didn't believe the words that the brunette was saying. "Really?"

"R-Really!" she exclaimed, finally used all her strength she had to get off from him. "Now, please, let me eat already. The class is almost starting!"

Kazama grinned. As _Taiki_ finally get off from him, he sat on the coach, and watching _the boy_ ate _his_ bento food, as always. He finds _Taiki_ really cute the way how he ate it. He can tell that _the boy_ wants to eat as fast as he could so that the President wouldn't do something foolish to him again. He might as well try not to tease _him_ all the time or things might get bored after then.

Still, looking at how cute _the boy_ is now and letting _him_ laid on him once again with a tomato-colored face is quite satisfied the President. So he doesn't need to intend to do something stupid this time. But he'd a desired to tease _him_ again, yet he let it be this time.

"Um.. Kazama-senpai" Chizuru called his name as soon as she finally finished her lunch food, decided to talk about something that she'd wanted to talk about. "I want to ask something, if that's alright for you."

Well, that's new. Never thought Taiki has wanting to know about him more. This could be amusing. ….That's what he believed though.

"Hijikata-sensei looks like he'd known you for along time. Is he your homeroom teacher or something?"

The President felt his body paralyzed as _Taiki_ mentioned him of that bastard. He would expected _the boy_ wanting more about him as to where did he lived, what does he likes or dislikes and something like that. How unfortunately…

The brunette couldn't helped herself but feels the need to keep further away from the President as she could felt a very dangerous aura around him. She somehow felt a little regretful for asking that, yet she curiously wants to know why her Classic Literature teacher pissed off so much about Kazama.

"Does that Hijikata bastard did something to you?" Kazama asked, almost growled like a beast.

"Ah.. n-no. He didn't do anything."

The President sighed quietly, coming closer to _the young boy_ and put his arm around _Taiki's_ shoulder so that _the boy_ could get come closer to him as well.

The brunette was slightly surprised getting closer with the President… _again_. But it relief her a little that she no longer felt a dangerous aura around him. She would've been shook in fear already.

".. _ **Taiki**_." Kazama called his name without any arrogant nor sarcastic tone that he usually spoke.

"U-umm… yes?" she stuttered nervously, flushed in red because how close she and the President is, although she tried her best to hide her embarrassment away from him.

"Don't get too close to that bastard."

"E-eh…?" Chizuru looked at him in confusedly, and she can see his face looked as pissed off as her Classic Literature teacher when he heard she mentioned of the President. "O..okay..?" she murmured, though, she'd still didn't knew what's Kazama's problem about Hijikata and vice versa.

* * *

 _Alright, I think I should return home already._

Class has finally over and it is time for the brunette to return home already. As she had taken all the things that she needed to bring home, her ears twitched slightly as she heard a very beautiful melody somewhere around the hallway.

 _Is that music..? Where's it come from?_ , she thought herself, as she decided to find out whose playing the music instrument.

Walking through the hallway, the melody has gotten even louder as she's about to getting closer to the class A-15.

 _ **Who played a music instrument at a time like this…?**_

She had heard from one of a member of Music Club that it usually starts in every Thursday. However, today is not Thursday and Chizuru wanting to know whose play such a beautiful melody like this.

As she took a peek into class A-15, her eyes widen opened, stunned of what she saw with her own eyes. The person who played a music instrument all this time is none other than the stoic senpai. She was amazed of how Saitou played a violin in such emotionally way. He seemed to be focus on playing, couldn't care if anyone watched him playing or not. No wonder Music is very important to him. Saitou is not just calling himself as a Head of the Music Club, this stoic man is also has a passionate for Music too.

 _Saitou-senpai is really cool playing a violin.._ , Chizuru thought, feels the need to smile, because how amazed the violet-haired man playing a violin. He was really different person from how strict he was as a member of Discipline Committee.

After Saitou has finally finished playing a violin, he stopped, sighed out softly, as if he'd done another good job once again. It was Chizuru's opportunity to leave or things might get worse if she still stayed here. As she was about to take a leave, she accidently tripped herself, and fell, letting out 'squeak' from her lips.

"Are you alright?"

Chizuru turned around, the violet-haired man looked at her in a little concerned, lift down his hand as if he's trying to let helping her to stand up. She accepted his offer, and laughed awkwardly.

"Ah.. y-yes, I'm fine. I'd just tripped myself, that's all," she bowed in apologetically way, feeling a little regretful for making a sound the moment Saitou had finished playing a violin.

"Are you sure? Should you just go to the infirmary already?"

"That-that's alright, Saitou-senpai! I'll be fine." Chizuru said without hesitantly. Hearing a word of 'infirmary' sure is reminds her of Sanan-sensei so much, and thinking about that creeper also remembered her about the rumors that she'd heard so much about.

"If you're fine, then I wouldn't force you to go to the infirmary then… but, more importantly, what are you doing here?" the violet-haired man decided to change a subject.

"I'd just heard someone was playing a violin just now, so I'm curiously wanted to know who's playing is it. But in the end, it's just you, Saitou-senpai." She answered honestly, admired of how this man playing the violin so much.

"You… noticed?"

The brunette looked at him in confused. "Noticed? Of course. It has such a beautiful melody. How can I not realize it?"

"Well…" he began, looked anywhere except _Taiki_. "It's just that, I've been played a violin for a along time, yet none of people noticed it.. until, well, until you're here, you are the first person that could've noticed."

"Really..?" her almond-brown orbs widen in disbelief. Why wouldn't anyone noticed of that beautiful melody anyway? They should've able to hear it especially for students from A-15.

"Yeah.. but still, I'm glad you could heard it." Saitou said, smiled very gently to _the brunette boy_. Somehow, he felt really comforts just being around with _this boy_ very much. He didn't knew what's so special about _Taiki_ is, but he wished he could stays with _him_ for a moment only.

"So…" Chizuru began. "Is violin you're good at?"

The violet-haired man nodded."Yes. I couldn't able to answer your question a few days ago. So I just thought that maybe I could play the violin so that you could find out what I'm especially at."

She was stunned as soon as she heard it from the member of the Discipline Committee. "You.. you're doing this… for me?"

Saitou's cheeks suddenly burnt in red though he wasn't sure why he flustered about, nodding hesitantly, and tried to avoid of looking at Taiki because feeling a little embarrassing for telling his reason why he played a violin.

"S-something like that." He stuttered.

Little by little, Chizuru has starting to like this kind of side from Saitou once again. He can be strict especially when it comes to rules, yes, yet he also can be cute every time he's feeling embarrassment or nervous. It just makes the brunette liked about Saitou even more.

"So are you about to return home already, Yukimura-kun?"

"Yes. What about you, Saitou-senpai? Are you going to leave too?"

Saitou's face changed into disappointment as he heard it from _Taiki_ , shaking his head. "There's a meeting for the members of Discipline Committee, so if you want me to walk home together, then I'm sorry, I couldn't able to go with you today.."

"Ah… no! It's not your fault actually, Saitou-senpai. After all, you have done so many things to me, especially as a member of Music Club, so I don't want to rely on you all day. I can just walk home alone or maybe Heisuke-kun if I able to meet him."

"Is that so?" Saitou gave a sigh of relief. "In that case, please be careful on your way home."

"Of course."

* * *

"Seems like Heisuke-kun has left already…" she muttered under her breathed and sighed. And here she thought she was about to walk home together with him in return to show her way to apologize for not able to eat lunch with him despite he was her childhood friend. Can't be helped but need to walk home alone this time..

As Chizuru getting near to the gate of school, she met the President who was leaning against the gate, typing his mobile phone, as if he was waiting for someone.

 ** _Could it be… has he been waiting for her all this time?_**

The moment his ruby eyes laid on the almond-brown orbs, he stopped playing his cellphone, and gave a smirked to the brunette.

"Kazama.. senpai" Chizuru murmured the President's name. There isn't doubt that Kazama have been waiting for her all this time. But why...?

His smirk never faded away and spoke to her in his usual arrogant tone, "Well then, should we go, Taiki?"

"Go where?" the brunette asked in a slight confused.

Kazama couldn't help himself but to blink in confusion. He didn't know _this boy_ can be slow too.

"Where..? Home, of course. I'm taking you home."

"Eh?!" Chizuru exclaimed. "You.. want to take me home..?"

"What? Does it bother you?"

"Well.. that is,"

Before she could finish it, someone interrupted their conversation:

"You're at it again, Kazama!?"

Two students faced to whoever interrupted them, and it was none other than Hijikata, who also to be the brunette's Classic Literature teacher. He is a very strict teacher(not as strict as Saitou though), as well as grumpy too. Most students feared him the most.. well, exceptional for Okita. But despite that, Hijikata seem to be very respectful to Kondou, the Principal.

"Hijikata-sensei," Chizuru called her Classic Literature teacher, who seem to have seen their conversation.

"Trying to pick on a fight with a new boy huh, Kazama?" Hijikata said, care less of _Taiki's_ presence. He's getting tired of hearing some rumors of how _Taiki_ ate lunch together with the President. So the rumors were true after all. "Don't you think this is getting a bit too far already?"

"What are you talking about, Hijikata?" Kazama asked, his grinned became wider, though it's not in mischievous way like he used to show to the brunette. His grin seems to have shown more arrogant and trying to annoy the Classic Literature teacher on purpose. "I'm just being a nice President here, who willing to walk home together with Taiki, that's all."

"Walking home in your ass. Do you expecting that I would believe that?"

"Oh? Then what are you intending to do? You're just a teacher only."

As Chizuru let them having a not-so-good-conversation, she can feel a very dark aura between them, similar between Okita and Kaoru; they seem to be rival, yet they're more than calling themselves enemies. She noticed most boys couldn't able to get out from school because the two rival were blocking the gate, and they definitely be dead already if they dared come near to that dark aura around the President and the Classic Literature teacher.

 _I… I have to stop them..!_ , Chizuru thought, needing to stop Hijikata and Kazama from quarrel over her desperately, or things would've gotten even worse if she lets them kept fighting over and over again. "E-excuse me…!"

"Look at this, Hijikata." Kazama spoke in a grim tone. "You have already starting to scare _Taiki_ away. Why don't you just leave both of us alone?"

"Do you actually make a shit joke already? Why would I let you two alone when you're trying to pick on him again?"

The more they talked back to each other, the stronger the dark and dangerous aura she starting to feel.

"Stop fighting you two!" Chizuru raised her voice as loud as she could, in which, the President and the Classic Literature teacher looked at her with widen eyes, surprised of her yell. The brunette took a looked around, and felt a little relief as she no longer could felt a dark aura around them anymore, but needed to separate these two.

"Please Hijikata-sensei, Kazama-senpai never intend to do something bad to me, actually. He's been very kind to me for a few weeks now, and I don't really mind getting walk home together with him." She explained. But deep inside her, she didn't knew why she tried to protect the President even after all the awkward thing he'd done to her that made her flustered and embarrassed so easily.. her mind suddenly told her that she _has_ to protect him no matter what.

Hijikata couldn't helped himself but to look at _Taiki_ in dissatisfied, as if he didn't liked _the boy's_ idea of letting the President do whatever he wanted.

"Can I speak with you for a moment in private?," he spoke quietly.

"S.. sure." She said softly, then turned her head to the President so that the blonde-haired man wouldn't worried much about her. "It wouldn't take much longer, Kazama-senpai. I promise that I'll go home together with you."

She waited for his answer and it took a while as soon as she heard a smirked from him:

"Alright. You better keep your promise, then."

At that, the brunette and Hijikata went near to the field alone. There isn't anyone there anymore except a few members from Soccer ball Club, to prepare their battle with the students from different school.

It was awkward for Chizuru though. Because how she ended up on discussing with her Classic Literature teacher alone, especially complaint about a rumor between her and the President. She prayed quietly that things won't going to be even more complicated after this…

"Yukimura, are you sure about this?" he asked, with a hidden of concerned tone. "He didn't force you, is he?"

Chizuru remained quiet for a moment, and think about it carefully to say about the Oni President. She knew why her teacher seems to be worry about her a little. This man seemed to have known of Kazama more than her. Hijikata must have known how troublesome Kazama back then, that's why he wants to make sure the brunette is safe around with the President. Despite how awkward it looked like between them, yet Chizuru still enjoyed of having around with Kazama.

Chizuru finally shook her head slightly. "No, he didn't forced me actually. Well, in my confession, he did force me for the first time we meet. But I've gotten used to it to be around with Kazama-senpai and he didn't do anything bad to me lately. He's been really kind to me."

The Classic Literature teacher stared at Taiki for along time, trying to search something on his face. He can see how honest this boy is. He hated of letting Taiki getting closer to the President. Kazama may not hurting him today, but he might attack the boy sooner or later. Though he doubt that Taiki would listen to him if he told him not to come any closer with the President. And so, he finally sighed in defeated.

"Fine… if this is what you want, then so be it." He said. "But if he picked on you on purpose, just tell me without hesitated."

"I will. Thank you, Hijikata-sensei!"

As soon as she bowed to the Classic Literature teacher, Hijikata left the two alone possibly returned back to his office to do his usual business. She sighed in relief as she finally able to able walking home together with Kazama. To be honest, she didn't know why she's excited about. Was she actually couldn't wait to go home with him.. or something else? She ignored about it and went back to the gate.

As Chizuru arrived to the school gate once again, Kazama is still there, waiting for the brunette. She would've expected he would leave her since it took along time for her to have a talk with Hijikata.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Kazama-senpai," the brunette said, bowed in apologetic way so that the President could forgives her. Instead of giving a dissatisfied look, Kazama ended up giving his usual mischievous smirk once again. She looked up slightly and gave a confusion expression on her face.

"Good work on leaving Hijikata away from us, as well as you'd kept your promise too." He said, held Taiki's hand, ready to get to the brumette's house.

Chizuru can't help but her face turned red instantly. She wouldn't mind if the President holding her as a girl. But right now, she pretended herself as _a boy_. Doesn't he think it would be pretty disgusting of holding a boy…?

As she took a looked around, she saw a few boys looked surprised as their eyes laid on her and the President, starting to whisper and gossip about the two of them. Feeling embarrassing, Chizuru feels the need to find a way for Kazama to let go of her hand already..

"U-umm…!"

Kazama looked down on him, as he realized Taiki was muttering over something that he couldn't able to understand the words that the boy tried to speak. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"N-nothing..! It's just that.. you, you holding my hand, and..." She mumbled embarrassedly, lost in words to speak anymore.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Kazama questioned. He feels the need to smirk already because Taiki is definitely cute whenever he's flustering. And it just makes the President wants to tease him more.

"Well, that is.."

Kazama smirked once again, but finally letting _Taiki's_ hand go as he realized a few boys beginning looked at them in suspicious. He wouldn't mind if they starting to create another false rumors about between them. As long as he could tease _this boy_ everyday, then he wouldn't mind what would everyone thinks.

The moment the President letting her hand go, the brunette couldn't helped but felt a little disappointed as soon as they no longer holding hands. She didn't know why she felt sad about it just now. She should've been happy since it felt embarrassed if she continued on holding his hand all day.

 ** _What kind of feeling she felt for him anyway…?_**

"Hijikata-sensei is a very kind teacher," Chizuru decided to change a subject to get away from a strange feeling for this man.

"He's a totally bastard."

Chizuru jolted as she heard Kazama's commenting about the Classic Literature teacher. She expected he would say that but she didn't knew he actually dared to say that out loud.

"I've known him for along time now and he hasn't change, as usual. Not that it bother me actually." He stopped for a moment, and continued on how his life is with that Hijikata bastard. "We used to be in a same college, as well as class. We often compete in which whoever has the best grade of all, but in the end, it was a draw. Although the victor should've been me, actually."

She jolted once more and stopped walking for a moment, disbelief of what she heard from the President's backstory with the Classic Literature teacher. So he was in a same college with Hijikata..?

"So… you two have always been.. a rival?" the brunette asked curiously, still couldn't believed it.

Kazama nodded only, without looking at _the boy_. Talking about that bastard really made him really mad and angry although he wasn't sure what's wrong with it. He could understand that grumpy bastard has always become his rival for along time. Though, the moment he heard _Taiki_ mentioning of Hijikata, he somehow couldn't help himself, but wanting _the boy_ to stay away from him and never talks about that bastard anymore.

The brunette can see the President's face looked very grim as both of them were still on their way to her house. As much as she would like to know more of Kazama's and Hijikata's past, she decided to forget it since it's actually a bad idea to ask at a time like this. She, especially still didn't know much about the President.

As soon as they finally arrived to the brunette's house, Chizuru thanking him for taking her to her house, hoped to see him in school once more.

A moment then, she realized that the President had been stared at her for along time, so she decided to look at him back, wanting to know what he is staring at. She flinched slightly as Kazama's fingers lifted up her chin, as if trying to let those beautiful almond-brown orbs stared at those crimson-red orbs of his. He smirked: "Well then, I should take a leave, _Taiki_ " at that, he left.

Chizuru could only look at his back, waiting for him to leave, and thought deeply about the President. Little by little, she's starting to fear of what's going to happen between them lately. They've been together for like, maybe everyday? Yet, he doesn't seemed to notice of her real gender yet no matter how close they are.

If Kazama likes boy more than a girl, what would happened after this? If he finds out of her true gender, will their relationship changed into worse rather than better? She never meant to trick everyone in Hakuou Academy, especially the President. Yet, that's the only way she could able to get to the Hakuou Academy.

 _ **If this man finally able to find out of her true secret, what would happened after this?**_

 _I never intended to trick you guys, especially Kazama-senpai. But still…_

* * *

 **A/N: Lately, I have so many ideas for this fic, yet, it was after Chizuru revealed herself her true gender to everyone in Hakuou Academy TwT Aaaaaaanyway, thanks for reading, I'm having a little head-ache because I'm in a foul mood a moment ago.**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**

* * *

 **To my reviewers:**

 **kawaaii otaku**

Glad you like it so much :DD Heheh.. SaiChi was used to be my OTP, so I feel like I want to add it for fun. After all, this fic is a harem :))


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just for your information, the time may be quite a bit fast since I also followed up how the game chapter time is. Such as it's already Summer in this chappie as well as the exam is almost coming though I skip about exam thing.**

 **I don't own Hakuouki nor the cover story. The cover story is actually a doujin that I found from Japanese shop online. But if you guys found the original artist PM me.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

" **AHHH! WE'RE LATE!** ," Heisuke yelled out loud, as he and his childhood friend went onward to the Hakuou Academy.

It is very rarely for the brunette girl to come to school in late. But it's because she's actually waiting for Heisuke to walk to school together, she never expected the boy woke up in late.

"This is all your fault for playing the game in the middle of night!" Chizuru whined, as they ran as fast as they could to reach the Hakuou Academy before they'll get punishment.

"I can't help it!" Heisuke exclaimed. "I can't find a place to save, that's all!" he gave a nonsense reason as to why he ended up sleeping in late.

Her childhood friend then held out his hand to Chizuru. "Hold my hand so we won't be late."

"Al.. alright!" as Chizuru said that, she was about to reach Heisuke's hand to hold him just as she used to do it when they're young.

The moment Heisuke managed to hold _Chizuru's_ hand, he could felt _her_ grip became tighter as if _she_ intended to broke his wrist on purpose.

"You're sure has a guts to hold Taiki-kun just because he's your childhood friend, Heisuke-kun."

As the brunette boy turned his head behind, he realized that the person that he's been holding all this time was none other than Okita, with a grim expression on his face.

"Wha-?! S-Souji?! Since when did you come?!" Heisuke exclaimed in shocked. "Mo-more importantly, let go! You're almost breaking my wrist!"

" ** _…No._** " As Okita replied that, his gripped becoming even tighter and Heisuke could only do nothing except yelling in so much pain.

"Ah.. good.. good morning, Okita-senpai," Chizuru said in timidly, decided to calm Okita down from whatever misunderstanding that Okita might've thought between them.

"Good morning, Taiki-kun~" Okita said with a very gentle tone despite he still breaking Heisuke's wrist on purpose, and gave a fake innocent smile for _him_. Okita then grabbed Taiki's hand so that they could arrive to school without getting caught.

Unfortunately….

Saitou and Kaoru had appeared in front of the school gate, waiting for the threesome students to accept their punishment.

"You're late," Saitou said with his usual monotone voiced.

"Now, now Hajime-kun. The bell isn't ringing yet. We're still arrive, ne?." Okita said.

"You're late in about 5 minutes, which is, it is against the rule." Saitou explained.

"Aww… just pretend that you didn't see anything of it."

"I refused." Kaoru began.

"Then I'll make you cry." Okita replied back.

"Make me then."

At that, there's a dangerous aura once again between Okita and Kaoru though not as dangerous as between Kazama and Hijikata, which is, it relief Chizuru a little.

"Um.. good morning, Saitou-senpai." The brunette greeted quietly.

Saitou nodded, and there's a gentle expression on his face. "You're late too, Yukimura-kun so you should accept your punishment as well. And yes, good morning to you too."

The moment Kaoru's eyes laid on the member of Discipline Committee, there's something… odd about that expression that Saitou showed just now. He had never seen Saitou has become.. gentle now. He always showed a stern and stoic around people. So why would he gave that kind of expression?!

As his eyes took a looked to whatever Saitou stared at, Kaoru realized that the person that he smiled for is none other than his sister. He can tell that there's something going on between them when Kaoru didn't kept an eyed on her. He somehow had a desired to give a threat to Saitou that never ever talked to his sister again. Then again, that would have make Chizuru sadden too.

* * *

It was recess time, Chizuru decided to go to the Student Council room like she used to go. According from the President, Kazama lets her go eat lunch with Heisuke and the others but as long as it twice a week. She somehow couldn't helped herself but quite happy to eat with other than the President. She also couldn't believe of all the bad rumors that she heard a lot about him.

 _Kazama-senpai is a very kind person to be honest_ , she thought herself. But what bothered her about from him is she hated how he liked to tease her and made her flustered so easily. As if he did it on purpose to see her reaction.

As she was on her way to the Student Council room, Chizuru heard a commotion after then.

"I told you to stay away from Taiki!"

"I do not think it is your concern, Nagumo Kaoru."

The brunette couldn't help but needed to take a peek in a Student Council room, and eavesdropped of their conversation as well. After all, they did talk about her, right?

"I am his older brother and it is my job to protect him. So I want you to stay away from Taiki from now on." Kaoru said coldly to the President, who doesn't seem to be fear of the boy despite he's the Head of the Discipline Committee.

"Oh? Since when you can order me around? You're not even Taiki's mother or something."

Kaoru gritted his teeth, couldn't stand of this President so much! He wouldn't mind if Chizuru went out together with Heisuke since they've always been together since they were very young. They are, after all, childhood friends, nothing else. As for Kazama, Kaoru had heard a lot of rumors between Chizuru and the President, as to how they ate lunch together in the Student Council room, walking home together while they're holding hands, and so many things. He couldn't stand of letting the President do whatever he wanted to Chizuru now! He has to stop this once and for all!

"In fact, even if you warn your brother not to see me, I doubt that he would listen to you." The President said, turned his head away from Kaoru, as if he saw something at the door. "Isn't that right, Taiki?"

Chizuru flinched, surprised that Kazama has sense her presence. Without hesitated, the brunette showed herself by entering the Student Council room, her brother couldn't helped himself but to gap like a fish.

"Taiki..?!" Kaoru exclaimed in shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's recess now so I would like to eat lunch together with Kazama-senpai, like I always do." Chizuru replied.

Kaoru gave a stern expression, dissatisfied of what he heard from his sister. He doubted that Chizuru wants to eat lunch with someone like him. That bastard must have told her to eat with him.

"Taiki," her brother called her name in a cold tone, in which, she could felt shivered in her spine. "Kazama Chikage is forcing you to eat with him, right? You might as well leave the Student Council room and never eats lunch with him anymore."

"Well…" she began. "I actually come to eat lunch with Kazama-senpai because I wanted to. He didn't force me anymore."

At that, Kaoru gave a surprised expression once again. Chizuru continued it so that her brother could let her eat with the President from now on.

"The cafeteria is always full and I don't have any place to eat there. Kazama is very generous President, letting me to eat in the Student Council room whenever I wanted to. So please, Kaoru, there's no need of stopping me from eating with him." She explained. Once again, she didn't know why would she protected the President again. That man had always annoyed her and embarrassed her quite a lot. So why would she ended up protecting him? Is there any reason why she protected the President..?

Finally, Kaoru cursed under his breathed, disapprove of what his sister done just now. "Do it what you like! I won't protect you from Kazama Chikage this time!" He exclaimed in frustrated, left the Student Council room.

"W-wait, Kaoru!" Chizuru tried to stop her older twin brother, and yet, he'd already gone.

Kazama smirked in satisfied, stood up from his fancy chair and went toward to _Taiki_ to pat his head, approve of what the boy done.

"Um…," Her almond-brown orbs looked at the crimson-red eyes in confusedly, didn't know what to say to the President.

"Good work on kicking Kaoru away from the room. And here I thought he's going to lecture the two of us all day."

"I.. I'm not doing this for you, Kazama-senpai. I'm doing this because I wanted to."

She can hear Kazama was smirking again, as if the President can tell that the brunette was lying to him, though it didn't bothered Kazama much.

After then, as usual, they began to eat together though Kazama didn't teased her this time, which is, the brunette relief a little.

* * *

There was a very awkward silent in the Discipline Committee room. Why you ask? Because Kaoru and Saitou haven't spoke any word for a while now. Well, both of them were rarely talked to each other actually. Most of it they were talking about of what Saitou needed to do and so on. But this time, Kaoru hasn't order the stoic man anything, except staring at him as Saitou doing some paperwork.

Despite Saitou can tell that Kaoru has been stared at him for quite some time now, yet he ignored it, getting used to it of getting stared by someone.

Until now, Kaoru finally spoke.

"Saitou, there's something I want to ask about.." the Head of Discipline Committee asked, and there's a hidden anger tone that he used already.

"And what is that, Kaoru?"

"You..," the boy paused. "What is your relationship with Taiki, anyway?"

"Relationship.. with Yukimura-kun?" Saitou looked at him in surprised and confusion. "What do you mean by that?

"Oh, you know what I meant. I saw this morning that you smiled Taiki when he spoke at you. That's rarely to see a stoic member of Discipline Committee like you to show an emotion before."

The indigo-haired man couldn't helped but to wide his eyes. He hadn't noticed that he's been smiling for Taiki for a whole time. How can he not realizing it?!

The moment Kaoru saw Saitou looked shocked and surprised, there wasn't a doubt that Saitou has taken an interested for Chizuru as well despite she hid her gender away from them.

"I knew it! So there ** _is_** something between you and Taiki..!" Kaoru raised his voiced then.

"N-No…! You've got it all wrong! We're just-"

"Don't lie to me, Saitou Hajime!" Kaoru said. "I don't care what you have for Taiki, but don't you dare coming closer to my brother anymore!"

"L-like I told you, we're just-" once again, Saitou tried to stop of misunderstood between he and Taiki, yet, Kaoru had already left from the Discipline Committee room in anger. He sighed quietly.

"To be honest, I couldn't able to stop looking at his smile.." Saitou muttered to himself, his cheeks began to turn red as he thought of _Taiki_ with a very cute and innocent smile on _his_ face. Despite Kaoru had gave him a threat, yet _Taiki's_ smile was very powerful that he couldn't even listened of the Head of Discipline Committee's threat a moment ago.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hijikata slammed on the table in frustratedly, yelled out loud although his friends had no idea what in the world is that grumpy teacher is talking about:

"That Kazama bastard..! Who the hell did he think he is?!"

"Hey, hey, there's no need to yell out loud, Hijikata." Harada said confidently. "Just what is this all about? You've always talked about the President quite a lot this year."

"Of course I'm talking about **_him_** and that stupid false shit rumors! Just what the hell is he plan to do with Taiki, anyway?!"

"Come on, Hijikata…" the red-haired teacher sighed. "You're not the only one that has a thing for Taiki. Even Saitou became sissy every time he met him. Not just Saitou, of course, Okita… Heisuke… Yamazaki… even Ibuki-kun too. Man, Taiki is a very lucky boy, you know."

Hijikata slammed on the table even harder this time. "That's not the point!" the grumpy teacher raised his voice even louder. "I mean, why would everyone like that Taiki boy, huh? Doesn't it disgusted especially he's not even a _girl_?!"

"Well..," Harada began, "..since the school has been decided to be an all-boys high school, a lot of students have starting to be gay already.. So, it's obviously normal already." He sighed once more as he remembered how Shiranui had a thing for him too…

Hijikata gritted his cigarette, feeling regretful for telling something like this to the red-headed teacher.

" ** _You're not helping at all, Harada…!_** " the Classic Literature teacher hissed, dark aura starting to appear around him, though Harada doesn't notice it at all.

-.-

After the recess finally over, it was Chizuru's time to return to her classroom. Though, she'd still had a time since Harada had always came to class a little late without any particular reason. So she decided to pay a visit of the library to borrow some reference books for the upcoming examinations. She's quite alright in all subjects, but not as good as Sen or Kosuzu. And she, especially had a problem only one subject:

 **English**

She really hard to study when it comes to English. No matter how the teacher teaching her a basic of grammar, yet, she still couldn't able to understand very well. Asking an English teacher for help would've make bothered them too much, since they have always been busy and needs to have some free time every once in a while, which is, she has no other choice but to learn it by herself.

As she was on her way to the library, her eyes laid on the Principal, who seemed looked worried at the hallway.

 _Kondou-sensei..? Why is he doing here?_ , Chizuru thought herself, as she looked at him for quite longer now, and she sees he sighed in frustrated, as if there's something precious thing that belongs to him had lost somewhere in the hallway. _I wonder what make Kondou-sensei looked so worried…?_

The brunette followed her instinct, instead of going to the library, she went to see the Principal on the hallway. Kondou didn't notice of her presence until Chizuru greeted him.

"Yukimura-kun.. what's wrong? Is there anything I can help you?" Kondou asked, tried his best not to show his worried expression to his student, though he failed in the end.

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing, Kondou-sensei.. is there anything I can help you?"

"Eh…?" Kondou blinked in confusion.

"I saw how worried you are a while ago. And I thought maybe I can help you whatever I can."

Kondou shook his head, and waved his hand away. "Ah.. no, no.. there's no need to concern about Yukimura-kun. It'll be best if you just return back to your class already. Your teacher might have waiting for you already."

Chizuru shook her head and smiled gently to the Principal. "It's alright. Harada-sensei has always come to the class in late. In fact, I'd really can't stand watching you looked disappointing while I can't do anything for you to be happy. It just makes me sad too…"

Kondou looked anywhere except his student. He didn't know he's been making _Taiki_ worried about him so much. Though he can't help it, but to feel worried about the emerald-green eyed man after he heard the news from the Classic Literature teacher.

Finally, Kondou given up himself, and tells him what he's been worried about all this time:

"You see, after I've got a complaint from Toshi, your Classic Literature teacher, Hijikata-sensei, that.. Souji hadn't come his class yet." He explained, sighed heavily.

"Souji…?" Chizuru looked at him in confusion, looked familiar of that man's name, yet couldn't able to figure where's it come from..

"Okita Souji." Kondou stated.

"Okita-senpai? What's wrong? Did something happen to him?," she asked curiously.

"Well, not really.. but," he paused for a moment. "I understand it's not in a cold weather yet, but I'm still worried his health."

"Okita's senpai's health..? What do you mean by that..?" she couldn't help but had a very bad feeling once she hears of the Principal's answer after this.

It took a while for Kondou to tell _Taiki_ about Okita's health, and before he answered, the Principal looked down on the white floor, used a very sad expression on his face.

"Souji is.. In truth, Souji is suffered in asthma."

As the answered finally revealed, her almond-brown orbs began to wide like a saucer, hands slowly put on her lips the moment she heard news of Okita's sickness.

"A..Asthma..?" Chizuru stuttered, still couldn't believed of what the Principal told her just now. How could this happen..?

She didn't realize it. All this time, he seems to be fine and all. Always giving such a scary threat to everyone, especially her.. making fun of Kaoru on purpose.. and his smile never disappear on his face.

 ** _She didn't know all this time.._**

She didn't know all this time that Okita has suffered in asthma. How could she's not realize it?!

"I'd really wouldn't mind if Souji didn't come Toshi's class. But, I have a bad feeling that if I let him go wherever he gone, he might fallen sick already.." Kondou sighed. "Just what kind of person am I, anyway? I couldn't able to protect Souji like I promised him to back then.."

Without hesitated. Chizuru blurted out loud, but never regretted of what she said, "I'll.. I'll go and find Okita-senpai then!"

The Principal's eyes widen slightly, surprised of what Taiki said just now.

"It's the least I can do, Kondou-sensei. I know where Okita-senpai always stays whenever he wants to be alone for a moment. So please, let me help you find him."

"…Alright then," the Principal said. "If you found him, find me then."

Chizuru nodded. "I understand. But, if you already found Okita-senpai, find me too."

At that, Chizuru left the hallway, and tried to find the emerald-green eyed man as soon as possible so that Okita wouldn't have falling sick already despite the temperature it's not quite cold.

The brunette thought carefully, tried to remember where Okita usually stay. Okita had always around with Heisuke sometimes, but her childhood friend was already in Hijikata's class, so it's impossible that Okita is around with him. She had asked Inoue and Shimada a moment ago of Okita's whereabout yet, none of them knew of his location.

She had gone to the gymnasium.. the field.. the cafeteria.. the club rooms.. as well as the other classes, yet none of place she could found Okita.

"Geez, Okita-senpai.. where are you?" Chizuru sighed out loud, felt herself to give up finding him already, yet she had promised to the Principal that she would definitely finds him even if she'll be late coming to Harada's class.

The last place she hadn't come is none other than the rooftop. She took a deep breathed slowly since she's been running all over the places to find Okita. As she finally arrived at the rooftop, her eyes began to wide, surprised to see him at a time like this.

 _He's been here all this time..?!_ she thought, couldn't believed of what she sees right now. There, she saw Okita sat on the rooftop, playing his mobile phone as usual, and he seems to be alright.

As the emerald-green eyed man noticed of Taiki's presence, he smiled at him like a fox, patting on the floor so that Taiki could join with him as well.

"Hello, Taiki-kun. Care to join?" Okita said confidently.

Chizuru couldn't help but to pout her cheeks. All this time, she's been worried sick about him, yet, Okita seemed to be care less of his suffering Asthma at all!

"Okita-senpai! Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?" Okita asked innocently.

"You suppose in Hijikata-sensei's class right now, right? Shouldn't you go back to his class already?"

"No way." As he said that, he played his mobile phone, as usual.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like him."

"Even if you don't like him, you should return to his class." She began to lecture him, though, Okita doesn't listening to her at all. "Kondou-sensei was very worried about you too. You shouldn't have make him feel that way.."

The moment he heard the Principal's name, Okita looked at Taiki for a moment then. "Kondou-sensei worried about me?"

Chizuru nodded. "Yes. I came all over to see you because I'm worried about you too."

After then, it took a while for Okita decided to return back to that bastard's class as much as he dislikes him at all. The Classic Literature subject was alright for him, but it's because Hijikata is the one that teaching him, he always got an F grade in Classic Literature subject on purpose.

"Hai, hai.. whatever you say, Taiki-kun. But…" he paused then, and gave the boy a very wide smirked. "Could you come closer?"

Chizuru tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Just come over. I'll go and return to Hijikata's class after this."

"Promise?"

"Hai.. hai.. I promise."

At that, Chizuru came over to Okita slowly, and then…

"Kyaaaa!" she squealed out loud, as the emerald-green eyed man pulled her arm, ended up falling down on him. The next thing she knew, Okita used a mobile phone to take a picture together with her in a surprised expression on her face.

When Okita had finally took a picture with her, Chizuru stood up quickly then. "Wh-what are you doing just now?!"

"Taking a picture with you, of course~" Okita smiled at him.

"Wh-why?"

"Because I wanted to. Ja ne~"

"Ah…! W-wait!" Chizuru stopped the emerald-green eyed man.

"Hm?" Okita stopped walking, as he was about to reach at the door to get to the stairway, looked at Taiki then.

"Where are you going, Okita-senpai?"

"Where to…? To Hijikata-san's class, of course. Like I promise you to, right?"

"Well, that is.."

As usual, Chizuru was being such an idiotic girl. Of course Okita went about to return to his class just as he promised to her once she came closer to him. He's not even a bad person actually, when you think about it no matter how his threat can be a little.. scary.

Before Okita leaves then, he widen his smile and winked his left eye in Taiki. "I'll see you later then, Taiki-kun." At that, he finally went to his class back, leaving the brunette alone on the rooftop.

 _I hope Okita-senpai had returned to his class.._ , she thought, it's time to return to her class as well.

* * *

Chizuru was quite relief as soon as Kondou had told her that the emerald-green eyed man did returned to Hijikata's class, though he ended up needing to clean up the classroom when the school is over.

 ** _Well, at least Okita did keep his promise to her.._**

But… all's well, ends well though something had bothered her for a little while now..

The brunette couldn't helped but felt herself a lot of people staring at her, as if those students have finally realized of her true gender, of course, she doubted that they are. But whenever she asked them why they kept staring at her, the students ended up answered 'Nothing' and then, left her in suspiciously. Though it made her curious even more. She didn't think she had done something horrible to them… right?

Once the class is over, Chizuru decided to ask Ibuki since he's the only one that she has quite close in her class lately. He is also a very good friend to be company with.

"Um, Ryuunosuke-kun.." Chizuru called the blunette boy's name. "Why does everyone look at me strangely lately? Did I do something bad to them?"

Ibuki looked at him surprised and gapped like a fish. Don't tell… that Taiki didn't know anything about it.. "You.. you mean, you don't know what's going on…?"

The brunette looked at him confusedly even more. "What do you mean by that..?"

"Here, look." Ibuki said, took out his mobile phone and there's a picture on the screen.

Chizuru took a closer looked and her face began to turn red. That picture.. that picture is where she and Okita were taking a picture together on the rooftop?! How did Ibuki got that photo?!

"How.. how did you get that picture, Ryuunosuke-kun?!" she asked in disbelief, her cheeks still flushed in red.

"Well, Okita-senpai was sending this picture to all of a student of Hakuou Academy, actually." Ibuki explained. "Everyone thought you and Okita-senpai are dating.. which is why they thought you two are gay."

"E-ehhh…?!"

"To be honest, as much as it proved that you two were pretty quite close to each other in that photo, I'm still couldn't believed you two are dating.." Ibuki mumbled under his breathed.

"Th-there's nothing between us, Ryuunosuke-kun!" Chizuru exclaimed, and the blunette boy raised his eyebrow, looked at her in confusion. "A while ago, Okita-senpai told me that he would return to his class once I'll do his favor by coming closer to him and when he pulled my arm on him, I ended up falling down on Okita-senpai and getting a picture with him together.. that's how it happened actually," she explained, and prayed silently to the Kami so that Ibuki could believed each word she spoke even if it may looked doesn't make any sense to everyone.

After for a quite while now then, Ibuki make a 'Hmm…' expression on his face, and said, "Well, I think I can believed you that.. but, what are you gonna to do then since everyone still believed you two are dating? I doubt that they would listen to you."

"That's what I'm worried about…," Chizuru whined slightly, and sighed. "I guess I have no other choice but to see Okita-senpai to find an answer."

"I hope things turn back to normal then.."

"Yes, thanks for everything, Ryuunosuke-kun."

* * *

Class has finally over, so the brunette needed to find an answer from Okita about the picture that he had sent to all over a student of Hakuou Academy. And here she thought he took a picture together with just because it's his hobby.. but she didn't know that he would dared send that photo to them, actually.

Her life was a little miserable because all those creepy stared that she had obtained from those students, and she could sworn she can heard the gossiping about her and Okita even though everything is just misunderstood.

"I wonder where's class C-77.." Chizuru said, looking all over the class on the hallway to find his childhood friend's and Okita's classroom. From what she's heard from the Principal, Okita would clean up the class as a punishment for coming the Literature Classic class late on purpose. _I hope Okita-senpai is still in his class.._ she thought, and sighed heavily. If the emerald-green eyed man wasn't in there, then she has to endure those stares until tomorrow then.

As she continued walking, Chizuru saw Kaoru walking to the hallway as well, and turn to the left side. She can see his face looked angry and pissed off too. The brunette can tell that Kaoru must have got the picture of her and Okita together too.

Not good… if Kaoru really got that picture for real, then things would get complicated to find Okita's answer. She doubted that he would answer Kaoru's question in honestly since they obviously looked like some kind of rival already.

Quietly, Chizuru followed her older twin brother in silently so that Kaoru wouldn't noticed of her presence, as well as being stalked(although she didn't mean to stalk her own brother. She somehow, couldn't able to find Okita's and Heisuke's class already..)

When Kaoru stopped walking Chizuru hid herself away, making sure Okita and Kaoru didn't noticed her presence. Since the last time she hid away, Kazama had noticed of her the moment she arrived in the Student Council room.

Her twin brother turned his head to the right, to the left, then, to the right once more, wanting to make sure none of people is there on the hallway. When everything's clear, he entered the C-77 classroom where the emerald-green eyed man is.

His grim expression had never disappeared on his face as he watching Okita cleaned up the classroom alone. As much as he enjoyed that bastard getting a punishment by cleaning up the C-77 class, yet it still didn't satisfy him since the picture that has been sent in his mobile phone from Okita is getting too much!

As Okita noticed that Kaoru has stood at the entrance of class C-77 for a quite while now, the emerald-green eyed man gave a fake innocent smile to the boy like he usual do when it comes to him.

"Well hello there, Kaoru. What do you have a business here for?" Okita questioned.

"This." Kaoru said, took out his mobile phone, and there's a picture of the emerald-green eyed man and his sister together on the screen.

Okita held up his chin and stared at it for a quite while then. "Ehhh~ that picture looks familiar. How did you get that, Kaoru?"

Kaoru gritted his teeth tightly, starting to get piss off of this bastard's joke already.

"Is this some kind of joke, Okita?!" the boy exclaimed. "Did you send this picture to everyone on purpose because you're never get tired of making fun of my brother!"

"I don't mean to make fun of Taiki-kun, actually, Kaoru," Okita said confidently. "I'd just want to show everyone that no one would dare come closer to him, except me."

Feeling anger after hearing what the emerald-green eyed man said, Kaoru daringly gripped Okita's collar tightly(despite he's a bit shorter than him), moved him closer to his.

"So you're actually making fun of Taiki after all, then!" Kaoru raised his voice then, though Okita's grin never faded, as if he enjoyed watching the boy looked pissed off a lot. "Do you really expecting that I would let you do whatever you wanted…?! Do you really expecting that I would let you come closer to Taiki..?! Just who do you think you are?!"

"Kaoru, stop!"

Kaoru and Okita turned to the familiar voiced, and Kaoru couldn't helped but to wide his eyes as Chizuru pushed him off from Okita, his small fists had finally ungripped from Okita's collar then.

She couldn't help but feel the need to stop his brother from giving a threat to the emerald-green eyed man. She has never seen Kaoru looked so angry before. Kaoru has never showed his anger when they were a child back then. But seeing him like that made her feared of him a little.. though she somehow, feel the need to protect Okita just as how she done for the President.

"Please stop..," Chizuru pleaded him. "Please stop blaming Okita-senpai for this.. it's my fault.. I'm the one that needs to be blame of."

" ** _Taiki..!_** " Kaoru growled at her, and that tone was even quite angrier than he was with the President. How could his sister would protected Okita over him?! That bastard had blackmailed that picture to everyone in Hakuou Academy(except teachers), and yet, why would she needed to concern of Okita?! "How could you protected him even after all he tried to embarrass you in front of everyone else. He should be the one that needed to blame, not you!"

"No!" she exclaimed without hesitatedly. "It was mine.. If I hadn't come closer to Okita-senpai like he asked for, this wouldn't have happened already. You can do whatever you wanted from me, but please, don't blame Okita-senpai for this.."

Kaoru couldn't help but realized that the one's that needed to be blame of is neither Okita nor Chizuru all this time. The person that he has to blame is himself only. He did not able to keep an eye on her in each moved she made in the school. He is nothing like a brother at all.. Chizuru has less care for him for a while now.. Instead of taking a side with him, she ended up protecting to the bastards who had taken liking her even though they hadn't find out of her real identity yet.

After then, Kaoru turned his head away from the sadden Chizuru and spoke before he left the hallway: "If this is what you want, then so be it. But I'm still not going to give up when it comes to Okita Souji then."

The brunette felt the need to stop him once again, though she had never seen Kaoru looked so… disappointed. Why he suddenly become a little over-protective to her anyway? Doesn't he's being a little cold in the first day in Hakuou Academy back then? Was he trying to protect her so that no one would find out of her identity then? There are so many things she wants to find an answer from her brother, yet she doubted that Kaoru would tell her.

"Yare, yare.. It's my first time seeing Kaoru looked piss off like this before." Okita said, sighed.

Chizuru faced to the emerald-green eyed man and pouted because after what he'd done between them. "Okita-senpai, you shouldn't have send that picture to everyone. They might've thought of us as if we're in couple already..!"

"What if, if I say we are?"

"Eh-ehhh~?!" the brunette exclaimed, cheeks became brightened in red.

Okita couldn't helped but to chuckle slightly, never thought Taiki looked so damn cute whenever he became embarrassed.

"It's a joke, Taiki-kun. I don't mean it in seriously, of course."

"Honestly Okita-senpai.. you and Kazama-senpai are really similar.." Chizuru sighed. Seriously why do a lot of people have really like teasing her until she'll get flustered so easily anyway? Was it really that fun seeing her face turned in red like a tomato?

Okita then stared at the boy for a quite while and the moment he heard mentioning of the President, he could remembered how there's a lot of rumors between Taiki and Kazama. He's curiously wanted to know of the boy's relationship with him somehow.

"Ne, Taiki-kun."

"Hm? Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while now…"

"What is it?"

"You and that President.." Okita paused. "Do you like him?"

As the word came out of 'like', Chizuru became flushed in red once again. How could Okita asked that kind of question in confidently?!

"Wh-what do you mean by that..?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, everyone has talking quite a lot between you and the President. So I just thought that maybe you two are couple now." Okita explained.

"Th-there's nothing between us!" Chizuru blurted out loud. "Kazama-senpai and I are just friends only!"

"Ehh~ is that so?" The emerald-green eyed man said, his grin became widen then, as if he couldn't believed each word that Taiki said just now.

As her face became even deeper in red, Chizuru decided to change the subject, wanting to talk about anything except the relationship between her and the President.

"A-anyway," Chizuru began. "The exam is almost coming, so how's your subjects, Okita-senpai?"

Okita nodded, although he spent his times training in Kendo Club, yet his subjects were pretty good to take care of. "It's good, alright. But, I highly doubting that I'm going to pass the Literature Classic subject this year again."

"That's because you hated Hijikata-sensei.." She sighed then. "You should have pass the Literature Classic subject too, even if you don't like him that much. He's really good at teaching the Literature Classic subject though.."

When she lectured him, Chizuru realized that Okita doesn't seem listened to her at all…

* * *

The examinations almost coming, the brunette decided to study in library since she needs to have better grades in subjects than before. Last time, her grades were pretty 'ok', which is, it wasn't quite good, but at the same time, it's also wasn't quite bad. She feel the need to study herself. But she always had a time in weekend too, since Sen and Kosuzu invited her to study together once they'll meet up again.

Just as she expected, she could able to take care of all the subjects, except English. She sighed frustratedly, no matter what kind of reference books she took of English, she couldn't able to take it very well. The brunette couldn't help herself but feeling anxious for the examination of English.

It's almost dark, Chizuru needed to return to her home now.

As she was about near to the school gate, the familiar voiced flinched her slightly:

"Oh? It's rarely to see you in late."

Chizuru turned around, and surprised to see the President at a time like this. She would've expected he had returned already.

"K-Kazama-senpai.." she whispered his name quietly.

"Going home already?"

Chizuru nodded, avoided looking at his crimson-red orbs, without any word

Kazama blinked confusion, looked at the boy suspiciously. Taiki has never avoided looking at his eyes before.. unless, whenever he'll get flustered. The boy looked so… disappointed somehow.

"In that case, I'll come with you then."

"Eh…?" Chizuru finally looked at him then. "You mean, walking together like usual?"

Kazama shook his head.

"No, by car, of course."

The brunette blinked in confused then. Did.. did she heard for real? Did Kazama just say he would send her to her place by a car?! She couldn't help but she really can't imagine him driving a car already. She has always seen him some kind of a spoilt little prince. Seeing him driving a car for her? Never happens.

The President then noticed a very familiar black car was parking near to the school gate. "He finally here then. That took a while.."

Chizuru looked at him in confusedly, then faced to where the President looked at and her eyes began to wide of surprised. It was her first time to see that kind of car. It isn't a normal car that she always sees. In fact, she had never seen a limousine car at a place like this. How could Kazama would drive from here to her house?! That would've made her embarrassed even more!

"K-Kazama-senpai…!" Chizuru stuttered, gaped like a fish, couldn't able to find a word for the President. She would've thought Kazama would driving her using other than the limo car.

"What? Did you expecting that I'm the one that would drive you all the way to your house?" he smirked widely. "Don't worry. Ayame will drive it. He's the Head of Kazama butler, for your information."

"But… why didn't we ride on the car a few days back then?"

"Oh, that's because I want to take a walk with you **_alone_** ," Kazama answered simply.

"Ah…" once again, the brunette was lost in word, she couldn't able to move her body no matter how many times she tried to tell herself over and over again.

The President noticed Taiki still stood there like an idiot, sighed quietly. "Why are you stand like a fool? Let's just go," Kazama held the boy's hand, letting him came inside the car first before him, letting his loyal Head butler drove to Taiki's place.

As Ayame drove it, Kazama noticed the boy looked depressed once again. It's quite annoyed him seeing the boy looked down. Even if he kept teasing him nor cheering him up, he doubted that Taiki would be much better then. Moving a little closer to him, and gripped the boy's small hand tightly, in which, Taiki was a bit surprised a little though starting to relax himself slowly as he realized it's just the President's hand only.

"What's wrong? You've been feeling down lately. Something bothering you?"

Chizuru looked down on her feet in the end, though, returning to grip Kazama's hand as well and shook her head slightly.

"It's nothing.. really." She murmured quietly.

"I don't think that's nothing at all."

The brunette bit her lower lip then, and it took a while that she finally told him everything although she didn't mean to bother the President..

"The examination is finally come. I think I'll be fine when it comes, but…." She paused for a moment, laid at those beautiful crimson-red orbs that Kazama has born to have. She wonder.. how could a gorgeous man like him would've come taking interested in a lame woman like her, anyway? Was she really that beautiful? She didn't think so actualy. She doesn't even look feminine much too. So how come a senior like him would like a person like her even if she's still pretend herself to be a boy? "I'm still having a trouble for English subject that's all.."

Kazama didn't say any word for her, so Chizuru continued then, "No matter which kind of reference book I found in the library, I'm still couldn't able to understand of English basic much…"

For a moment then, she would've expected the President would end up laugh out loud. Instead, he gave a playful smirk like he usual gives whenever he tried to fluster her so easily.

"Is that so?" Kazama said. "Tomorrow, meet me in my office whenever you have free time."

"Meet Kazama-senpai in your office..? Why?" Chizuru asked curiously.

The President widens his smirk even more.

"Just visit me in my office tomorrow already."

"O… okay."

At that, nothing word they needed to talk about until the car had finally arrived to the brunette's house. Thanking the President and Ayame for driving her all the way to her place, the limousine car drove away as they were onward to the Kazama's place then.

Before she fell into a slumber, she still curious as to why the President wants her to meet him in the Student Council room once she had a free time. Does it have to do with her problem of having a difficulty of English?

Feeling clueless, Chizuru finally went to sleep though worried a little when the examinations come after this..

The next day..

Like she promised to the President, she decided to go to the Student Council room after school since she doesn't have anything to do beside paying a visit of the library or training a piano in the Music Club.

The brunette entered the Student Council room after she knocked the door for the third, and the President lets her comes.

"So, um..why do you want me to stay here, Kazama-senpai? I'm still worried that I'm going to fail the subjects if I don't study hard.."

Kazama stood up from his chair and took a seat on the red couch, inviting the boy sitting next to him.

"Come," he said simply.

"Eh..?"

"You said you're having a trouble of English, right?"

She nodded only.

"Then, I'll be a very good President for you and teach you whatever I can."

…..

"E-Eh?!" Chizuru exclaimed, disbelief of what she's heard from Kazama said just now. "Are.. are you sure about this, Kazama-senpai?"

"Of course." He smiled widely. "Like I said, I'll teach you whatever I'm good at, and be a very good President for you." The President repeated

"Well.. if that doesn't bother you then, alright.." she murmured, took a sit next to Kazama hesitantly. Though on the other side, she couldn't helped but to feel bad for relying to the President all day.

As Chizuru finally sat next to Kazama(not too close of course), the brunette took out her English textbook, and showed him some of the things she couldn't understand much as well as how to speak those sentences very well. The blonde-haired man find it simple, in which, he tried to teach her slow and steady to make sure the brunette could understand easily.

Slowly, Chizuru could able understand a little about the English subject thanks to the President. So he tried to test her out by trying to speak English sentences that he wrote on her notebook.

" ** _I.. sink Amagiri can be.. annoyed too, and so as.._**." Chizuru mumbled quietly, find it hard to speak at it right, then she could sworn the President was chuckling. She looked at him in confused and raised her eyebrow, "Wh-what's so funny?"

"It's not ' ** _sink_** '. It's ' ** _think_** ', **_I think Amagiri can be annoyed too, and so as Shiranui_** ," the President corrected her mistakes and spoke the complete sentences then.

"Ah…" Chizuru couldn't help but to turn red in embarrassment. She looked down on the floor to keep her red face away from the President though she can tell that he already saw her flustered already. "I.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry. You're still learning, right?" Kazama questioned. "There's no need to embarrass about."

The brunette nodded then, continued on trying to speak another different of sentences this time. It was a bit difficult for her in the beginning at first and Kazama has never stop laughing of her mistakes on speaking it, though the President did able to correct it.

Time pass so quickly as it already turned dusk. Chizuru decided it's time to go home already and she has starting to feel less anxious about failing of English in the examinations after this. She put all her things in the bag and wanting to take a leave from the Student Council room already.

"Thank you for everything, Kazama-senpai." She said, bowed at him in thankfully. "You were very helpful and I think I'll be find when the test coming."

As Chizuru was about to leave from the Student Council room..

"Wait."

The brunette stopped walking then, and waited just as he asked for, Kazama went to the bookcase, trying to find something on the shelf and it took a while that he found what he was looking for.

"Here." Kazama said, giving the boy a yellow, think, long notebook-like. It's looked old but still worth it to use.

Chizuru accepted from the President and looked at it in confused. "What is it?"

"It's my English reference book when I was in the first year," he answered. "I made it my own. I'm sure there's something useful that you might be able to understand even clearer if you learnt it from there."

"Thank.. thank you so much, Kazama-senpai," once again, Chizuru bowed at him, showing how much she was very thankful for him. Somehow, she really can't do it without this man. Learning English subject from him really easy understood though she'll get embarrassed quite a lot every time he'll laugh of what she made a mistake. "Really, I'm gladly to have a reference by Kazama-senpai. I'll promise that I'll take good care of it."

Thanking the President once again, _Taiki_ had left the Student Council room. Kazama couldn't help but felt himself to grin in satisfied since he had done such a good thing for _the boy_ once again. He went to the windowsill then, and watching _the boy_ leaving from the school gate with Heisuke until they're no longer there.

* * *

In the next few days later then after the examinations, Chizuru went to see how her grades is. The exams from the last few days were pretty quite challenging, though the brunette could able to take care of it, especially English. The President's English reference book was very worth to study it, after all.

As soon as she found her name on the board, she could feel nothing except joy as she realized she's got good grades in all subjects. The brunette could felt herself to squeal because it's the first time she's got good grades. She excited to tell everyone that she'd passed all the subject, and of course, she wouldn't forget of telling for the President too.

"Yo, Chizuru!" Heisuke greeted the brunette of her real name, though it relief Chizuru a little that she and her childhood friend weren't in a crowded place so none of them can heard them. "So how's thing in the exams?"

Chizuru nodded, smiled gently at the boy. "It's good. I pass all the subjects and it was my very first time to have some good grades, to be honest."

"Really? That's great then." Heisuke widen his grin after he heard a good news for his childhood friend then.

"What about you Heisuke-kun? Does everything you'll be able to take care of?"

"Uh… yeah, about that.." the boy mumbled, looking anywhere except the brunette, having a little difficult to say of the grades for his subjects. "I kinda have failed Mathematics subject cuz I ended fell asleep in exam.."

Chizuru widen her eyes like a saucer, couldn't believed of what her friend said just now. "Is it true?" she exclaimed.

Heisuke then waved his hands at her, to make sure she shouldn't have worried about him although it's actually his fault for playing games all night and ended up sleeping in late.

"D-Don't worry about it!" Heisuke gave a fake laughed. "Hijikata-sensei told us that for those who have failed the subject, there's going to have retest again before school over."

"That's good then. But, please Heisuke-kun, try not letting them getting failed.." Chizuru whined and begging for him.

"I know, I know.. anyway, I gotta go now. See ya later, Chizuru~"

The brunette ended up gave a sad smile only, and waved for the boy as he was on his way back to his class already.

* * *

Before the brunette was about to leave from school, she pay a visit in the Student Council room to announce a good news for the President.

"Kazama-senpai, are you there? It's me, Taiki," Chizuru said after she knocked the door to have a permission to enter the room from the golden-haired man.

It took a while then Kazama responded:

 ** _"It's unlocked, come in."_**

The moment he sees Taiki came into the Student Council room, and there's a joy expression on his face, he can tell that the boy wanted to tell him something that could interested the President. As Taiki asked permission from Amagiri to take a seat on the couch in which, Amagiri lets him sat, Kazama began:

"So, how are your subjects? Are there any failed?"

Taiki shook his head and widening his smile for the President. "Nope. I've passed all the test, especially English too. It's all thanks to you, Kazama-senpai, you've been helped me a lot, including the reference book that you gave me too!"

"I'm glad that I've been very useful back then." He said, widen his smirk.

The brunette ended up smiling once again, feeling glad to have a kind senior like him.

Meanwhile on the Kazama's so-called-loyal-followers side, the two of them could only gapped like a fish, and looked at them cluelessly. Somehow, they've finally noticed that _that Taiki boy_ and Kazama have become.. closer lately. _Taiki_ was no longer feeling quite nervous around the President anymore.

"I have never seen Kazama-sama smile like that before.." Amagiri muttered under his breathed, feeling glad that the President couldn't hears his followers much, rather focus with _Taiki_ only.

"L-Like I said before, Kazama is definitely had a **_thing_** for that Taiki boy..!" Shiranui replied back.

* * *

"Taiki-kun."

Chizuru heard a very familiar tone that have called her name already, turned around looking for that voiced and met Okita on the hallway.

"Okita-senpai, hello."

"Hello to you too. By the way, do you have anything to do for Summer?"

"Summer?" Chizuru tilted her head slightly to remember whether she had plan to do something when school holidays come yet, none of it she had plan to do so she shook her head in responding. "No, not really. Why?"

"There's a swimming pool near to my old dojo so I was planning to invite you. How is it?"

"Well, that is…"

Before Chizuru could spoke, someone answered Okita's question in the end:

"Of course he wouldn't come with you guys."

Chizuru and Okita faced to whoever said just now, and met Kaoru looked in a grim expression as usual.

"Kaoru," the brunette called her brother's name.

"Well look at that, it's the yandere big bro coming."

Kaoru could felt himself twitching his right eye and have a great desire to kill Okita already, though he let it be in the end and continued.

"I've got a called from his father that he's going to have a vacation with Taiki. So my brother wouldn't able to come in swimming pool with you guys." The boy explained.

Just as Kaoru expected, Okita sighed in a little depressed. "That's too bad..," the emerald-green eyed man said. "So that's mean I couldn't able to see Taiki-kun in a swimsuit boxer huh..?," he was half teasing.

Kaoru felt the need to kill that bastard the moment he heard of what Okita said just now. At that, Okita said goodbye for Chizuru, then taking a leave from the hallway to return back to his class.

"Kaoru, is it true that you've got a call from Father?" Chizuru asked, disbelief of what she's heard from her brother. Her father hasn't send her any message to her for a while now, though she knew that he's been quite busy at the overseas now and couldn't have time to read a message from her daughter...

Kaoru shook his head then. "No, it was a lie just now. Do you want to show yourself in front of Okita and the others even though you're not **_Taiki_** actually?"

"Ah.. you're right," she mumbled under her breathed, forgot about how **_Taiki_** is nothing but a fake of herself. **_Taiki's_** job is only to pretend itself to be a boy so that Chizuru could go to an all-boy high school without knowing of her true gender.

"Listen," Kaoru began. "Whatever you do, don't you dare come to the swimming pool. Ever."

"Why..?"

"Because.. because I said so!"

Before Chizuru wanting to ask another question, Kaoru left already without even looking at his sister anymore.

* * *

"So then, Chizuru-chan, are you excited already?" Sen said, as they were on their usual dating but this time, they're in café since the older Suzuka has always wanted to try a new café that's been spreading a rumor of how good the dessert is.

"Excited? Excited about what?" Chizuru questioned cluelessly.

"Of course it's summer~" Sen squealed like a fangirl. "Since it's going to be a hot day, how about the three of us go to the swimming pool?" she suggested.

Kosuzu nodded and smiled. "It's been a while since we've gone to the pool. Maybe we should go there this year."

"I.. I would love to, Kosuzu-san, Osen-chan. But.." she stopped for a moment as she remembered Kaoru's warning of not ever going to the swimming pool so that her secret would not be able to find from the Hakuou students. "I.. I can't."

Sen looked at her best friend in perplexed, surprised that Chizuru suddenly refused to go to pool with the Suzuka Sibling.

"Why is that?"

"Well..," she paused. In truth, there's a reason why she couldn't able to go to them besides listening to her brother's warn. It was… "I… don't have a swimsuit."

…

The Suzuka Sibling couldn't helped but widen their eyes like a saucer and gaped like a fish.

"I.. I mean, I do swimming a long time ago... but that was when I'm still a kid. Since my parents died, I haven't gone to the pool anymore so.. the only swimsuit I have is only when I was small back then." Chizuru explained.

….

There was a very long silent around the café then. Until…

"This.. This is an **_emergency_**!" Sen exclaimed out loud, until a few customers looked at her in confusedly.

"O.. Osen-neechan, you're too loud.." Kosuzu murmured, feeling a little embarrassed as more customers looked at the three of them.

"Chizuru-chan! We're going to the shopping complex and buy a suitable swimsuit for you tomorrow." Sen said.

"O.. Osen-chan.. don't say it at a place like this.." Chizuru said, becomes as embarrassed as Kosuzu although the elder of Suzuka doesn't seem to feel ashamed of at all. "But, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Sen said in determinedly. "You can't just sit there and do nothing when you're at the pool already once school holidays come. You need to have some fun too."

"I agree for Osen-neechan. Wouldn't it be better if we're all swimming together, ne?"

"Well.. I guess it's not really that bad actually.."

"Great!" Sen clapped her hand together, promising to each other to go shopping tomorrow.

In the next day..

"I must have come a little early...," Chizuru said, took a looked at the time on her watch. "While waiting for them, I think I should.." Before Chizuru could complete of her sentences, a familiar male voiced suddenly spoke to her from behind.

"Well, hello there, cute lady." He smirked. "Are you all alone?"

Chizuru turned around, and shocked to see him here.

"You.. you are..?!"

"Sorry to keep ya waiting. Have you waited for me that long?" Shiranui said, still had a smirk on his face.

"Wha.. N-no, I'm not waiting for you. And..," she trailed her words off, her body suddenly shivered, still feared a little of this man since the first time she met him in the cafeteria when he intends to send her to the Student Council room without said anything.

Shiranui noticed how scared the young woman is. His smirk suddenly faded away then, and gave her a little concerned expression on his face.

"Hey.. don't be like that.. I don't mean to scare you or something."

"Ah.. it-it's nothing.. It's just that.."

As she mumbled quietly, footsteps coming from behind.

"Hey you! Stay away from her!"

Chizuru turned around, thankful for the Kami that her childhood friends came at the right time.

Sen pulled the brunette closely to her and Kosuzu, gave an icily glared to Shiranui.

"Oh? Well if it isn't, princess. It's been a while we haven't seen each other." Shiranui said, grinned at her.

"Well, it's not pleasure to see you again, Shiranui," Sen said in rude. "You sure are like to pick on girls, are you?"

"Hey, hey, I was just trying to ask her out since she was alone a little while ago. Didn't mean to make her scare actually."

"But since you've make her frightened, you might as well leave us alone."

"Oh? How about I'll join with you girls? It's not that I'm busy or something." Shiranui said. "Well except trying to buy something for Kazama's stupid gay plan.." and muttered at those sentences, quite relief that those girls didn't hear of his mumbling.

"Sorry, this is only for the three of us." Sen said in sarcastically. "I do not think men would like something what women interest in."

"Yeah, yeah.. whatever. I'll leave you three alone now. Ja ne." He waved the girls off, was about to leave, but stopped walking suddenly, his violet orbs then laid on the brunette. "By the way, I haven't got a name for you, cute lady. What's yer name?"

"Ah.. Chi-Chizuru.." the brunette mumbled quietly in replied.

"Chizuru, huh? Well that's a cute name. Alright, I'll remember your name then, Chizuru."

At that, he finally left then.

"Are you alright, Chizuru-chan? You looked really scared just now..," Kosuzu said, she could felt the brunette's body still shaking in feared.

"Of course she's scared." Sen began. "Shiranui is obviously such a totally bastard sometimes. Always trying to woo on the girls and gave a nickname of 'cute woman' and something like that."

"O.. Osen-neechan, Shiranui-san isn't actually a bad person. After all, he did accompany Chizuru-chan when she's alone just now."

"Yeah, but he still made her scared."

"U-Umm.. you guys.. it's alright. More importantly, we should start shopping already," Chizuru said, decided to change a subject.

From what she knows of Sen and Kosuzu, the Suzuka Sibling had known Shiranui for along time although they rarely see each other when they're finally in high school, which is, this was their first time meeting him this year.

But the problem is, Sen has always despise for men and think of them such a bastard and asshole. Something happened to her when she's still very young back then, in which, she rather not talking about it to Chizuru and Kosuzu.

"Wow~ This is definitely Heaven!" Sen yelled cheerfully, as she saw some different kind of swimsuit in the shopping complex. She can't even know which kind of swimsuit that she wants Chizuru to wear first.

"So what kind of swimsuit would you like to wear, Chizuru-chan?" Kosuzu asked.

"Ah.. well," she said nervously, couldn't able to pick which one is the best for her. "I don't mind at all.."

"Let's see.. how about this!" Sen said, took out a swimsuit that seemed to have catch her eyes already.

"O.. Osen-neechan, should you let Chizuru-chan pick the swimsuit first? After all, we're all came here just to buy it just for her."

"I know, I know. But still, this look cute for Chizuru-chan~ Why don't you try it?" Sen suggested, grinned widely.

"I.. I guess so." She muttered, couldn't able to fight back with the older Suzuka. Accepting the swimsuit that Sen found, decided to try in the changing room.

As Chizuru was changing, Sen began, "So, what kind of swimsuit that suitable for Chizuru-chan, anyway?"

"Like Chizuru-chan just said just now, I wouldn't mind of what she'll wear in summer vacations then, but I think the cute one would be good on her." Kosuzu suggested.

"That's great then~!"

The younger Suzuka noticed that Sen was about to leave her already so she stopped her by calling her name then. "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? Trying to find a swimsuit that looks cute for Chizuru-chan, of course."

At that, Sen finally left her, eagerly wanting to see Chizuru wearing a pink swimsuit at the pool for a few days later then. She somehow could able to imagine of how adorable the brunette would be.

Kosuzu couldn't help but to sigh for her elder sister.

"You like shopping aren't you, Osen-neechan?" she said to herself, as she's still waiting for Chizuru finishing of changing a swimsuit.

It took hours for Chizuru finding a suitable swimsuit for her, glad that she'll able to go to the swimming pool after this. But what it relief the most is, Kaoru won't be in the pool too since he and Saitou were going to have a meeting with the Discipline Committe even in the middle of school holidays.

And so, school holidays finally arrived, Chizuru and her two childhood friends were now at the swimming pool near the old dojo like Okita mentioned about. The Suzuka Sibling excited of going on swimming since it's been a while they haven't done any activities together(beside from exercising at the park) but, there's a lot of people at the pool and crowded as well. Sen couldn't helped but to complain.

"Geez.. didn't know there's a lot of people here.." Sen sighed in frustratedly.

"Well, today is school holidays.. it can't be helped, Osen-neechan.."

"Since we can't swimming right now, how about the three of us eating ice cream in the bar then?" the older Suzuka suggested.

"That would be nice." Kosuzu agreed. "What about you, Chizuru-chan? Would you like to eat ice cream too?"

"That's alright. I'll stay in the pool only. I'm not really hungry much.."

"Okay then. I'll see you in the pool later then, Chizuru-chan."

The brunette only nodded, waved for her two best friends left to go to the bar, as she took a sat on the corner of the pool and playing the water by kicking off using her feet.

For a moment then, her body flinched slightly as she heard a male voiced behind her.

"Oh? Didn't know we would ended up meeting again at a place like this." He spoke, feeling amusement to see her.

Chizuru turned her head behind, widen a little as her almond-brown orbs laid on the crimson-red eyes.

"Ka-Kazama-senpai..?" Chizuru murmured of the President's name.

The President stared at her for a moment then, a bit bothered as to how she called him 'senpai' although both of them were not in a same school.

"Why do you call me senpai?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Eh?"

"I'm not your senpai, as well as we're not even in a same school. So you should have just call my name only."

Chizuru shook her head then, refused to calls him his name without adding –senpai.

"I.. I can't do that.. It's felt strange calling you your name and it's almost I'm being a bit disrespectful for you, Kazama-senpai."

"But that annoyed me lately." As Kazama said that, she could felt her heart suddenly stopped pumping to see the President looked pissed off just because she couldn't able to call him his name only. "I do not think that would call as disrespectful. Weren't we friends already the moment we met in the park?"

"Well..," she paused feeling a little embarrassed of trying to call the Preisdent's last name only without adding –senpai nor any in respectful way. After a while later then, Chizuru murmured quietly, avoiding looking at the man, "If that's what you wished for.. Kazama… san."

Once again, the blonde-haired man looked at her for a moment then, noticed of how red her face is. She's really easily to get embarrassed huh…?

Kazama smirked then, satisfied of what he's wanted to hear from the young woman's lips. He then took a sit next to her in which, she looked surprised a little but noticed that Chizuru suddenly moved away from him, trying not to get too close with him, and that amused the President a little.

"You know," Kazama began. "I haven't got your name yet, so I want to know your name."

"Ah…"

She totally forgot

And here she thought she had already told him her name when they're in the park. Now, here he is, asking her of her real name. She tried not to let herself telling her last name to him. He might've familiar of Yukimura Taiki then.

"It's Chizuru."

"Chizuru, huh? And… your last name?"

Just as she expected from the President. He would've ask her about sooner or later already.

"Wh-what does it matter, anyway? It's not that you knew my family name or something," she protested, trying not to give up herself of giving her real last name for the golden-haired man.

Kazama's smirk began widen a little. "Hm… I suppose."

The longer she stayed with the President alone at the pool, the nervous she's gotten already. And so, Chizuru decided looking for her two best friends instead, not wanting to stay with the President any longer.

"I better go now," Chizuru said, stood up from the swimming pool. "I don't want to wait my friends any longer."

Before Kazama could say anything, Chizuru taking a leave, trying to avoid from the President as quickly as she could. But as she kept running without even looking anywhere…

 ** _CRASH_**

She bumped into someone else, but at the same time, she can hear some glasses have broken from falling. The next thing she knew, she had bumped into a very rude barmaid.

"Watch where you are going, young lady!"

"I-I'm sorry," Chizuru said nervously, bowed at the barmaid in apologetically way. She can hear the barmaid sighed in frustrated.

"Great.. just look at what you've done already.. can you even afford to pay for everything?!"

"Please, I really am sorry. I.. I don't think I can pay it all…"

"What..?!" The barmaid looked at her in disbelief. She can't believe of what she's heard from that weakling girl just now. Is that even a joke? If the boss finds out about this, there isn't doubt that he's going to kick her out from the job already. "Then how can you replace these broken glasses?!"

Chizuru felt herself to bit her lower lip already, trying not to let herself crying. She can hears some customers were whispering of how pathetic she is for not able to pay it all even though it's definitely all her fault. As she let herself falling into a deep darkness, a familiar voiced suddenly brighten her world.

"How about this," Kazama began, appeared behind Chizuru, and trying to protect her. "I'll be the one that would pay everything all the mess that she made just now."

"And who do you think you are?"

"Kazama Chikage, son of Kazama clan and one of the richest families."

"D-did you just said from the richest families?!" The barmaid exclaimed in surprised, couldn't believed to see a rich son like him to go at a place like this.

"That's right." At that, Kazama took out his mobile phone and called the red-headed man, "Amagiri, 2 boxes of elegant glasses and make sure to bring it as soon as possible."

After he finished calling Amagiri, the barmaid still looked surprised and gapped like a fish. "Oh, and by the way, while Amagiri delivering it, I would like to have a fruit parfait. Make it good and sweet too"

It took a while then the barmaid returned to normal, shook her head slightly, and bowed to the golden-haired man, feeling a little embarrassed for being rude to a rich young man.

Kazama grinned then, and took Chizuru's hand, taking them a place to sit, as they waited for the President's dessert. He noticed the brunette feeling sad and disappointed.

"Hey."

Chizuru finally faced to the President, tried her best not to feel down so much. "Y.. yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's my fault for making a lot of mess. I should be the one that needed to take the responsibility just now." She muttered under her breathed, looked anywhere else except the gorgeous man in front of her.

"Don't worry," Kazama began. "I believed that the one that needed to blame of is actually that barmaid. She shouldn't have yelling at you like that."

Still.. even though it may possibility not her fault, she still couldn't able to do anything for the President. Kazama had done so many things for her when she pretended herself as **_Taiki_** , yet, she couldn't figured out what kind of favor she needed to do for him…

"Is.. is there any way for me to return after all you've done for me?" she said a bit hesitated then, half determined and half regretful of what she said just now. But it's the least she has to do to make herself to be a little useful for the President.

Kazama was stunned of what he heard from Chizuru just now. He wouldn't expected to hear that from the brunette before. His smirk then widen on his face.

"Alright then. Maybe there is one thing you can do a favor for me."

As she heard that, Chizuru couldn't helped but to feel happy, though at the same time, she also couldn't helped but feared of what the President intended to do to her then..

It took a while then the fruit parfait has finally arrived, Chizuru looked at Kazama in confused at first when his crimson-red orbs laid on hers. For a moment, she blinked even quite confused as he rested his palm of hand on his left cheek, as if he was waiting for something. As she took a looked on the fruit parfait, her cheeks suddenly flushed in red of embarrassed, finally understood of what this man intended to do now.

And there was a widen smirk on his face that she can tell that he's been planning this the moment he saved her from the barmaid. She shook her head without hesitated, refused to return this kind of favor.

"Th-this kind of favor.. I can't do that!" she exclaimed, embarrassed slightly.

"Well you did tell yourself that you'll have to return something after all I saved you from the barmaid. You should be grateful for that." He said satisfied, waiting for the brunette to feed him in patient.

"Is-is there anything I can do besides feeding you..?" Chizuru whined.

"Unfortunately, no. But..," he paused and gave a similar smirk as a Cheshire cat once more. "Other than feeding me, we can always go out somewhere in the future."

"E-ehhhh?!" she exclaimed, her face flushed in a deep scarlet, feeling slight embarrassed of the President's alternate favor beside feeding him a parfait. How can he says that in confidently despite they're rarely met each other?! By meaning of they didn't met a lot, of course, she meant of her real self, and not **_Taiki._**

"How is it? Want to go out somewhere in the next week?" he spoke in his usual arrogant and proud tone.

" **ABSOLUTELY NOT!** " she yelled out loud, in which everyone looked at them suspiciously. The brunette could almost feel herself even more embarrassing once again, wanting to hide under the table so badly.

Kazama chuckled lightly. "It's a joke. There's no need to take it seriously."

"You'd still look like you're telling me the truth…." Chizuru mumbled under her breathed, avoided to look at those beautiful ruby orbs.

She sighed out loud, finally giving up herself, decided to feed him in the end. Chizuru hesitated scooping up a parfait that the President ordered for the two of them, moved it in front of the golden-haired man. She could felt herself a lot of students from her school were staring at them in jealously. No matter how she tried to ignore them, she couldn't helped herself but to feel even more nervous and panic.

Kazama was stunned. He surprised a little that Chizuru could actually feed him in the end. He would've thought she wouldn't given up herself on doing this kind of thing for him. Not that it bothered him actually. It's just makes him interested about her even more just as how he'd taken interested of _**that Taiki boy**_.

He gave a playful grin on his face before he took a bite of a spoonful of parfait. The President also ignored of the male students' jealously glared, and he could heard some whispers of 'How lucky that President-sama..!', 'How did that bastard found that girl?!' and so on.

Chizuru put the spoon on the parfait cup, feeling slightly relief that she had finally returned a favor for the President. The brunette then looked at him confusedly as Kazama took a parfait with a spoon where Chizuru put it. She couldn't helped but she had a bad feeling the moment he moved the spoon on front of her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Chizuru asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious? Trying to feed you, of course."

She shook her head multiple, and crossed her arms in front of her face. "No! No thank you! I have already returned a favor. I don't need to owe you anymore."

"Oh?" He gave her a neutral expression on his face. It's rarely to see him like that. As much as she hated his cold and arrogant expression, she somehow felt even more regretful and guilty to see him like that. "So what are you gonna do with all the parfait then? It would be waste already."

"Well, you can just eat it all, Kazama-san."

"I would rather eat it if you gladly feeding me again." He answered, smirking once more.

Chizuru pouted slightly. Feeding him would be embarrassing her a little because of those staring she'd received from her classmates. But letting Kazama fed her would be much more embarrassing than she could ever felt! She tried to find a way of not accepting the President's offer despite he'd still waiting for her to take a bite of it, but in the end, she failed and there's no other way to escape from him.

Cheeks turned into bright red yet, Chizuru took it a spoonful of parfait, quickly turned her face away from him, and decided not wanting to see of what the President reaction about her for accepting his offer to feed her.

She could hear Kazama was chuckling for her. Once again, the brunette could sense something bad after this.

"Would you like to have more?"

" **OF COURSE NOT!** ," she yelled again, couldn't care if they looked at her strangely this time. "You'll have to finish it all. While I…" she paused for a moment, hated to speak those words out loud, yet she _has_ to say it. "..I'll feed you then."

Kazama's eyes widen opened for a moment, but smirked even wider this time. He would never expected the brunette would feeding him again, despite how a lot of men looked quite jealous. It would've been better already if _he_ was the one that feeds her. He guess she's quite nervous of getting fed by someone like him.

"Well I guess it can't be helped then." He chuckled lightly, as Chizuru scooped up a parfait to feed him again. The more she has getting used to feed him, she no longer felt embarrassed of giving him an offer of parfait anymore.

And the President could swear Chizuru curled her lips upward to gave a hidden smile on her face.

Somewhere in the swimming pool, two students of boy from Chizuru's classmate saw something interested, yet suspicious.

"Hey, that girl with President-sama… is that Taiki?"

"Now that if you looked at her closer look, she does looks a bit like Taiki." Another boy spoke.

"Have Taiki always been a girl this time? How come he- _she_ has a long hair too?"

"Don't tell me she's been pretended to be a boy all this time?"

"How about we should find out ourselves later?"

"Good idea."

* * *

 **A/N: A very thank you for reading Change once again. Well, I have nothing to say anymore since I'm not good in words or giving some notes. Just glad that you guys still reading my Change fic even if there isn't a lot of reviews much.**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**

* * *

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Guest**

D'awww~ I love OkiChi too :DD Glad that you like the story very much. And here I thought it doesn't quite good since there isn't enough of fav/follow/review of this story xP


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A very big thank you giving a review of what you think for the latest chapter. I honestly love of your comments ^w^ Reviewing always makes me so happy**

 **I don't own Hakuouki nor the cover story. The cover story is actually a doujin that I found from Japanese shop online. But if you guys found the original artist PM me.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

She told herself that she shouldn't have kept this secret any longer. Yet, she didn't know when, or how would she wants to tell this secret to a whole students and teachers of Hakuou Academy. She wasn't sure who's the right person that she could tell of her real identity, actually. Despite she's really good friends with Saitou, Yamazaki, Okita, and Ibuki, yet she doubted herself that they wouldn't believed her if she revealed her secret then. Telling them of her true secret might have changed everything already… right?

However, the person that she definitely wouldn't want to tell is none other than the Oni President. He is, after all, the President of Student Council. And his job is to make sure the Hakuou Academy has a good population. Once she told him about the truth, what he's gonna do then? The only thing that's been in her mind is **expel** her of course. Chizuru is a girl. The Hakuou Academy has been decided to be for an-all boys high school. Kazama might have expelled her without hesitated already, as long as she's a girl..

Chizuru also couldn't helped but to feel about if Kazama would find out of her true gender after then. After all, he has always taken liking of Taiki much more than Chizuru. Once he finds out the truth, would he ended heartbroken that all this time..? Just thinking how heartbroken the President is, it's just makes her sadden even more..

One day, class is almost starting, as usual, so Chizuru took some stuff that she needed to bring it for the Classic Literature subject, making sure not to encounter the President or she'll definitely going to have a punishment by that strict and grumpy teacher already..

"Yo Taiki!"

Chizuru turned around and met three of her classmates, though she hardly remembered their names much, and rarely spent times together too. The only classmate that she able to close with is Ibuki only. Despite he sometimes had a bad mouth, yet he's really kind actually.

"Um… yes?" Chizuru said nervously, tried to be polite even if they'll end up treating her in rude way.

"Can we talk with you for a moment?" Student 1 said, used a very gentle tone so that he won't scared _the boy_ away.

"What is it?"

"Can you come with us for a moment?," without hearing _Taiki's_ answered, the three students left to the hallway, as they were intending to take _the boy_ someplace quiet and lonely.

The brunette thought hesitantly, having a bad feeling followed with her classmates. Running away from them is one of the worst option she could ever do, so Chizuru had no choice but to follow them in the end.

Once they arrived at the back of school, the other students were already in the middle of class, so it's only Chizuru and her 3 classmates left that haven't came to the class yet.

"Um… is there anything I can help you?" she murmured, as the brunette realized that they have been stared at her in suspiciously(more suspicious than everyone thinks she and Okita were dating). She could felt herself sweating in both panic and nervous already. Chizuru definitely had a very bad feeling about those three..

"Taiki, we've been meaning to ask this ever since school holidays started." Student 2 said.

"Yes…?"

"We've heard from your brother that you couldn't able to go to the swimming pool, right?"

Chizuru nodded, didn't know what to answer anymore.

"When the three of us gone to the swimming pool, we saw Kaichou-sama with another girl." Student 2 spoke again.

Chizuru couldn't help herself but to widen her eyes already. She didn't knew these boys would ended up the one that knows her secret instead of her friends that she has been closed for. Her heart starting to beat in swift, as if it's going to get explode inside her body already.

"That girl looks really a lot like you and we were wondering if there's any connection between you two."

Lying would be furtile. Chizuru is obviously wasn't good much in lie as she was once lied to the President and it ended up awkward between those two. What if her classmates? She doubt that things would turn out good..

This is bad… this is really bad..! How can she tell them about this..?! What's going to happen if they find out that the girl that's been with Kazama was really her? Will she be able to go to Hakuou Academy then? Will she able to continue to study here? Somehow she couldn't help but to feel sad. Sad for not going to study here even if it's full of boys.

Every time she closed her eyes, not knowing what she wanted to say to them anymore, her mind was nothing but filled of none other than the certain President and her memory along with him. She wasn't sure why her mind was full of him. Was it she wants _him_? Was it she wants _him_ to be the first one that knows that she's been a girl for a whole time? Was it she wants to rely on _him_ once again?

The moment she opened her eyes instantly, Chizuru finally make a moved by running away from those three, knew what she's going to do after this, whether it's too late or not, whether he'll expel her once he finds out, but she _really_ wants Kazama to know that she's not a boy all this time.

 ** _She wants to be honest to him…!_**

 ** _She wants him to know that she's a girl..!_**

 ** _Even if it ended up make him heartbroken..._**

"Wait, you bastard!" one of her classmate then tried to stop her by reaching out his hand to her hair, able to hold it, and tried to pull it even if it's going to feel pain.

"Ahhh…!" Chizuru exclaimed, not because she was in pain when her classmate pulled her hair away, but her wig suddenly took off, and it revealed her true identity.

The three classmates gaped like a fish, stunned of what they saw in front of them with their own eyes already.

"What the..?! Taiki really is a **_girl_**?!" Student 3 exclaimed in surprised. "But how the hell did she ended up into a high school for boys?!"

Chizuru gave a hard look on her face, gripping her fist tightly as she could felt a bead of red liquid starting to fall down on her palm of hand when she dug her fingers into her skin deeper, and went backward slowly.

Their shocked and angry expression suddenly turned into an unknown one in which she can't tell what kind of expression they used, but at the same time, she also had a bad feeling what's going to happen to her after this.

"This Taiki.. is he really a girl for real..?" Student 1 said, still couldn't believed of what he sees right now.

For a moment then, the Student 3 gave a playful grin that she could felt shivered in fear already. It was more creeps than Kazama's nor Okita's. "I don't know if Taiki is a girl or a boy.. but, might as well if we take a closer look."

The other classmates of her then agreed to what the Student 3's just said now, coming closer to the brunette slowly, gave a same grin as Student 3's as well.

Chizuru then walked backward once more, as she realized she has no place to run anymore the moment she could felt she leaned against on the wall already. The brunette closed her eyes shut once again, knowing what's going to happen to her after this, and biting her lower lips hardly, couldn't do anything except feeling regretful for not telling them of her real secret..

Feeling regretful despite how her friends believed her so much, and yet, she didn't being honest to them in the end.

Of all the person that she felt regretful for not telling of her real gender is none other than Kazama Chikage. The President had done so many things for her despite he kept teasing her sometimes, but she still rely on him a lot.

 ** _She can't even do anything without his help._**

Just what happened then when she confessed everything to Kazama, anyway? Would he forgive her then? Would he believe that she's a girl? Would they.. still continued being friends? When the world turned dark, she lets her classmates do whatever they want..

 ** _As if this would be the last day she could ever live.._**

"GYAAARGH!"

Before she felt herself falling into a pit of darkness, Chizuru could sworn she heard one of his classmate yelled out in pain, as if someone punched him harder.

As she opened her eyes slowly, her almond-brown orbs widen like a saucer, shocked to see _him_ again. There, Kazama was the one who's been punched that bastard who intended to check the brunette whether she's really a girl or not. She wasn't sure if she should be happy about it since the President had come rescued her at the right time.. but at the same time, she also could felt regretful for seeing him once again.

The other of Chizuru's classmates then looked at the President in feared, went backward slowly, afraid of what Kazama wanted to do to them after this.

"K-Kaichou-sama…?! Wh-What are you doing he.. here?" Student 1 stuttered in fear, but tried his best to fight the President back. No matter how scary the-so-called-Oni-President-rumors are.

The moment Kazama has punched one of the brunette's classmate satisfiedly, he glared the others in so much furious and anger. There was a very dangerous aura around him. It was different when he was with Kaoru.. it was different when he was with Hijikata bastard.. it was more dangerous.. evil.. dark aura he had around him.

 ** _Like an Oni._**

"What do you think you're doing just now?" Kazama avoided answering Student 1's question, came to them closer, as they felt they could almost dying just getting closer with the demon.

"We.. we're j-just…"

" **Answer me.** " He spoke in a cold and stern one, and there isn't any sarcastic nor tease tone that he usually speak with Taiki. This is why no one could ever dare make fun of the Oni President. "What do you think you're doing just now?"

As Chizuru's classmates became even more feared of the President of Student Council, they decided to run away, give up of what they intended to do, leaving their own friend who it seemed to be unconscious already.

The moment the President came to rescue her, Chizuru had been watching him all the time, care less of her classmates' presence at all. She was amazed of what the Oni President's rumors were true after all, but at the same time, she also couldn't helped but fear of those eyes that Kazama used when he gave an icily glared on her classmates.

She had never seen Kazama looked cold nor angry before. The President had always enjoyed teasing her and making her flustered so easily. Is this man really Kazama? The President whom he invited her to eat together with him in the Student Council room? The President whom he teach her a subject that she weaken of? The President whom she had always rely for and yet couldn't able to return a good favor in the end?

 **Somehow, she didn't know if this is the real Kazama though..**

Once it was only Kazama and Chizuru all alone already, the President glared at her, she could felt shivered down in all over spine once more just seeing that cold expression from Kazama's. It felt.. strange and foreign seeing him looked so angry.

 ** _He must've become a fool for not realizing it that she's a girl, huh…?_**

Trying to avoid the President away, Chizuru decided to take a leave already. "I-I'm sorry Kazama-senpai, but I have to go. Hijikata-sensei is already in my class.." she excused herself.

Without looking at the President's furious expression, Chizuru tried to turn away to run as fast as she could not to ever come near to the President anymore.. not to ever see the President anymore.. not to ever amazed of the President anymore..

Just then, she could felt her wrist was gripped harder and it stopped her from walking. The next thing she knew, she realized it was belong to the President, who still had an anger and cold expression on his face.

"No, you're coming with me."

"W-wait!" she pleaded, but the President ignored her, pulled her arm to get to the Student Council room. "I.. I have to go to Hijikata-sensei's class already. I'll get a punishment if I'll be late in his class and-," her words suddenly stopped as she could felt his grip starting to become harder and harder as if he intended to break her wrist if she ever continued blabbing again. At that, she had no choice but to let Kazama took her to the Student Council room, accept whatever punishment that the President would give her then.

Once they finally arrived to the Student Council room, Kazama opened the door, lets her came into the room first, in which Chizuru came in without hesitated, the President then shut the door quietly, locked it to make sure Shiranui and Amagiri won't come in.

"Sit over there," Kazama commended her coldly, pointed the chair where it place in front of the President's fancy table and chair.

The brunette took a sit just like he commended for, her almond-brown eyes laid on nothing except her knees, waiting for the Oni President to expel her from the Hakuou Academy. After all, this school has always meant for boys. Not included for girls. Not even for Chizuru..

Slowly, Kazama went toward to his fancy chair to take a seat on it, putting his knuckles on his cheek like he used to do whenever he was too damn bored, and took a looked on the brunette, who had pretended herself to be a boy for a whole time.

"So…" Kazama began. "You've been a girl for a whole time then, Yukimura _Chizuru_."

The brunette didn't know what kind of tone Kazama used just now. Was it angry? Cold? Sarcastic? Teasing? She didn't know.. but what she believed that Kazama wouldn't forgive him for deceiving the President already.

For quite some time then, Chizuru nodded hesitantly, decided to be honest to the President like she's been wanting for: "Yes.. I've been a girl all this time, Kazama-sama." The brunette explained, trying to call the President even more respectful. "I was.. pretending myself to be a boy just for the sake of studying here, that's all."

She could felt the President staring at her for quite longer now, but she didn't cared. She didn't care how long this man is going to stare at her because this would be the last time she could ever see him again. Once he expels her from school, she would no longer see Kazama anymore. It somehow sadden her more if she no longer seeing the President in the future after this…

For a moment then, she could sworn Chizuru just heard Kazama was smirking. When she finally faced him, it was true after all. Kazama _is_ smirking to her and there's no cold or anger expression that he used when he punched one of her classmate.

"Well, that took a while," Kazama said. "And here I thought you're going to pretend to be a boy forever."

 _Eh…?_

"It seems that it's game over already, eh? How boring." He said, leaning against his chair as he crossed his left leg.

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Kazama-sama..?" Chizuru asked in confusion. What does he meant by a game? Has he known of her that she's been a girl for a whole time?

When his smirk suddenly gone, and showed his serious expression once more, Kazama spoke in a cold tone this time, "Do you really expecting that I wouldn't recognized that you've been a girl for a whole time?"

"N-no.. that's not what I meant. It's just.." she trailed off the words, not knowing what to say anymore except questioning him.. "How.. how did you know that I'm a girl?"

"Do you remember when you introducing me as Yukimura?"

"As Yukimura..?"

 _"I'm his twin brother, Yukimura Taiki.."_

 _"Yukimura…?"_

She remembered how his crimson-red orbs suddenly widen when he heard her name for the first time. But what would make him surprised just hearing her last name…? Is there any connection between the Yukimura family and Kazama's?

"I've known for Yukimura family since they are used to be one of tea ceremony schools. For your information Kazama family is also one of the tea ceremony families as well." He explained simply.

"You.. you've known of my family?" By meaning of tea ceremony family, does that mean he's like Sen..?

"I've known them just a little. But from what I've learnt of your family that I don't remember the Yukimura has two sons."

"Ah…" At that, Chizuru couldn't answer anything except remained silent and looked down on her knees instead, feeling guilty and fool. "..Why don't you just tell me earlier then?"

As he heard that question, Kazama began to smirk then. "If I had told everyone that you've been a girl for a whole time, you wouldn't have come here anymore and I wouldn't have find something to have fun."

"…"

So all this time he had known that she's a girl, yet he pretended himself not knowing it just because he actually wants to find a fun? She should've known that this man known of her family the moment he muttered her last name for multiple for the first time they met back then..

As his smirk began to fade away once again, Kazama decided to ask her something much more serious about it: "Since your classmates had known that you're a girl, what are you gonna to do then?"

"What.. do you mean?"

"I doubt that you can continue study here and pretend yourself as Taiki again. If those three find you once more, they might report to the teachers this time." He predicted to himself, yet knew it possibly going to happen if Chizuru continued on studying here.

The brunette couldn't help but to fight those tears back already. His words were cold and like a sharp dagger already. She could felt it stabbing her heart deeper and deeper, starting to bleed very slowly, each word by word.

"So.. are you trying to expel me from Hakuou Academy then?" She whispered quietly, tried not to let herself crying already. Yet, it's true though. What if, they ended up telling Hijikata then? The Classic Literature teacher has always been a very strict one and follow the rules without any complaint.

It's hurt so much if she transfers to another school already. She's been in Hakuou Academy for quite longer now and her friends were like a family to her. Even she happily to see Kaoru sometimes.

 ** _And Kazama.. Kazama is much more special to her.._**

"...I want to know that if there any school that you'll able to go to study beside here?" Kazama avoided her question, gazed on her then. His expression was very hard to tell, but his voice wasn't in neither sarcastic one nor the teasing one that the President usually used.

Despite the President avoided her question, but she can tell that he'd really intended to expel her from school already. Just like how the rumors of Oni President. Whether he decided to expel her from school or not, she decided to stop going to Hakuou Academy first, even if it'll make her very lonely in the end.. Standing up from her seat, Chizuru bowed lowly, thanking for Kazama everything he'd done for her even if she couldn't able to return his favor in the end...

"Thank you.." Chizuru muttered. "Thank you for helping me when I was in trouble and relying on you. Really, thank you."

At those words, Chizuru choked herself for not wanting to cry once more, turned around, about to leave the Student Council room already, but the President gripped her wrist once more but gently this time, stopping her from leaving first.

"I'll ask you once again." Kazama said. "I want to know.. that if there any school that you'll able to go to study beside Hakuou Academy?"

Chizuru didn't answer the President's question in the end, pried her arm away from him, and left the Student Council room, leaving Kazama alone in the room.

How funny. The moment she finally left the Student Council room, tears finally fell down on her cheeks already. Yet, she didn't care once more. Despite how everything looked blurring, she didn't care anymore. She ran away all over the hallway, intended to leave the Hakuou Academy and never comes back. Although the President hadn't expelled her from school yet nor the teachers find out of her real identity, yet she lets herself being the one to quit her own school.

 ** _If the only she had told them earlier.._**

 ** _But it was too late now, and she knows it._**

 ** _And she can no longer comes to Hakuou Academy from now on.._**

 ** _Even if it ended up hurting her.._**

In Hijikata's class, Ibuki couldn't help but to give a very big yawn because Hijikata's class has always been damn bored to him. As he laid his eyes on the window, he blinked multiple, desbelief of what he saw just now. He could sworn he saw a familiar student just ran off to the school gate already..

 ** _Was that.. Taiki?_**

 ** _More importantly, since when Taiki has a long hair?_**

He must have hallucination already, so he shook his head slightly, returned to focus of Hijikata's class already. However, the moment he saw Taiki at the school gate just now, he wondered what's going on to Taiki...?

When Chizuru finally arrived to her house, shutting the door quickly, leaned against it, and slowly fell down on the floor already, letting her tears falling once more just because she could no longer go to Hakuou Academy anymore. She didn't know how long have she been crying now. She had nothing to do anymore since Hakuou Academy is the only school that she could study..

 ** _What is she going to do now…?_**

* * *

A few days later then, Okita, Saitou and Yamazaki noticed that _Taiki_ hasn't comes to school anymore. Usually, _the brunette boy_ would always greet them first. But now, they hadn't seen _him_ lately and wondered what happened to _him_..

"Taiki-kun hasn't comes to school lately. How suspicious..." Okita said, held his hand on his chin, curiously wondering to know why would _the boy_ suddenly stopped going school already. It was very unlike Taiki at all.

"According from Harada-sensei, Taiki is having a fever now so he couldn't able to go to school.." Heisuke said, he had gone to see the red-headed teacher before he went to the cafeteria with Okita and the others. It worried him a little after he heard about his childhood friend's health.

"Yukimura-san is sick..?" Yamazaki said, feeling a little concerned of the brunette boy. "I hope he's going to be fine.."

"Since we've already knew of what's happened to Yukimura-kun now, we might as well wait for him in patiently until he'll be much better then," Saitou said, despite he, too, worried of the brunette too, praying himself that _Taiki_ is going to be alright later then..

"Yeah, I agree. Although I'm still worried of his health.."

Meanwhile in the Student Council room..

The President doing some his usual thing he done before Taiki came, putting his knuckles on his cheek, as always. For a moment then, Shiranui went toward him and leaned against the wall, feeling a little bored so he decided to tease the Oni President.

"So... what happened to your boyfriend? He hadn't gone to school lately.." the tan-skinned man said, couldn't helped himself to grin.

"What boyfriend shit are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Kazama. Don't lie to me." He teased the President once more. "Weren't Taiki always comes to the Student Council room in recess already? He doesn't seem coming anymore."

Kazama remained silent as he continued on doing his job as the President of Student Council already, care less of Shiranui's stupid babbling despite how annoying the tan-skinned man is...

"Were you two fighting a few days ago?"

"..."

"Have Taiki had told you how much you annoyed him and hated you from now on?"

"..."

"Or have Taiki-"

Before Shiranui could finish it, the President grabbed his head and pushing him to the nearest wall as hard as he could to release his rage.

"Talk about **_her_** once more and I'll definitely throw you out from the window already," Kazama hissed in anger, decided to leave from the Student Council room to leave from the tan-skinned idiot already, wasn't in a very good mood to finish his work thanks to that bastard.

" **THAT'S HURT YOU BASTARD!** " Shiranui exclaimed, but for a moment then, he could sworn he'd just heard something odd from the Oni President just now. "Hold on a sec! What do you mean by **_her_**?!"

* * *

Chizuru couldn't help but to feel regretful for lying her own Homeroom Teacher that she's been sick for a whole time. She didn't want to concern of the others anymore. It's because one of her classmate had known of her identity, she had no other choice but to stop going to Hakuou Academy anymore. She needed to find a suitable school that she could able to study for other than Hakuou.

The brunette sighed softly, as she took a looked at her cellphone. There were so many photos that she took a shoot when she was in Hakuou Academy. Some of it she spent together with her childhood friend, Saitou, Okita, Yamazaki, Harada and Ibuki together. However, the picture that has the most is none other than she and the President together. By looking of it, it seemed that Amagiri and Shiranui took a picture of them together when she wasn't aware of where she put her cellphone back then..

She sighed once more, wondered what she's going to do after this since she can no longer going to Hakuou anymore…

For a moment then, she heard the door has been knocking for a while now. Quickly, Chizuru stood up from the couch, wearing her extra wig just in case it's one of her friend from her school. As she opened the door slowly, and took a peek for a moment then, it surprised her a little that the one who's been knocking is her Homeroom Teacher.

"Harada-sensei.." she whispered softly.

"Hey Yukimura-kun." Harada greeted gently. "Are you alright? How's your fever?"

The brunette answered hesitantly. "I.. I'm not sure...," she said, avoiding looking at her teacher.

"Are you sure?" the red-headed teacher questioned, opened the door a little wider, in which it surprised her little.

"Ahhh!" She squeaked softly, as Harada touched her forehead with his as if he's trying to make sure if she had a fever or not..

"Hmm... it doesn't seem to be burning up much.." he muttered under his breathed. "Are you sure you had a fever?"

"Ah.. well, I.. that is... um," she mumbled panickly, not knowing what she had to do since she's not good in lies much.

"But, more importantly, here." Harada said, took out some papers from his bag that he's been brought for a whole time now.

"What is this?"

"Some of homework that you need to finish up." Harada replied. "There's also from your Classic Literature teacher too. You have missed a lot of subjects, Yukimura-kun."

"Ah... I'm sorry..," Chizuru said, feeling a little guilty.

The red-headed teacher then sighed softly, and patted the boy's head. "Don't worry about it. Just make sure that your fever will go away then. That's what I wanted"

At that, he said goodbye then, and left her. The brunette sighed tiredly, not knowing what she's gonna do with the homework since she couldn't able to go to Hakuou anymore.

Another few days passed once more, the door was knocking and Chizuru without hesitantly opened it, expecting that Harada pay a visit again, but instead, it was her childhood friend in the end.

"Hei.. Heisuke-kun.."

"May I come in, Chizuru?"

"Ah, sure." The brunette lets her childhood friend came into her house, trying to prepare soda since Heisuke prefer soda more than tea or coffee.

As Chizuru prepared some sweets too, Heisuke took a looked around on the house, couldn't helped himself but to grin because his childhood friend's house never change. The old TV is still able to use, despite the vase was broken a little, yet it still kept it there, and of course, he couldn't forget of taking a looked on the photo frame of her, Kaoru and Heisuke together before her parent died from car accident.

He remembered how Chizuru pleading on Kaoru that she's been wanting to fishing together with her father and Heisuke, but Kaoru was being too over-protective brother, couldn't let her going on fishing since it's too dangerous and it's not suitable for her.

 ** _It sure brings back memories already.._**

"I'm sorry for bringing a little late," Chizuru laughed awkwardly, brought a tray of two soda cans, and some of her childhood friend's favourite sweets.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Chizuru," he grinned widely, took a soda and starting to drink it before he ate sweets first. For a while then, Heisuke has been meaning to ask this for a while now the moment Chizuru has suddenly stop going to Hakuou Academy anymore. "Hey Chizuru. You don't have to hide from me. We're childhood friends, right? You can tell me everything. So, why would you stop going to school so suddenly?"

She would've expected Heisuke was going to ask this already. But what he said just now is right. He is, after all, her childhood friend. Despite how they haven't seen each for such a very long time now, Heisuke is still Heisuke for her. The brunette boy would always understand of her feeling when she tells of her problem.

 ** _If she told him the truth, would he be able to cheer her up...?_**

She sighed softly, and told him everything she knows of what happened back then, but of course, Chizuru didn't told him of how Kazama knew she's been a girl all this time.

"Your classmates knew that you're a girl?" Heisuke said in shocked and surprised. Although Chizuru have been pretend herself as a boy for like months now, yet it somehow felt like it's only a week she became as Taiki..

Chizuru nodded, feeling sad and guilty.

"I don't know what to do anymore.. It's been fun studying in Hakuou Academy, yet I knew that I can no longer going there anymore. It's been decided..," she sighed weakly. "It's been decided that the school was meant to be for high school boys only.."

"Chizuru.."

Heisuke didn't know what to do, except watching her fell in sorrow since it's been so much fun in Hakuou Academy a lot. And now, her life as **_Taiki_** is no longer there anymore. **_Taiki_** is no longer exist..

"What should I do now..?" she whimpered quietly. She had told herself for so many times that she had to go and transfer another knew school where it close to her house, yet her memories of being Hakuou Academy could never leave her.

 ** _Especially a memory with the President.._**

Slowly, Heisuke reached on his childhood friend's cheek, tried to wipe her tears off. "You may can not going to Hakuou Academy anymore, but maybe.. maybe next time, I'll bring Souji, Hajime, Ibuki and Ryuunosuke over here. They may didn't know that you're **_Taiki_** , but they're still your friends too, right?"

"Heisuke-kun.."

"It's alright. Once they're close enough with you just they had with **_Taiki_** , I think you might be able tell them the truth," the brunette boy grinned widely.

For sometime then, she couldn't helped but to return her smile back to her childhood friend. It's been a while since she last saw that kind of grin from Heisuke. It's been such a long time they hadn't been together..

"Well then, I need to leave already." Heisuke stood up after he finished his soda and ate up all of his favourite sweets. "There's a part-time job that I wouldn't want to miss it already."

"Oh.. alright then. Do be careful, Heisuke-kun."

"Of course I'm going to be fine. See ya then," at that, the brunette boy left the house with his usual cheerful expression on his face, waving to his childhood friend until he no longer sees her anymore.

Chizuru watched her friend go, still not knowing what to do when she still hasn't go to school for quite some time now. What she had to do now...?

* * *

 ** _*RING* *RING* *RING*_**

When her cellphone was vibrating, it was surprised Chizuru the most that this was her very first time getting called by Kaoru. They never had a contact before until now. Without thinking longer, Chizuru took her cellphone and answered quietly:

"H-Hello...?"

It took a while that Kaoru answered as if he wants to make sure the person that he called was the right one. He took a breathed and exhaled softly, trying to answer in gentle one like he was once done back when they were still a child.

 ** _"I've heard what happened from Toudou Heisuke, Chizuru."_**

There it was, standing there for quite some time now, remained silent, not knowing what to say anymore to her own older twin brother, feared that Kaoru gave a threat again of how she should no longer comes to Hakuou Academy anymore. But what she's been expecting for never happens. Instead..

 ** _"Since they've known of your true identity, I suggest that maybe you should try and convince Sen and Kosuzu for letting you study in Shimabara Girls' High School. The fund may be expensive, but if they convince the Principal there, she might gave an exceptional for you."_**

The moment she heard of Shimabara Girls' High School, she remembered of what the older Suzuka when they were in dating:

 _"But if Chizuru-chan's school is not suitable for her, I might be able to convince to teachers to let you have a Shimabara High School Girls'.."_

How idiot she was.. she should have convinced them since a few weeks back then! Why didn't she thinks of Shimabara Girls' High School a for a moment anyway? Despite how the fund is expensive, that's the only school that she could study beside Hakuou.

Chizuru returned back to her reality then, curled her lips upward and said, "Thank you Kaoru.. even though we rarely spend each other, I'm still glad to you have you as a brother."

Without any reply anymore, Chizuru stopped calling her older twin brother then, praying to Kami that Sen and Kosuzu would let her on studying in Shimabara Girls' High School. Even if the fund may not be change, that would make her taking some lots of part-time jobs then..

* * *

Sen blinked, as if this is like a dream to her somehow. Here she is, with her younger adoptive sister, along with her best friend, eating and spent times together in weekend once again, hearing a good news from Chizuru somehow.

"What did you just said, Chizuru-chan?" Sen questioned, still couldn't believed of what she's heard from her best friend just now.

"Like I said.. I would like to study Shimabra Girls' High School with you guys," the brunette stated.

"Why?" the older Suzuka asked curiously. "Don't you love Hakuou Academy?"

"I love it very much, but..," she trailed off, looking anywhere except the Suzuka Sibling, didn't know what to say anymore.. "A lot of things happened just now, that's all." She whispered at the end of it, remembered how they intended to check on her whether she's really a girl or not. It just gives her shivered down in all over her spine just thinking of that memory already.

Sen noticed how sad her best friend is. She was really, _really_ happy when she heard Chizuru wants to transfer to the Shimabara Girls' High School, but she couldn't helped but curiously wants to know what's going on between her and the Hakuou Academy.. Asking that the older Suzuka would doubt that she'll got an answer. Instead, she nodded, and smiled warmthly for her best friend.

"Of course!" Sen replied. "I've been waiting for you to study in Shimabara Girls' High School for a very long time now. I'll try and convince the Principal as best as I can especially about the fund thing."

"Th.. thank you so much, Osen-chan!" Chizuru couldn't help but to cry in happily already.

Sen replied back by smiling to her best friend once more, then faced to her younger sister. "Say Kosuzu, do you have a spare of Shimabara Girls' uniform? If so, can you give it to Chizuru-chan?"

"Well, yes. I do have a spare one. I'll bring it before school starting, ne, Chizuru-chan?"

The brunette ended up nodding once more, continued on doing their usual stuff until they bid farewells. As she was on her way to her place all alone, her almond-brown orbs laid on the above sky, wondering if she truly no longer going to see them anymore. Especially..

 ** _Would she ever get to see the President again?_**

Once again, she still hasn't got of what kind of feeling she had for the President. No matter what happened, she couldn't take her eyes off from him. Of course, who wouldn't actually? Kazama is, after all, a very one gorgeous creature she has ever seen. Despite how most students describe him as an Oni President, yet for the brunette, he was more like a handsome, yet prince nothing-much-like-charming.

For a few days later since she had stopped going to Hakuou Academy, the President hasn't come seeing her anymore, in which it sadden her a little without knowing any reason as to why she felt sorrow for not able to see him for a while now...

She remembered how this man was so close to her as if they were like a couple, yet Chizuru knew all this time he's been looking for something for fun; never thinks of her neither a woman nor a friend. It's hurt a little that all those teasing that he once done to her is actually intending to lose his bored away. Even if that man used her to lose his boredom, even if that man teasing her for fun, yet, that man still very special to her no matter how much she denied once.

 _I wonder.. will I ever see Kazama-senpai this time...?_

* * *

For couple days later then, Chizuru got a call from the Principal of Shimabara Girls' High School that she lets the brunette studying there since Yukimura family were still one of the tea ceremony schools, in which it relief a little.

Before she ready to go, she wears the Shimabara Girls' uniform from Kosuzu's spare clothes one. Once she finally finished wearing it, Chizuru couldn't helped but felt foreign somehow. She's gotten quite used to wear a male uniform school lately but she knew she's been wearing that just for the sake of studying in Hakuou Academy. Now that she can no longer going to Hakuou anymore, Shimabara Girls' High School would be her new school life this time.

Before she took a leave from her house, Chizuru took a glanced on her Hakuou Male uniform where it's been hang on the back door of her bedroom for quite some time now; she couldn't have courage to throw it since how much she loved Hakuou Academy very much. But she knew there's no more life in Hakuou Academy..

 ** _Taiki is gone.._**

 ** _And there's no reason she's going to Hakuou Academy anymore.._**

Shaking her head, slightly as she tried to forget of Hakuou from now on, focus on Shimabara Girls' High School more, eagerly to spend her times with her best friends like they used to done back when they were still young.

Once everything's done and prepared, Chizuru opened the door, about to leave from her house already, but an unexpected figure appeared in front of her house...

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that's it for this chapter. I don't really like creating OCs much, so yeah, I ended up naming Chizuru's classmates as Student 1, 2 and 3 xD I was planning to add _almost_ non-con scene between Chizuru and her classmates too but the story might have a bit awkward after then so, I skip it in the end. Btw, 'Kaichou-sama' means President.**

 **Aaaaanyway, thank you for reading a new chapter Change. Hope you enjoy it. You'll find out soon what's going to happen whether Chizuru continued on going Hakuou Academy or not**

 **Honestly, I can't stop staring at my new desktop background already XDD(which is, it's in my new fanfic icon too)**

 **Btw, I wrote AmaSen SSL fic aka Amagiri x Sen SSL fic, somethin like Change you could say. So, if any of you guys interested in that pairing, try and read of my Amasen SSL ver :3**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**

* * *

 **To my reviewers:**

 **StariChanx**

I've got this idea for along time now where the students found out Chizuru is a girl first after playing Kazama's route for numerous time now lol i never get tired playing his route xD

It's not that I don't have an idea of how they find out of Chizuru secret or something. I just thought it'll be great if I follow in canon one, but changed into as SSL version :)

 **Mia(Guest)**

Not a fan of Hijikata nor hijichi much, but I do have an idea what's going to happen between him and Chizuru once everyone find out that she's a girl

 **oxCuteKataraox**

Haha well, I'm not really a fan of writing suspense fic since I might ended up having an author's block after then xP


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A very big thank you giving a review of what you think for the latest chapter. I honestly love of your comments ^w^ Reviewing always makes me so happy**

 **I don't own Hakuouki nor the cover story. The cover story is actually a doujin that I found from Japanese shop online. But if you guys found the original artist PM me.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Time suddenly stopped the moment she opened the door and met an unexpected guest once again. Of all the place.. of all the time.. why here? Why would he come back? Wasn't Taiki has no longer exist anymore? Wasn't her life as Hakuou would no longer be there anymore? So why would he came?

 ** _Why's the President of Student Council comes..?_**

"Ka.. Kazama-sama…?" Chizuru stuttered nervously, went backward slowly, couldn't believed herself that this isn't really hallucination.. this isn't daydreaming.. this man is here. The man that she still couldn't tell of what her feeling for him; is it love? Admiration? More than calls him as a friend? She didn't know. But the only word that she can describe him is…

 ** _Important_**

That's the only word that she can describe of what she thinks of the President..

There, Kazama stood in front the brunette's house without his usual playful smirk on his face. His face was expressionless, and it is very unlike to see him like that, she knew now why most rumors called him Oni President now.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Chizuru spoke, panic disappeared on her face, changed into anger. Wasn't he intended to expel once everyone finds out that she's a girl? Wasn't she's no longer of his play thing to lose his boredom? So why would he comes back again? Hasn't he ever got tired of making her suffered already? She had found a new school to study from now, why would he came back once again and giving her a nightmare already?

Still hasn't replied anything, Kazama gave Chizuru a paper bag, still has an expressionless on his face. She looked at the bag in confused, then faced to the President, still hasn't accepted the 'gift'.

"What is that..?"

"Your Hakuou uniform." Kazama replied simply. "Wear it."

"Wh-what..?!" Chizuru exclaimed in disbelief. "What do you mean by that? I.. I'm not Taiki. I'm not even a boy..! I thought everything's over already!"

Kazama sighed in frustratedly, "Just wear it already. I'll be taking you to the school too."

"Ah…" There's no point to fight him back anymore. Even if she explained that she'll study in Shimabara Girls' High School from now, she doubted that he would listening to her. A little hesitated, Chizuru finally accepted the President's gift, changing the uniform in her room as Kazama waited outside.

The moment she took a peek of the uniform that the President gave just now, her eyes began to wide in shocked and confused.

 ** _Is this really her usual Hakuou uniform..?_**

As Kazama still stood outside from the brunette's house, his memory started to replay back as he remembered to suggest letting Chizuru going to Hakuou Academy despite she's the only girl in there. He never expected the Principal would end up letting her continues study there in the end…

 _"Kondou, I need to speak with you," the President said, as he entered the Principal's office without even knocking. Well, that's typical the President of Student of Council, of course._

 _"Oh, Kazama. What is it that you want to talk about? Any suggestion of making the school to have a good population then?" the Principal asked, surprised to see the President here. Despite how Kazama entitled himself as the President of Student Council, yet he never had any suggestion of making the school much more popular.._

 _"Nothing much," Kazama said. "I would like you to have a permission to let Yukimura to go to school from now on."_

 _As the Principal heard of the young brunette_ boy _'s name, he remembered how the red-headed teacher has gotten quite concerned of him as he no longer comes to school despite_ he _had an excuse of having a fever. Kondou's expression changed into a slight confusion then: "Yukimura-kun..? But he no longer comes to school for days now. Is there any reason that he didn't come anymore? Was he being bullied?"_

 _If_ Taiki _really do getting bullied by seniors,_ the boy _should have told him already and the Principal wouldn't hesitated on making any move already. The school was meant to study together until the end, not bullying._

 _Kazama looked at the Principal for a moment then, there isn't any doubt that Kondou still didn't know the truth about Yukimura._

 _"Let me guess, Yukimura Chizuru didn't told you the truth, yes?"_

 _"Eh?" Kondou looked in perplexed. Chizuru? He has never heard of any student's name of 'Chizuru' in Hakuou Academy before. But, isn't that name looked a bit… ferminine? "Yukimura.. Chizuru…? Who is that?"_

 _"As I expected, she didn't told you, after all." Kazama said in sarcastic tone. "For your information, Taiki is not her real name. It's Yukimura Chizuru. She-"_

 _"H-Hold on a sec, Chizuru..? And what do you mean by ' **her** '?" There are so many things he couldn't understand of what the President said just now._

 _The President sighed quietly, tried to be patient for a moment then, wanting to explain to him slowly even if the Principal find it doesn't make any sense._

 _"Yukimura Chizuru is her real name. She named herself as Taiki so that she could pretend herself as a boy and believing everyone that she's a boy as well." He explained. "I do not know how did she able to get to Hakuou Academy, but I believed that when she's signing up the registration of getting to Hakuou Academy, one of the worker probably thought her as a boy."_

 _"W-wait a minute, did you say… signing up the registration..?" Kondou questioned, making sure he heard it right._

 _Kazama nodded._

 _From what he can remember, Kondou did once gave a registration of getting to Hakuou Academy to Matsumoto. The doctor used to give a story of how good friend he is with the Yukimura family. Don't tell.. Matsumoto is the one letting this Chizuru going to the Hakuou Academy..?_

 _"Make sense..," Kondou muttered under his breathed, sighed out heavily._

 _The President blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

 _"You see..," the Principal began. "Matsumoto and I were really good friends. He also mentioned of Yukimura too, which no wonder it felt familiar about her last name.. since Matsumoto is a very good friends of mine, I gave him a registration of getting Hakuou Academy so that his child would kindly going to Hakuou. But I've realized he had no daughter or son.."_

 _"So what's going happened to Chizuru, then?"_

 _"Well... that is..," Kondou trailed, not knowing what to say nor what he's gonna to do with the brunette girl.._

 _"You do realize that she has no place to study other than Hakuou Academy."_

 _"Wh-what..?!" The Principal exclaimed, opened his mouth wider, care less if the flies came over into his mouth already because he was too damn shocked._

 _"I asked her whether she has any place to go to school beside this, but she didn't answer in the end. Instead she just ran off..," Kazama whispered quietly, remembered how heartbroken she is when she thought that was the last day she could go to Hakuou. He could felt his heart suddenly clenched in pain just seeing her looked sad and hurt already.._

 _"Is.. is it true..?"_

 _"Believe me or not, it's up to you."_

 _There, it starts to remain silent in the Principal's office already. Kazama still stood there, not wanting to give up of letting of continuing Chizuru going to continue on study here even if she's a girl, even if the school was meant to be for boys only._

 _For a moment then, Kondou sighed once more, knew what he has to do after this:_

 _"I'll think about it for a moment.."_

 _At that, the President finally left the Principal's office, hoping Kondou would do the right choice even if it'll break the rules…_

The moment Kazama finally came back to reality, he could've heard Chizuru yelled at him in her house. As the brunette opened the door then, her expression looks quite shocked and she seemed to have run all the way here, by looking how out of breathed she is, which, he finds it really amused.

"Wh-why is my uniform looked different than the usual one?" Chizuru asked, still tried to get some more air. "Weren't it supposed to have a tie and pants?" When she took a peek of her new uniform, the Hakuou clothes were very different and what surprised her the most is there's a skirt and red bow as well.

"That's why I told you to wear those.." Kazama sighed heavily, then his eyes trailed off somewhere else beside the brunette. "And.. Kondou is about to announce something in school. You should be there too."

It took a while then Chizuru nodded, deciding to wear it even if she might be late to go to the Shimabara Girls' High School. And so, she returned to her room back and took off Kosuzu's spare clothes, changed into a brand-new Hakuou uniform that the President brought just now.

Once she finally wore it, somehow, Chizuru felt much more familiar after she wore the Hakuou uniform. It also felt comfortable too unlike the Shimabara's one. After everything's done, the brunette sent a message to Sen and Kosuzu that she couldn't able to go to the Shimabara Girls' High School today since she had… business to do. It relief her a little that the Suzuka Sibling didn't find any suspicious when the brunette called it as 'business'.

Finally, Chizuru left the house, ready to go to Hakuou Academy with the President.

As the crimson-red orbs laid on Chizuru for the first time of wearing the Hakuou uniform girl, the world suddenly stopped around him. Chizuru looked quite gorgeous despite it's just a high school clothes although he finds her really beautiful. He smirked widely, held the young brunette's hand like he usually do and took her into the limousine car.

There was a very awkward long silent in the limo car that Chizuru and Kazama ride on. She wasn't sure why it doesn't feel comfortable although she looked fine for the first time. …Maybe it's probably because this is her first time wearing a high school uniform for girl and she, especially will going to the Hakuou Academy, revealed herself of her real gender in front of the boys.

The brunette looked down on the floor, putting her small hands on knees, and feeling anxious of what's gonna happened then once they finally found out of the truth. Would they accept her? Would they let her continue on studying in Hakuou Academy? Would they make fun of her? What's worst, would they go and give her a sexual harassment? She somehow felt a little feared just thinking of that already..

Fear and anxious suddenly disappeared the moment her left hand felt something gripped on her and it felt warmth and gentle as if it was trying to comfort her, and the brunette finally realized that the grip was belonging to none other than the President.

Despite how his eyes looked at the window, Kazama can tell that Chizuru has been afraid the moment he decides her to go to the Hakuou Academy with him.

Just like when she pretended herself as Taiki, Chizuru returned to grip his hand back as Ayame drove all the way to the Hakuou Academy.

At the hall of Hakuou Academy, Ibuki looked around the place, confused of what's going on for today. Well, he knew that the Principal wants to see everyone in school today, but why? Is it really that important for the students?

As everyone had finally present, including the teachers(though Ibuki couldn't find the Student Council President), Kondou began to give a speech.

Chizuru felt a little uncomfortable somehow. Not just she's wearing a Hakuou uniform for girl that would reveal her real gender now, the brunette also had a feeling that she would need to reveal her true self in front of everyone. Running away is the impossible choice. Right now, she's behind the red curtain, and the President isn't with her. Kazama was at the opposite side of her though hoping he should've been next to her that way her never and anxious would go away then…

Finally, Kondou took a breathed for a moment before he gave a speech then:

"Good morning students, and teachers. As you're wondering why we are in the school of hall for today, because I would like to bring news for Hakuou Academy students. Bad or good, it won't be change from now on. I've been discussing with the Student Council President, Kazama Chikage a few days ago. The rest of it, I would like the Student Council President explains everything."

The Principal summoned the Oni President, in which, the blonde-haired man went on the stage, walking in such graceful one as usual, as the students gave a loud clap then, Kondou took a seat next to the Literature Classic teacher.

"A very good morning for Hakuou students, and teachers too, I would like to give thanks for present in school of hall for today." Kazama gave a speech. "As the Principal was saying a moment ago, I've been discussing with him a few days ago about Hakuou Academy."

"Discussing?"

"About Hakuou Academy?"

"What does Kaichou-sama mean by that?"

There were so many whispers from the students of boys, though Kazama ignored it, decided to continue once more.

"As we all know, Hakuou Academy had always been decided to be for an all-boys high school only since there haven't been any girl students for the last 2 years. But…" His crimson-red eyes then laid on Chizuru's in which, she could felt her body suddenly jolted without any particular reason, then Kazama faced to the other students back. "However, the moment this student came to Hakuou Academy, it doesn't really matter whether student girls will be study here or not, because what matter is Hakuou Academy were meant to study together until the end. To thank for changing everything, I would like to present you the student that we should grateful for."

As he said that, Kazama held out his hand to Chizuru, signaling that it's time for the brunette get on the stage too. She could felt her heart starting to pump in swift already, feeling it's going to explode sooner or later then, but she knew she had to get on the stage even if she dislike it. Took a deep breathed to calm herself, Chizuru went on the stage, walked toward to the President, in which just as she was expecting, the students, including teachers were gasping as if it was their first time seeing a girl here.

As Chizuru held the Oni President's hand back tightly, she introduced herself once again: "M-my name is Yukimura Chizuru. I've been studying here since the first day of Hakuou Academy while I pretending myself as a boy, naming myself as Yukimura Taiki. I would like to apologize to everyone for lying you guys everything!" She bend her body down, returned to stand, the students' eyes were widen in shocked and surprised.

Kazama continued then after the brunette spoke: "From now on, and until the end, Yukimura Chizuru is going to study with us all, whether you like it or not. It's also been decided that Hakuou Academy is a high school for both, student for boys and girls."

As he finally finished speaking, the students began to whisper and mutter something, as if they disapproved about this idea. Chizuru had already known the other students wouldn't like it already, she faced down on the floor, giving a very guilty and disappointing expression on her face, wanting to make sure the President wouldn't noticed her although she failed in the end.

Until…

"That's great!"

A very familiar voiced yelled out loud on the hall of school, in which Chizuru looked in front of her, looking the voice somewhere else and noticed that it's been Heisuke all the time, who grinned widely at her.

"Heisuke-kun.."

Heisuke knew what he's doing now is a very stupid one, but his instinct told him that he needed to support his childhood friend that way she could continue on studying here instead of Shimabara Girls' High School.

"Isn't it great to have a girl in Hakuou Academy now?" Heisuke asked around him, a few of them still didn't approve it.

"Well now that you mention it, having a girl here isn't half bad, ne?" Okita said, his grin became as widen as the brunette boy's. "What do you think, Hajime-kun?"

Saitou didn't say anything, remained silent, yet wouldn't mind if the brunette continued studying here even if she's the only girl here. If this school had been decided to be for both boys and girls from now, he wouldn't stop it.

"For a whole life time, Taiki has always been a very good friend with us.. I think it'll be bad if she transferred to another school then." One of Chizuru's classmates starting to agree along with Heisuke and the others.

"Maybe you're right." Another of Chizuru's classmate supporting, after that from different classmates to senior then.

The moment as the whole students cheered and supported for her to continue on studying here, Chizuru couldn't help but tears starting to stream down on her cheeks already. She was crying not because of sadness. Because she was happy.

She was happy that they accepting her even if she's the only female here. They accepting her no matter what who she is. She was happy. Very, very happy.

There, as Chizuru continued wiped of her tears away while smiling, Kazama's grin became widen, glad to see her happy once more as well as letting her stay here from now on.

* * *

"Eh~ So you've been a girl for a whole time, eh?" Okita said, as soon as the other students have finally returned to the class while a few of it amazed of how Chizuru could able to stay in Hakuou Academy despite there isn't any female students and teachers.

"Yes..," Chizuru bend her body slightly to bow. "I'm sorry for deceiving you guys for the whole time. I don't mean to hide it away from you."

"Well, can't be help then. Guess we have to kill you, after all," the emerald-green eyed man teased with his usual threat, though it made Chizuru frightened for a moment then.

"E-ehh?!"

"Sou.. Souji, enough with that threat, will you?" Heisuke sighed. "But still, glad that everyone letting you stay even here if you're the only girl in this school."

"Yes.. I'm a bit surprised about it too.."

"Well then, Yukimura-san," Yamazaki began. "If you're in trouble, you can always see us then. Come by and visit the infirmary too if you're injured."

"I will."

For a moment then, she realized that Saitou has remained quiet for a while now. Just like how for the first time she met him; the stoic man haven't spoke any word despite he joined with his friends. Tilting her head slightly, curiously staring at the member of Discipline Committee, wanting to see why's that man still remaining quiet? Is it wrong for her to study here?

"Um… Saitou-senpai?"

She's a girl… Saitou thought to himself deeply. Yukimura Tai- no, Yukimura Chizuru had always been a girl for a whole time...?

Saitou couldn't helped but disbelief of what he heard the news somehow. All this time, he's been close... with a girl? A real girl?! He remembered how the leader of Music Club was being helpful to the brunette; helping her how to hold the violin properly, teaching her to read the music notes easily one, and not forget that he also once treated her wound when she accidently hurt herself.

He's been holding a girl...

"Saitou-senpai?"

Saitou has never getting close any girl such as Chizuru before. How could he not noticed of her all this time? He should've realized in early!

"Saitou-senpai?"

And that smile... No wonder he finds her really cute when she smiled at him despite she pretended herself as a boy... no wonder that smile made his heart pumping in swift and not forget, his cheeks turned into red as tomato and-

"Saitou-senpai!" Chizuru raised her voice, feel the need to yell at the member of the Discipline Committee, since Saitou hasn't spoke to her although she had called his name for numerous now.

The raven-haired man was a bit startled then, looked at her in confused.

"Y-Yes?!"

Chizuru groaned slightly. "Is it wrong that I'm study here, Saitou-senpai?"

"Eh? N-No! Of course not. It's just that, well.. I, um..." the more he spoke, the more awkward it become and his face starting to turn red, feeling embarrassed to talk with the brunette already...

A moment later then, Okita putting his arm around Chizuru and Saitou teasingly one.

"Hajime-kun~ didn't know your face can turn red like a tomato before." Okita grinned widely. "Don't tell me you've fall in love with Chizuru-chan already~"

As the emerald-orbs man said that, Chizuru's cheeks turned red as Saitou's, covered her face with a palm hand of hers, not wanting Okita noticed how embarrassed she is too.

"O-Okita-senpai..! Please, don't say like that…" Chizuru pleaded.

"Ara? Chizuru-chan, your face is red like Hajime-kun too~ Are you by any chance like him?"

"Wh-what?!" the brunette exclaimed. "O-Of course not! I didn't like him or anything..! It's just that, we're both.. um, ah… Okita-senpai, stop teasing us like that…!"

Okita couldn't help but to enjoy seeing the brunette flustered and embarrassed so much. But of course, seeing Saitou turned red is one of his favourite things to do too.

Yamazaki and Heisuke could only sigh because even if they tried to stop Okita from teasing Saitou and Chizuru, the emerald-green orbs man would continued teasing already.

Chizuru was glad a little that the school bell started to ring then, her cheeks suddenly turned back to normal.

"Oh, the class is almost starting. I'll see you guys later, then?"

"Of course."

At that, Chizuru waved to them, and saying good-bye as she was on her way to her class then. But suddenly stopped, remembered something that she needs to do for a moment now.

 _Oh yes, I think I should pay a visit in a Student Council room. After all, Kazama-senpai is the reason that I could able to continue to go to Hakuou Academy from now on_ , she thought, there's a figure of the President of Student Council in her mind. She couldn't help herself but to giggle without any reason. Despite that man can be scary when he was known as the Oni President, yet, she had a feeling that she's the only person that he could ever open for. Seeing how he treated very nice to her sometimes.

 ** _It was as if she was very special for him._**

Somewhere at the hallway then, a few seniors then came over to her, feeling a little uncomfortable around them somehow.

"It's amazing to have a girl in this school," Senior 1 said, amazed of her.

"Eh…?" The brunette said, feeling a little nervous of their praising.

"If you like, maybe we tag along somewhere," Senior 2 said then.

"U-umm…"

Slowly, Chizuru moved backward, feared what's the seniors going to do once they're very close to her, until she could felt something hard behind her, then her arm suddenly pulled away as if someone was trying to move her away.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Hijikata yelled, appeared in front of the brunette, realized that the person that she bumped on from behind just now is her Classic Literature teacher. The seniors starting to go backward as they met the grumpy teacher, looked at him in horror then.

"Hi-Hijikata-sensei…!" they stuttered, afraid of him as the students feared of the Oni President, tried to avoid from him or the Classic Literature teacher would exploding sooner or later then.

"She came here just to study, not for entertainment! What do you expecting for?!"

"We-we're sorry!"

As they said that, disappeared from the hallway.

"Geez…" Hijikata muttered under his breathed, putting his hand on his head. "At this rate, everyone is going to drivin' me crazy…."

Chizuru then laid her almond-brown orbs to her teacher, couldn't helped herself but to admire him already. It's rarely to see Hijikata protecting his student no matter how many time he always complaint of how a few of them had failed Literature Classic subject for numerous times. What's this man reason to protect her all of a sudden? It's already the second times he'd protected the brunette. The first one is when he thought the President was picked on her.

 ** _Could it be that she's the only girl in school…?_**

"Hey"

"Y-Yes?!", Chizuru exclaimed in surprised as she realized Hijikata had called her for a few times now.

"Did those guys done anything to you?" Hijikata questioned, and Chizuru can see his expression looked a bit concerned about her.

"N-no… they didn't do anything to me. But thank you for rescuing me, Hijikata-sensei," she said, bend her body in politely, being really thankful for the Literature Classic teacher came to her at the right time.

"Well if one of them try to pick on you again, come and finds me then," at that Hijikata left the hallway.

Once again, Chizuru blinked in confusion. It was strange to see this side from Hijikata. He had always been a very cold and quite strict teacher when it comes to rules. But seeing how much he cared and worried for Chizuru, she guessed he wasn't that scary like her classmates always thought…

Shaking her head slowly, she continued to go to the Student Council room as fast as she could before her class begins.

"So all this time you've been pretending yourself as a boy, eh?" Shiranui said, crossed his arms behind his head the moment Chizuru entered the Student Council room, in which the President welcomed her, as Amagiri served her a cup of tea.

"Yes…," she bowed slightly, hoping for both of them apologized her, "I'm sorry for deceiving you guys all this time."

"It is ashamed of me for not realizing that you've been a girl for a whole time," Amagiri commented.

"Well that's good," Shiranui said satisfiedly. "And here I thought Kazama was gay all this time." He could felt himself shivered already just thinking how Kazama had a thing for a boy.

"Why would I like a guy?," Kazama questioned in disgustingly, sitting next to the brunette as she munched a doughnut that the red-headed man served her once more.

"I don't know.. it really giving me creepy already just seeing you with another guy. And it's also your fault for making me having a nightmare!" He yelled at the end of it, as he remembered that the nightmare had always haunting him every night, and one of the worst dream he ever had is how he took an interests for Saitou.

"It's obviously your fault for misunderstanding everything."

Chizuru couldn't help but to giggle quietly because how the members of the Student Council have a sense of humor sometimes. But of course, she also really happy that everyone accepting her to go to Hakuou Academy even if she'll be the only girl here.

"Umm…," the brunette began, as the President faced to her then. "I would like to say thank you again. So… thank you," she bowed politely once more. "If it wasn't for you, Kazama-senpai, I wouldn't have able to study here with you guys anymore. It's been really fun in Hakuou Academy a lot. And… thank you. Thank you again for everything, senpai."

The-so-called-loyal Kazama's followers stared at her in perplexed, surprised to hear how she thought about the President. For their whole lifetime, they'd always seen him such a spoil, rich son who's looking for fun. They wonder if Kazama was still going to tease her again since she'll able to study here from now on.

For a moment then, Chizuru could hear Kazama was smirking, in which, it leaves her in confusion.

"It was nothing," he said, his smirk became wider. "After all, wouldn't want to miss some precious time with my wife."

"Ah.. I see. So that's how.. it… is?"

The moment she heard 'wife' from the President's lips, Chizuru looked at him in confused. Wife? What does he meant by that? Was he… by any chance, talking about her?

Kazama smirked like a Cheshire cat again, "What's wrong, waga yume? Did I say something that bothered you?"

 _Again_. He now already called her his wife already?! Why did this man called her his wife now? Was it his nickname to call Chizuru? She didn't remember that she had agreed on him to marry her before… right?

Before Chizuru asks him about the nickname that he called her, the bell has ring and it's time to return her class. As much as she'd still curiously wanting to know what's his reason to call her his wife, she rather returned back to class or she'll end up getting punishment already.

The moment she finally left the Student Council room, she could've sworn she'd just heard Amagiri gave a heavily sigh just now and Shiranui muttered something about 'So it finally begins', which leaving Chizuru confused even more.

She didn't know why but things are going to be much more complicated than she pretended herself as a boy somehow…

* * *

 **A/N: Chizuru is finally able to go to Hakuou Academy with her true gender yay :D Now's that she no longer needed to become Taiki anymore, an interesting 'plot' is finally coming which is, I'm exciting to write it since that idea has always been in my mind. Chizuru's feeling for Kazama may become stronger after this in the future, yet there's still some more of friendship with her between the others.**

 **I think everyone knows this but, Waga Yume means 'My wife' in SSL version. In Hakuouki Edo Period, Kazama calls her Waga Tsuma. I think the Otomate change Kazama calls Chizuru Waga Tsuma to Waga Yume cuz the Edo Period kinda for an old japanese language, I think? I don't know altho I'd really prefer Kazama calls Waga Tsuma more since I've always played Yuugi Roku 2 for numerous times xD**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you, thank you very much for reading the previous chapter. Hope you like the new one now. Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Hakuouki nor the cover story. The cover story is actually a doujin that I found from Japanese shop online. But if you guys found the original artist PM me.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"You- WHAT?!" the older Suzuka raised her voice louder after Chizuru told them everything about Hakuou Academy and how that school has always been for boys all the time. Still couldn't believe it, Sen gapped like a fish. "So all this time you've been studying in an all-boys high school? Y-you're kidding right..?!"

Chizuru shook her head.

"No, I couldn't able to tell you everything since a lot of things happened in school, that's all. But what's good news is Kondou-sensei letting me stay there even if I'm the only girl in Hakuou Academy." The brunette said, smiled warmthly to her childhood friends. Kosuzu has been listening to everything, though the young Suzuka doesn't seem to mind if Chizuru studies in a school that filled with student boys. But as for the older one…

"Hold on a minute Yukimura Chizuru!," Sen said, her voice was still as loud as before, pointing the brunette with her chopstick, and continued, "They were threatening you to stay in Hakuou Academy, right?!"

"Eh?" Chizuru blinked multiply, confused of what the older Suzuka said just now.

"They did it, didn't they? Who is it? Who is that person who wouldn't let you study to our school? If they did threatening you, tell me who's that person and I won't hesitate calling my butlers and maids to kill him!"

She couldn't help but to sweat dropping because how over-protective Sen is and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone even if it's looks like a crime. Once again, Chizuru smiled kindly once more, shook her head slightly, taking it as a No.

"Nope. Not really, Osen-chan." Chizuru answered. "Most of them are really kind and friendly. In fact, the people that knew of my identity back then were just only a few from my classmates and Kaichou-sama."

As she stopped speaking, she remembered her classmates from before came to her and apologized to her for doing such a horrible thing to her after the Principal and Kazama announced that she'll be able to study in Hakuou Academy from now on. And of course, Chizuru rather called 'President' than Kazama since she doubted that her childhood friends knew Kazama..

For some time later then, Sen couldn't helped but to sigh, giving up of convincing Chizuru studying in Shimabara Girls' High School despite she had always wanted to study together with the brunette again. She seemed to be quite attached with Hakuou Academy and the boys lately now..

 ** _I wonder if there's a guy Chizuru-chan fell for.._**

Sighing out once more, waved her hands off as she took a sip of a carton of milk. "Fine, fine.. after all, you and your father were so much alike.. always been such a stubborn one.."

Chizuru and Kosuzu ended up giggled quietly, as they continued eating lunch together again.

"By the way, Chizuru-chan," Kosuzu began then.

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance know a guy named Ibuki Ryuunosuke? I've heard he's from Hakuou Academy too."

"Ryuunosuke?" Chizuru called out a very familiar name, remembered that he's one of her classmate who she's been good friend with, and of course, the most pathetic boy in her classroom. "Yes, I knew him. He is my classmate. Why?"

Kosuzu's cheeks burnt in red already, fidgeting her body as if she wants to go to toilet already. "Well, that is…"

Before she could finish it, Sen cut her words off, intending to gossip about her adoptive sister on purpose: "That Ibuki guy is Kosuzu's crush~"

"E-Ehhh?!" Chizuru exclaimed in surprised, disbelief of what she heard from the older Suzuka.

Kosuzu's became even redder than before.

"You-you've got it all wrong, Osen-neechan!"

"Oh yeah? If I'm not wrong, you're suddenly blushing just because he helps you doing some shopping together while the three of us were separating each other to buy swimming suit for Chizuru-chan before summer holiday coming.. I don't remember you'll act like that in front of boys before…" Sen said, used a teasing tone.

"W-Well, what about you, Osen-neechan?" Kosuzu said, changing the subject, as her cheeks has gotten even redder once more the longer she talked about the blunette boy. "What would happen if I talk about the guy you like your face would've been much more red than tomatoes one."

"Me?" Sen snorted. "No need to be worry about it. There's no guy I would ever fall in love even the handsome one."

"I understand you'd still couldn't forgive how those boys done to you back then. But…," Kosuzu trailed off for a moment. "I'm sure there's some guy who may be able to understand about you and that special person would probably the only man that you could ever fell for.."

Sen shook her head and crossed her arms, still taking it as a No.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. And I won't like anyone else including your Ibuki too."

"O-Osen-neechan!"

The older Suzuka laughing once more, joined by the brunette as well, though what Kosuzu said just now was right; Sen should find the right person to fall in love even if she hated men very much. Silently, Chizuru prayed to herself for Kami that to find a very suitable man for Sen even if it's not handsome like Sen would expect for.

"Well then, it'll be best to go already," Sen said, as they finally ate lunch. "There's a lot of thing I would like to do later. Is there anything you want to do, Chizuru-chan?"

Chizuru shook her head slightly. "Not really. I'm planning to return home and study once more."

"Alright then. Do be careful. Oh, and remember, if one of them are picking on you, don't hesitate seeing me, alright?"

The brunette nodded, sweats dropping once more, waved at them as they were no longer there then. Walking toward to her home, Chizuru could've sworn her cellphone was vibrating in her pocket jeans, took it out, realized that the message was belonging from her father whom still working from the overseas. Each time she's got a letter from Kodou always make her feels happy and relief that her father was fine.

 ** _I'm sorry for letting you ended up getting into Hakuou Academy. Matsumoto should've told me about that school too.. but I promise you Chizuru that I will find a way a good time to see you again._**

Once again, Chizuru replied back to her father that things are going to be fine in the future then. Since everyone had known that she had been a girl for a whole time, her school life would be normal like she had in elementary school. Unless.. when she encounters with the President. Well, of course, she didn't wanted to talk much about Kazama since he's also one of a rich family that known of the tea ceremony, she rather not talking about it since the Yukimura family were no longer a member of tea ceremony anymore since her parent had died after the car accident.

After finishing sent a letter for her father, as Chizuru was about to walk, a familiar voiced spoke to her.

"Oh? Chizuru-chan, it is surprise to see you here."

As she turned around, the brunette met Okita with a grey jacket since it's gotten cold lately…

"Okita-senpai. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, really. Just visiting my old dojo a moment ago and then, I found a cutie little girl lost in the park~" he said in a sing-along tone. As she heard of 'cutie', Chizuru couldn't help but to blush. "W-well, I…"

Okita chuckled slightly as he saw the brunette's face became red just because he called her cute. "Anyway, Chizuru-chan, is there anything you want to do right now?"

"N-not really.. I'm about to return home already since there's nothing I can do now."

"Perfect." The emerald-orbs man said, his grin became widen then. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Come with you?" Chizuru blinked in confusion. "Where?"

"Well, anywhere. Since both of us have some free time together now. Why don't we go out somewhere you like?"

Chizuru felt the needed to giggle somehow. "Don't you think Kaoru would be mad if both of us going out together? Like a couple, of course."

"Don't you think we have _always_ been a couple before?" Okita said, smirked once more.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. So then, should we go?"

"O-Oh… okay." At that, Okita held out Chizuru's hand as they were arriving to the shopping complex, in which where the emerald-orbs man had always wanted to take to the brunette.

Most of it, Okita ended up buying her some ice-cream and took a picture together with the brunette to blackmail to the students of Hakuou Academy once more, especially anger Kaoru again.

As they were about to leave the shopping complex already when the sunset had reach to the horizon already, Chizuru stopped at the gift shop as she saw a very big fluffy pink bunny plushie, which, she finds it really cute. But of course, she couldn't afford it since all the money that she's been spare of was only for the sake of the Hakuou Academy fund, as well as her house bill.

She sighed softly, feeling disappointed for not able to afford that cute big bunny… the only she had to do is she has to work very hard in her part-time job to get that plushie…

Okita then noticed how Chizuru wanted the doll in the gift shop very much. Seeing how disappointing she looked like, it's just made him sadden even more.

"Wait here."

"Eh?"

Chizuru looked at Okita in confused as he entered the gift shop.

As she waited for the emerald-orbs man, she couldn't helped but even much more disappointed as the shopkeeper had took the pink bunny plushie that she's been wanting very much, feeling down that it's too late for her to obtain that doll. The longer she thought about that cute plushie, the more she feeling disappointed for not buy it earlier. At this rate, Okita might felt bad for her seeing her looked down a lot. She wondered what business he had for going into the gift shop anyway…?

"Here, Chizuru-chan~"

As she heard a very gentle voiced, Chizuru looked on her right side, eyes widen opened as she realized that the thing that in front of her was a plushie that she's been wanting very much. She realized until now that the person who bought the fluffy bunny all this time was none other than Okita.

"O-Okita-senpai… this is.."

He grinned once more. "Yup. It's for you~ Since you look like you want that plushie that much, I'll be gladly to buy this for you."

"B-but.. are you sure? It's expensive.. you shouldn't have buy this for me…"

"Uwah.. Chizuru-chan, you're hurting my feelings now." He said, with a very disappointing tone, in which, it surprised her a little.

"Eh…?"

"You can have this little guy if you want. After all, I did bring you here, remember?"

"Well.. that is…"

"Don't worry.. don't worry. I'm doing this because I wanted to. Don't be shy, take it," as he said that, he pushed the plushie to her, forcing Chizuru to hold the fluffy bunny, in the end, she given up fighting him, and holding the plushie that he bought for her.

She couldn't helped but to feel a little guilty for letting him buy the plushie for her, but at the same time, she'd also felt glad that he bought it because he wanted to. And so, as they were walking on her way home, Chizuru cuddling the plushie and embracing it very tightly, try it best to cherish it for the sake of the emerald-orbs man.

Once it took a while then they've arrived to her house, Chizuru bowed politely to Okita, being very thankful for everything he'd done for her.

"Thank you very much, Okita-senpai. I will take care of him as much as I can," she said, cuddling the pink bunny once again, couldn't stand the plushie because how cute that little guy is. She couldn't figure out which gender is the best for that pink fluffy bunny, so she thought male would be the best one despite the color of fur would be much more suitable for female…

As she turned around to enter her house, Chizuru expected that Okita had already left.

 ** _But she was wrong._**

She jolted slightly as she could felt a short and cold peck of kissed on her soft cheek, realized the lips were belongs to Okita. Pulling her close to him, Chizuru could felt his broad-chested from her back, as if he was intending to whisper her just between both of them only. He spoke such a very kind and gentle tone and it wasn't unlike the teasing one like she used to hear from the emerald-orbs man.

"It's been fun hanging around with you.. Chizuru."

Her eyes widen opened not just he kissed her on her cheek without realizing it, she also surprised because it's the first time Okita had ever calls her name without adding '-chan'. Is this the Okita that she knows? Is this the Okita who likes to tease her a lot especially giving a threat of how he intending to kill her if she betrays him? Has Okita always been… affectionate man..?

Okita noticed Chizuru was in a deep thought, letting his hand go off from her, winked her, couldn't wait to see her when school's coming again. Though the brunette still stood there, looked confused of what that man did to her just now.

 ** _He kissed her.._**

* * *

As the class was starting as usual, when Chizuru's homeroom teacher coming to her classroom… in late _again_ seeing how exhausted he was, but acting as if nothing's happened for a moment then, the classmates began to whisper how odd Harada can be…

"Alright class." The red-headed teacher began. "You're already knew what is a day would be in the next weekend, right?"

They nodded and said 'Yes' in unison.

"That's right. The next week there's going to have a culture festival. Alright then, is there anyone who would volunteer of what theme our class would be?"

For a long silent moment then, Ibuki dared raising up his hand.

"Alright then, Ryuunosuke. What theme do you have in mind?"

"How about we'll make a café for class B-49?"

"A.. café?" Chizuru repeated from the blunette, blinking slightly why he intended to make a café theme.

"Yup." Ibuki said. "Since we have Chizuru, wouldn't it better to make a café, serving some students a food and tea? No, not just that, Chizuru will also becomes a maid cat, who will welcoming back the owners after all they've done some hard work!" He spoke with so much determination, in which, it is very unlike Ibuki to see like this.

"E-Ehhhh?!" Chizuru flushed in red of her classmate's suggested of the theme for the culture festival. She wouldn't mind if she became just a waitress only. But being a cat maid? Isn't it too much?!

"That sounds good!"

"Such a great idea, Ibuki!"

"Maid Cat Café would be the best one!"

Her cheeks burnt into red once more as a lot of her classmates agreed of the blunette's suggestion about making a Cat Maid Café them for class B-49.

"You.. you guys…!" Chizuru whined, almost felt herself to cry already.

"Well then, it's been decided then." Harada said. "The theme for our class will officially be a Cat Maid Café theme."

"Ha-Harada-sensei, not you too!"

Chizuru pleaded once more, knowing that it's no use to stop them from making the theme a café anymore.. with that, the brunette ended up sighing heavily, couldn't believed this is how it ended up in cultural festival later then…

As recess coming, Chizuru turned around as she heard her homeroom teacher called her.

"Yukimura-kun, I came here to apologize for a moment just now."

"Apologize just now…? About what?"

"It's about the theme of Maid Cat Café for our class, of course."

"O-Oh, that…"

"Are you sure you're okay about this?" Harada said, feeling a little concerned, and guilty for not coming on the brunette's side. "I mean, about the theme for our class?"

"As much as I don't like the idea.. I don't really mind at all, to be honest."

"Really?"

"Yes…," she nodded. "In fact, it's rarely see Ryuunosuke-kun looks fired up. It'll be best to make him satisfies even if it's a bad idea.."

"Well, now that you mention it, he does look excited about the cultural festival," the red-headed teacher then began to chuckle slightly. "By the way, I've heard that you're participating in Music Festival too, right?"

"Yup. It's officially that I need to participate it since I'm a member of Music Club."

"What kind of music theme would you and the others play then?"

"That would be classic. According from Saitou-senpai, he seemed to fond of classic music very much, including the Principal too." Chizuru answered.

"Seems that you'll be busy in cultural festival then. I'll be rooting for you. Well, I'll see you later then, Yukimura-kun."

At that, Harada waved off his hand, as he left the hallway to return back to his office.

Chizuru returned on waving back, as she was on her way to reach to the rooftop, intending to get some fresh air, after all everyone decided to make a theme of Maid Cat Café in class B-49 from now on, and most boys cheered up for her. But somehow, she found it really creepy the way how they looked at her, drooling for her over… something that she didn't feel like it…

As she almost at the rooftop, she heard someone was talking to another person. The next thing she knew, Chizuru realized the person that's been talking on the rooftop was none other than the President.

She somehow couldn't help but be stunned a little. It's rarely to see Kazama stayed at the rooftop before. Usually, he's always stays in the Student Council most of his school life time, and this is the first she could ever see Kazama stayed anywhere else beside his office.

Chizuru noticed Kazama looked frustrated, sighed heavily as he talked someone on his cellphone.

"I know, I know.. You don't have to remind me again." He said, tried his best not to show his frustration, yet he failed in the end. "Yes, Sunday, at night. I'll bring her favourite food."

As he finally hung the phone, Kazama leaned against the wall, sighed out heavily once more.

The brunette couldn't help but feeling a little concerned of the President lately. She wondered who's that person that called him anyway? She had never seen Kazama looked stressed out before… unless, he's being lectured by Amagiri, of course.

The moment as she stepped into the rooftop, his crimson-red eyes widen, surprised to see Chizuru at the place like this.

"Chizuru..?" Kazama called her name, still shocked, and feel the need to gap like a fish.

"Hi Kazama-senpai." She bowed in politely, walking next to the President, and leaned against the wall as well.

His surprised expression that changed into a very wide smirk like he always use for the brunette.

"Well look at that, it's surprised to see my lovely wife at a place like this. I guess you could say this must be our fate of meaning to see each other after all."

"I-I just thought I need some fresh air after all the drama I had in the classroom just now, that's all," she blurted her words out for the President, not wanting to have a misunderstanding to see the blonde-haired man or something like that..

Kazama replied by smirking once more, but soon, his face turned into grim. Chizuru noticed how he looked down lately. As much as she curious what's going on the phone that he'd just called, without a doubt that Kazama might've approved her that she was definitely suitable to be his wife since it's officially that a wife needs to concern for a husband very much. Even though it's normal that she worried for everyone.

"Is something bothering you? You look down just now.." she whispered softly.

"Are you worried about me that much?" He said, with a teasing tone,

"Of-Of course not! It's just that, well.. you seem looked down and all… and, it's rarely to see you in frustrated, that's all." She mumbled at the end of it, and could've sworn that she heard Kazama chuckled quietly. The brunette ended up pouting then.

"It's nothing that you need to concern for."

"Oh…" as she said that, looking down on the floor, expecting the President would say that in the end, since after all, she knew nothing of him and his family. She doubted that this man next to her would tell her everything of Kazama family.

The next thing she knew, Kazama pulled her waist closer to his, her eyes widen in saucer and she could've sworn she began to paralyze once more as her almond-brown orbs laid on the crimson's one.

"Wh-what are you doing..?!" She exclaimed in surprised.

"What am I doing?" He smirked widely. "Since there's still some time before class starting, shouldn't we spend our times together right now? It would be waste if we wouldn't do that before how wedding ceremony comes."

As he said that, his embraced starting to become even tighter then.

"W-w-w-w-wait!" She said, as her cheeks turned brighten red then. "I-I never agree to marry with you! M-more importantly, I'm still wondering why you call me a wife!"

"As much as you hated to admit yourself, you definitely will be my wife then." As he avoiding answered her question, he gripped her chin with his fingers, making sure she wouldn't face away from his gorgeous face.

The brunette shut her eyes tightly, feared what he intended to do, and of course, she wouldn't forget to bite her lips just in case that man would ended up kiss her on the lips in the end.

After for some time later then, the embracing started to loose, Chizuru opened her eyes slowly, the President leaned against the wall once more.

"Chizuru."

"Uhh… y-yes?"

"I've heard that your theme in your class for the cultural festival would be a Maid Café, right?"

"Ah… that's right."

After she answered it, she noticed Kazama looked anywhere else except her then, as if he was in a deep thought…

"Senpai?"

"When the cultural festival comes…" Kazama began. "Don't leave me from my sight, got that?" He said, with a very furious tone like he used to whenever he called as Oni President. Hearing him with such a fierce tone of course she wouldn't say no to the President!

"Y-Yes! I understand, Kazama-senpai." She spoke without hesitated, though a it confused as to why the President wouldn't let her leaves from him.

At that, they spent their times on the rooftop until recess ends and class was about to start once again.

As school was finally over as well as the preparation for the cultural festival before it begins, Chizuru returned her home alone, as expected, she's been called by none other than her over-protective brother and getting lectured just because she accepted on making a suggestion of having a Maid Cat Café theme for her class. Then again, it's just for once right? It's not that she has to wear the maid dress every year. In which, Kaoru given up of convincing Chizuru wearing a maid dress, hung up in frustratedly.

After she finished on doing her homework and studies of her subject, midnight was coming so it was time for the brunette to go to sleep then. But just as she was about to have a good night sleep, her cellphone suddenly vibrating, she's got a new message from an unknown person.

 _ **Who on earth this person would send her a message in the middle of night?!**_

As she opened the message Chizuru began to read:

 ** _Are you still awake? Can you go to the river where it is to the nearest of the bridge? There's something I would like to show you._**

 ** _From your handsome husband,_**

 ** _Kazama Chikage_**

Her mouth widen opened in surprised and shocked. Why the hell that man messaged her in the middle of night?! Is it really that important about her?! More importantly, how on earth did he known of her phone number? What is he? Some kind of stalker or something?!

Once more, her cellphone was vibrating again, got a new message from the President.

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _Don't you expecting me that I'm your stalker. I've known of your phone number since I'm your future husband. I know everything about you. I'll be waiting near the river, Waga Yume._**

At that, Chizuru feel the need to throw her cellphone on the wall already because of Kazama's cheesy messages. She never thought the President could able to read her mind despite she hasn't even gives a message yet…

She sighed softly as Chizuru has finally calmed herself down, decided to go to the river where Kazama is. The brunette sent him a message that she would gladly to go since she doesn't feel sleepy yet.

She get a white sweater and pink scarf to let herself warm when she went outside before she'll ready went to see the President. Though the brunette still wondered what that man intended to do in the midnight like this…

* * *

It took a while then she arrived to a place where Kazama located of. He seemed to be waiting of her by the looking of it; standing there, watching the beautiful night sky, as if he was waiting for her at the starry night instead of meeting at the river…

When Kazama finally noticed of the brunette's presence, he smirked widely; glad that his future wife went to the river like he asked to. But of course, Chizuru is a kind of person who would never say 'No' even if she didn't like the idea…

Chizuru couldn't help but be amazed of the President right now. Since it's gotten cold lately, Kazama wears a white jacket and a dark grey scarf to keep himself warm like Chizuru is now. She wondered why this man has always been such a gorgeous one, despite they are some of her friends are very handsome and all, yet Kazama is the best one of all..

"I knew you would come," Kazama finally spoke.

She pouted, "That's because you ask me to. Why did you even want me to come here, anyway? We can just go tomorrow morning.."

The President feels the need to smirk somehow. Seeing his wife pouting like a child was too damn adorable. It's makes him wanting to push down on the grass and took her first kiss already.. then again, he also feels the need to be patient every once in a while…

"Something's going to happen this night. So I would like to see together with my wife, of course."

Chizuru sighed softly. "Didn't I told before you that I'm not and never will I marry with you even after my graduation. We're just friends, nothing else."

As she spoke that, the brunette couldn't help but her heart suddenly stops pumping as if it had already shattered pieces by pieces already. What is wrong with her just now? Why did she felt heartbroken the moment she said the relationship between she and the President were just friends?

Is it because she didn't want him to see her just a friend? Is it because she wants him to see something much more deep? Something like.. more than just a friend? She didn't know.. she felt confused somehow.. if she asked this man who'd always been with her for a whole school life time, will she be able to find answer from him…?

As she kept thinking over about her feeling for Kazama, the next thing she knew, she fell down together with the President, ended up laying on the cold grassland.

"K-K-K-K-Kazama-senpai!" Chizuru stuttered in nervous, cheeks burnt into red, as her body closed to his.

He grinned.

"What's wrong, Waga Yume? Still nervous getting close with me?"

"Wh-what are you doing? What do we even waited for?! There's nothing happen here!"

"Shh... Don't worry. It's almost coming. Just be patient."

"O-Oh… okay."

At that, Chizuru waited of what the President intended to do, wondering why won't he just show it to her tomorrow morning. It's getting late already. She feared that she might be late in school like before.

Every time she looked at his gorgeous face, Chizuru couldn't helped but cheeks turned into red once more. Not just she was very closer to the President, she'd even could felt his hot breathed on her cold cheeks. She always kept praying to herself to make sure Kazama wouldn't notice of her red face…

"It's finally here." Kazama said, Chizuru faced to where the crimson-red orbs man looked at, her eyes widen in both stunned and surprised.

A millions of shooting stars began to shower down at the night beautiful sky. It's the first time the brunette has ever seen such a numerous shooting stars rain down in multiple times. She wondering if this is just a dream only…

"It's beautiful.." she commented, still amazed of what she saw with her own almond-brown orbs.

"I knew you would amazed by it." He said. "Rumors said that there'll be a million of shooting stars that's going to shower down in the middle of midnight. So I just thought it would be worth to take a look together with my wife."

"You.. you ask me to come here to look at the shooting stars together?" She asked, in disbelief, never seen Kazama can be such a… affectionate man before. As much as it annoyed her a little how he had a habit of calling her his wife, he wasn't such a bad person actually..

"Didn't I told you before that I would like to spend some precious time with my wife?"

As he answered that, she remembered how he once spoke that when the brunette was thankful to him for everything he'd done for her especially letting her stays in Hakuou Academy.

At that she came closer to him without any reason, and watching the shooting stars together until the President finally sent her back to her home.

Though, what she'd still curious about is how he looked gloom in recess just now. It's very unlike to see the President looked down and all. She wondered if he's got into a fight with his family or something. ..Speaking of family, she'd still hadn't known of the President and his family too. She wondered how his life looks like? Is it easy and grand like most rich people is? Even if she talked about his family, there's a doubt that Kazama would tell her everything…

* * *

"My Lord, it's time."

Kazama nodded, butlers and maids began to line up in a 2 row of opposite each other, as they bowed in respectfully when the President finally went into the black limousine car, letting Ayame drove it.

Sunday at night, the weather was in a rain heavily just as Kazama was expected. As much as he hated rain very much, yet he knew it's been always like this every time he visited her. When the bad weather was coming, he knew she'd still won't forgive her after what he'd done from a very long time ago..

Kazama sighed in frustratedly, went to find of her grave as quickly as he could, while he carrying a small bento of her favourite food.

Once he finally found her grave, he stood there, looking down on it, still regretful of what he'd done to her before she died. Still regretful of what he'd done that he didn't thought it's going to happen to her for real. He'd just thought she was having a normal fever.. but he was wrong. It's all his fault and he has to be responsible for everything…

"I do not think it is your fault for Kira-sama's death, Kazama-sama." Amagiri said, who's been following him all the way from his house to here, holding a black umbrella to keep himself from a cold.

The President didn't knew whether Amagiri said that just to cheer him up or comforts him, knowing that he's not the causes of Kira's death. However, what he knew is that it's still his fault. Kira died because of him! Why won't any of them blaming him?! If he hadn't took her out from their house when she'd still sick, having a high fever, she should have been alive right now.. if he hadn't took her out just because he wants to play along with her, she should have been alive already.

It's because of him, he killed her. He lets her died. He knew Kira still hadn't forgive her since the rain heavily was giving a sign how much she hated to see him now. How much she didn't want him to see her in her grave.

Even if none of them didn't blaming him of what happened to Kira.. even if neither his father nor her mother didn't blamed him of Kira's death.. yet Kazama knew that the person needs to take a responsible for death is him and him only…

"It's my fault…" He muttered under his breathed, staring of her grave like… forever.

 ** _Here lies_**

 ** _Kazama Kira_**

 ** _Died from illness_**

..That's what the grave written.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There you go guys~ Hope you like the new chappie :D** **I kinda feel the need to make a short Kazama backstory in which about his youngest sister. It's kinda bit important in the future then. Not gonna to tell you about this :P The cultural festival isn't the important plot that I was talking about. But I just thought I want to write a little slow KazaChi since I find it odd to make how Chizuru falls in love with Kazama in instant since you should've known that Chizuru hates him in canon since he's from Satsuma side, an enemy of the Shinsengumi(altho he was actually doing that for paying a debt that his family owe them)**

 **Like me, I wouldn't trust very easily to the enemy, and I never will fall in love any of them even if they're handsome. I also find it more creeper if they show me affectionate or something like that.**

 **Spoiler!I couldn't helped myself but to squeeeeal for Hakuouki SSL Drama especially Kazama moments. I would've expecting something better from him. Guess I was wrong xP My favourite moment is where Amagiri served some Kazama's expensive food in front of Chizuru(where she ate in cafeteria), which is, it's obviously that Kazama was meant to eat together with his waifu xDD I find it really cute though some people think Kazama is such a creeper, but I don't think he's not. Rather than called it as a creepy, it was more like funny.**

 **But ofc, the thing I'm squealing about is actually how Kazama said Chizuru something about protecting so I get the feeling that Kazama would protect her despite my japanese translation may be wrong. Though, his laughter is not the best compare to Kenjiro Tsuda lol**

 **Aaaand... I skip Hijikata part since I'm not a fan of him much. As much as I would love to complain about Hijikata part, I rather not to since I might ended up making some wars already lmao**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you, thank you very much for reading the previous chapter. Hope you like the new one now. Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Hakuouki nor the cover story. The cover story is actually a doujin that I found from Japanese shop online. But if you guys found the original artist PM me.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

And so, the cultural festival has finally begun. Just as Chizuru expected, most of students and teachers were quite busy for the preparations of culture festival. In class B-49, they held a theme of 'Maid Cat Café', in which most boys were excited to go there later then. But of course, Kaoru is being an over-protective brother as usual, he wants to make sure only at least less than 10 students came into class B-49, just to make sure Chizuru wouldn't get panic when students or teachers want to order by her. While the other of classes, C-77, where Okita and Heisuke were, they were holding of making of Takoyaki Stand, outside of school buildings, volunteered by Chizuru's childhood friend since he's always been good in making takoyaki while he's working from one of his part-time job. As for class A-15, they were holding a theme of Haunted Mansion although the President wanted to be much more grand and elegant, and in the end, Kazama didn't participate of culture festival in class A-15.

"I feel a little uncomfortable somehow…" Chizuru said in nervous, as she already finished change herself into a maid dress and a cat-headband. The brunette also tied her long black hair into a lower pig-tailed hairstyled. The skirt was a bit short in which, it reached to her knees. Although her high school uniform is shorter than the maid's one, yet the dress still looked uncomfortable to wear it…

"Don't worry you look great!" Ibuki said, tried to cheer up his friend though it make her felt even more uncomfortable than before. "No need to be worry about, Chizuru. After all, we're all here too. You're not the only that need to take care of. We'll try our best for the sake of culture festival!"

"But… I get the feeling that they want me to be served one.." she muttered under her breathed, sighed softly.

As Ibuki returned back to continue on work before the culture festival started, a few classmates began to talk.

"It's very unlike seeing Ibuki looked excited before…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Student 1 said. "The Principal have announced to everyone that to those classes who have the most voting of all, the grand prize would be a voucher of free foods in cafeteria. You should've known that."

"Oh yeah…"

Chizuru accidently eavesdropping of their conversation and remembered that Ibuki is.. well, despite he's been adopting by a rich man named as Serizawa, yet the blunette boy's life still like a poor one, in which, he doesn't have enough much money to buy in cafeteria, though he only ended up able to eat anba(or sweet roll) and milk only, which is, most of her classmates felt pity for him…

"By the way Chizuru-chan," one of her classmate begun to speak her.

"Yes?"

"There's still some time for the culture festival. So why don't you go and take a look at other classes."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yup."

"Well.. um, okay. If you insist.." at that, Chizuru bowed, thanking for the classmates for giving a permission to go out from class B-49, and left. She hated to admit herself, but she actually didn't feel good going out from class since the brunette could felt someone.. or maybe a few of students stared at her in suspicious way in which it gives her shivered down on all over her spine already.

As she took on the left side of hallway, her arm stretched to backward, as if someone was pulled her. Without hesitated, Chizuru turned around to see whoever it was and it's none other than the President. Feeling relaxed for a moment as she no longer could felt people staring at her already. She gets the feeling that most of them were still feared of Oni President.

"K-Kazama-senpai!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're going to go out from class?"

"Oh, well, I.. I actually didn't know my classmates let me to go out for a moment that's all…" she answered nervously. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier…"

The President sighed out, stroking her arm to reach her hand, and held it, letting his fingers entwined together with hers.

"As long as I'm together with you, then it's alright." He said, walking together with his future wife in the hallway as the others were busying in preparations of culture festival.

"So, um…" Chizuru began. "I.. I've heard that you didn't helping along with class A-15. Are you sure about this, senpai?"

"Oh, worry about me, I see." Kazama smirked, he can see Chizuru's face began to turn red already.

"O-Of course not! It's just that.. well, I'm worried that what would happen to class A-15 without your help.." she mumbled.

"There's no need to concern of. Since the theme of class A-15 was Tea Ceremony in last year, it's been decided that I'll let either of them volunteer any theme although I would've expected it would be much grander than the last one…." Kazama sighed.

Chizuru ended up giggling, feeling slight pity for the President.

"By the way senpai, I won't be out here longer since my class's preparations are almost done. They just let me take a look at other classes, that's all."

"Is that so?" Kazama said. "In that case, I'll visit in your class to pick you up after your job is over."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you but I can't do that."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, after my job in café is over, I'll need to see Saitou-senpai for Music theme this time and I don't want to wait them longer for me." She replied, feeling regretful for refuse to go out with him.

"There's still some time to spend some precious time together for both of us. There's no need to concern of."

"Ah.. well, I-"

There's no point to fight with the President no matter what. Every time she's having an argue with him, in the end, Kazama will ended up winning. And so, she sighed out heavily, given up to fight him back, in which she can hear the blonde-haired man was smirking widely.

As the cultural festival finally began, Chizuru prepared herself before they're coming by practicing on how she wanted to speak to the students and teachers politely. Of course, she wouldn't forget of how she needed to add the end of sentences of '–nyan'. After all, the theme of her class is a 'Maid Cat Café', right? If it wasn't for Okita's help, everyone would've already laugh at her for not adding sound like a cat properly..

"So Chizuru, are you ready?" Ibuki asked after he finally finished wearing a butler suit, in which it actually looked good on him.

"I.. I guess you could say I'm a bit nervous.." the brunette laughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry. Just try your best, alright? Oh, there's your new customer! Go and serve him." He said, pointed at one of student from different class entered at their café and took at one of a seat.

Chizuru gulped down on her saliva into her throat and took a deep breathed to calm herself down, bravely went to her first customer, spoke with such a very soft and low tone, holding a small note too, while the other hand she held a black pen.

"Wel.. welcome home, Master. What would you like to have for today..nyan?" whispered very quietly at the end of word.

It took some time then the student took an order. He's been stared at the brunette for a quite while, couldn't heard what she said just now in which, she has to speak in second times. Despite how her other classmates helped along with her, some of students were quite disappointing for not able to serve by her.

After she served a few students then, a familiar student entered to her class. She confidently spoke to him since Chizuru has been closed with him little by little now..

"Welcome back, Master Okita. You must be tired-nyan."

"Oh, you're quite good on making a sound like a cat. That's good." Okita said.

The brunette nodded slightly. "Well, everything's all thanks to you. If it wasn't for you, I would end up embarrassing myself in front of people."

"Well, too bad that I couldn't able to see you in embarrass for today." Okita said in half-joking and half-serious.

"M-Master Okita…" she whined slightly, in which it make the emerald-orbs man laughed. "It's a joke Chizuru-chan~"

Her almond-brown orbs blinked for a moment, soon remembered that there something she curiously want to know of a few days ago…

"Okita-senpai, there's something I would like to know.."

"Hm? And what is that about?"

"About… a few days ago.. why did you… why did you kissed back then?" She asked softly, to make sure none of students nor her friends listening to their conversation.

She remembered how Okita suddenly kissed her chhek before she came into her house back, especially how strange behavior he had back then; suddenly called her name without adding '-chan'. It was… very unlike Okita at all..

She tried to read the emerald-orbs man's expression, though she couldn't tell what kind of expression he used right now.

Later then, Okita ended up smirking widely, spoke to her in his usual teasing tone.

"Kiss you? Since when did I kiss you, Chizuru-chan?"

"Eh?" Chizuru blinked in confused and puzzled.

"You must have daydreaming of kissing by me, Chizuru-chan~" he said in a sing-along tone then.

Chizuru stared suspiciously, wasn't quite sure whether he was answering her in truth.. or maybe he didn't want to talk about that. At that, she let it be as Chizuru served him some snacks and a cup of tea, until he thanked her for being his personal maid in which, it made her blushed a little.

After a few hours she's been serving students in her class, once another student or teacher comes into her class, that would be the last customer she would need to serve since she needs to go for Music Club then.

 _Ah, he's here!_ , Chizuru thought, as she heard the sliding door was opening. Took a deep breathed to use a very cheerful tone for her last customer this time:

"Welcome home Master-nyaan!"

When she turned around and greeted cheerfully to the customer, her world suddenly stop the time as soon as she realized the person that she greeted just now is none other than the Student Council President.

There, Kazama stood there with an unknown expression on his face that the brunette couldn't able to tell whether he's mad or angry, but she can tell it's not going to be good after this.

She knew Kazama would rather her calls him 'Husband' than 'Master'. Feared of seeing he anger for her, Chizuru shut her almond-brown orbs tightly.

"Master, huh…?"

For a moment then, the brunette finally opened her eyes, the President gripped his chin with his fist like Okita's as if he was in a deep thought.

His expressionless changed into a very big smirked on his face then. "Can't be help, for once then."

As Chizuru was about to ask what does he meant, Kazama gripped Chizuru's chin then, and moved her face to his until their noses were touching to each other. Her cheeks turned into brightly red.

"As much as I prefer you to be my wife more, since I'm your **_Master_** from now on, you'll have to obey my command whether you like it or not, yes?"

"Eh?! Wh-what do you mean by that?!" She said, flushed in red even deeper again.

"Oh, I think you know what I meant… right?" He said in seductively at the end of it, in which it made the brunette embarrassed. Kazama smirked once tilted his head closer to hers, as if he was intending to kiss her.

Feeling a little panic, she shut her eyes tightly, feared of what the President intended to do but soon feeling glad that someone stopped the commotion.

"Oh hey Chizuru. I think it's about time for you to take a day off." Ibuki said.

Chizuru turned away from Kazama, in which it disappointed the President a litt,e the brunette looked at her classmate in confused.

"Eh? Are you sure about this?"

He nodded.

"Sure. After all, wouldn't want your boyfriend waiting for ya."

At that, her cheeks turned into deep scarlet once more after what she heard from her friend.

"He-he's not my boyfriend!"

"Yea, yea.. whatever. Anyway, go on already. Your Music club thing is almost starting in a few hours, right?"

"Ah.. that's right." She said, bowed at her friend in thankfully. "Thank you for everything, Ryuunosuke-kun"

As soon as the blunette boy left them alone, the President smirked widely, wrapped his arms under his broad-chested. "As much as I don't like peasant like him, I'd really like him," his smirk widen once more, glad that someone like Ibuki has also thought the brunette was belonging to none other than the President.

Chizuru sighed once more. "I told you... you're not my boyfriend."

"Well, whatever." He ignored her. "Anyway, we should get going. Wouldn't want to waste our precious time, right?"

"O-oh... right." She said, ready to leave from her class with the President despite she hasn't had a time to change..

As they walked along on the hallway, Kazama's expression turned into grim as he could felt someone.. or maybe a few of them were watching both of them in suspiciously somewhere that they could hid themselves. The longer he kept ignoring from getting stares of, the President had a very bad feeling if he doing nothing. He can't tell what they intended on doing while they were hiding and at the same time, stalking the two of them in quietly right now. But what he knew that the reasons they've been following them since they've left from class B-49 is..

 ** _What they have an eyed for were only Chizuru._**

It's obviously that all boys in Hakuou Academy were always staring with a very creepy expression on their faces, not to mention, they even drooling over for her as if it was the first time seeing a girl in a maid. Those bastards…! Didn't they know that the girl belongs to the President already? They should've known that since it's already proof that she mostly spent her times with him while the brunette rarely spent time with others even her own childhood friend.

As Chizuru finally noticed of Kazama's strange behavior, she looked at him in worriedly, wanting to know if her presence was bothering him..

"Um.. is something wrong?"

The President looked at her in stern for a moment shook his slightly, not wanting to make her worried although it still make the brunette worried even more..

"It's nothing, really."

At that, she let it be like that, following the President to wherever he wanted to go until the Music theme is almost about to begin.

At first, they went outside of school building, looking for the Takoyaki Stand where class C-77 owned it. As the couple finally found it, Chizuru happily to see her childhood friend again as Heisuke was busying on making takoyakis for the customers that they've been waiting for.

"Heisuke-kun~!" Chizuru greeted joyfully, waved her arm to her childhood friend, in which the brunette boy noticed her, grinned to her widely in return. "Yo, Chizuru! Taking a day off, eh?"

She nodded. "Yup. But I still need to go on the stage for Music Club."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. You must be tired since you've also had taken care of for your class too.."

"Yes… but I'm getting used to it of working a lot…" she laughed awkwardly.

"By the way Chizuru," Heisuke began. "Since you're here, I'll make takoyakis for you two." _As much as I hate that Kazama bastard.. I don't want Chizuru hated me…_

He mumbled under his breathed of how much he hated the President quite a lot. Of course, most of students in Hakuou Academy were truly hated him because of how rich he is and not to forget of his attitude. Then again, if the boy do admitted to himself in front of his own childhood friend, Chizuru wouldn't like Heisuke sooner or later then…

"Did you say something, Heisuke-kun?" Chizuru asked, noticed the boy was grumbling something.

"O-Oh! It's nothing really." He lied. "I was just talking to myself that's all," laughed once more.

"Oh, okay. But… are you sure about this? I mean, making takoyakis without any payment?"

"Don't worry, don't worry. It's my treat, Chizuru. After all, you've come visited to our stand and in return, I'll make the best takoyakis you ever ate!"

"Th-thank you very much, Heisuke-kun." She said gratefully.

As Heisuke grinned once more, his customers began to start angry and mad.

"Oi Heisuke! How long would my takoyakis finish? We could understand she's your childhood friend, but should you taking care for your customers that coming first?" a few students spoke in annoying tone.

The brunette boy almost forgot of his customers the moment he met Chizuru again.

"Oh, right! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" he said, continued on making the takoyakis once more. "I'm sorry Chizuru but could you wait for a moment? I'll take care of the others first."

"Oh… It's alright, Heisuke-kun."

At that, the couple was waiting for Heisuke to finish on making takoyakis for them and when it finally finished, Chizuru thanked him once more, as they went someplace to sit for eating the takoyakis that her childhood friend made.

As Chizuru was about to eat it, the President stopped her in which she looked confused of him.

"It's still hot. You don't want to burn your tongue, do you?"

"O-Oh… sorry.." she muttered under breathed, could've sworn the President was smirking.

"Don't worry, I'll cool it off then," at that, Kazama took Chizuru's wrist where she held a stick of takoyaki with her hand, and blew it softly until they were no longer hot anymore.

As soon as Chizuru munched it, she didn't know the takoyaki was very delicious one. She also never thought Heisuke was really quite good in making of takoyaki since she always known him such a very lazy boy one who spent his life playing video games only..

"How is it?"

He asked her, on which she replied with nodding, smiling gently on her face.

"It's good. You should try it too, Kazama-senpai," as she said that, Chizuru moved a stick of takoyaki to Kazama as if she gladly to feed him like the fruit parfait one and say 'aaah', though she actually didn't realized what she was doing..

The President was a bit surprised how she intended to feed him when she always kept refusing to feed him back when it was summer vacation. Without hesitated, Kazama tilted his head, took the takoyaki and munched it all.

"So how is it, Kazama-senpai? Is it good?"

The President nodded slightly and grinned.

"I'm a bit surprised how you were gladly feed me even though you've kept refusing to do it when I asked you that in the swimming pool back then."

As his smirk grown into widely, Chizuru's cheeks turned into red.

"W-Well, the takoyakis are really good and all, and I just thought that maybe you should give it a try.." she mumbled, avoiding looked at his handsome face.

"Hmph. As much as I prefer something much more grand, but getting feed by my wife would be exceptional one."

And so, after finished on eating the takoyaki, they began to continue on looking some other classes' themes. When Kazama asked her if she would like to go to class A-15, the brunette shook her head without hesitated since she never gone to haunted mansion before so she feared she ended up on clinging onto him if something that made her shocked happened then. Though Kazama didn't looked disappointing when she refused. Instead, he ended up smirking once more, continued on going to different class then.

Once again, the President could felt the same suspicious stare from behind as before. Just like he expected for, it's gotten worse than before. For a moment then, Kazama gripped her hand tightly in which it confused the brunette a little. As she was about to ask him, he spoke first:

"I'm sorry, Chizuru."

She was surprised a little of how he apologized to her for a moment. But… why would he need to apologize to her, anyway? Did he do something that she didn't like..?

The next thing she knew, Kazama was dashing along the hallway, still holding Chizuru's hand, in which she forced herself to run along with him too. She started to become panic as to why the President suddenly ran on the hallway.

"K-Kazama-senpai, what's wrong?" Chizuru asked worriedly, still running together with him though the crimson-red orbs man didn't replied anything.

The President didn't say any word yet, focusing on where they needed to run off to get away from whoever was following them.

As his eyes finally laid on the familiar room, Kazama opened the sliding door, closed it then, leaning against the wall next to the door and put his other hand on Chizuru's lips to make sure she won't say any word of it as he embraced her body to his tightly. There, his crimson-red orbs focus on the door; wanting to make sure the people who were been stalking them are gone. Just as he thought, they were none other than the seniors from different classes who intended to take a picture of his future wife. Sure, she's very cute and all, and not all girls wearing a maid dress in culture festival before but Chizuru is belonging to the President only, not even anyone who could dared to take a picture of her.

As she waited to get out from a dark room, Chizuru could felt her cheeks were burning in red as she was getting embraced by the President tightly. She could smell his perfume as well as she could felt his hot breathed on her skin. As much as she's getting used to getting closer with him, but somehow little by little, she realized her heart-beat was moving swiftly than before.

 ** _What is this feeling she felt?_**

 ** _Why's her heart was beating in swiftly?_**

 ** _What kind of feeling she felt for President other than admiration?_**

As she was in a deep thought, she could hears someone was sighing in frustrated.

"Damn.. I think we've lost them already.."

"We should've known that Kaichou-sama noticed us already.."

"Can't be help but we've still need to look for them."

"Right!"

As a few seniors had finally left from the hallway, Kazama loosen their embracing, opened the sliding door and left from the dark room.

"As I expected, they've been following us all this time."

"What? Why?" Chizuru asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kazama looked at her in grim expression. "Of course they were stalking **you**."

"M-Me?!," she exclaimed.

"Don't be surprise, waga yume. You should've known that already." He sighed. "Hakuou Academy is obviously doesn't have any student of girl and I guess that must their first time seeing a girl wearing a maid dress in school before. In my prediction, I think they intended to take a picture of you and possibility blackmailing you."

"B-Blackmailing me?!"

"Like I said, it's just my prediction. It may be true, but it may be also wrong."

At that, they've been stood there, not sure for how long, until the President held her hand once more.

"Let's go. I think it's almost start for your Music Club about to begin."

"O-Oh.. yes, you're right." She murmured softly, walking together along at the hallway once more as they were on their way to get to the school hall where the members of Music Club were.

* * *

"Yukimura-kun, where were you? We've been looking all over for you." Yamazaki said in a worry tone, feeling exhausted as he's been searching for the brunette all over the places.

"Ah.. I'm sorry, Yamazaki-san. I don't mean to make you worry for me.." she said in apologetically.

"It's fine. You might as well change yourself into your school uniform. You bring it, right?"

The brunette nodded.

"Then, change in the closet room right there," Yamazaki said, pointed his finger at where the closet room is. "It's about to start already."

She went to the closet, and started to change it with her uniform clothes. Once she was all ready, Chizuru and the other members of Music Club which are, Saitou, Yamazaki and another student, begin to go on the stage, starting to play music. Just the students were expected from the Music Club, they played very spectacular one. It was much better than the last year.. well, thanks to Chizuru, if it wasn't for her help, not a lot of students nor teachers would be grateful at all.

It was took a few music they played until the sky had finally turned into orange-red color. And the Music theme had ended already.

* * *

And so, the cultural festival has finally ended until evening, everyone started to clean up all the messes they made in classes, outside of school buildings and other place. Kondou had already announced of who's the winner of class's theme and in the end, it was obviously none other than the class B-49, in which it make Ibuki looked happy like a young child. Unfortunately, he soon became very disappointed as soon as he finally found out that the grand prize was actually a library card, not having free food...

Once everything's over, Harada told her to bring all of the things that they've been borrowed for class B-49 back to the Student Council room. What it relief her the most is that it's good thing Kazama wasn't in the office since she's still remembered how he held her tightly as they waited for the students to stop taking a picture of her.. just thinking how close she is with him, she could felt her heart was beating in swiftly.. she wondered why would she felt like that toward him, anyway…?

"Thank you very much for returning back all the things that your class had borrowed for your theme, Yukimura-dono." Amagiri said, as he took a box from Chizuru, putting it on the top of bookshelf.

Chizuru shook her head slightly, "Actually, it was I'm the one that need to thank for. After all, I did ask you, Shiranui-senpai and Kazama-senpai for permission to borrow it." She said, still wondering how would the Student Council Club would have some maids and butlers clothes…

"It seems so." The red-headed man chuckled slightly.

Chizuru ended up smiling once, bowed in politely to take a leave, but soon stopped at the door as soon as she remembered there's something she wanted to know about it for a while now….

"...Say, Amagiri-senpai?"

"Yes?" Amagiri faced to Chizuru, almost surprised to see her still in the Student Council room.

"There's something that bothered me a little now."

The red-headed man remained quiet for a moment, and when she still hasn't spoke anything, he began to say, "Did Kazama-sama done to you anything? If he does pick on you, there's no need to tell me in hesitated. I can always try and stop him."

"Ah.. no. He's..he's been very kind to me. But…," she trailed off for a moment, continued to speak as she looked at his eyes. "It's a bit bothered me.. how he calls me his wife even though I never agree anything about marriage before. What made Kazama-senpai has a habit of calling me as a wife when we're both of us just a friend, anyway?"

"I believe that, the reason why Kazama-sama kept calling you that is may be because of your family's background." Amagiri answered in honestly.

"My.. family's background?" Chizuru blinked in confused.

"Yes." He nodded, leaned against the wall. "Kazama-sama has taken liking you the moment you were introducing yourself as Yukimura Taiki. In Japan, there isn't a lot of family that known of tea ceremony. So far, the Yukimura family is the only one that knows of tea ceremony and also one of the richest families in Japan."

"But.. my family is no longer one of tea ceremony family anymore.." she murmured, as she remembered her life was no longer like it used to be ever since her family died in car accident. Somehow it hurt her a little just thinking about of that event…

"I'm truly sorry for your parent's demise, Yukimura-dono," Amagiri said in guilty tone, feeling regretful for talking about her family.

"Ah.. n-no.. it's alright, Amagiri-senpai," Chizuru flailed her arms in front of her in multiple, and laughed awkwardly.

Thanking him once more as she was about to leave from school building already, thought for a moment as to what would happened then if the brunette told him of her parent's demise? Would he changes his mind and stops calling her his wife anymore?

Feeling determined to herself, Chizuru decided to explain everything to the Oni President later then.

* * *

 **A/N: A very big thank you for reading Change once again :D Somehow, I'd really can't wait for whoever people make a walkthrough for Kazama's route in Shinkai. I get the feeling that, his route would be long like the Shinsengumi's and his main villain would be the badass one too than Kodou lol xD**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologized for updating late. If you're wondering why I'm apologizing for, my holiday semester had just begin since 3 or 4 days ago so the update should've been quite faster now. Unfortunately, I was re-playin Pokemon HGSS again, and there's a certain pairing that become my OTP already which is, yeah, I've been readin too much fanfics about them although it's not quite popular much *ugly sobbing* I have such an odd sense of pairing, you know XDD Anyway, sorry for my stupid babbling, hope you enjoy~**

 **I don't own Hakuouki nor the cover story. The cover story is actually a doujin that I found from Japanese shop online. But if you guys found the original artist PM me.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

As she walked all the way from her house to the school, her thoughts were still remembered of Amagiri's words of Kazama's main reason why he had a habit of calling the brunette his wife...

 _"I believe that, the reason why Kazama-sama kept calling you that is may be because of your family's background."_

 _"Kazama-sama has taken liking you the moment you were introducing yourself as Yukimura Taiki. In Japan, there isn't a lot of family that known of tea ceremony. So far, the Yukimura family is the only one that knows of tea ceremony and also one of the richest families in Japan."_

Somehow, it sadden her a little as to why the President wants her just for the sake of her family's background, and not what she always thought of. Chizuru wants to fall in love with someone who could love her back because of feeling.

 ** _But not because of the tea ceremony of families._**

If the only.. if the only the brunette could able to find a man she fell in love that way the President would stop seeing her again and stopped seeing her as his-so-called-future-wife.. Unfortunately, for a whole life in Hakuou Academy, she still hasn't find any guy that she had a very strange feeling as the President's one.

Heisuke was a very good friend of her despite he is her childhood friend. Since the brunette boy moved to a new house, she couldn't able to see him any longer back then..

Saitou was a very good friend of her as well. Even though she used to be afraid of him for the first time they met in the first day at school, the longer she get to know of him, the longer Saitou has starting to show his soft-side for Chizuru.. and seeing him embarrassed and flustered really cute too.

As for Okita... well, she somehow couldn't understand much of him. He sometimes really enjoyed threatening Chizuru with 'death' word, but sometimes, he also shows his affectionate side of him, in which that was rare for the emerald-orbs man

Hijikata can be a very strict teacher sometimes, always yelled everywhere whenever he found some students(even teachers) break the rules, but at the same time her Classic Literature teacher also showed his soft-side like Saitou, such as he always asked her whether she's fine in Hakuou Academy or not... he especially asked how's the President treated her too since he know Kazama more than her. She somehow really admired a little of that kind side from her grumpy teacher...

Ever since Chizuru had revealed herself as a girl, Harada somewhat has gotten being nicer to her and gentleman as well. When she asked her Homeroom Teacher why his behaviour suddenly changed than she pretended herself as 'Taiki' one, Harada told her then that "A man should be nice toward every woman, right?" In which, it made her flustered slightly.

Ryuunosuke is a very trustful classmate of her but of course, like Sen said, they shouldn't have stolen the blunette boy away from Kosuzu.

Chizuru had thought all of her friends that she's been closed so far, yet none of them had any strong feeling nor deep one unlike being just a friend one.

 ** _But Kazama.._**

Just what is this kind of feeling she felt for the President anyway? That man has always been by her side whenever she needed him, yet for a while now, she had starting to have a very strange feeling that she couldn't able to find out what it is..

Before class starting, the brunette knocked the Student Council room before she entered, decided to talk about something much more serious and she needed to stop letting Kazama thinks her of making her wife even if he likes her just for her family's background.

"Um.. Kazama-senpai!" As Chizuru about to speak, Kazama cut her words off with a very joy expression on his voice.

"Chizuru you came!"

"Eh..?" The brunette blinked in confused, rarely to see him such a very good mood.. unless, it would be talk about of their marriage arrangement, in which, she rather not knowing it... "You.. you look happy today, Kazama-senpai. Is something happened to you?"

The President shook his head slightly. "No, nothing much. But I've been meaning to ask this for a while now."

"And what would it be?"

His smirk then grew into wide one, in which, she had a bad feeling about this, regretful for asking him that.

"I would like to go out with you." He said simply.

And there was a very long silent then; she could've sworn she heard it right.. or maybe she must've listened to wrong words. Was it true? Was it.. really true that the President just asked her to go out? As in couple?!

As she was in a deep thought, the President then laughed out loud, in which it leaves her confused.

"Senpai..?"

"Let me guess," Kazama said. "You thought I meant by becoming my girlfriend, right?"

"Well, yeah.. I mean.. that's what you've ask for... right?"

"As much as I do want you to be my girlfriend now, but I doubt that you're ready for that." He sighed. "But, what I meant is, I would like to go out somewhere just wanted to know more about you. After all, you'll become my future wife, right?" As he said that, he grinned widely.

She waved off her hand, thought that he might taking a joke of being his future wife. "Uh... no, that wouldn't happen."

Kazama continued smiled widely, amused to see her rejecting him even though she's soon going to be...

"So what do you think?"

"What do you think what?"

"Want to go out somewhere just a _friend_?"

The brunette didn't know why but she doesn't feel like how he said 'friend'. It was as if he spoke in teasing one.

"Well.. I, I don't know..."

"In that case, how about we make a bet?"

"A.. bet?" She questioned confusedly.

"If the date turned out well and while I do not do anything that you dislike, I will continue making you my wife."

"And... what if if you touch me without my permission?"

"With that, I will stop forcing you to be my wife. Just think of us as a friend only."

His tone was very stern one, she could felt her heart suddenly shattered instantly like a fragile glasses. Friend.. somehow, it hurt her a little so much just hearing his voice saying both of them just a friend, nothing else. As much as she always kept saying to everyone that they're just friends only. But when she heard that word from his lips, she could felt her tears starting to form on her eyes already..

 ** _Really, just what is her feeling toward this man, anyway..?_**

It took a while then Chizuru nodded hesitantly, but dropped her head down not to let the President noticed of her strange behavior.

Kazama blinked in confused because of her odd behaviour but let it be like that then.

"Anyway, about the date," the President began, in which Chizuru raised her head then to look at him. "I've heard that most couple always goes on a date in the amusement park, so the best date spot that I think of would be the amusement park."

"Amusement park?"

"..You don't like it?"

"Ah... no," she shook slightly. "I don't really mind where we go. After all, you're the one that asks me to go out right?"

The President then ended up chuckling once more. Just as he was expected from the Yukimura family, Chizuru is definitely perfect to be his wife.

* * *

And so, the day of Chizuru's first date with Kazama starting to begin. According from the President, Chizuru needed to wait for him from her house since he would take her to the amusement park from her place.

There, the brunette sat on the couch, waiting for Kazama and of course, wearing something that would warm her from the cold weather.

Sooner later then, the door was knocking and Chizuru was expected to be the President. Stood up from the couch, the brunette went toward the door and opened it, meeting Kazama like he promised for.

"Now then, should we go?"

"Ah.. ye-yes." She nodded slightly, ready to leave from her house.

On their way to the amusement park, she could felt her hand felt so warm until she realized that the President was holding her hand. Despite how they've been holding hand for numerous times in school, yet this is outside. Everyone might've thought of them like a couple or something.

"U-Umm.. K-Kazama-senpai?" She blushed deeply.

"What is it?"

"Sh-shouldn't you stop holding my hand?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's embarrassing, and.. didn't you say that you wouldn't touch me in our date?"

"I did say that. But haven't we done this all the time? I thought you would've getting used to hold my hand already." He smirked at that.

"Ah.. well... that is, um.." she mumbled slightly, turned her face away from him giving up on arguing with him already.

"More importantly, Chizuru, haven't I told you before already?"

"Eh?" She blinked.

"Didn't I told you that you can just call me 'Kazama', no need to add '-senpai'. But.. since you'll be my wife once we're graduating, you can always calls my first name if you like."

"B-But haven't I already revealed that I've been Taiki all this time?" She exclaimed. "After all, you're also a family from tea ceremony, right? Wouldn't it be rude if I call you your first name only?"

"Well, you are also from a tea ceremony family too. Aren't we having a same title?"

"Ah.. well, um.." she muttered under her breathed, once again, couldn't able to fight back to the President, deciding to call him what he's been meaning to listen.

After they arrived at the amusement park, they begin to do what most couple does. Kazama doesn't mind at all of what ride they go on as long as his wife happy. In afternoon then, they needed to take a break for a moment, sitting on the bench.

"Ah, that's right," as she said that, Chizuru took out her bento box from her bag. "I thought you might be hungry already. So I brought bento just in case if you want it."

"Oh, so you did bring it for me," he said in teasing tone, his grin turned into wide.

"It-it's not what you think of!" Chizuru began. "I-I just make too much food this morning. And I thought it'll be such a waste if I didn't bring it!"

The President smirked, believing that he can tell that the brunette was lying. Then again, she, of course, not very good on lying after all.

As Kazama was about to take a bite of Chizuru's homemade bento with chopsticks, the brunette prayed to herself quietly, hoping the food weren't that bad. After all, Kazama is from rich family, right? Of course, he would refuse to eat such a simple food just as Chizuru made.

For a few moments then, the brunette stared the President, wanting to see his reaction of her homemade bento, hoping he would approve of her cooking skill or compliment how good her homemade food is.

Kazama gave her his usual smirk on his face, expected from his future wife's skill.

"As I expected, my taste were perfect, after all. You're definitely worthful to be my wife," he spoke with such a seductive tone, smirking widely as he managed to turn his future wife turned into deep scarlet on her cheeks once again.

"H-How do I tell you for so many times now?!" she exclaimed, her face still in flushing red. "I never plan to marry with you even if you like me for my family's background!"

"Oh, you'll soon to be." Gripping Chizuru's chin with his thumb and forefinger, letting her eyes laid on nowhere except his crimson-red orbs. He grinned once more as her cheeks burnt deeper again. "Whether you like it or not, you'll soon to be mine. Although you look like you're annoying of my habit of making you to be my wife, you're just hate to admit yourself and couldn't realized what your heart wanted." He spoke in a half seductive and a half serious tone. The brunette wasn't sure what she meant by now. True, she hates his habit of calling her his wife, intending marry her just because she had a high title as his, but.. what does he meant by… what her heart wanted? Haven't she told him that she doesn't want to marry him? That's what her heart said… right?

As Kazama noticed Chizuru was in a deep thought, he loosened his grip, still had a smirk on his face, and continued to eat his future wife's homemade bento, taking a break for a moment once more.

 _ **It seems that she's starting to feel confused, eh?**_

* * *

2 hours after they took a break, the couple went to go on another place to gone before it's almost dark although it's still noon. Kazama's eyes then laid on a very interesting place.

"Chizuru," the President called her.

The brunette stopped walking, turned around realizing that Kazama has stopped walking next to her. "What is it?"

He waved his hand, and there's a widen smirk on his face in which she can tell there's something he intended to do…

A little hesitated, the brunette went to the President, waiting patiently for him to speak..

"Why don't we go there this time?" he suggested, pointed his finger to the big, scary and old castle. Although it's still bright, but in the brunette's point of view, she can see the sky was in dark, jolted slightly as the thunder came above from the sky. It gives her shivered down in her spine already…

"H-Haunted house…?" Chizuru stuttered, she could felt her knees began weaken already, almost felt herself to fall down already.

"What do you think? We couldn't able gone to the Haunted House in Cultural Festival so why don't we give it a try in the amusement park then?"

The brunette shook her head multiply, refused to go to the Haunted House. "N-No thank you.. why-why don't we go ride on somewhere else?"

"What? Are you scared?" Kazama mocked her.

"I-I'm not scared!" She exclaimed. "It's just that, well… if something that would surprising me, I might ended up clinging on you then…" she spoke honestly, dropped her head down on the floor then, embarrassed to look at the President.

Kazama smirked. "That's what I've been meaning to do."

"Eh?" Chizuru raised her head back, looked at him in confused. What.. what does he meant by that?

"I wouldn't want to get missing of getting clinging by my future wife before our marriage come." He spoke in teasing tone.

Chizuru's face turned into red like a tomato, feeling embarrassed and angry at the same time. Releasing her both emotion to him, Chizuru pouting and punched his chest as hard as she could(though it wasn't that hard for Kazama)

"You're horrible! You're completely horrible, you know that!" she exclaimed, still punched him without non-stopping.

Kazama ended up laughing once more.

When the brunette finally calmed down, she could've sworn she'd just heard a familiar voice somewhere.

"Chizuru-chaan~ is that you?"

The brunette laid her eyes on behind, surprised to see her childhood friend at the amusement park, who she ran toward her, waved her hand, wanting to make sure Chizuru noticed her.

"Osen-chan!" Chizuru called her happily, went to her childhood friend's side, returning her embracing too. "I'm surprised to see you here, Osen-chan."

Sen grinned. "Well, I'm surprised to see you here too."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, I went out with my friends from my school, that's all."

"Is.. is that so?"

Sen nodded slightly, then laid her eyes on the familiar person next to Chizuru. She blinked for a moment then, wanting to make sure her eyes didn't lie what she sees in front of her. Kazama's crimson-red orbs then blinked as well, surprised to see her again.

For a long quiet then, Sen finally realized whose the man in front of her now, pointed her finger at him, gave a very surprise expression on her face, in which gives Chizuru left on confusion.

"K-Kazama!" Sen exclaimed. "Is that really you?!"

"Sen..?" Kazama said, still stunned to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't what are you doing here to me!" she raised her voice as if she was intending to lecture him. "Where the heck were you anyway? You didn't even call me for such a long time now! You do realized you make me worried, you know"

Kazama snorted. "Please, you're not even my mother."

"Yeah, but I'm still _worried_ about you," she pouted and sighed.

"Um, Osen-chan.." Chizuru began, feeling a little guilty for ruining their conversation. "You know him?"

"This guy?" Sen pointed at the President. "Of course, I knew him. He can be such a spoilt little rich boy, actually. He also likes to cause everyone some trouble.." she said, sighed, remembered that she needed to keep away him from causing people annoyed of him.

"Hey, that was when I'm 9 years old.." Kazama muttered under his breathed.

"By the way, Chizuru-chan, by looking of it, you seemed to know Kazama too. How did you guys meet?"

"W-well, Kazama-san and I are in a same school. He's also the President that I've used to talk a lot about." As she spoke that, she was feeling regretful to say it out loud. Chizuru laid her eyes on Kazama's, his expression looked shocked, then turned into a very wide grin. The brunette slightly relief as Sen spoke once more.

"Oh, is that so?" she said, doesn't seem to be worrying much of Chizuru having a friend like Kazama. Then she faced to the President once more, pouting like a child and 'lectured' him again. "Anyway Kazama, you should at least call me every once in a while. I've tried to call you but you didn't answer me back and…"

For a moment then, Chizuru watched them having a conversation, couldn't help but had a very strange feeling she had deep inside of her. The longer she looked at them closing together, the more she felt hurt at this rate. Deciding not wanting to ruin their reunion, Chizuru took a leave silently.

For such a long time now, she now realized something…

 ** _I didn't know.._**

She now realized what kind of feeling she felt for the President…

 _You're just hate to admit yourself and couldn't realized what your heart wanted._

 ** _But why…?_**

She thought she had always liked him as a friend.

She thought she had always admired him only.

 ** _But it wasn't…_**

In the end, she actually falls in love with him.

It's been proof already.

Just seeing Kazama with another woman, she couldn't stand to look at it no matter what.

 ** _Why would she need to angry about, anyway?_**

Kazama is a very handsome man despite had a very childish personality sometimes, of course he would get attracted by women already. It's because of his looks, he must've already a girlfriend.. right?

 _"Where the heck were you anyway? You didn't even call me for such a long time now! You do realized you make me worried, you know"_

Those words..

She somehow can tell that the woman that has been close with the President so far is none other than… Sen. It's obviously that there's something going on between him and Sen. Something much deeper.. something that Chizuru couldn't able to reach her feeling to the President..

 ** _Why…?_**

As much as she tried to deny herself, the brunette knew that she definitely fell in love with the President for such a long time. She didn't knew when but she can tell that she had fell in love with him probably for the first time she met him in the first day of school.

She sighed softly as she walked around the amusement park, not sure where she wanted to ride anymore but her mind filled about her feelings for the President only. She had never felt depressed before except when she hated to be alone.

 ** _Her feelings for Kazama…_**

If it was true that she had a feeling for that man, what would he thinks of her anyway? She knew he likes her just because for the sake of her family's background. But what about Sen? Isn't Sen from family of tea ceremony as well?

If the brunette really do likes the President, then.. then...

"Meow"

As she's been deep in a thought about Kazama, she suddenly returned back to reality as she heard a cat make a sound.

There, the black cat stood there in front of her as if it wants her to give an attention on him and him only. Chizuru couldn't helped but curled her lips upward. Somehow, the black cat reminds her of so much of Kaoru. She didn't know why the cat reminds her of her older twin brother but back then before her parents died, she remembered how Kaoru really fond of cats so much, begging their family to have a pet of cat so badly.

Forgetting of her feelings about the President, Chizuru went toward to the black cat, carried it on put on her lap as she returned to sit back on the bench.

She giggled quietly as the cat gave a purr when she pat on its head affectionately.

 _I guess I finally realized why Kaoru likes cats so much..._

Suddenly, she flinched as she heard a very familiar male voiced then.

"Hey."

"E-Eh?" Chizuru exclaimed, faced to the man, and by looking of it, Kazama looks like he's pissed off..

"Why did you leave me just now?"

"Ah, well, I..." before she answered, Kazama cut her words once more.

"Aren't you suppose to date with me? Why did you ran off?"

"I.." she murmured softly. "I thought I want to give you some space to have a reunite with Osen-chan.. I mean, she's really missed you and all.."

He sighed heavily, putting his hand on his head, scratching it. "As much as I hate to admit it, it does been a long time since I last seen her. Not that I'm worried about her or something.."

As he spoke that, Chizuru couldn't helped but something deep inside her broken like a glass once more. The words he used jsut now... it's almost liked her. depsite how he said he doesn't looked worried and all, but by looking on his expression, he does worried of Sen and cares for her very much.

She wondered.. is it true that she fell for him?

This kind of feeling made her confused somehow..

As Kazama noticed Chizuru's strange behaviour, he decided to change the subject:

"More importantly, Chizuru," the President began, and spoke to her in a cold tone. "You might as well leave that cat alone."

"Eh? Why? Are you afraid of cats?"

Kazama's expression began to change into darken in which, she felt a little scared to come closer to him and regretful asking that.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd just prefer dogs more than cats, that's all." He muttered under his breathed, looking anywhere except the brunette.

Chizuru looked at him in confusedly once more, realized that Kazama covered his nose with his palm of hand, as if he could smell something horrible and... is his cheeks turned into red.. or maybe it's just her hallucination?

For a moment then, the brunette finally realized something about the President.

"Um... Kazama-san, by any chance," she stopped for a moment, as Kazama finally laid his eyes to hers. "..are you... allergic in cats."

Then, there was a very long awkward silent between them. She could felt time has stopped between them.. until Kazama became pissed off even more, giving a 'tch' sound then.

"Just shut up and leave that cat alone," he hissed, intending to scare her though he failed. Instead of scared of him, Chizuru ended up giggling quietly, find it hilarious for Oni President to have a pathetic allergic such as this.

For a moment then, the black cat finally jumped away from the brunette's laps, in which it relief the President a little then, but hated to see Chizuru finds him funny.

"Anyway, which ride should we go on? This would be our last riding in our date."

Our last...

Chizuru thought deeper, believing that this must be their last time to date together somehow. After all, she now knew what is going on between the President and her childhood friend. So... which ride should they go that could kept her precious memory with the President?

"Chizuru..?"

Kazama noticed Chizuru was still in a deep thought. It's almost evening, the amusement park is almost starting to close already...

Finally, Chizuru smiled to the President gently(which is rare for Kazama) and pulled his hand.

"Let's go to the ferris wheel." She answered. "I would like to watch the sunset even better one."

* * *

Just like the brunette has been desired for, they'll able to watch the sunset on the ferris wheel. It was lucky for them that they make it a time to get into the ferris wheel since there were lots of people wanted to ride as well.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered, exhaled softly, it was breathtaking as they watched the sunset reached down on the horizon.

The President didn't say anything, only agreed of her, watching the sun coming goes down.

For a whole of their dating, it was unfortunate that Kazama couldn't able to know more of her family since they've been focus too much of what riding they needed to go and so on.

Speaking of family, Kazama still hadn't find out of what his future wife's life is ever since her parents died. From what he learnt from Amagiri, Chizuru's parents died in car accident when they were still in elementary school.

 _ **Chizuru is a very unique woman.**_

Despite how she lost her parents such a young age, yet, she'd still look a kind of woman who would never given up herself so easily. The President had met so many rich women, none of them are very much like Chizuru. They were spoilt, proud, and cared for their beauty than their hearts.

Although the brunette looked a bit boy-ish sometimes, she doesn't mind of beauty much. She'd just like what she is, in which, that's the reason why the President likes her more than any other rich women he'd met.

Chizuru then turned to Kazama's, smiled to him once more but this time.. it was filled with... sadness somehow. He couldn't understand why she's being like this ever since he reunited with his old friend again, Sen. Her behaviour looks odd and strange. And it bothered the President a little...

As much as he wanted to know of what becomes of her, he doubted that she could answer his question.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, here it is, a new updated of Change. And this is also the interesting plot that I was talking about** （ΦωΦ） **Thank you for reading hope you enjoy of the new chappie.**

 **As for a question of Kazama's birthday, I'm not exactly sure since the Shinsengumi's birthday were followed up in the original Shinsengumi(probably go and check in wikipedia for more information). And it's because Kazama is not even exist in Japan history/wars, his birthday is unknown(that's for me ofc)**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I change the cover which is, pretty alright imo. I trace it from the fanartist's something like a comic. I may possible change back the old cover though.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU, lots of YamaChi, a little KazaChi, KazaSen, and HeiChi**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Was is just him or was he being a little harsh on his future wife before they went on their date before? The President could've sworn that Chizuru looked down when he was giving a threat that he would stay just a friend, nothing anymore although the threatening that he gave her a few days ago were just half joking. The President didn't know the brunette would take that seriously…

 _ **Guess he has to do something as a way to apologize to her, eh?**_

Saying 'I'm sorry' is too damn lame for the President. He needed to do something much grander than just speak in word. Something.. that's right! He has to ask her out again and maybe spoke to her in such poetic words as well as giving in affectionate one that could make his wife blushed in red this time. Yes, that's a good idea one. Though, he needed Amagiri a little help whether the red-headed man like it or not. After all, what does he even point to join the Student Council club, anyway?

His first plan is to ask Chizuru out alone once again but this time, letting Amagiri threw down some red rose petals between them so that the brunette finds the President really attractive. Then, he needed to write some romantic quotes and poems of describing of his wife before he asks her out and-

"Yo Kazama. Nice weather, isn't it?" Shiranui interrupted the President's thought of intending to apologize to his wife, and there's a wide grin on his face.

"Shiranui?" Kazama looked at the idiot in confused. It's very unlike to see Shiranui looked happy and all, especially how he asked about the weather to the President. What the hell is wrong with that guy, anyway? "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, really~" he said, crossed his arms behind his head, his smirk became widen once more. There's definitely something wrong.

"Stop hiding from me and tell me what's going on." Kazama spoke in cold tone though Shiranui doesn't seem to be feared of Oni President much.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. Why don't you figure out yourself?" At that, Shiranui left the Student Council room, waved his hand off, and leaving the President getting pissed off even more. Just what the hell is that even mean?

The President stayed in his room alone, gripped his chin with his fingers and tried to figure out of the tan-skinned man's riddle… not even one bit he knew what's going on. …Well, except maybe it has to do with his future wife of course. Even if it has to do with Chizuru, what happened to her anyway? Did she get bullied in school? Getting harass by boys? What's worst…

Kazama shook his head in denied. No, there's no way Chizuru is in danger. After all, so far, Chizuru had always been loved by a whole student of boys in Hakuou Academy. Even teachers loved her too. He didn't think it has to do with the brunette at all…

 _ **Damn that Shiranui and his damn riddle…**_

 _ **What the hell is he hiding from him anyway?**_

* * *

"Good morning Yukimura-san." Yamazaki greeted as he bumped into the brunette on the hallway.

"Oh good morning, Yamazaki-senpai."

"Are you on your way to your class by any chance?"

"Um yes, that's right."

The Health Committee member smiled gently to her. "In that case, how about we go to class together?"

"Really?" Chizuru looked at him in confused. "Shouldn't you go to the infirmary or something? I mean, you've always seem to be busy as a member of Health Committee after all…"

"Don't worry about that." Yamazaki said. "Sannan-sensei is having a meeting with the other teachers. In fact, there isn't anything I have to do even if I stay in the infirmary."

"Oh, now that you mention it, you're right…" she muttered under her breathed, remembered that Harada had told his students that the teachers and the other won't be come in classes since there'll be some important meeting or that's what the red-headed homeroom teacher told her…

"Speaking of meeting, what today is it?" Yamazaki questioned curiously.

"Today? Hm… let's see," she took a looked her digital watch on her wrist. "Today is.. November 28. Why?"

The brunette boy looked at Chizuru for a moment, then turned his head away from her. "Make sense…" he whispered softly, leaving the girl looked at him in confused. Despite how much she curiously want to know what does he meant by that, though she let it be as soon as they finally arrived to the brunette's class.

* * *

Once again, there's a very dangerous aura around Kazama. Why you ask? The moment red-headed man came into the Student Council room, the first thing he saw is seeing the President sat on his elegant chair with a grim expression on his face while Shiranui sat on the red couch with a very wide smirk on his face.

Amagiri couldn't help himself but to sigh. Honestly, both of them were nothing but like a brat. Every day, the red-headed man always be the one that needed to stop their arguing. …Not that he hated or anything. He has gotten used to it the moment he entered the Hakuou Academy.

The red-headed man greeted politely to a few members of Student Council club, then to Shiranui and Kazama(though the President didn't greeted him back. Instead, he gave a death-glared to the tan-skinned man). As soon as Amagiri greeted Kazama, he stood up straight behind the President like he always done as if he was a butler for him.

"Just spit it out already, you bastard." Kazama hissed. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well can't tell you~" Shiranui whistling. "Where's the fun, anyway?"

Getting pissed off even more, the President couldn't stand of the tan-skinned bastard's riddle already. "Amagiri! Explain."

"H-Hey! That's not fair!" Shiranui exclaimed in surprised and anger. The red-headed man answered without hesitatedly, "It seems that today is November 28. Which means, it is 'Cycle day'.. or that's what Serizawa-dono called it."

"Is it already?" Kazama blinked. Was it just him or does the 'Cycle Day' was a bit… early to come?

Cycle Day is a day where teachers even the head of Clubs needed to focus on finishing the paperwork that Serizawa would prepare later. The paperworks would be filling in their officers like a mountain, and the deadline would depend to Serizawa. But mainly, it would take a week, which is, that would make some teachers and head of Clubs getting stress too much for focusing on finish the paperwork.

Serizawa is after all the founder of Hakuou Academy. None of anyone, not even teachers could fight him back since he's the only powerful to control of Hakuou Academy. A few people despised him as well, especially Hijikata and Kazama, though they didn't admitted it in front of him of course.

"And by meaning that, which means, you can't spend your life with your-so-called-wife, right~?" Shiranui said, giving a sarcastic laughed but soon he's been hit on the wall because of the President's wrath. The red-headed man remained silent, watching the tan-skinned man dying slowly.

"When is the deadline this time?" Kazama questioned then.

"For the deadline this year is… November 30. Which means, 3 days you have to finish the paperwork Serizawa-dono going to bring then." Amagiri replied.

So soon? It's always been only a week they needed to finish down the paperwork.. Guess that old bastard intended to make his life miserable, eh? Kazama couldn't help but to sigh in disgustingly. Of all the founder of Hakuou Academy, why Serizawa?

"Can't be help then." The President muttered under his breathed. "Amagiri, when lunch time coming, tell my wife that she can eat lunch with her other friends if she like. And do whatever threat you like as long as Chizuru stay away from the Student Council room."

"As you wish, Kazama-sama." Amagiri nodded in understanding. "But.. what if Yukimura-dono stubbornly listening to me?"

The President eyed elsewhere then as if he was in a deep thought. "…I'll think about it later then."

At that, Amagiri bowed in respectfully, taking a leave from the Student Council room to leave a message for the brunette. There, Kazama exhaled softly, leaning against his elegant chair as Shiranui still dying because of getting hit on the wall.

It seems that he have to endure of not spending his times with his wife for 3 days eh?

* * *

"Oh, Chizuru! Over here, over here!" Heisuke screamed out at his childhood friend as he waved his arm widely making sure Chizuru noticed them(including Saitou, Okita, and Yamazaki)

"Hi Heisuke-kun." She greeted friendly, and went toward to the brunette boy and the others, sitting on the rooftop next to Okita then with her usual bento.

"It's good to see you eating with us this time, Chizuru-chan." Okita said, took a big bite of his yakisoba bread that he'd just bought from the cafeteria.

"Well, Amagiri-senpai told me that I can hang out with you this time and I would like to eat with you guys every once in a while."

"Although I don't like that Oni bastard, that red-headed guy is exceptional if you ask me."

"Most of Student Council members are very kind and all, Okita-senpai."

"Except the President and that blue-haired bastard."

The brunette couldn't help but to sigh, giving up on arguing with the emerald-green orb man. Then again, that's Okita for her. Always hating people without acknowledging them.

"More importantly Saitou," Yamazaki began. "Shouldn't you suppose to finish the paperwork that Serizawa suppose to bring?"

"I've got a message from Serizawa-sensei that the paperwork for the Music Club has been postponed. He would send it next week." The violet-haired man explained without hesitated and confident.

"No wonder…"

Chizuru looked at Saitou for a moment, then to Yamazaki, tilted her head in confused of what's going on. "Um.. what kind of paperwork are you guys talking about?"

"You see, Yukimura-san," the member of Health Committee began. "'Cycle Day' is a day of teachers and the head of activities clubs needed to finish the paperwork Serizawa going to send for as soon as possible. They'll end up stress too easily since the paperwork will fill on their office like a mountain and the deadline is very short." He explained from what he learnt from Sannan.

"Oh, no wonder why..," she mumbled softly.

"Well until the deadline for 'Cycle' over, you can always eat lunch with us, Yukimura-san." Saitou said, smiled gently to the brunette.

"That's right!" Heisuke agreed. "Since that Kazama bastard is too damn busy with his paperwork, you can always eat with us." At that, he grinned widely.

"Th-thank you, Saitou-senpai, Heisuke-kun, everyone," she bowed politely, thankful for letting her to eat lunch with them in the future. Although she'd still enjoyed eating with the President more than with them the moment she finally found out of her true feeling for Kazama…

* * *

The paperwork was a lot as last year, just as the President was expected. But without any complaint, he wrote down of them. A few paperworks Amagiri and Shiranui helped along too since they are, after all, his faithful followers, always helping him whatever they can no matter how idiot they can be.

And just as Kazama was expected once more, a few hours later then, Shiranui get stress out, giving up on finishing the paperwork in which, he left the Student Council room and bickering over something stupid once more. The blonde-haired man sighed in frustrated.

"Should I bring Shiranui here?" Amagiri questioned as he still finishing down on the paperwork that filled on his desk.

Kazama shook his head. "No, it would make me drivin' crazy if you bring him back here." He said, continued on doing his paperwork.

"Well what about the other papers that Shiranui leave it then?"

"Isn't it obvious? You'll have to finish it."

The red-headed man sighed, knowing this was going to happen if he asks that.

* * *

Although it's only 1 day left Kazama could able to free from having this nightmare, there's still some more of paperwork he needed to finish thanks to Shiranui for leaving it like that.

The President sighed softly, feeling slightly relief since there's only a few papers left he needed to finish it. It wouldn't take much longer then.

And just as he was about to take a short nap, there was a knocking on the door, revealing one of a member of Student Council Club, feeling a little fear and panic as if that boy was bringing a bad news for the President.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Kaichou-sama, but I have a bad news for you." He stuttered, his body trembled in fear then. "Serizawa-sensei is sending some more of paperwork for you." As he said that, Niimi, an assistant of Serizawa came and bring another load of paperwork and there's a mischievous grin on his face then.

Kazama sighed once more. This year has been worst than the last one…

* * *

Chizuru can't help but find it odd to eat along with Heisuke and the others in lunch time. To be honest, she does enjoying eat with them, having fun watching Heisuke getting teased by Okita, has gotten seeing Yamazaki quite a lot now since he's always been busy with his job as the member of Health Committee, of course, she wouldn't forget of the quiet aura around Saitou. But somehow.. she was much more enjoyed eating with the President no matter what. She knew it'll be bad to cause Kazama some trouble.. but she really, really want to eat with him so badly. Eating next to the President always makes her comfortable though his teasing needs to fix it somehow.

As the brunette was in the hallway to reach to the Student Council room, she met a very familiar man with a blonde hair, which is for a few moment then she realized it was President.

"Kazama-senpai!" Chizuru yelled out at him, in which Kazama turned around, looked at her surprised.

"Chizuru..? What's wrong?" The President questioned, still gaped like a fish.

"I would like to eat lunch with you Kazama-senpai. I know you're still busy but I'd really like to eat lunch in the Student Council room somehow." Chizuru said, hoping for the President gave her a permission to eat lunch with him even if he has to finish the paperwork.

"..No."

"Alright then, we should go to the Stu- wait, what?" Chizuru looked at him in disbelief. Did.. did she just heard it right? Did the President said.. no?

"I said **no**." He repeated, this time he gave a very annoyed tone in his voiced.

"Oh.. alright then. But I-'"

" _Yukimura Chizuru_."

Her words went lost as Kazama suddenly called her name in such a monotone voiced one. Especially call her full name. It was rarely to see Kazama being cold toward her. Is this man in front of her really Kazama? The one who always gave a very wide grin and smirk, especially have a habit of calling her his wife? Why would he suddenly being cold already? Is it because he's been too much stress because of 'Cycle'.

She has never seen Kazama glared at her like that before. It was similar as when he was very pissed off over Shiranui and Hijikata. Was she bothered him too much? Was she getting on his way while he needed to finish the paperwork as soon as possible? Just seeing his cold glare made her change her mind of eating along with him.

 _ **And the President doesn't seemed noticed of her disappointed expression..**_

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you, Kazama-senpai," Chizuru whispered softly, bowed down slightly, then stand up but making sure the President wouldn't noticed of her expression. "I'll go eat with Heisuke-kun and the others then."

At that, she left Kazama alone in the hallway.

* * *

Walking all the way to the rooftop, she could felt tears starting to form from her eyes. She didn't know what's wrong with her. Sure that he's busy and all. The brunette should've understood of his job as the Head of the Student Council. Why would she need to bother him when she knew that it's still Cycle Day?! If it wasn't for her damn feeling for the President.. Kazama wouldn't have been annoyed by her nor giving her a death glared to her..

Just remembering those cold eyes made her realized just how pathetic her feeling is toward him. It was definitely one-sided feeling, alright. Despite how Kazama kept calling her 'his bride' all the time, yet she knew he was just doing that for fun.

One day, once he finally graduated, he will become a mature man and finds the real woman he'll love. He's getting interested in her because of her family's background. She was sure that he will choose someone other than her.

 ** _The President will eventually choose Sen._**

"Ah!

"Watch out!"

 ** _BAM!_**

She bumped on someone when everything looked blurry because of the tears. The voice looked very different than the one she often hears.

"Ow, ow…" she groaned softly, tried to stand up but it seemed she had twisted her ankle.

"Are you alright, Yukimura-san?" A familiar male voice spoke to her, held out his hand to offer her to stand up easily.

It was Yamazaki's.

"I.. I don't think so," she murmured. "I think I must have sprained my ankle."

"Are you sure?"

Chizuru nodded softly, avoiding on looking Yamazaki, not wanting him to notice that she had tears on her face.

"In that case…"

"Wha… **KYAAAA!** " She squealed out loud as Yamazaki carried her in bridal style. Her face turned in deeply red in embarrassingly.

"We should take you to the infirmary then," Yamazaki said normally, then, noticed Chizuru covered her face with her two palms of hand. "What's wrong? Are you having nosebleeding too?"

She shook her head in multiply. "N-No..! It's just that you should at least put me down. I can walk actually."

"But you told me that you sprained your ankle?" The Health Committee questioned in confused.

"Y-Yes…! But-"

"But…?"

 _Ahh! Stupid Yamazaki-senpai! Why are you such a dense?! It's embarrassing me if you kept carrying me as if we're some kind of having a feeling for each other or something…!_ , she thought herself, still covered her face with her hands.

"N-Never mind that!" She exclaimed. "Just hurry up and take me to the infirmary already!"

"Oh, right! My apologize!" At that, Yamazaki went to the infirmary as soon as possibly with carrying the brunette.

While they were on their way to get to the infirmary, Chizuru could hears some whispering and gossiping from other high school boys, which embarrassed her even more. But of course, Yamazaki doesn't seemed noticed it or he's just really too dense of what on earth he did just now.

* * *

Once they finally arrived in infirmary, Yamazaki treated her ankle carefully. They were very lucky that Sannan is not here thanks to 'Cycle Day'. If he had been here, Yamazaki really can't imagine what would he do to the poor brunette.

"There. This should be do it." Yamazaki said, finally finished on wrapping her ankle with the bandage.

"Ah.. thank you very much, Yamazaki-senpai."

"You're welcome."

As he said that, he went to Sannan's table, and wrote something on the paper. Chizuru looked at him in curiously.

"Um.. what are you doing?"

"Writing a name on whoever came to the infirmary. Wanting to make sure Sannan-sensei knew whoever comes here." The member of Health Committee replied.

"Oh…"

After a few moments without any word, Chizuru finally break an awkward silent, "W-Well, anyway, thank you for treating my ankle, Yamazaki-senpai. I think the class is almost starting already."

"Alright then, I'll see you later then, Yukimura-san."

She nodded in agreement, as she took a leave from the infirmary to get to the class.

Once she's in the middle of hallway, she stopped for a moment.

 _I knew that Kazama-senpai is busy and all.. but I can't help, I feel the need to apologize to him for bothering him too much._

She thought herself, determined to go to the Student Council room to apologize him after all she's intruding him when he's too damn busy with his job as the Head of Student Council Club.

* * *

 _ **Knock, knock, knock**_

"Kazama-senpai, are you there?" Chizuru spoke outside from the door, waiting for the President to have a permission to enter his office.

No answer though.

 _ **Knock, knock, knock**_

"Um… it's me, Yukimura Chizuru. I'm coming in."

…Still have no respond.

She sighed out softly as she was ready to open the sliding door.

 _…Eh?_

When she intend to open it, the sliding door was opening slightly.

It was strange for the brunette. Usually, the President always shut the door tightly, including Amagiri and Shiranui too.

"I wonder if someone else is there.." she murmured softly. It was very rude of her to peek into the Student Council office yet, somehow, she felt an urged to peek it quietly no matter what.

When she took a peek into the open sliding door, her brown orbs then widen open like a saucer as soon as she saw what she shouldn't have see it.

There's no one in the Student Council office.

Only the President

 _ **..and her childhood friend.**_

She could felt time stop already. The world suddenly turned in grey color. And she started to slow dying already just watching them…

 ** _..kiss._**

She couldn't tell whether her eyes were deceiving her or something, but she definitely believed that the President really did kissed her childhood friend.

There's no doubt about it.

About the President's feeling toward Sen.

The brunette always thought that she was very special for the President. The way he treated her, offered her to eat lunch with him, helped her study and everything. But Kami, she was wrong. Very, very wrong. All this time, he has never opened his heart toward her. He never had.

The person he's been opened all this time was Sen. Not the other way round.

When tears starting to fall down on her cheeks like a waterfall, she ran from the hallway and covered her lips with her hand to keep from screaming, whimpering and sobbing.

* * *

Kazama was having a very good nap as he finally finished doing some paperwork that Niimi bastard had gave him a few hours ago until…

 ** _BAM!_**

Someone dared disturbing his slumber by kicking off his expensive table(since he used the table to sleep)

He gave a grim expression as soon as he laid his eyes to hers. Of all the person could dare to wake him up, why her?

"What the hell do you want, bitch?" He hissed, wasn't in a good mood to talk with her.

"Hey, you should say 'thank you' for letting me visit your school where there's only boys here." Sen exclaimed, crossed her arms under her chest.

"I never ask you to come to my school before," he stood up, putting his knuckles on his chin, sighed out frustratedly.

"Never seen you look stress. Something bothering you?"

"Nothing necessary." He snorted.

Sen blinked multiply, looking on the right side where there's a mountain of paperwork on the desk, impressed a little to see how hard-work her childhood friend is.

"Well, I'm impressed to see you've managed to finish all the paperwork at the last minute. No wonder you were taken a nap just a moment ago. Which is, it's rarely to see sleep in school," she said, with a teasing tone, covered her hands to giggle quietly, not wanting to make Kazama angry although she failed.

"Shut the fuck up…," he muttered under his breathed, as Sen continued giggled once more. "More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just came here and say 'Hi' since we haven't seen each other for a while lately.." Sen explained, though her eyes didn't meet with the crimson one. Instead, she looked anywhere except her childhood friend. "That's a lie." Kazama said simply, crossed his arms then and put his left leg on his right. "Whenever you're lying, you're always looking elsewhere except me. Stop hiding from me and spit it out already."

Sen pouted then.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I came here to warn you something about Chizuru-chan."

"Oh? That sounds interesting." The President smirked. "And what is that?"

"I want you to stay away from Chizuru. That is all." She said, and there's a very dangerous tone in her voice as if she was intending to give a threat.

"Why?" He questioned simply, ignored her dangerous aura.

"You only like her just because of her family's background right?" Sen guessed. "If Chizuru-chan hears your reason why you're taken liking her because of that, I doubt that she would like you back. And by the look of how you two went out in the amusement park a few days ago, she doesn't seem to be enjoying on going out with you at all."

"Oh, I didn't know you can be such a stalker, Suzuka Sen." Kazama growled Sen's full name, standing up from his place.

"No, I'm not being a stalker. I just can tell how Chizuru is being around with you. It's almost like you're doing this without her own will. Let me ask you then Kazama, have she ever said how much fun she had with you on your date?"

At that, Kazama remained silent. When the date was over, Chizuru didn't tell him how much fun she had with him in the amusement park. Instead, she only thanked him for sending her to her place, that's all. Getting compliment of how much she had fun with the President? No, she didn't say those words at all.

"I knew it." Sen said, sighed. "I don't mind if you like Chizuru-chan aside from her family's background. But if you do want her to like you back, you should at least treat nicely. Just because this school is filled with boys, that doesn't mean you have to treat her like you've always do to Shiranui and the others."

It's because Sen 'lectured' the President while closing her eyes, she didn't noticed the President headed toward her, with unknown expression on his face right now.

"Chizuru-chan is a very fragile girl. She lost her both parent and brother since she's still a child.." she trailed off for a moment, held her chin, and thought deeply. "Well, she doesn't lose Kaoru actually. Kaoru probably lived with another family or so I've heard from my parent.." as she kept muttering about her best friend, she noticed Kazama suddenly appeared closed to her, very, very close.

"Y-Yes?!"

As she took a gazed on him closely, Sen realized that his face has turned into darker than before. She didn't notice until now that she's been pissed off of him on how he needed to treat Chizuru like a woman!

 _Oh crap! Is he mad at me…?_ She thought in panic. She has never seen him looked in a bad mood when he was a child before. But back then, he was gloomy with a nonsense reason! Right now, he probably mad either because he's too damn tired after all he'd finished of the paperwork or maybe she went a bit too far by lecturing him…

Sen closed her eyes tightly and used a defensive pose, feared that Kazama might slapped her… though, it didn't happened in the end. Instead, she could felt something heavy on her right shoulder and… is that snoring she could hear just now?

As she opened her eyes, her hazel-brown eyes widen opened as soon as she saw something that shocked her.

Kazama took a nap once more but this time, laid on her shoulder.

Sen sighed softly. "Honestly, you're still like a child, Kazama.."

At that, she patted his head, took a sit on the couch while the President's head still on her lap this time and snoring softly.

* * *

The brunette tried to run to get to her classroom as soon as possible, not wanting to remember or think about what happened just now. Once again, her tears continued streaming down on her cheek.

 _ **Don't think! Don't think! Don't think…!**_

She thought herself over and over again. But as she repeated those words, tears fell down on her cheek even more. She didn't know how to stop crying anymore. Her mind has always filled with nothing except the President. No matter what she's thinking, Kazama would always be in her mind.

 _ **Why him?**_

 _ **Why of all him?!**_

 _ **Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?!**_

 _ **Just.. WHY?!**_

As she continued to run, she realized that she was about to bump on Heisuke on the hallway. It was very lucky that she could able to stop walking this time.

"Chizuru!" Heisuke began exclaimed. "Where were you? I've been looking all over for you. I thought you would've eat lunch with us. The recess is almost over and…" soon he stopped talking as he saw his childhood friend's face was red and tears streamed down on her cheeks, which made him panic a little, thought it was his fault for making her cry.

"Wh-what's wrong, Chizuru?! What happened just now?!"

The brunette then sniveling like a child, letting her tears fell even more in front of her childhood friend.

"Heisuke-kun.. Heisuke-kun…!"

At that, Chizuru embraced her body to his, which made Heisuke became embarrassed a little and began to continue on sobbing and crying to release her sadness to him.

For a moment then, Heisuke returned her embrace as he patted her back to calm her down.

* * *

Once Chizuru has finally calmed down and told the boy about everything(except the part of peeking thing), Heisuke became pissed off then.

"That Kazama bastard…" he muttered under his breathed. "How dare he said like that to you! He shouldn't have said like that."

The brunette didn't say anything, listening her childhood friend's complain about how the President refused to eat lunch with her when Chizuru asked him politely.

"Just what's his problem anyway..!"

"It's okay, Heisuke-kun.. It's my fault." She finally whispered softly, not wanting to cause any trouble anymore. "I did asking him to eat lunch with him even though he was busying with his job as the President."

"But…"

Chizuru cut his words off, "Heisuke-kun, please."

As much as Heisuke really angry for that bastard, just looking at the brunette looked sad, the boy couldn't helped but feel the need to give up on blaming Kazama for that.

He sighed frustratedly. "Fine, fine.. I won't beat him up or something." He muttered.

Chizuru curled her lips upward then.

"Thank you, Heisuke-kun."

The boy didn't say anything, only watching his childhood friend fell into sorrow. ..No.

 ** _The girl that he had longed loved..._**

He has always like her since the first time they met. She was very adorable and cute no matter what. Whether she's crying, happy, angry or others.. whatever she look like, Chizuru will always be cute to him. He likes her very much. And it broke his heart a little when he and his family needed to move to a new house, which he no longer able to see her anymore.. He somehow glad that the boy able to see her again ever since she came to Hakuou Academy.

Despite he loves her very much, but he knew that Chizuru loves the President. Not just him, even Saitou, Yamazaki, Okita and even that President's slaves too! Confessing his feeling to her would ended up ruining his relationship with her after that. Which is, he ended up to keep this kind of feeling, continued on being her good childhood friend.

Heisuke patted her back once more to cheer his childhood friend again, didn't know what he's gonna do after that.

"Anyway, I take you back home this time. I doubt that Kazama bastard is going to bring you home since he's obviously busy."

She nodded, smiled once more.

* * *

It's been a few hours since Sen had let her childhood friend sleeping on her lap. Once she took a looked at the golden-haired man, his snoring became louder as she realized he's having a good sleep. With that, Sen pushed him with all the strength she had, which, ended him falling on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Kazama muttered under his breathed, and here he was just having such a great dream about his marriage with his bride. Can't believe someone would dare to interrupt his nap.

"As if I'm letting you sleeping on my lap. What am I? Some kind of your personal servant or something?" she snorted.

"Obviously." He said simply, which received a kick from his childhood friend though he managed to dodge it. "And here I thought I've been sleeping on my wife's lap all the time."

"As if she would do that for you!" Senhime exclaimed, then sighed. "Anyway, whether you like it or not, you'll have to treat Chizuru like a woman this time. Don't force herself no matter what. You hear?!"

Kazama didn't answer her question back. Instead, "Shouldn't you suppose to go home or something? More importantly, aren't you supposed to go to Shimabara High School Girl?"

"Oh, about that.." she gave an awkward laughed. "I skipped the school just so to see you…" again, with an awkward laughed. Kazama's expression doesn't change much.

"Uh-huh…"

"Hey, what's with that tone?! It's not that I skip school all the time!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiight…"

Feeling anger of Kazama's reaction, Sen intended to kick his ass once more but each of it he dodged it and once she had enough from him, she took a leave from the Student Council office with a stomp on the ground.

"Whoah, what's up with the Princess?" Shiranui entered the room and questioning the President curiously, never seen her looked really pissed off and all.

"Where's Amagiri?" Kazama avoided his foolish slave's question.

"He wrote all the paperworks in library since it's very quiet and he also sent it to Serizawa-sensei after he finished it."

"Then, take all those paperwork to Serizawa," the President replied, pointed all those paperwork at the table.

"Hold on, I was just about to relax here..!" Shiranui whined.

"Well you've got your free time a lot while Amagiri and I were busy for the whole 3 days. Stop complaining and just do it." With that, Kazama laid down on the couch, returned to have a good nap once more.

Shiranui then sighed in reply. "Whatever, boss."

* * *

While she studied in her room, Chizuru sighed out… again. Somehow it's been like hundreds just because she envied of the President's bond with her best friend. She couldn't understand why it bothered her very much though. It was very unlike her to have this kind feeling toward Sen. She felt like she's such a horrible person! She shouldn't be like this toward Sen. Sen is her best friend. She should have support her best friend's feelings for the President not feeling jealous!

Chizuru sighed once again, decided to call a certain friend of hers. That might probably cheer her up.

The brunette waited for her friend to answer her back and it took a while then he answered:

 ** _"Hello?"_**

"Um.. hi Kazama-senpai. Is it alright if talk with you for a bit?" she whispered softly, trying to hide her sadness from her voice, not wanting to make the President worried about her. She wasn't sure why she called him of all the friends she had. Somehow though, her instinct told her that she needed to talk to him first.

 ** _"Sure. What is it all about?"_**

"Um.. well, I…," she mumbled, feeling herself stupid right now. Why hadn't she thought about it in the first place?! "Heheh.. what was I about to say just now? I completely forgot what I want to talk about. Sorry to bother you, senpai. I'll-"

 ** _"Chizuru,"_** Kazama stopped her.

"Y-yes?"

 ** _"I…,"_** he trailed off his single word, then sighed softly. **_"I'm sorry."_**

"Eh?" Chizuru blinked in confused. Why would the President apologize to her all of a sudden? "..for what?"

 _ **"I'm sorry about lunch time just now. I don't mean of not wanting to eat with you like we've always done. I'd really love to eat with you, my wife. Unfortunately, there's been a lot of paperwork this year now. So it keeps me away from spending times with you. With that, I would like to apologize to you once more."**_

"Ah… n-no, it's not your fault Kazama-senpai. It was mine, actually," she shook her head slightly, feeling her cheeks burnt into red already. "After all, I did asking you even though you're still busy and all.. I shouldn't have come see you in recess a moment ago." She said, feeling herself regretful for bothering the President too much.

A moment then, she can hear his smirk on the phone.

 ** _"Well, to make a way to apologize to you, how about I'll stay in your place in Sunday then?"_**

"Eh?!" She exclaimed in shocked. "S-Sunday?"

 ** _"What's wrong? Do you have a plan?"_**

"Well.. no, it's just that, Osen-chan and Kimigiku-san will come in Sunday and" before she could finished it, Kazama cut her off words then.

 ** _"Oh? That girl and her personal servant are coming too as well eh? How amusing."_** His smirk grew wider then. **_"And why would you need to concern of that, anyway? Not that she'll intend to ruin our moment or something, right?"_**

"Well.. umm… that is.." She muttered, couldn't find a word to talk back to the President anymore.

 ** _"It's been decided then. I'll come by your house whether she like it or not."_** Before she could answered him back, Kazama hung up the phone.

As soon as Chizuru put down her phone on the study desk, she couldn't help but to sigh again. To be honest, she was glad that she'll able to talk with him, especially having a little misunderstanding as to why he suddenly to refuse eating lunch with her. Somehow though, there's one problem right now.

Sen would come to her place in Sunday. And so as the President. So…

..it's not like something bad going to happen between the three of them… right?

* * *

The next day, everything's seemed fine and all until recess coming. It was time for the brunette eating her lunch along with her childhood friend and the other group. Chizuru could felt her temperature has gotten rise up although she couldn't figured out what.. Heisuke and the others noticed that.

"Are you alright, Yukimura-san?" Saitou said, with a little concerned on both his expression and tone. "You should go to the infirmary if you're not feeling well."

"Yeah, Chizuru." Heisuke agreed. "You don't seem to be cheerful like you used before.."

Okita remained silent, he was, too, worried of the brunette's health as well, especially Yamazaki.

Chizuru shook her head, tried her best to smile for them although she could hardly breathed right now. "I.. It's alright, everyone. I'm fine, there's no need to concern about me." She said weakly, coughing softly

As she stood up to get a drink from the vending machine, she could feel something burnt up inside her already. Her vision started to turn hazy now. She could felt herself to trip on the floor already.

"CHIZURU!"

Her friends exclaimed as they were shocked and surprised when the brunette's body was about to fall on the floor. Chizuru couldn't able to think anymore. It's because she's been all burning up, couldn't able to see very clearly, she thought she would ended up fell down on a very hard floor.

Instead, someone caught her body.

Chizuru tried to look at whoever person that rescued her from falling; although his eyes look calm and stern, yet he'd still worried of her… very much. It took a while then the brunette realized it was Yamazaki who caught her body.

"Yama.. zaki-senpai…" Chizuru whispered his name, not knowing what to say anymore..

The member of Health Committee remained silent, putting his palm of hand on her forehead, knew there's something wrong with her. "I'll take you to the infirmary, Yukimura-san." Yamazaki whispered softly, then faced to Heisuke and others. "Don't worry about it. Yukimura-san is having a fever, that's all."

"Wh-what…?" She said in disbelief and perplexed. "I.. I can't… Harada-sensei is waiting for me. And-" she coughed once more, couldn't able to speak anymore.

"Don't worry, Chizuru." Heisuke said. "I'll explain everything to Harada-sensei. I'm sure he could understand."

"B-But…" Chizuru was about to protest once more though she given up as soon as Okita gave her his new threat. "Well if you're still stubborn listening to us, how about I call the Oni President and tells him you've got a fever?" The emerald-green orbs man said, grinned widely like a Cheshire Cat.

She whined a little but soon given up then, which relief everyone.

"Well then, I should take her to the infirmary then. You guys go without us," at that, Yamazaki left from the rooftop, still holding the brunette in a bridal-style.

As they watched the member of Health Committee and Chizuru gone, their expression turned into concerned then anger.

"Damn that bastard… what have he had done to Chizuru now?" Heisuke muttered under his breathed.

"Let's just hope Yukimura-san would be fine and all."

"Still, if that Kazama bastard is the one that causing Chizuru-chan become like this, I'll definitely kill him for real." Okita growled. He had never been anger as anyone dare insult Kondou before. But somehow, it makes him both sad and angry just looking at the brunette looked down and all…

"S-Souji, I understand you hated him too.. but killing is crime!" Heisuke exclaimed in surprised and shocked.

* * *

Once the two of them arrived in the infirmary, Yamazaki put Chizuru down on the white bed, letting herself laying much more comfortable then.

"I'll go and find something to eat." Yamazaki began the conversation. "I won't be out that long. Would you like something to eat too, Yukimura-san?"

"Oh, well, I.. I don't want to rely on you too much, Yamazaki-senpai," she spoke softly, but at the same time, coughing.

Yamazaki curled up his lips upward. "Don't worry. I'm doing this because I wanted to. It's not that the food is expensive, right?"

"I.. I suppose so," she giggled quietly. "Alright, um… porridge would be nice then."

Yamazaki nodded, left the infirmary, leaving Chizuru alone. But like he said, he didn't go out that long. It took him a few minutes to arrive in the infirmary and the brunette is still wondering if Yamazaki is some kind of ninja or something?

"I'm back." He said, with a tray of bowl of porridge, a glass of water, yakisoba bread and a glass of orange juice. "Did I make you wait that long?"

Chizuru couldn't help but to gap like a fish. How can he say like that when it took a while he arrived here?

"You're so quick…" she said, still couldn't believe just how fast the member of Health Committee is.

"You think so?" Yamazaki chuckled slightly. "I have to be honest, I never realized of my speed much. Even Saitou and the others seemed to be shock just how fast I am."

"O-Oh…"

"Anyway, it's good thing that Gen-san made porridge today. Here, it's still hot though," he put a tray of bowl porridge on her lap. Yamazaki took his yakisoba bread then, and put two glasses on the desk.

"Th-thank you." She bowed politely, gave it a try to eat a hot porridge.

"How is it? Is it good?"

Chizuru nodded, smiled gently. "It's really good."

Yamazaki smiled at her back. "Well, Gen-san's food has always been good. That's why most boys always went to the cafeteria as soon as possible before they've been out of stock."

"No wonder why.."

As they were having a normal conversation while eating their lunch, there was a knocked on the door and it turned out to be Sannan.

"Oya, Yukimura-kun you're here again." Sanan said, surprised to see her in the infirmary. "You've been visiting here for the second times now. Is something happened to you?"

Yamazaki answered the school doctor's question: "Yukimura-san is having a fever. So I'm taking care of her until she'll be much better."

"A fever, you say?" Sannan said, and they could've sworn there's something… odd about his tone that he'd used just now.

"Yes…?" Yamazaki said, not knowing what to say anymore.

It took a while then, Sannan gave the creepiest smile on his face, Chizuru shivered down on her spine just seeing that smile from the school doctor.

It was the first time she sees Sannan smiling.

"Well then, I have a way to cure your fever." Sannan tried to speak in a very gentle tone though he failed, went to his desk and intending to find something in the shelves.

Yamazaki became panic as soon as he realized what Sannan was intending to do. Without hesitated, he raised his voice so that the school doctor would stop finding whatever he's looking for.

"S-Sannan-sensei, I've heard from Hijikata-sensei that he was looking for you!" he exclaimed. _I'm sorry Hijikata-sensei…!_

"Oh, really?"

"Y-Yeah, he said one of his classmate was sick or something like that. Why don't you go and see him right now?" The member of Health Committee lied.

"Well now that you mentioned it, Hijikata-san did want to see me something.. or so I've heard…"

"W-Well then, how about you should go and see him now?"

"Hmm… I suppose so," sighed out, said in such a disappointed tone before he left the infirmary "How unfortunate then.."

Once he finally left from the infirmary, Chizuru looked at the door in confusion after then, faced to Yamazaki, who sighed out loudly.

"Um.. what happened just now?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Sannan-sensei was intending to give you a strange medicine that I've been talking about back then," Yamazaki replied.

At first, the brunette blinked in confusion, wasn't sure what he meant. For a moment she remembered his conversation with her for the first time they met:

 _"Please, don't think of me like Sanan-sensei, alright? I won't take you to the infirmary for the sake of Sanan-sensei's odd experiment."_

 _"He can be quite creepy sometimes, but he's very kind and caring as well. Just.. don't drink a red liquid from him, that's what I want you to know."_

"Oh.. is that what you meant by..?" She murmured softly, then laid her eyes with his, curious of something once more. "Um.. as much as I would rather not wanting to know it but.. what does that red liquid do?"

"Well…" Yamazaki could felt shivering already just thinking about it. He had never drunk it before. But just watching Sannan's 'guinea pig' give a test to drink that medicine, he couldn't helped but feel bad for them somehow. "I haven't figured out what kind of effect does the medicine Sannan-sensei gave but.. I can tell that they can turn everyone's hair into silver, and…"

"And what?" Chizuru asked, eagerly what's happened then.

"And…" Yamazaki's body starting to shiver as if he was cold or something and given up to talk about this. "I-I'm sorry Yukimura-san, but I can't tell you."

"Oh, no.. it's alright. I think it's actually be best if I didn't find out about.. whatever Sannan intend to do."

Yamazaki smiled gently then. "Thank you."

The brunette looked at him confusedly. "For what? I don't think I have ever done something that would make you thanking me or something."

"Well…" He began, "Although you look like you're a kind of curious and naïve girl, yet you still won't forced me to talk about this kind of conversation anymore."

"Oh.. that's because you look scared each time you spoke about it.."

"…I think I understand why everyone likes you very much." He mumbled nonsense once more.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Saitou seems to have taken liking you whether he noticed it or not. I've never seen he smiles often lately. While Toudou has been talk a lot about you whenever you're eating lunch with Kazama. Always 'Chizuru this' and 'Chizuru that'. And Okita.. well, Okita is being Okita, I suppose." He chuckled softly. "It's almost like as if you're some kind of goddess, somehow. Everyone had changed because of you."

"…But I'm just an ordinary girl."

"An ordinary girl who cares for her friends very deeply," Yamazaki stated, held her hand affectionately, "No matter how many girls or women would be in this school, I believed that you're the only one that could change them."

Chizuru blushed at his beautiful words. No one has ever spoken such a beautiful sentence such as this before. Not even the President could ever say like that.

But.. is it true? Is it actually true that a few of her friends change because of her? When she thinks about it Saitou has rarely speak to her in cold tone anymore.. Heisuke always happy each time he sees her. And Okita.. well, like Yamazaki said, Okita is being Okita; always taking a picture of whoever he wanted and after that, he would blackmail on all over the students of Hakuou Academy. But he'd still listened to her when she told him that he shouldn't stay out long since he suffered of asthma.

She somehow happy, yet at the same time, felt sad for a moment then. Chizuru was really happy just listening those words from the member of Health Committee, yet as always, her mind suddenly appeared of the President.

Why would she think about him at a time like this? She wanted to spend some time with her other friends beside the President. So why would she kept thinking of him no matter what?

Is it because she wants to hear those words from the President's lips? That's what she wanted?

Yamazaki then noticed Chizuru's expression changed into sad and disappointment. Did he just say something wrong? Did those words really bothered her?

"Yukimura-san..?"

"N-no, it's nothing. Really." Chizuru said, avoided on looking at him.

"I don't think that's nothing at all, Yukimura-san. What's wrong? Did I say something.."

His words lost then as the brunette moved next to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yuki.. mura-san…?"

"..I'm sorry," she murmured softly. "I don't feel so good somehow. So.. can I stay here like this for a moment?"

She pleaded, still avoiding on looking at the member of Health Committee. Not wanting to cry in front of him because of her stupid one-sided feeling for the President.

Yamazaki was speechless as he watched the girl next to him rests her head on his shoulder, wasn't sure what to say anymore except letting her stays like just as she wanted so much.

"..Alright then, Yukimura-san."

At that, Chizuru stayed like this as her eyes fluttered closed to take a short nap and intending to forget her one-sided feeling for Kazama. She wasn't sure when will she stopped falling in love with him. But she hoped for Kami that her feelings for him will end up as an admiration sooner then…

* * *

"Lady Yukimura," Kimigiku called the brunette. "Let me help you on washing the dishes."

Chizuru shook her head slightly, and smiled gently to the beautiful young woman, not wanting to worry of her. "No, it's alright. I'll be fine. I can wash the dishes by myself"

Sunday is here, and just as they promised with the brunette, they would come to her house by today. Just as Chizuru also expected, Sen surprised to see Kazama visited her house. The honey-brown orbs woman wasn't happy about it, yet she let it be in the end.

Sen and Kazama looked at the brunette worriedly. They've already heard from Sannan and Yamazaki that Chizuru was having a fever a few days ago. They wanted to make sure the brunette fallen sick once more.

"You know, Chizuru," Kazama began. "You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to."

"It's alright, Kazama-senpai," Chizuru protested. "I'm fine. There's no need to concern about me and all.."

As much as the President pretty much worried of his future wife so much, he sighed frustratedly. Stubborn as always…

While Chizuru and Kimigiku cleaned the plates, Sen took the remote control from Kazama, intend to watch her favourite shows.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" The golden-haired man asked rudely. "Can't you see I'm still watching the show?"

"Well it's _my_ turn to watch this time. One of my favourite shows is almost starting already."

"Well this is _my_ future wife's house. Go and watch at your own place." The President fought back, which leaves her pouting, and began to argue over the remote control. Trying to end their argument, Kazama faced to the brunette. "Hey Chizuru, which side are you on? Me or Sen?"

"That is…"

Before the brunette could her complete answer for the President's question, he cut it off.

"No need to say it anymore then. I know your answer." Kazama said, which confused the girls. "It seems that I won, Sen."

"H-Hold on a sec! Chizuru-chan hasn't answer completely yet. And how do you know she's on your side?!"

"Because I'm her future husband," Kazama answered confidently. "I know everything about her."

With that, Kazama received some punching from Sen, similar with Chizuru when they were dating on the amusement park, but much rougher one.

Kimigiku chuckled softly then.

"It's been a while since I've last seen their argument." Sen's personal servant spoke. "Whenever they met together, they would ended up on having a nonsense arguing. Even Amagiri-san and I couldn't able to stop them. They are childhood friends after all. Their parents have been decided to arrange of their wedding when the time has come. Of course, both of them were really not amusing about it, often hated each other and fighting each other. " She giggled once more as she remembered her memories of watching them together despite it's not in friendly nor romantically one.

As Kimigiku continued on washing the dishes, letting her Mistress do whatever she wants toward the golden-haired man, Chizuru stopped putting the plates on the shelf, watched them fighting like an old married couple with a feeling of envious somehow.

She wasn't sure why her heart was aching just watching them close each other. She knew for along time that Sen's bond for the President is much stronger than hers. After all, they are childhood friends just like Kimigiku said just now. Childhood friend has a very special bond in which they have long like each other yet, never realized.

 ** _But sooner, they will eventually be…_**

Kazama's voice returned the brunette back to reality then.

"So Chizuru, would you like to watch whatever shows that Sen wants?"

"O-Oh.. I… I don't mind at all, actually," Chizuru replied back, wasn't sure what to say anymore, in which her best friend smile widely toward her.

"Thank you very much, Chizuru-chan!" She squealed as she began to continue on watching her favourite shows. Kazama was forcibly watched in the end.

Once again, the brunette took a glanced on the two of them once more as Sen wrapped her arms around Kazama's broad shoulders, her smile never faded since the brunette letting her watch whatever she's watching right now.

"You're the best, _Chika-kyun_ ," Sen said, as she close her embrace with his from the back, which pissed the President even more.

"Whatever. Now would you stop hugging me? I told you for numerous times that to stop calling that name," he growled at the end of it. But like Shiranui, his anger doesn't scare her much. Instead, she giggled quietly and took a sit next to him once more.

She had always wanted to forget this kind of feeling toward the President no matter what. But she knew that deep inside of her, she would definitely continued on loving him even more. Just watching them so close the brunette had already knew the President won't return her feeling once she confesses to him then.

She tried her best to act as if she had no interested in him. Yet, the brunette knew that, she had always into him no matter what. She didn't know whether it's because of his looks.. attitude.. or something.. The more she denied herself, the more her heart began to broke into pieces just how wrong she is…

 _ **CRASH!**_

After she washed one of a plate and intended to put on the shelf, the brunette accidently slipped off the plate, and it shattered on the floor.

"Lady Yukimura? Is everything alright?"

"I'm so sorry…" she murmured in apologetically, kneeled down on the ground, tried to pick all the broken pieces of plate but her wrist was gripping by a very strong hand.

"What do you think you're doing, Chizuru?!" Kazama exclaimed. "You would've gotten hurt yourself already!"

She looked at the man in front of her, feeling slightly confused.

 _ **Has.. has he worried about her?**_

"Did you hurt yourself?" Kazama asked, using a concerned tone this time, not to scare her this time.

The brunette shook her head. "Oh.. n-no. Not really."

The President sighed out loud, feeling a little relief about his future wife. Though, her heart clenched tightly in pain seeing a disappointment expression on his face.

"Anyway, just bring the vacuum cleaner already. I'll take care everything about this."

Nodded in understanding, Chizuru left from the kitchen to get the vacuum cleaner, once she's almost arrived from the kitchen, she could've sworn she heard someone was screaming. Feeling a little panic, she went into the kitchen as soon as possible as she saw Sen was kneeling down, her finger was bleeding when she tried to help Kazama on picking up the broken plate.

"I told you that you don't have to help me. Why do you always have to be stubborn?" Kazama muttered under his breathed.

"It's not really that bad actually!" Sen yelled back. "What about you? Acting like as if you can handle this kind of thing all alone."

And just before Sen intended to give him another lecturing, he stopped her by waving his and off of her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… whatever. You'll need to take care of your wound though. Chizuru, do you have any first aid kit or bandage?" Kazama asked as his eyes laid on the brunette's.

"O-Oh. It's in the cabinet." She said pointed out where the first aid kit that she's been keeping.

Kazama opened the cabinet and took out the first aid kit, held Sen's other hand to pull her to sit on the couch, and started to treat her wound with a very soft expression on his face as he tried to treat it very careful.

There, Chizuru watched them together once more, and her heart began to break into pieces once more. Similar as the plate that she accidently broke it on the ground. While Kimigiku helped on cleaning up the mess, Chizuru couldn't helped but wonder if it's even possible if she kept endure this kind of unrequited feeling toward the President.

"They are childhood friends.. and they like each other" she murmured herself, Kimigiku's words ring into her head over and over.

 _They are childhood friends after all_

They've spent times together for so many years, they had created such a very strong bond whether they noticed it or not.

Despite how they often arguing over something stupid, they ended up on laughing, and giggling and smiling together when they stop fighting. Sen always told her and Kosuzu that she never interested in men. Always despise them. But, the way how she looks at Kazama, she cared for him like how she cared for her sister and best friend.

But much stronger one.

 ** _The relationship between Kazama and Sen..._**

"So why do I feel such a terrible person..?"

It was one of the strongest and deepest bond she could ever seen compared with her and the President.

* * *

 **A/N: No, Kazama and Sen didn't kiss in part after Chizuru left from infirmary.**

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU, with a slight yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Oh, so you're already meet Kazama-niichan." Kosuzu said, having her usual girls dating along with Sen and Chizuru. Although she never met the President yet, but she had heard all of it from Kimigiku.

"Yeah… He's never change, just as I expected for." Sen spoke with a sigh as she ate her lunch in lazily.

Kosuzu giggled quietly then in which both girls looked at her in confused.

"Well.. speaking about him, I remember from Kimigiku that you were once give a threat to Kazama-niichan that if he ever cheated on you, you'll end up killing him without mercy." The bun-haired girl said, find it a little hilarious when she listened her adoptive sister's relationship with Kazama.

"H-Hey, that was when I was 5 back then!" Sen exclaimed, couldn't believed Kimigiku could tell her backstory to her adoptive little sister.

Soon, Sen gave a pathetic sighed and laughed humorlessly. "Well, when you think about it, it does really makes me feel happy seeing him again.. sure brings back a lot of memory just spending times with him…"

When she spoke that, Chizuru looked at her best friend with a feeling of envy once again; how much her best friend truly does loves for the President whether Sen noticed it or not. Just thinking about how strong bond Kazama and Sen had created since the first time they made, it was starting to make Chizuru felt sad and hopeless little by little.

Sen then stood up once she finally finished her lunch.

"Well then, I should get going already."

"Oh? Leaving already Osen-chan?"

"You can say that. I need to go shopping for Christmas presents." Sen replied. "Ah. But don't worry about it. I'll be fine being alone. No need to come with me."

"Oh… well then, we'll see you later then?"

Sen nodded and say, "Sure."

As Sen was no longer there at the amusement park, Kosuzu began to speak:

"I'm really glad to see Osen-neechan smile."

The brunette remained quiet and listened her friend spoke about her adoptive elder sister.

"She has a reason why she hates men so much. She often acted a little tough in front of them. But somehow.. I can feel her fear each time she confront with stranger man. I'm quite worry about her sometimes.." Kosuzu's eyes laid down on her food, as she remembered how much she and Sen have never separated each other when it comes on going out. "That's why I would like to be with her when she's alone. I thought maybe she needs someone to be with.. but as I heard about her relationship with Kazama-niichan, I've realized that Osen-neechan is actually has only one man that she truly despised of. Whoever the man that ruined Osen-neechan's life it must've changed her like that forever. I'd just hope maybe… someone can go and heal Osen-neechan's fragile heart.. maybe, one day, Kazama-niichan would solve everything when the time has come."

When Kosuzu has finally finished spoke what's on her mind with a sigh, Chizuru's eyes laid on her food then, her unrequited feeling for the President has starting to grow stronger. Listening Sen's backstory with Kazama from Kimigiku.. Kosuzu entrusting Kazama to heal Sen's heart one day.. and what's worst, Kazama worried for Sen much more than toward the brunette.

 _It was very impossible feeling one for the President._

 _Unrequited._

She wondered over and over as to how long would she endure this kind of feeling toward the President anyway?

* * *

Sen has finally arrived in shopping mall to buy a Christmas present just a couple minutes or so. As she gazed on the object and think deeply, an unknown person bumped into her from behind as he carried lots of packages which is, he wasn't exactly sure where is he going.

"My apologize, Miss." A male voice spoke in apologetically, not sure whether he's just talking to the person or wall. But he was glad that he's definitely talking with someone.

"O-oh.. that's alright. But, more importantly, are you going to carry like that all day?!" She exclaimed, disbelief to see such a strange man as him before. "You should at least put all those things using trolley or basket!"

"Ah.. my apologize, Young La—" before he could finished his sentences, Sen screamed in freaked out as all those that he carried fell on the ground when he took a bow deeply. "M-my apologize again for being clumsy, Miss," he said awkwardly, bend down his body to get all the packages on the floor and soon he heard a bark of laughter from the lady in front of her. His calm ocean-blue orbs laid on a such a delicate lady.

When the red-headed man kept apologize for numerous times and intend to carry all the packages again, Sen couldn't helped but feel the need to laugh out loud until a few people looked at both of them oddly. This was the first time she found funny toward man. She didn't knew this man in front of her can be this stupid or clumsy. She can't tell if he intended on being a clumsy man on purpose or he's definitely a clumsy.

"I.. I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you or something," Sen said, tried her best to stop laughing. "It's just that, I can't tell whether you're being clumsy on purpose or not.."

Once she finally stopped laughing, she curled her lips upward which is, it's the first time she smiles toward men, and said, "Well since you've amusing me because of your clumsiness, I'll help you carry all those packages by getting trolley or something like that."

With that, Sen took a leave for a moment to get a trolley for him.

"Here." Sen said happily as she gave a trolley to the man. The older Suzuka blinked in confused as the man in front of her still stood there as if he saw a ghost in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Eh? N-no..." The red-headed man spoke, turned his head away from her. "But, you don't have to do this for me if you don't wanted to. I'd still appreciate your offer for helping me to get a trolley though."

Sen pouted then.

"What are you talking about? You have already made me laughed for the first time. You should be grateful. I'm doing this because I'd just wanted to."

"Well.. I suppose so." He murmured softly, finally given up and accepting a small trolley that she get it for him.

It was the first time a woman treated him that way.

It's because his appearance quite almost like a man in 30 mid-year, most women treated him much more respectful than in friendly like Shiranui often treated him.

"What's up with all the packages anyway?" Sen began to ask with a curious expression on her face in which the red-headed man finds her really cute.

"They're packages of Christmas presents for Serizawa-dono."

"Oh~ how coincidence!" Sen squealed happily as she clapped her hands in one time. The man in front of her looked at the older Suzuka in confused. "I came here to buy Christmas presents for a few of my friends as well. Since we're in a same boat, let us go and buy Christmas presents together."

"But—"

And just before the man was about to say anything, Sen put her finger on his lips(not too close though) and gave a sharp hiss of 'shh'

"No but! Honestly, you need to accept people's offer whether you like it or not." Sen sighed in exhausted. "Anyway, let's starting going that way first. Let's go!"

As she said that. Sen began to walk away and avoiding on listening the red-headed man suggestion.

The man sighed in defeated, couldn't believed he met such an energetic lady such as her.

 _Despite that, she seemed quite familiar to him._

 _..or maybe it's just only him…_

Shaking his head to forget on whatever he thought about that young lady, the red-headed man went toward to Sen as she waved her arm to him as if she finds very interesting one.

* * *

Time was very fast between them. It's already turned dawn. Blue-ocean sky has turned into red-orange blood. It was worthful on shopping with a strange man in the shopping mall.

"Finally~ that took a while for both of us to buy a Christmas presents." She said happily as she stretched her arms once both of them had went out from the shopping mall.

"However, it took quite a long time for you to decide on buying things when it comes to clothes.." the red-headed man spoke awkwardly, as he remembered Sen's eyes become sparkle each time she saw a beautiful dresses. Despite of being fond for dresses, this delicate lady really quite picky one.

Sen's face turned red then. "W-Well, there's so many dresses in there and I can't tell which one better, of course."

"Pretty sure that most women often buy all of dresses instead of picking one."

"Well maybe I'm not like that kind of women who waste their money just to buy dresses for decorating in dresser instead of wearing it." Sen smirked.

"I suppose so…" The red-headed man chuckled.

As they finished their conversation, Sen secretly looked at the man next to her.

The man next to her was the first man that she could ever felt comfortable on talking with, especially all by herself, without Kosuzu nor Chizuru. The man next to her was the first man that never gave a bad comment whether her personality or her title.

 _That man is a strange one._

 _Not in bad way though._

 _He's just… strange._

Her thoughts about him soon disappeared as she could felt the wind starting to feel even colder. She wrapped her arms around herself as if that could help her from being cold. The red-headed man then noticed her reaction.

"Are you cold?"

"Uh.. of-of course I am. What did you expect? It's almost winter after all." She said, tried to turn her face away from him as soon as possible and rubbed her palm of hands together in swiftly.

She then jolted slightly as she could felt something from behind her and the next thing she knew, the man that's been with her was putting his winter jacket on her to keep her more warm.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sen asked in perplexed.

Why would he doing this for her? She would've expected he would watch her freeze in cold instead of being kind?

"I do believe that it would be rude for letting a beautiful young lady freezing like you. You can borrow mine for a while."

"But what about you?"

The man curled up his lips upward in gentle one.

"Do not worry about it. My house isn't far from here. You can return it back once we'll meet again."

Sen stood there, feeling a little speechless, couldn't able to say any word for him, in which she ended up on watching the red-headed man leave as he giving his very last gentle smile on her.

Once she finally returned to her sense, she cursed herself.

"…Damn, I forgot to ask his name," Sen said to herself, as she slapped her own face, which everyone around her looked at her strangely.

* * *

It was another usual day. Chizuru was a little surprised to see Kazama waited outside from her house without even telling anything. Both of them were ending up walking all the way from her place to school, which is rare. The brunette often went to the school with Heisuke(except when he wakes up in late).

As they were walking to school, there was a very awkward silent around them. Usually, he often took a subject of making her blushing and embarrassing, but this time, he has been remained quiet for a while now and Chizuru wondered what change him.

After a couple minutes couldn't stand on another very awkward silent between them, Chizuru began to slip those words without thinking.

"Um.. Kazama-senpai, what's your relationship between you and Sen?"

She was really regretful for asking this kind of question, and yet, it's been bothered her since a few days back then.. lately, she's been really envy for Sen because how lucky she is to be so close with the President than the brunette's…

For a moment then, Chizuru heard a wide smirk from Kazama's lips.

"Oh? Interesting.. what's wrong? Jealous, I presume?" He chuckled at that, which leaving her pouting.

"N-no I'm not!" Then, a strange voice with a same as her whispered inside her mind.

 _Yes I am_

"It look like you're really quite close with her!"

 _I want both of us to be in that way._

"Why would I need to jealous about it, anyway?!"

 _I've always envy for Sen so much_

The President chuckled once more, then his expression changed to unreadable one. "There's nothing between us. We're just… friends."

At the end of his sentences, there's a very soft tone he used just now which is, rare one. His expression then turned into warmth similar how he treated Sen's wound. The brunette definitely sure that the President lied to her just now.

He _doe_ s care for Sen very much.

 _And she was very regretful asking that._

* * *

Chizuru hasn't been like herself lately. Most of her friends noticed it, except her. When class starting, she often looked down on her textbook, and spacing out of something. It's difficult to tell whether she even listens the teacher was teaching them or not…

Her homeroom teacher has been a very patient man; remaining very quietly, despite it's a little bothered seeing the brunette's eyes looks like a dead fish. As much as Harada was very worried of his student very much, he decided to give her a little space and asked Suzuka Sen for help. Although Sen's personality was quite unlady-like, she's still one of Chizuru's best friend that she often opened up even when she had some problem that needed to solve by her own.

"Alright class. That's it for today's lesson. Don't even try to go anywhere at a time like this, especially when Christmas coming." Harada ended his class as the bell has begun to ring.

"Yes~!" Chizuru's classmates spoke in unison as they stood up from their place and begun to take a leave from class.

Trying not to frighten the brunette, Harada went toward to Chizuru as she still hadn't stood up from her place yet, staring down on her textbook and sighed in frustratedly.

As gentle as he tried to be, the red-headed teacher called her name in softly, unfortunately, she didn't give any responds whether she hears him or not. But this time, he calls her once as he patted on her shoulder in which she flinched sharply, looking at her homeroom teacher in confused.

"Class is over already, Yukimura-kun. Do you want to stay here longer?"

"Ah!" Chizuru gasped quietly, as she took around the classroom, no one was there anymore, not even Ibuki, except her and Harada. "I-I'm sorry, Harada-sensei. I should take a leave then." She spoke in apologetically, putting all her things inside her bag before she leaves from her classroom.

Harada watching her carefully as she continued on putting her books, pencil case, and notebook inside her bag. Once she finally finished on putting all of it, she ran toward the door as quickly as she could without even looking at Harada's golden orbs.

He called her then:

"By the way, Yukimura-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"You've been acted a little odd today. Is there something bothering you?"

"Wha? N-no.. of course not, Harada-sensei." Chizuru shook her head in furiously, not really wanting to worry her homeroom teacher worried about her even more, knowing that it has nothing to do with him.

"Is that so?" Harada sighed, smiling in relief. "That's good then. Are you going to return home already? It's too dangerous for a girl like you to return home all alone."

"D-don't worry about it, Harada-sensei." Chizuru spoke in nervously. "Heisuke-kun will accompany me to go home."

"So that's how it is. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow then, Yukimura-kun."

"R-right! Thank you for concerning for me, Harada-sensei!" Chizuru gave a goodbye greeting to the red-headed teacher, bowed in politely before she leaves the hallway.

Harada watched the brunette leaves at the hallway, a grim expression began to appear on his face.

"There's no doubt that the President is the causes of this…"

Harada mumbled under his breathed, wondering how long would he ever see the cheerful girl that he used to know..

* * *

"Yukimura-kun."

Chizuru stopped walking from the hallway and turned around as she met her Classic Literature teacher. As always, Hijikata looked quite gorgeous as usual… but not as gorgeous as the President of course. However, there's something different about him. In which is, his expression looked much more pissed off as if he intending to kick a dog right now.

"Um… y-yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

The brunette widen her eyes in shocked.

Well that was unexpected.

It was very rare to see Hijikata worried for her that way. To be honest though, her Classic Literaure teacher has always worried about her ever since she showed her true identity to the students and teachers of Hakuou Academy.

Was it because she's the only girl in school? ..Or something else?

She didn't know…

But she can tell that he definitely worried about her especially each time she spending her times with the President.

"Um… y-yes! Everything's fine. Thank you for worrying about me Hijikata-sensei." She bowed in politely, not really quite sure what to do anymore..

As she looked up above her, his expression becomes worse than ever. It looked like he was definitely disapproved of her answer just now. It was as if, she wasn't being honest toward him.

"Are you sure? Did Kazama have done to you terribly?"

"Of course not." Chizuru shook her head without hesitatedly. "He's been very kind to me and I'm very glad for his kindness toward me."

"Then how come your behavior changed forever?" Hijikata mumbled frustratedly, disliking each answer she gave as if the brunette wasn't enough trusting him.

 _It's really frustrating to him!_

Chizuru noticed his expression changed once again, she tilted her head in confused and tried to examine him closely.

"Umm… is something bothering you, Hijikata-sensei?"

Hijikata shook his head slightly as Chizuru began to getting closer to him, and waving his hand off of her, giving a signal to move back of him.

"..No. nothing's bothering me." Hijikata answered. "Although that stupid Oni bastard is what bothers me the most…" He mumbled once more as his orbs began to turn into iceberg, but soon taking a leave with another complaint about the blonde-haired man.

Chizuru watched him walking away as she wondered to herself do everyone really noticed of her strange behavior that clearly..?

* * *

"A party?" Chizuru repeated from Sen's words.

Her best friend nodded. "Yup. I'd just thought that it would be great to have a party every once in a while."

"But don't you think it'll bother your neighborhood or something?"

"Not that kind of party I meant Chizuru-chan." Sen rolled her eyes. "It's a party that's something like a banquet. There's also some dancing, food, love music.. and stuff like that."

"But why…?"

"Well, you've been feeling down lately so we just thought that making a party at our place could at least cheer you up." Kosuzu said then.

"O-oh…"

Have she been feeling down a lot until a few of her friends noticed it? She hadn't realized it before. She knew that she shouldn't do that especially in front of her best friends and Kazama..

"I.. I'm sorry." Chizuru whispered sadly, looking down on the floor, wasn't sure what to say anymore.

"Hey, don't feel bad!" Sen noticed the brunette's expression became worst. "We're doing this because we wanted to."

Chizuru nodded only, still feeling regretful.

"Before we're going to party, we should buy you a dress as well."

"A dress?" Chizuru looked at her best friend in perplexed.

"What? Did you expecting that you shouldn't wear a dress or something?"

"W-Well, I.." the brunette muttered under her breathed in embarrassingly, wasn't quite sure what to say anymore, in which the older Suzuka giggled then.

"Well then, since we're still have some time before party began, we might as well go to the mall to buy you a new dress then."

"Are.. are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sen chirped and nodded immediately, stood up from her place and pulled her best friend arm to go to their usual shopping complex, Kosuzu followed them as well.

"I.. I don't know Sen… I don't want to bother you anymore…" Chizuru mumbled once more, felt regretful for making her best friends really worried about her so much.

"Don't worry about it, Chizuru-chan. We're doing this because we wanted to." Kosuzu spoke softly, then her eyes laid on her adoptive older sister. "Right Osen-neechan?"

Unfortunately, Sen ignored Kosuzu, looking around the mall as if she was searching on something.

 _… Or maybe someone.._

Kosuzu blinked in confusion. "Osen-neechan?"

It took a while then Sen returned back to her reality, looking at her sister in confused as well.

"Y-Yes?"

"Something's bothering you, Osen-neechan? You've been looking around the mall for quite awhile now. Are you searching of something?" Kosuzu questioned in worriedly.

"What? Oh, no.. of course not. I'm just looking around just as usual…." Sen said, gave an awkward laughed.

Kosuzu looked at her in worriedly as if she wasn't quite believed of her adoptive older sister said just now.

And just before the bun-haired girl wanting to say anything, Sen pushed Chizuru's and Kosuzu's back as if she intended to avoid some questions that's in Kosuzu's mind.

"A-Anyway, it's nothing really important. Let's go and find a cute dress for Chizuru-chan before it's getting dark."

* * *

As the three girls took around the shop looking a suitable dress for Chizuru, the brunette's eyes caught a very beautiful dress. It was in white color, with a black ribbon around the waist, there's also a black rose ornament attached on the right side of chest.

She wondered to herself whether the dress suitable on her or not…

"I think it suits you very well." Sen said, as if she can hears the brunette's thought.

"E-Ehh?!" She exclaimed in surprised, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Come on Chizuru-chan, pretty sure that the dress really look good on you. Especially a certain man might catch an eye on you." Sen giggled at that. She rarely talked about men but after meeting an odd red-headed man she somehow feels the need to talk about it especially to the brunette since she obviously study in school where they filled with students, teachers and workers of men.

As soon as the brunette heard it from her best friend's lips, Chizuru couldn't helped but thinks about the President; imagining him he praised her for wearing such a beautiful dress. Cheeks turned into red once more, and Sen noticed that, in which, she felt an urge to give another quiet giggle.

Chizuru's thought about Kazama then stopped for a moment as soon as she heard a very soft cough, realizing that Sen was coughing when she was about to giggle once again.

"Sen, are you alright?" Chizuru asked worriedly.

The older Suzuka shook her head slightly, not wanting to worry her best friend about her sickness.

"I'm fine, really. Let's just go and buy this dress already, Chizuru-chan."

…No.

She didn't think her best friend looks fine at all.

Her face looked so pale as if she was about to unconscious. Sen was definitely not fine at all. She looked terrible.

"You.. you know Osen-chan, we should forget about buying a dress for me. Your coughing looks bad. We need to send you to the clinic."

"I'm really fine.. there's no need to worry about me, Chizuru-chan. Just a normal cough and all.." At that, Sen began waved her hand and gave a humorless laughed.

Chizuru watched her best friend once more, couldn't stand on watching her looked suffered even it's just a normal coughing.

"W-Well then, we should buy this dress as soon as possible." Chizuru murmured softly, trying to hide her worry tone from her best friend as best as she could.

* * *

Once they finally bought a white dress for Chizuru, the brunette started the conversation since the older Suzuka's horrible cough has finally gone.

"Um.. by the way, since there's a party at your place, I'm still wondering who are you inviting. Is there anyone I know by any chance."

"Hmm…" Sen began, putting her finger on her lips and began to think deeper. "Let's see… beside some rich family that I'm close to.. I also inviting some people you know from your school, Chizuru-chan." She grinned at that.

"You.. you inviting Saitou-sempai and the others too!?" Chizuru exclaimed in shocked.

"Yup. Including your teachers, that Kazama bastard, and of course, Ibuki too." Sen used a teasing tone as she called the blunette boy, in which Kosuzu's face burnt in red then.

"O-Osen-neechan! It's not funny!"

"Ah.. but you still like him, you know. When you think about it, this might be your chance to admit your feeling toward him for this night."

At that, Kosuzu's face turned into deeper red once more, in which Chizuru and Sen began to chuckle again.

* * *

And so, the party has finally begun.

A lot of guests from other rich family came just as Sen told them back then. And there's also a few Chizuru's close friends including teachers coming as well, which are, Saitou, Okita, Yamazaki, Heisuke, Sannan, Hijikata, Harada, Ibuki, Shinpachi, Kondou, even Shiranui coming too.

When the party are starting, Chizuru sat on the seat, didn't know what to do, so the brunette watched her friends having some fun, dancing together, as well as fighting over food.

As she in a deep thought, a familiar man appeared in front of her, and she finds him really attractive with a white tuxedo and blue rose that attached on its pocket.

"You look really beautiful today," Kazama said, enjoyed on seeing his-soon-to-be-wife in a very beautiful dress.

"Oh.. th-thank you for compliment my dress." Chizuru said, and there's a blush on her cheeks, eyes look anywhere except the crimson one. "Osen-chan helps me on finding this dress for the party."

Kazama continued on smile then held out his hand when the slow music began to start. The brunette looked at him in confused, and her blush is still in there.

"Should we dance?" The President invited her with his usual seductive tone. Just as he expected, her cheeks burnt into red even more.

It took a while then Chizuru hesitated to hold his hand then. Once she reached her hand to his, Kimigiku went toward on both of them.

"Oh there you are.." Sen's personal servant said with a worried tone on her voice.

Kazama looked at her in confused.

"What's wrong?"

"It's.. it's about Lady Sen.."

"What about her?"

"She doesn't feel so good and…"

"What?!" Kazama exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"At the living room." Kimigiku said, pointed at to where the honey-brown orbs woman is.

"Sorry Chizuru. But I have to see Sen first."

Kazama pulled his hand from the brunette, followed Kimigiku all the way to the living room.

As Chizuru watched them leaving, something inside her was starting to dying over and over again.

Everything's around her began to turn into grey, time became slow as the brunette looked at her white dress in hopeless.

 _"I think it suits you very well."_

 _"Come on Chizuru-chan, pretty sure that the dress really look good on you. Especially a certain man might catch an eye on you."_

She thought this dress would enough for him to notice her. She thought this dress would make him dance with, forget whatever around them or world. She thought… she thought.. he would realized her feelings for him.

Hesitatingly, Chizuru went out from the mansion, staying in the garden and let her sorrow revealed on her face. She could felt warm tears prickled down on her cheeks but it doesn't matter. As long as the President didn't see her cry, it's alright.

 _She doesn't want to be weak in front of him._

 _She doesn't want to be some kind of whiny girl just because she knew her feeling won't be able to return back._

 _She didn't matter what kind of relationship she'll be with him._

 _As long as she and the President are friends, it's alright._

As she sniveling quietly, handkerchief appeared in front of her, surprised her a little. As the brunette took a looked at whoever belongs that handkerchief is, a cold violet eyes pierced into her chest, yet there's a very gentle inside on that cold wall.

"Here. Wipe it." Hijikata said simply.

Chizuru nodded, words couldn't able to come out from her lips, accepting the handkerchief and wipe it softly. As she tried to wipe her tears away, it shocked her a little when her Classic Literature teacher sat next to her instead of leaving her.

Once she looked a little better, she sighed before she spoke:

"Um… aren't you suppose to go and have some fun with Shinpachi-sensei and the others?"

Hijikata gave a hissed of 'tch', in which, the brunette couldn't tell if he annoyed of her conversation or maybe that worthless teacher.

"Why would I? That Shinpachi bastard always bickering over something stupid especially when it comes to that damn sport bet stuff. Geez… he should've grown mature already…" Hijikata began to mutter continuously.

When the Classic Literature has finally stopped mumbling, he noticed the brunette didn't listening to what he was saying, in which, he was glad about it. He'd really prefer to stay here with her until she felt much better.

But no matter how long he stayed here, without a doubt that it will take a long time to make her smile back…

"…Hey."

Chizuru jumped slightly as soon as the Classic Literature teacher called her coldly, her eyes met with his in confused one.

"..Tell me." Hijikata began. "What did he do this time?"

"He?" Chizuru confused once more.

"That Kazama bastard of course.." Hijikata sighed in frustratedly.

…Oh.

Once Hijikata noticed she understood what he meant, Chizuru's eyes began to look down on the floor.

"…Now tell me, what did he do? Did he picked on you or something?"

Chizuru remained quiet then, couldn't have a courage to tell him, especially when it doesn't has to do with the Classic Literature teacher.

A little hesitated, Chizuru shook her head slightly, still avoiding on looking at his cold onyx orbs.

"It's nothing…" she whispered.

Hijikata could felt himself gritted his teeth, and blood began to boil already.

This girl…! Why is she so stubborn on telling him what's going on between her and the President?!

Couldn't able to control his temper, Hijikata gripped her shoulders harder, in which giving her frightened a little, without thinking, Hijikata yelled at her without thinking of her feelings.

"Stop play around already! Just tell me what the fuck is that bastard do to ya! Didn't I told you that if that bastard done to you so horribly, you will always come and find me!"

Her eyes turned into feared just hearing the Classic Literature teacher yelling at her for the first time, tears began to form in her eyes once more. When Hijikata finally realized what he's done, his face turned to guilty and regretful.

Chizuru pushed off from him and yelled before she disappeared at the garden:

"I told you it's nothing! It's has nothing to do with you!"

And just Hijikata was about to stop her, she was no longer there in the garden anymore. He slapped his face, cursed himself for not able to control his temper.

 _Damn… how much he hated himself a lot…_

* * *

"How did you feel?" Kazama asked, his words filled with a little concern.

"I'm fine…" she sighed out loud, couldn't stand how he's in 'over-protective big brother' mode. "There's no need to worry about me that much. It's just coughing only."

The blonde-haired man could felt himself gritting his teeth harder. He can't believe this woman ignored it that way. What would happened then if her cough getting worse?!

"You should know that you have to worry about yourself rather then making a party even if you'll ended up on hurting yourself!" And for the first time, Kazama had raised his voice to his childhood.

 _It was the very first time one._

He could see her reaction was stunned just as he expected for.

Sen looked at him in both shocked and stunned. As soon as she heard the man in front of her was yelling for the first time, it finally clicked on her head that she remembered the blonde-haired man had a sister once.

 _She was very special for him._

Despite being small and weak, Kazama still adores her very much.

Eventually, she died because of him. He ignored her illness and invited her to play along with him.

It's because of him, he killed her. That's what he told to himself.

He kept blaming himself over and over again for her death.

If it wasn't for him, she would've alive.

If he wasn't alive, her sickness would've been able to cure.

Knowing that her death wasn't actually his fault.

Her sickness has never been able to cure since the beginning. And Kazama should've known that… and yet, he still blamed himself no matter how much wrong he is.

Kazama then sighed in frustrated as he turned his head away, not wanting to see his childhood friend's reaction; whether she wants to fight back with him or just ignored it.

 _He didn't care anymore._

However, he'd still worried for her sickness, that's what matters to him.

"Kazama…" Sen sighed out loud. "Just so you know, your sister's death wasn't your fault nor anyone. You should've known that actually. Even Oukiku felt the same way."

"Even so, I'd still ended up her life that way…" Kazama mumbled under his breathed, avoiding on looking at the honey-brown orbs.

"Like I told you, there's nothing to concern of about my sickness is not really that worse, especially since it'll cure for a while then. After all, this party was actually meant by Chizuru-chan." Sen pouted then.

The blonde-haired man finally gazed upon her eyes then in which, Sen could felt herself shivered down in spine just staring back at his crimson orbs but soon he managed to give up by sighing out loudly.

"…Fine. But I'm warning you, if I found you're still coughing, even just a slightly, I'll send you to hospital whether you like it or not."

"Yeah.. yeah.. don't worry about it, geez…" Sen said confidently and waved her hand.

Kazama smirked at that. "Now then, might as well to return back on dancing with my wife."

Sen jumped slightly as she heard a word of 'wife'.

She can sense trouble there.

"What do you mean by, return back on dancing with your wife?" Sen growled in dangerously.

"Oh? Didn't you know?" Kazama's grin became wider. "I asked her to dance with before Kimigiku finding out you're coughing badly."

"You did WHAT!" Sen exclaimed in surprisingly. "Oh no. There's no way. Chizuru-chan is spending time in party with _me_!"

"Oh? But from what I remembered, she'd just accepted me to dance together. That's mean, she wanted to spend times with me rather than _you_."

Sen twitched in annoyed at those comments. "Well exuuuuuse me! That's because Chizuru-chan is the kind of person who cannot say no especially to a pushy guy like you!"

"Oh? We'll see about that once we're seeing my wife then."

"Deal!"

"Um… sorry for interrupting." Kimigiku said then. "While I was looking for Miss Chizuru, one of a guest, Hijikata-san told me that she had already left from the party. Which is, it's too late to have some kind of competition."

At that, Kazama and Sen looked at Kimigiku gapped like a fish, as if their trophy they were hoping for had vanished forever.

* * *

The brunette wasn't sure what's wrong with her now. She had prepared herself to go to school once more; finish on wearing her high school uniform, eating her breakfast and clean up her room. But somehow, her body was too stubborn to leave from her house already. It was as if she's been paralyzed.

Lately she's starting to feel uncomfortable of coming closer to the President now. Whenever in recess, she doesn't have any appetite to eat her bento. Each time the President comes closer to her, she remembered just how hopeless her feeling is toward him when she knew that the reason he enjoyed on being around with her it's because he's having fun on looking at her looked embarrassed and flustered.

 _She wants him to stop._

She wants him to stop on whatever he do that makes her fell in love with him even more.

But the brunette knew it wasn't his fault actually. It was hers. She's the one that fell in love with him first. She was such a horrible girl each time she kept feeling jealous for Sen. After all, Sen is a very beautiful woman. Mature, kind, and have a very gentle smile that everyone loves about her. Even men as well. How she wish she could be like her best friend. How she wish the President look at her just as he look at Sen.

It was such a very selfish wish, she know. Yet, she wants Kazama looked at her and treated like something special. She hated each time he teased her or making joke on her despite it's not funny. It was as if he never sees her as a woman at all.

 _And it hurts her so much._

The brunette sighed softly, leaning against on one of the wall and soon, sitting down on the floor, fell into sorrow because of her one-sided feeling toward the President.

* * *

"Chizuru is absent today…" Heisuke said worriedly, as he, Saitou, Okita, and Yamazaki eating lunch together on the rooftop as usual.

"I'd just hope she's not sick this time…" Yamazaki murmured softly, feeling a little concerned for the brunette's behavior and health.

"Well the one that need to blame of is obviously that Oni President," Okita said coldly, could felt himself to grit his teeth just thinking about that bastard.

"You shouldn't blame him when you don't have a proof that Kazama Chikage is the reason of Yukimura-san's strange behavior," Saitou spoke in monotone.

"Oh? Since when have you been siding on the President, Hajime-kun?" Okita growled in threatened.

"I do not siding with him nor you. I'm just stating that we shouldn't blame someone when there's no evidence."

"Eh... it's almost looks like you're defending him." Okita gave a death-glared on Saitou. The stoic returned on giving a cold-glared as well, leaving the atmosphere became horrify and gloom.

"S-Souji! Hajime-kun! Stop fighting!" Heisuke exclaimed. "It's very unlike to see you guys fighting.. and if you kept continuing it, you guys ended up on making some trouble even more!"

After for a long moment then, Okita and Saitou turned their head away instantly at the same time, dark aura starting to appear around them, which giving Heisuke and Yamazaki shivered in spine already. It's the first time they see the two of them were fighting. They've always been look like best friend. But less than call it as best friend.

After Saitou had finished eating his food, he stood up, and said, "I need to take a leave. I have something to do in Discipline Committee. Excuse me," with that, he took a leave from the rooftop without any word nor receiving any goodbye from them.

"I wonder if Hajime-kun is angry because…"

Heisuke couldn't able to finish his sentence when Yamazaki gave a hiss of 'Shh' as quietly a he could, not wanting to let Okita hear it. When the member of Health Committee took a glanced on Okita, Okita's eyes laid on elsewhere except at the sky, as if he doesn't give a shit about his friendship bond with Saitou.

For a moment then, Okita finally spoke:

"Yamazaki-kun."

"Y-yes?"

Yamazaki turned his head to Okita, there's an odd expression that he can't tell whether he was about to cry or angry.

"Did I went a bit too far just now?" He chuckled humorlessly.

"Okita-kun…"

The member of Health Committee knew Okita wasn't meant to argue with the raven-haired stoic on purpose. He can tell that Okita was just worried about the brunette a lot. And the only person that could dare change her strange behavior was none other than the President.

Yamazaki couldn't to do anything to cheer the man with emerald orbs, he ended up watching Okita stood up as soon as he finished eating, took a leave from the rooftop.

* * *

A couple of days later then..

"It seems that Yukimura-dono is absent today." Amagiri informed to the President of Student Council as soon as he entered the office.

"Well that's rare. It's very unlike from my wife." Kazama said.

The red-headed man and Shiranui stared at their-so-called-'boss' in suspiciously, which giving the President wondered what's with their face.

"…What?"

"You know.." Shiranui began, "My daughter has starting to act a little strange ever since a few days ago. What the hell did you do to her this time?"

"Who's your daughter?" Kazama raised his eyebrow in confused.

"Duh, of course Chizuru. What did you expect?"

"I don't think I have done anything bad to her." He snorted, then turned his head away from them and remembered that he'd just reunited with his childhood friend. "Although.. she does acting a little bit strange since I've come to her house while Sen is there too."

At that, Kazama received a heavily sigh and shaking head from their slaves, which giving him wonder what the hell is wrong with them now.

"Never thought Kazama can be too damn dense.." Shiranui whispered to the red-headed man, trying not to let the President heard it.

"As much as I couldn't believe Kazama-sama can be actually dense, I agree with you."

"Hey, what are you guys gossiping about?!"

Once Kazama sighed out frustratedly, he stood up and intend to have some fun with other guys since his wife is absent today. It's been a whie he hasn't done that since the brunette came here.

"And where do you think you're going, Kazama?"

"Isn't it obvious? To say 'hi' to Saitou- _kun_." At that, Kazama finally left from his office. His two 'assistants' stared at the door awkwardly.

"And by meaning 'hi'.. is he intending to…" Amagiri stopped, knew what the President to do.

"See?!" Shiranui exclaimed. "That Kazama bastard does have a thing for Saitou for along time actually!"

* * *

In recess, after he's been having a big fight with Okita, Saitou decided to eat his lunch at the bench where he often ate when he wants to be alone for a while.

"I see that you're eating alone, Saitou-kun."

The President rarely calls the indigo-haired man with adding '-kun' but he kinda thought that he would give it a try to tease him every once in a while.

The indigo-haired man laid his eyes on the crimson one, remained silent as usual, and returned to eat his bento back.

"Ignoring, I see." Kazama chuckled softly, and went toward him, sitting on next to the member of Discipline Committee, which Saitou finally talk.

"What do you want, Kazama Chikage?" Saitou questioned with a hidden of growl inside of his monotone voiced.

Kazama's smile widen wickedly as he gripped the stoic's chin. Saitou didn't make any move, only glared at him in return.

"Nothing much," the President replied simply. "You've been spending a lot of times with your friends and I'm still wondering when would like to spend with… me."

"I don't think you and I are friends actually."

"Oh? But aren't we in a same class?"

At that, Saitou didn't reply anything, return to glare at him once more.

The President chuckled once more. "You're a very interesting one, Saitou-kun. Although you're acting a little strict, yet you're always cute each time you're blushing."

Kazama tilted his head nearer to the stoic, wanting to see Saitou's reaction of what gonna happen once he kept closer to him.

When his nose almost about to touch with Saitou's, Kazama received a smack of the stoic's book, which he often carried on his face:

"Rule 236, page 450, and line 9; do not flirt, seduce or kiss in school, especially toward in same sex." Saitou said like a robot.

Kazama smiled wickedly, took Saitou's book away from his face and said: "Never thought you could remember those rule."

As he intended to 'seduce' the stoic once more, Saitou took out his small notebook, written the President's name.

"Kazama Chikage, you're going to the Laboratory after school. Your punishment should be awaits as well."

At that, Saitou stood up from his place as soon as he finally finished eating his lunch food, Kazama's smirk hasn't fade away.

"It's a date then."

* * *

"Oh? What do we have here? I have never seen you've been alone lately. Aren't you supposed to be with Saitou and the others?" Kaoru said with a very sarcastic smirk on his face, enjoyed on looking the green-emerald orbs eyed man looked horrible, which is, it was the first time Kaoru have seen Okita looked so horrible.

Okita smiled back with a very pathetical on his face.

"Well if it isn't the yandere siscon. You seemed very awful today."

"Well I was about to say the same thing to you. It looks like you have already become a ghost, Okita Souji."

"Ehh~ seems looks like it."

"Hmph. As much as I hate to admit it," Kaoru said, held up his chin, which, Okita often do whenever he thinks of something, "What's up being alone here anyway? …Ah. Don't tell me my sister has friend-zoned with you from now on."

Okita gave a humorless laughed at that.

"You could say, I've got into a fight with Hajime-kun instead of getting involved with Chizuru-chan."

"Break-up, I see. That's pathetic for you." Kaoru spoke back, as he was about to turn around to return at the laboratory for another meeting for Discipline Committee.

And just he was about to leave, he accidently slipped his foot, in which, he was about to land on a very hard floor then, leaving showing off his embarrassing side to his rival… soon

However, what he was expecting for wasn't gonna happened in the end.

The young boy was expecting that he ended up on falling on the ground.

He was expecting that he'll receive lots of laugh from everyone, even Okita would enjoy him showing off in embarrassing.

But instead, he ended up on landing on a very soft and warm body. The black-haired boy realized that he's been laying on Okita. He wasn't sure how did it happen but his thoughts filled with nothing except…

 _Souji was saving him from being embarrassed in front of everyone.._

"Ne, Kaoru." Okita began. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Kaoru widen his brown orbs, a warm palm of hand began to stroke down on his short hair.

"Do you hate me because I like ya sister so much? Do you hate me because I was being a naughty boy? ..Or is it… something else?"

Kaoru's eyes suddenly began to turn into furious and for a moment then, the atmosphere around began to turn into quiet as the younger boy slapped Okita's cheek, leaving his face has a red mark. A few students looked at them in confusedly, weren't exactly sure what's going between the two of them.

The emerald-green eyed man didn't looked shocked just as Kaoru has expected for. Instead, he was giving his usual grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Is this another joke of yours, Okita Souji?," Kaoru hissed angrily. "You're just trying to make fun of me and embarrassing me on purpose! Acting too damn innocent when you've already make a plan since the beginning. I hate fucking you!"

Turning around, and tried his very best not to look back on the students who kept whispering to each. Despite being further away from the mischievous man, the younger boy can still hears his pathetic laughter.

"But you know Kaoru…" Okita began, putting his finger on his lips, smirking widely as Kaoru looking back at him. "You know what people say; hate always mean love."

At those words, Kaoru's cheeks flushed in red, but soon running away from hallway, tried to get away from him as hard as he could.

Okita chuckled at that, couldn't tell whether the boy was blushing in embarrassed or angry though he'd still find that young boy really cute for have such a great resemblance with his twin sister.

"Ahh… such an adorable boy he actually is.." Okita spoke to himself, feeling much better after having an argument with Saitou.

Trying to take a leave from hallway, Okita turned his head to where Kaoru ran off to and starting in a deep thought, but soon shake his head slightly before he returned back to his class.

* * *

He hated him.

He fucking hated him.

 _Ne, Kaoru. Why do you hate me so much?_

He despised that bastard so badly.

So why? Why did he just—

There's no doubt actually.

With his own eyes, Okita was definitely intending to kiss him as he questioned the younger boy of his reasons why Kaoru hated him so badly.

He always thought that bastard hated him as well..

Despising him.

And yet…

He'd still lean to kiss him as if he…

..loves him.

….Love?

Kaoru shook his head immediately.

That can't be right.

He, Okita Souji, a fanboy of Kondou Isami, and a no. 1 fan club of anti-Hijikata Toshizo, would never have a feeling toward the younger boy that way.

He hated him.

He fucking hated him so much!

Once Kaoru had finally arrived in the laboratory, thanking to Kami that no one still isn't here yet, the younger boy leaning against the door, and tries to remember clearly between them as he caressed his soft lips.

He never expected he could get kissed by a man… of course, knowing that the students have already became gay lately, he should've known that. Even the President has a definitely a thing for Saitou and the Classic Literature Teacher.

But this is Okita Souji that he's talking all about.

The mischievous man who always teasing his twin sister and Saitou. The mischievous man who had a great despise feeling toward the younger boy.

He couldn't understand what his reason of kissing him all of a sudden. Is it true it is one of his pranks? To make his confused? Trying to feel much better after getting quarrel with Saitou?

Kaoru gritted his teeth harder just thinking Okita was kissing him on purpose as a prank. Despite how he knew Okita was just fooling him, the younger boy still could not understand why his cheeks still burned in red.

"This is why I hate you so much, Souji…"

The boy mumbled under his breathed, and for the very first time he called the first name of the man he hated the most.

* * *

 _THUMP_

 _THUMP_

 _THUMP_

As her mind was filled with her impossible feeling for the President, she finally returned back to reality as soon as she heard the door was knocking louder.

She hasn't gone to school for a while now.

For whoever it is it must be her teacher.

 _THUMP_

 _THUMP_

 _THUMP_

There it is once again. But this time, it was much louder than before.

It was as if they're intending to break down the door.

Her expression than turned into panic and fear, thought it might be a burglar despite being a day.

It took a while then Chizuru finally knew whose that behind on that door.

 _"Chizuru-chan!"_

It was Sen.

 _"Chizuru-chan, are you in there?!"_

Without hesitated, Chizuru finally opened the door, her best friend stood in front of the house with filled of worried for the brunette.

"O-Osen-chan…" Chizuru murmured softly as if that's the only word she could spoke from her lips.

"I've got called from your homeroom teacher that you hadn't come to school for a while now.." Sen explained, trying to take a deep breathed slowly. She's been ran toward to her best friend's house in haste when she got a horrible news for the brunette. She needed to know what made her behavior changed forever.

Before Sen was about to say anything, she blinked in confused as tears began to flow on Chizuru's face. Cheeks burnt in red. The brunette sniveling quietly before Chizuru wrapped her arms around her best friend's body, in which, leaving Sen feeling in confused.

"Chi-Chizuru-chan…?"

"Why…?" Chizuru murmured once more, though Sen couldn't tell whether the brunette was talking to her or she was questioning on herself. "Why him of all people..? I.. I don't know when or how… but all I knew that I truly am falling in love with him!"

Sen stunned as she heard it from her best friend, still gaped like a fish as their embracing became close and tighter then.

"I love him! I love him so much, Osen-chan! But he… he loves someone else!"

At those words, the brunette sobbing quietly once more and kept calling her best friend's name as if that is the only way the brunette can calmed her down.

"Chi-Chizuru-chan…"

Not knowing what to do, it took a while then Sen returned her best friend's embrace by stroking down Chizuru's soft dark brown hair, letting her best friend released her sadness only for her.

She'd still couldn't get what made her best friend's behavior changed nor it has to do with her.

But all she can tell is, she…

 _Fall in love with someone._

* * *

"Kazama Chikage!"

There's a very loud yell at the Student Council office as Hijikata entered with a furious aura.

"What the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed all of a sudden, already exploded from his temper.

"And what's that suppose to be mean, Hijikata bastard?" The President smirked wickedly, leaving the Classic Literature teacher pissed off even more.

"Don't act as if nothing's happen, you bastard!" He raised his voice. "I just saw you're seducing Saitou!"

"Oh?" The President' s smirk wide. "Didn't know you have to be jealous over that."

The Classic Literature teacher twitched his left eye in annoyed and anger.

"That's not the point! You do realize that flirting and seducing in school is officially forbidden. Especially toward in same gender!"

"And what are you gonna do, Hijikata?" The President said, stood up from his place and went toward the grumpy teacher slowly. "Giving a punishment, I presume?"

When Hijikata finally noticed Kazama is in Oni President mode, his body starting to paralyze, couldn't move nor run away from the golden-haired man.

"Or…" Kazama changed his usual sarcastic tone with seductive one, which giving the Classic Literature teacher melted away, "..would you rather receive a punishment from me?"

Damn that Kazama bastard…!

What the hell is he trying to do right now?! Seducing him just as he done to Saitou! Hell no! the Classic Literature obviously despising this bastard so much!

So why? Why can't he control himself? Why can't he fight this President back? Is it because he—

Ah… no, no, no. It can't be. There's no fuckin way he actually turned into gay just like everyone. Sure, the school is filled with full men in the old days, and often getting teasing by that Souji bastard before Chizuru came to this school but that doesn't mean Hijikata would become a fuckin gay as well!

No way in hell! Especially not even fell for that President bastard!

"Oh? You've been quiet lately.. What's the matter? Are you waiting for your punishment?" Kazama's voice returned the Classic Literature teacher to reality back, as he could felt shivered in fear when Kazama's finger teasingly gripped on his chin tightly, as if the Oni President intended him to look at him in eye to eye.

Hijikata could felt himself gritted his teeth harder as he looked at the crimson orbs closely.

There was no hatred behind on that red orbs the President.

It was much more like taking in interested in him just how he sees toward the brunette and Saitou.

He hated that!

 _Damn, Hijikata Toshizou. Just pulled yourself together! He was teasing you right now! You've gotta do something!_

Hijikata thought to himself very deeply, trying to get away on whatever the curse that the Oni President casted on him already.

As Hijikata leaned against the wall, couldn't find anywhere to run anymore, he shut his violet-orbs, not wanting to see of whatever this President bastard intends to do to him.

Damn, why the hell does that Kazama bastard's voice is very attractive?! If it wasn't he would have punch his gorgeous face already!

Hijikata flinched as the President pulled his neck tie as if he intended to pull the Classic Literature teacher closed to him, a soft and hot breathed came out from Kazama's lips, Hijikata shivered in all over spine already.

"So what kind of punishment would you prefer, Hijikata?" The President questioned.

Hijikata gritted his teeth and cursed himself once more. When he was about to open his lips already, the door opened automatically, in which, Hijikata widen his mouth in shocked.

"Yo Kazama, a few members of students have been planning to—" As soon as Shiranui laid on the two men, there was a very awkward silent in the office, though the Classic Literature teacher still gapped like a fish. Kazama's reaction doesn't seem shocked nor amused.

It was much more like his usual neutral expression.

"…I leave you two alone for whatever you guys want to do a moment then," Shiranui said as if he didn't see anything and closed the sliding, leaving Hijikata shocked in disbelief.

"Now, where were we?" Kazama said with a seductive tone.

As soon as the President say that, Hijikata finally have a courage to release his anger, exploding in the Student Council office, and yell:

"Get the fuck off from me!"

* * *

"Feeling better?" Sen asked after she brought a glass of water from the kitchen and sitting next to her best friend on the couch.

"O-oh… thank you, Osen-chan." The brunette said, held a glass of water and took a sip of it.

There's a very long quiet between them and Chizuru wasn't quite sure what to say anymore after she confessed to her best friend that she had fall in love with someone. She was very thankful for Kami though for not telling her the man she fall in love with was none other than Kazama Chikage.

"I envy for you… Chizuru-chan." Sen spoke all of a sudden.

"Eh…?" The brunette looked at her best friend in confused.

"Having fall in love with someone? Yeah, it's very lucky for you. But I'm pretty sure that he would eventually return your feeling if you confess your true feeling for him."

"I doubt that he would return my feeling, Osen-chan.." Chizuru said hopelessly as she could felt her heart clenched in pain just thinking about confessing her feelings for the President and without any hesitation, Kazama would ended up turning her down of her feeling.

 _She didn't want that._

 _She's scared of having rejection._

 _What would happened between them then?_

"Isn't there any way to forget of having a feeling for someone like him..?" Chizuru said, putting her palm of hands on her face as she whimpered once more.

Sen looked at her best friend in pitiful for having an unrequited feeling to the man she truly loved. Whoever this man is he must be very special to her.

"As much as I don't know much about love, there is two ways to forget on having a feeling for someone." Sen noticed her best friend faced to her without hesitated, eagerly to know about it and so, Sen continued then: "The first option is, you have to tell him the truth about your feeling for that man."

"E-Ehhh?!" Chizuru exclaimed, cheeks burnt in embarrassingly. "B-But.. I thought you said you knew on how to _forget_ of having a feeling for someone.."

"I did say that." Sen said. "But that's how it is. If you are being honest to yourself especially toward _him_ , I'm sure you'll feel better in the end. Even if rejection really quite hurt." Sen said awkwardly at the last sentence one and giggled humorlessly.

"And… what about the second option?"

"The second option is simple; you have to avoid him as best as you can."

"Avoid… him?"

"Yup. It's very stupid option, I know. But, then again, that's the only way to keep away from letting you fall in love with him even more."

 _What she said just now was right!_

Avoiding the President is the best way to keep him from falling in love with her!

If she continued keeping away from him, and spending times with Heisuke and the others, Kazama might have no longer in interested with her anymore.

"Th-thank you, Osen-chan. Somehow, I'm feeling much better hearing your advice." Chizuru said, smiled with a half filled happiness and half filled with sadness.

"Well you are my best friend, Chizuru-chan. I can't let you being gloomy all day. But please, try not to skip going to school just because you're having a love problem." Sen sighed at that, in which, leaving the brunette giggled quietly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you a lot, Osen-chan…"

"No need to apologize." Sen waved her hand. "As long as I can see you smile and happy, that's enough for me. Anyway, it's time to return back to school. Wouldn't want my teacher to get angry for skipping class."

With that, Sen taking a leave as she waved her hand to Chizuru.

Once Sen was no longer there anymore, her mind has starting to fill of one of the option she's been thought about it.

"Avoiding Kazama-senpai, eh..?"

* * *

The next day later then…

Chizuru wasn't had a good mood to eat with Kazama nor Heisuke and the others, so the brunette decided to eat her lunch at the garden. It was very quiet and peaceful. It made her mind didn't go in chaos nor panic. She knew avoiding the President would be a bad idea but she somehow feels the need to keep distant away from him, not wanting him to fall in love with her in the end.

As she kept thinking in blank, Chizuru didn't realized until now that a familiar man went toward her and sat next to her. Chizuru was a bit panic, thought that the President ordered _him_ to take her to the Student Council room by force. But _his_ calm and gentle voiced stop her from getting away with _him_ :

"Rest to be assures that I do not come here to take you to Kazama-sama for eating lunch together." The red-headed man said. "I came here to talk with you for a while."

With that, Chizuru calmed her down once more, returned to sit back, but tried her best to avoid on looking of Amagiri's gentle eyes.

There was a very awkward silent between them until Amagiri finally asked some questions that he's been meaning want to know.

"Would it be alright if I ask you a question, Yukimura-dono?"

The brunette finally turned her face to his, and the red-headed man can see just how horrible she looked right now. It was as if the brunette hasn't eat, drink or sleep for a few days now and there's also some bags under her eyes.

 _What have Kazama had done, anyway…?_

"Um.. sure…" she answered softly, turned her head away from him once more, feared that this question must've belonged from the President.

"I want to know whether Kazama-sama has ever done something to you anything by force or without your will?" He questioned, with a little concerned on his face. Even if he asks Kazama, he doubted that he could able find the truth.

"Wh-what?" She looked at him in perplexed.

"Lately, you've starting to act a little strange and I've noticed how you're slowly feeling a little discomfort around him each time he kept closer to you." Amagiri stated. "If he did do something to you horribly, you don't have to hide it away from me or Shiranui. Shiranui maybe a little rude and all, but he's really kind and really worry about you each time you're getting too close with Kazama-sama. We can always stop him and his plan."

Chizuru's eyes widen open in surprised. She never thought Amagiri and Shiranui would do that for the sake of her. She would've expected these men siding with the President since they've always follow him to wherever he goes. With that, Chizuru giggled softly, leaving the red-headed man looked at her in confused, which reminds of a beautiful woman that just gave a bark of laughter at the mall.

"It's not that I find it funny and all.. it's just, you and Shiranui-senpai had always follow him wherever Kazama-senpai go so I just thought you guys would've been siding along with him as well."

Amagiri curled his lips gently, "Just because we've always follow Kazama-sama goes, that doesn't mean we should let Kazama-sama do whatever he wanted. Kazama can be… acted a little brat sometimes. That's why both of us joining the Student Council wanting to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid."

"I think he already done something stupid quite a lot now."

"Yes, but I suppose forcing you without your own will is a bit too far. With that, we try our best to keep an eye on him and stop him whatever we can whether he like it or not."

She smiled once more, feeling a little much better just talking with the red-headed man but that doesn't mean her feelings change anything. Realizing that Amagiri and Shiranui can always disagree Kazama's idea or opinion, the brunette believed that, she can trust them when she's in trouble and all.

"Thank you for telling me all this Amagiri-senpai. But.." she stopped, her expression changed into sorrow then. "Kazama-senpai hasn't done anything by forced actually."

"Is that so? But what about your strange behavior toward Kazama-sama then?"

"That is…" she stopped and hesitated spoke it with sighing in depressing. "It's my own problem to act a little strange around him lately. It's my fault.."

Amagiri noticed how sad the brunette looked now. Asking her of her problem would be impossible one. First, he doubted that she could answer his next question and second, it's not his concern to know of her behavior.

Before Amagiri asked a new question, Chizuru questioned first:

"I've been meaning want to know about this for a while now…"

"And what is that?"

There's a short quiet moment between them, Chizuru laid her eyes to his, and finally asked:

"What is Kazama-senpai's and Sen's relationship?"

"Kazama-sama and Sen?"

"When I ask this to Kazama, he told me that he's just a friend to Osen-chan. But I knew that there's something else. Something much deeper and strong than childhood friends ever had. I've always envy for Sen a lot." She sighed, felt a little jealous for her best friend just because she's always been close to the President for such a very long time.

"…May I ask you something before I answer your question first?"

"Um… sure. What it would be?"

"Do you, by any chance, likes Kazama-sama?"

At that, Chizuru's face turned in red like a tomato, Amagiri noticed that but spoke once more, "..No. I don't think 'likes' would be a suitable word to say. What I meant is, do you truly _love_ him?"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" She asked, her face still in deep scarlet.

"It's not that I doubt your feeling for Kazama-sama is strong and all. But Kazama-sama seem… a bit dense of your feeling and I'd just thought that I would like to know whether is it true that you're actually have a feeling for him?"

Chizuru looked down on her feet, explaining him everything of her feeling in honest and real so that the red-headed man understand of her feelings for the President, whether it was very nonsense or not.

"As much as it's hard to believe that of all people that I fell for, yes, I believed that I'm definitely had a feeling for him. I don't know when or how did I fall in love with him. But the moment I saw Osen-chan and Kazama-senpai together, I'm starting to.. love him even more each time he and Osen-chan were closer."

Amagiri almost gapped like a fish as soon as he heard that. He never thought the brunette definitely loves him in the end when he and Shiranui always thought that it was impossible for Chizuru to fall in love with a guy like him. The red-headed man also felt sympathy for her as well when she knew that it's very impossible for her feeling would return since he and Sen had already been arrange to marry each other once they're graduating.

Before Amagiri could say anything, the bell was ringing, which stopped him from saying whatever he intended to say. Telling her everything about the arrangement marriage between Kazama and Sen would hurt her even more. With that, he let it be until the time has come.

She took a bow lowly in respectful and say, "Thank you for accompany to talk with me, Amagiri-senpai. It's been really great talking with you."

"I enjoy being accompany with you as well, Yukimura-dono. I hope we could spend times more together when the times come," Amagiri bow politely before he took a leave to return to the Student Council room.

Chizuru watched him leave and wondering what was the red-headed man wanted to talk about before the bell was ringing…

Now that she's feeling a bit better of talking with the red-headed man, the brunette knew what she had to do from now on.

She needed to avoid the President as best as she can so that he wouldn't fell for her.

Whether he noticed it or not..

* * *

 **A/N:** **Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back~~! Apologized for delaying update this story. Yes, yes, I know how much you guys furious to me cuz I haven't update any chapter for a half year. Well, I'm even more furious for losing all of my drafts in my old laptop for several times. Something happened to that laptop so I can no longer writing in my old laptop anymore OTL**

 **Welp, anyway, here it is. A new chapter that you guys desired to read.**

 **There's a few humor moments between Hijikata and Souji. Because they make such a great old married couple-ish. And there's some yaoi moments as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Hakuouki and the characters.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU, with a slight yaoi once again(because I'm currently in mood for Hakuouki yaoi =w=), and yandere-ish Souji**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The weather has gotten quite colder than for the past of several days now. The white, cold snowflakes haven't come yet. But the breeze in Kyoto is starting to cold, in which most teenager students have starting to wear a jacket to keep themselves warm.

Unexpectedly, Heisuke woke up pretty quite early today, in which is, his mother wondered what made her precious cinnamon roll son of hers went to school so early bird such as this.

Usually, she often woke him up. He must've up to something… well, of course, it's not something mischievous. So there's nothing she needed to worry about. But somehow, she's pretty quite curious what made the younger boy woke so early like this..

Or maybe…

"So what made my precious son woke up at a time like this. Usually you're having a hard time to wake up," his mother said, wiping her wet hands with pink polka dots apron that she always wore.

"Ngoking(Nothing)" Heisuke said while eating a hot toast at the same time.

Couldn't believe of his words, his mother continued to gaze on him while he's continued on gobbled up a toast and a cup of milk like a hungry Mibu wolf.

It took a moment then she finally figured out, giving a playful smirk on her face. When Heisuke noticed of a familiar smug that reminds him of so much of his prankster friend, Heisuke could felt shivered in spine as if his mother has been reincarnated into Souji by now.

"What's the matter, mom?"

"So that's how it is.."

"That's how what?" Heisuke said dumbfoundedly.

"Don't try to hide already, Heisuke. I know you're trying to impress Chizuru-chan actually."

At that, Heisuke couldn't helped but to gap like a fish. His innocent face was flushed into red as if he had saw his childhood friend in naked for the very first time.

His mother chuckled.

He is as innocent as her husband back in the old days.

Aaah… memories.

Heisuke denied himself and stuttered, "I—It's not that I l-like her or something! I mean, well, yeah, I do like her. But I actually like her as a childhood friend and all, so—"

Heisuke's mind was starting to mess.

He had no idea what is he blurting all about now. The more he blurted out nonsense, the more his secrets about his feeling toward Chizuru has been revealed.

He then gripped his brown hair as if it could help him calm down while yelling at the top of his lungs.

As his mother continuedly giggling, once the younger boy was realized she was making fun of her son, feeling frustrated, the younger boy couldn't take it anymore!

"Aargh! That's it! I have to go now!" Heisuke said, tried to leave the house as fast as he could so that his mother could stopped making fun of him.

"Heisuke, wait!"

What is it now..?

The younger boy stopped in mid-walking, waiting for his mother reached him. She gave him her usual morning kiss on his forehead, praying him to do his very best in school.

"And don't forget to confess your feeling for her once you meet Chizuru-chan."

At that, Heisuke flushed in red the part of 'confessing feelings'. Turning his face away from his mother, he dashed away out from the house.

His mother giggled once more.

He is so much like him.

Her thought wandered off as she remembered her college life with her husband.

 _You too again?_

 _You guys have been together quite often since childhood now._

 _Yea, don't tell me you two like each other._

 _At that, his husband couldn't helped but to flush in embarrassing. Flailing his arms in front of him to deny himself toward his college friends._

 _"O-Of course not. It's not that I l-like her or something. I mean, I do like her. But I like her as a childhood friend, so—"_

It feels so nostalgic just thinking about it. Brown eyes wandered above the ceiling, as if she velieved her love was watching them from the sky.

 _Oh… hun, I wish you could see our son…_

* * *

Heisuke released a very loud exhaled from his lips, frustrated of how his mother enjoyed teasing him just because he's the only son she ever had. He neither has big sister/brother not youngest sister/brother. And so as father. From what he heard about his father, he died from cancer. Despite he had lost his father, his mother was as optimistic as ever. If the only he has a normal mom like Saitou and… Chizuru.

His face turned into a slightly grim upon of thinking childhood friend's mother. He was very lucky to have met the brunette's mother. She was so kind, beautiful, and elegant like Goddess Venus.

Being around with her makes him felt like he was floating around in Heaven already. Unfortunately, after he and his mother moved to somewhere else, her childhood friend's parent died in a car accident and the only survived were the twins.

Ever since the Yukimuras parent died, Chizuru has been taken by an adoptive father, Yukimura Kodou, whom been very busy with his career at the overseas. While Kaoru has been taken by Nagumo family in which, they're hardly spending times together like the old days.

If the only….

If the only the drunkard knew where he's going to, she could have live with her family along with Kaoru in happiness and peaceful by now.

Just thinking about Chizuru crying alone when she was in pain from loneliness brings the younger boy hurt him deeply than having an unrequited love about her.

As he realized he's been thinking pessimistic about his own childhood friend, Heisuke slapped his cheeks in multiple until it turned numb, he scolded himself not to thinking the brunette this way.

No…

He shouldn't think this way.

He shouldn't think his childhood friend like that!

He should've been grateful that Chizuru taking an enrollment in here.

"Alright! Try to be cheerful as usual!" Hesuke said, determined to be a happy-go-lucky boy.

Upon of walking to his usual routine, the younger boy recongnized a feminine back and uniform.

It's Chizuru…!

Decided to greet her as usual, Heisuke remember of Chizuru's darken face. What kind of face would she make once he greeted her.

The thought of her forced and pain smile face really broke his small heart little by little.

Shook his head slightly to leave those dark thoughts on elsewhere, turning on his heels to catch the brunette girl.

"Chizuru!" Heisuke chirped.

When the brunette recognized the voice, she turned her face and curled her lips upward upon of meeting her childhood friend in the morning.

"Ah..! Heisuke-kun, good morning." She greeted happily.

When Heisuke heard her sweet and happy tone, he noticed that his childhood friend has no longer hurt or sad adnymore. Instead, it has been exchanged into her usual happy smile like a young child.

What made her back to normal?

Has she forget of her feeling toward the President?

Whatever it is, he was so glad to see Chizuru smile. Her smile had always cheered him up and encouraged him to be a better student.

Grinning widely like an excited little boy, Heisuke crossed his arms at the back of his head as he continued to smirk like an idiot as he is now.

Chizuru blinked, confusedly. Notice that her childhood friend acted… weird. She tilted her face slightly as she tried to finds of whatever behind on that smirk. "Is something wrong, Heisuke-kun?"

"Ahh. No. it's nothing, really." He waved off his hand as if there's a fly around them. "  
It's been a while since I last saw your smile."

"O-Oh… so that's how it is. I'm sorry Heisuke-kun." She bowed in apologetically, while using her usual timid tone.

"No, no. it's fine. In fact, for several days, you've been like a ghost and I kept wondering whether you're already dead or something."

"Geeze.. Heisuke-kun." Chizuru whined, hitting his arm in playful.

Laughing and giggling together, they astarted to continue walking all the way to reach to school.

* * *

Upon of walking to Hakuou Academy at the street, Heisuke started to babble as usual.

"…And Hajime and Souji started to argue just because of that bastard President!"

"Was that really happened?"

Heisuke nodded. "Yea! Ever since then, Hajime-kun has been a bad terms with Souji, hanging out more with Kazama than us all."

"Was Kazama-senpai really… seduce Saitou-senpai?"

"Yes, it's true! If the only you could see what happened between them." Heisuke sighed. "I can't believed he would do that to Hajime-kun. But Souji— Souji is the worst! He—"

"What about me?"

"Right, Souji. You were kissing Chizuru's twin—" Turning around at the familiar male voiced, "S-Souji..!" Heisuke exclaimed in shocked. "S-Since when have you been here?!"

"Hmm let's see…" Souji said, putting his callous fingers on his chin. "Since you say that Kazama bastard is doing some gay stuff on Hajime-kun."

"I-I never said something like that!" Heisuke yelled like a dog. His face swift back ot his childhood friend, "Chizuru! I never said something like that, right?!"

N-Not really…?" Chizuru replied, not knowing what to answer at this. Her almond-brown orbs eyed on the older senpai, being kind and innocent kouhai as she is.

"Good morning, Okita-senpai."

Okita replied with his usual attractive twinkle eye on Chizuru. "Good morning, Chizuru-chan." Cupping her chin tenderly, he gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek in which, brings her cheeks and ears flushed in red.

Heisuke gazed on them in disbelief and gapped like a fish.

"S-S-Souji!" the younger boy exclaimed. "What did you think you're doing?!"

"…Kissing her? What did you expected?" Souji replied simply.

"I-I know that!" As Heisuke was too lost in words, Souji's smirk grown to wider than ever.

"What? Don't tell me you've never get a first kiss from Chizuru-chan's cute lips before."

"O-Okita-senpai?!"" the brunette squeaked at how the older senior calls her lips cute.

"I-It's not something like that!" Heisuke yelled. "It's just—"

Okita ignored the younger boy denied himself, replying with a 'hmm' on his lips and thought deeper.

"Well, speaking of first kiss, I wouldn't mind taking Chziuru-chan's first kiss before that Kazama bastard takes it first."

Okita's smug widen darkly as he watched every reaction the brunette girl made.

The deeper scarlet her cheeks and ear were, she hid her face with her both palm of hands.

"Oi! What's with the commotions?!" a familiar male voiced yelled at the three students. Their eyes met at the onyx orbs.

"Well, well, well." Souji said with a slight of disappointing tone. "If it isn't the Oni sensei."

"What the hell are you mumbling about Souji?! Shouldn't you three of you suppose to be in school by now..?!"

"Relax, mother rooster." The raven-haired man felt an urged to twitch his left eye on annoyance upon of hearing Souji's new nickname. "It's not that we're gonna get punishment from being late. …Compare to you though.." There was a dark smug on his face as Souji started 'this' subject

At that, Hijikata had the greatest urged to explode by now. Oh yes, he remembered that day, the day he was suppose to force Souji going to school. But when he can't find his hiding place, he had heard from Harada that Souji had already gone to school already. In which, he's got himself a punishment from none other than the strict Saitou Hajime despite he's taking a responsible of the Discipline Committee.

Damn that Souji brat…

If he had known that Souji already gone to school, he wouldn't have ti waste his time by seatching him already.

That brat…!

He was totally making fun of him!

"I have to say, Hijikata-san. Never thought you'll eventually got yourself a trouble despite being a so-called-stern-and-strict teacher. You won't be an amazing teacher as Kondou-sensei."

"You little brat..!" Hijikata hissed. "You sure have no manners to the elders. Hasn't Kondou-san ever teach you how to be polite to your superior?!"

"Well, if I remember correctly, Kondou-sensei has taught me Kendo only. He never said something about being polite toward surperior especially an old man like you."

"O-Old man, you say…?!" It's because their argument has been started the two of them had forgotten of Chizuru and Heisuke presence by now. "Do you have no idea how old I am?!"

"Yes." Souji said confidently. "You're 48 years old and you'll be called a pedophile if you're dating Chizuru-chan at this rate."

The brunette girl gasped upon of finding out Hijikata's true age.

"H-Hijikata-sensei, is it true?"

"What?!" the raven-haired man exclaimed. "Of course not! I'm 23, you little brat!" The 'little brat' part wasn't meant for Chizuru of course. It was meant for Souji.

"Is that so?" Souji replied with a 'hmm' as he thought deeper and noticed something amusing. "Well look at that."

"What now?"

"You've got a strand silver hair already." Souji smirked. "This is what happened for yelling and screming all day, old man."

"S-Souji—!"

As Chizuru watched them bickered like an old married couple with non-stop, Heisuke started to whisper next to her ear.

"Psst Chizuru! Now it's our chance to go to school now."

"Wha..? but what about those two?"

"They're always bickering a lot that they even noticed the two of us. Let's go!"

"Well, um.. okay."

At that, they began to turn on their heels as the brunette girl watched their very last argument before their figures became smaller and smaller.

* * *

"Waaahhhh… it's starting to cold lately." Heisuke yawned out loud as he stretched his arms above the cold air.

"It looks like it."

"So how's thing with your dad?"

"Ah..? Well…" Chizuru began. "He's fine at the overseas. However, he won't be home."

"Even almost Christmas?" Heisuke couldn't helped but to gap like a fish.

"S-Something like that." She murmured softly, her eyes filled with sadness in loneliness the thought of her father.

Lately, she hasn't got a message from Kodou quite often now. Usually, her adoptive father often sent her a message once for 2 months now. It was as if, his career has been kept him away from sending a letter for his adoptive daughter. If the only she could confess him how she missed him so much… Then again, she didn't want to bother him knowing that being doctor often busy.

Chizuru's face soon brightened back in happiness when Heisuke suggested something that interests her.

"In that case, you can celebrate Christmas in my house!"

"R-Really….?!" The brunette said in disbelief. She couldn't figured whether she was suppose to be happy or excited or surprised. Maybe three of it..?

Heisuke nodded. "Yeah. After all, it's been a while since we last celebrate Christmas party together. So it's our opportunity to celebrate again..!"

"Ah, inviting your childhood friend to your party while you never invite us. You can be cruel, Heisuke-kun." A familiar male voiced, yet with a dangerous and threat tone spoke. His face was darkened as if he's intending to kill the younger boy here and now.

"S-Souji..?!" Heisuke exclaimed. "I-I thought you— urgh…!" Souji distracted him from speaking by gripping his small neck like an angry crab's took vice-grip on humans' curious finger.

"O-Okita-senpai, stop!" Chizuru put her hands on Souji's arm, gesturing him to stop although the older senior doesn't seem to care at all.

"All childhood friend this and childhood friend that really annoys me, you know."

Heisuke couldn't say any word as he tried to find a way to get some air. But Souji's grip was too powerful that he could felt his neck is going to snap by now.

"If you're trying to say sorry wouldn't help anything."

"O-Okita-senpai…" Chizuru murmured his name softly as she saw something behind on that emerald orbs.

Never in her entire life has she ever sees the older senpai looks frustrated and angry. What made him angry so badly…? She couldn't remember that Heisuke has ever done to him that's unforgivable before. Even if they are, Souji would often take revenge by blackmailing his embarrassed to the whole students of Hakuou Academy.

Okita-senpai…

Could it possibly be… he missed Saitou's presence next to him? Now that she mentioned it, he does often has a wide smirk on his face whenever he's with the indigo-haired man. But now's that they have a bad term, Souji's behavior has gotten weirder and aggressive now.

How can she make him feel better? Even if she begged Saitou and Souji to make-up something, there's no doubted that they would do it.

Urgh… it's her fault..

She shouldn't show that kind of side for the past of weeks ago…

"Let's see…" Souji began, as he was in a deep thought, while his grip was still around Heisuke's neck. "I'll forgive you if you invite all of us to your-so-called-Christmas-party."

"A-Aggh—Is that… i-it..?"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Heisuke instantly shook his head.

No.

He has to say something that could satisfied Souji. At this rate, he's definitely getting killed by him whether it's crime or no.

"A-Alright, alright..! You can—go to the party as well."

"There." At that, Souji had finally ungrip his hold, giving his usual not-so-innocent smile on his smile.

Feeling weak from not enough air, Heisuke ended up on falling down on the floor, try to get some oxygen as he coughed and hacked at the same time.

"Heisuke-kun, are you alright?" Chizuru said worriedly as she kneeled down next to the younger boy's body who's still trying to catch some air.

"Y-Yeah… somehow." As Souji's eyes went on elsewhere, Heisuke felt an urged to glare on the older senior in frustrated. "What the hell is wrong with you, Souji?!" Heisuke unexpectedly exclaimed. "You could've almost killed me you know that? What? Did you have to release your anger on me just because that Kazama bastard took Hajime away?"

Souji's ears then twitched slightly like a cat upon on hearing a name of the President bastard and the indigo's name at the same sentence.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear very well. Could you please repeat again, Heisuke-kun?"

With that dark tone, Heisuke felt an urged to get away from Souji's appearance somehow. But it didn't last longer then, Souji's rare dark face disappeared when a familiar exploded man yelled at him.

Instead of showing a disappointed expression, Souji's face brighten in a little happiness upon of hearing the usual yell, maybe..?

"Souji..!" Hijikata raised his voice, while chasing after his prankster student. "We're not finish yet!"

"Yare, yare… he sure quite energetic in early morning like this." Souji sighed.

Grabbing Chizuru's and Heisuke's hands together, Souji along with the two students turn on their heels while getting chased by an explosive Hijikata Toshizou. The brunette couldn't helped but finds herself feeling a little déjà vu at this moment. Something's familiar is gonna happened between them. Once they're about to reach at the school gate, someone would stop them entering unless—

Before their feet have finally stepped into the Hakuou Academy, the gate instantly closed with a split second.

The person who closed the gate would be none other than—

"You're late." Saitou spoke with his usual monotone voice of his.

"Eeeeehhhh?!"

Heisuke and Chizuru exclaimed at the same time in disbelief.

Her prediction was true.

A certain member of Discipline Committee would definitely stop them.

But…

"Wh-what do you mean by late…?" Chizuru murmured confusedly.

"Yeah." Heisuke agreed from his childhood friend. "I know that we should go to school as early as possible. But coming late on 5:45?! Are you freakin crazy, Hajime?!"

"Oi, Saitou." Hijikata said as he finally arrived at the gate as well, forgetting his reasons why he had to chase Souji. "What's with all this? Having students a little late just because they're arrived on 5:45? Don't you think you're a bit—"

Before the raven-haired man complete his sentences then, Saitou cut his words off, "Hijikata-sensei, with all due respect, sir. What I'm doing now is following rules."

"Hah?!" Hijikata exclaimed. "What kind of damn rule is that?! Who the hell—"

"Rule 333, page 521, and line 4; every students and teachers should not be late in 5:15 from now on. Have you check the new rules yet, Hijikata-sensei?"

"N-New rules..?!" Hijikata gapped like a fish. "What kind of new shitty rules is fuckin that?! I've never heard a new rules before…!"

"Several new rules had already made by Kazama-kaichou. Oh, and Hijikata-sensei." Saitou took out his book to write the raven-haired man's full name. "Another new rule; Rule 333, page 521, and line 8; do not use a swear language."

"K-K-Kazama….?!" Oh that is it! He is so going to cut his guts now! That damn President..! Why the hell did he makes those kind of rules anyway?! "Move, Saitou! I need to see that bastard Kazama!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that." Saitou said without hesitatedly.

"And why not?!"

"See?" Souji murmured under his breathed as he along with Heisuke and Chizuru watching them as if they were watching some kind of theatre play. "I knew that Hajime-kun is protecting that damn President."

"I can't let you go unless you've already received the punishment by now."

"Saitou—"

"Or, if you refused to accept the punishment, I report this not just Kazama-kaichou. As well as Kondou-sensei and Serizawa-sensei. Is that what you want?"

Hearing the name of Serizawa gives Hijikata shivered in disgusted. To think, of all someone wanting to report to Serizawa would Saitou— That damn President bastard…! Has he already casted a dark spell on Saitou's naivety already …?!

After several moments, couldn't take it anymore of it, Hijikata finally give up, digging his long and tender fingers on his scalp in frustrated.

"Geez… alright, alright! I accept the punishment already." The raven-haired man took a glanced on the three students, then back to Saitou's. "Also, you should let those three students go as they're innocent actually."

"And how can you give a proof?"

"It was my fault that I let them going to school a little late." At that part, Chizuru couldn't helped, but to wide her eyes opened at that. What..? Why would Hijikata do that..? "If I hadn't met Souji and the others a moment ago, they must've already be in school by now."

Saitou took a glanced Chizuru and the others for quite some times, then to Hijikata. There was a nervous expression behind on his-so-cold-onyx orbs. It took a moment then the indigo had finally replied.

"…Alright. I believe you in this, Hijikata-sensei."

The raven-haired man nodded, secretly sighed out as he could at least protect the students from the President's trap. His onyx orbs eyed on the students.

"Oi, you three." Hijikata called them. "Hurry and go to class already."

"A-Ah..! Y-Yes, Hijikata-sensei!" Heisuke chirped. "Let's go, Chizuru."

"Y-Yes!" The brunette girl replied, letting her childhood friend takes her hand as they both entered the Hakuou Academy to reach to their classroom.

Souji, on the other hand, took a glanced on Saitou, while the indigo ignored of his-so-called-best-friend's stare as his eyes were focused on the raven-haired man's figure. Souji couldn't helped but felt an urged to sigh out loud. To think, Saitou wouldn't talk to him or look at him or acknowledge the emerald-green orbs man's presence since morning.

* * *

"Whaaaah… Hijikata-sensei, you're a lifesaver" Heisuke said like a sing-along tone as two students walked into the hallway to get to their classroom. Souji was no longer with them anymore.

"I have to say, Hijikata-sensei can be a very caring teacher, huh?" Chizuru commented, finding her cheeks flushed in red just thinking how amazing he was protecting the students like a shining knight in armor tried to slay a dragon to save a princess who's stuck in the castle.

"Well, duh. Hijikata-sensei has always been a kind teacher actually."

"Really?" Chizuru blinked in disbelief.

Heisuke nodded.

"He may look cold and stern teacher, but deep down, he's actually a very kind sensei. Back then, I remember how Hijikata taking care of Souji who's got himself sick for a few days ago. Since Hijikata-sensei lives alone in the apartment, he took Souji to his room so that he could takes care of him easily."

"Wow… I never expected that kind of side from Hijikata-sensei before…"

Just what the idiom says, don't judge a book by its cover. Hijikata may looked a cold-hearted teacher, the more she observed him, the more she gets to know of Hijikata's true nature.

Her thought about Hijikata soon disappeared as it changed into a man named Serizawa.

Serizawa..

What kind of person Serizawa is he..?

From what she sees how Hijikata reacting when he heard of that man's name, it look like he truly hates this Serizawa. His hatred for that man is deeper than Kazama's one.

"Umm… Heisuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Just what kind of Serizawa-sensei, anyway?"

"What? You never heard of it?!" Heisuke said in a slightly of disbelief.

"W-Well, of course, I'm new in here. But I've always heard that man's name from Ibuki quite a lot so.."

When the brunette took a glanced on her childhood friend, his expression looked grim as if he was forced himself to eat something that he despised so much.

"Umm Hei—"

"Ummm!" Heisuke began. "How about we talk about this when recess coming? We can let everyone tells you everything about Serizawa-sensei and all."

"Oh, umm. Ok."

"Great!" Heisuke chirped. "Well, my classroom is that way, so you better go to yours or else Hajime-kun would definitely giving you a punishment.

"I.. I will." Chizuru gave an awkward laughed.

Nodding in happily then, Heisuke turned on his heels then waving his arm wider to Chizuru until he was no longer.

Intending to return back to her classroom, the breeze started to turn colder. Chizuru puffed her both palm of cold hands to make sure her hands keep her warm. Maybe she should have brought mitten as well..

Taking a glanced on the blue-sky, Chizuru wondered if everyone's behavior had changed because of her…

* * *

When lunch coming. At the laboratory room.

"So I've heard that you've become that Kazama bastard's slave right now."

Saitou took a glanced on Nagumo, who started an unexpected conversation. They usually didn't talk a lot of subject, even if they're, it would be relating of being an over-protective Nii-san to Chizuru.

The laboratory room was very quiet between them. There isn't a lot of members Discipline Committee for today as they're prefer eating lunch in the cafeteria or garden. Saitou usually eats at the garden as well, but he decided to skip eating lunch as he would rather not wanting to see Souji and the others.

Sooner or later, Saitou's eyes gazed back to his book.

"I'm doing what he asks for."

"What do you mean by 'he asks for'?" Nagumo narrowed his eyes at that. "You do realized we, the Discipline Committee had never have a good term on the Student Council. Even Hijikata-sensei had a very bad term with that self-important president."

"Having a good term or no, I'd just follow what the rules said."

Nagumo sighed, felt an urged to give a face-slapped on his face.

"It's hard to believe you can be such a naïve one, Saitou."

Saitou remained silent then as he remembered what happened when he was suppose to give the President a punishment.

 _"So what kind of punishment should I receive, Saitou-kun?" Kazama said with a purr, putting his fist on his chin, while his crimson eyes hadn't laid on elsewhere except the younger senior's ocean-blue orbs._

 _"Stop calling me that. You're disgusted me." Saitou said coldly._

 _"Oh? But if I'm not wrong, wasn't I suppose to come here for a punishment?" Kazama smug turned wider than ever._

 _"That's right. However, I never ask you to seduce me."_

 _"What? I'm just calling your name only. ..Don't tell me I should call you Hajime instead. Don't you think that would make our relationship had grown deeper?" Kazama chuckled at that part._

 _Before Saitou tried to deny himself, Kazama's was right. If he wouldn't let him call 'Saitou', what would it be then…? Hajime would definitely not in the list as that would make everyone completely shocked how the President could able calls his first name in freely._

 _"…I won't punish you unless you'll tell me the truth."_

 _"The truth?" Kazama tilted his head slightly in confused._

 _"What made you seduce me all of a sudden? Shouldn't you suppose to be around with Yukimura-kun?"_

 _He wanted so much to ask him what did the President do to make the Yukimura girl's behavior change all of a sudden. Does this man is the fault that brings the brunette changed?_

 _"My wife is acting strange." Kazama answered simply. His usual smug suddenly disappeared and became quite serious like the-so-called-Oni-President._

 _Saitou blinked at that._

 _"You didn't know?"_

 _"Know of what?"_

 _"You didn't know..? Yukimura-kun's behavior had change because of you?"_

 _"Me?" Kazama said in perplexed._

 _Saitou gazed on the President longer than usually. Sooner or later then, he gave a soft sigh._

 _Ahh… just as he thought._

 _Kazama is guilty._

 _"As I thought. You're not the reason that the Yukimura-kun changed completely." Saitou mumbled._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Saitou had no reason to keep this to the President, in which, he answered the blonde-haired man's question._

 _"I believed, everyone took a blame on you for Yukimura-kun's behavior."_

 _"Are they?" Kazama smirked in amusingly. Well, what can he say? They were all jealous just because the President had caught the brunette's heart before them._

 _"And what about you?" Kazama began, in which, brings Saitou's eyes laid into the crimson ones. "Do you blame me as well for my wife's strange behavior?"_

 _There was a long quiet moment between them and it took a moment then Saitou has finally answer._

 _"I don't see a point to blame you." Saitou started. "Rules 221, page 325, and line 4; never blame on someone unless there's a proof."_

 _"Is that so? I was expecting you'll side on your friends."_

 _"As a member of Discipline Committee, rules are important to me. It could maintain the school whether I have to betray my friends or not. …Even Souji._

 _"You're pretty quite strict on rules huh? ..Even stricter than Hijikata." Kazama chuckled deeply. "How about this?" The President began as he waited the indigo-haired man gazed on him. "How about I make more rules. To make sure the school is in so-called-balance"_

 _Saitou blinked at that, but follow of whatever the President planned for._

Whether he betrayed his own friends especially Souji just for the sake of the rules, as long as Hakuou Academy is maintain to be a perfect school, Saitou willing do everything to follow whatever kinds of rule, included made by the President.

"You're not going to eat with my sister and the others?" Kaoru's words bring Saitou back to reality. "I've heard from the other classmates that Okita won't eat with them today."

"…No. There are many things I have to do than eating lunch with them." Saitou said, started doing his job as a member of the Disicipline Committee.

And so, Nagumo nodded in agreement as well, returned back to work together with him.

* * *

"Chizuru! Over here!" Heisuke called his childhood friend as he waved his arm wider so that the brunette could found him.

The young brunette waved to her childhood friend back and went toward to the others to sit next to Heisuke. The only take a recess on the rooftop is only Heisuke and Yamazaki. Souji and Saitou was nowhere to be found.

"Good day, Yukimura-kun. It look like you're fine now."

"Good day to you to Yamazaki-senpai. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

"It was my pleasure." Yazamaki smiled innocently. "If you ever feel sick or unwell, do visit in the infirmary if you would like. …That is, when Sannan-sensei isn't around in the infirmary."

"R-Right…" Chizuru couldn't helped but to give an awkward laughed at that as she remembered just how much creepy the school nurse is.

"So how's the class?" Heisuke said as they started their usual conversation, Chizuru finally decided to talk about Serizawa.

"I think it's fine…" Chizuru replied. "Ryuunosuke-kun had been fainting for quite a lot for today. According from Harada-sensei, he's been lacking from eating a lot now… I'm actually worried him…"

Heisuke and Yamazaki gave a pathetic sighed about Ibuki, in which, giving Chizuru looked at them in dumbfounded, as if she missed something about Ibuki.

"Well… Ibuki was adopted by the founder of Hakuou Academy, Serizawa Kamo. Despite being a rich family, Serizawa is too selfish to give money for Ibuki…" Yamazaki finally replied.

"The founder of Hakuou Academy? I thought Kondou-sensei is the founder of Hakuou Academy" Chizuru blinked.

"Well… it's more like the two of them make the Hakuou Academy together." Heisuke murmured softly. "Serizawa-sensei had retired since it's been decided to make this school for boys only before you enroll the school. Despite he had retired though, Serizawa-sensei still comes here rarely to make sure the school was perfect as ever."

"Perfect?"

Heisuke nodded then.

"Serizawa-sensei is… you could say he's a bit strict when it comes on Hakuou Academy. He likes to make sure the students follow the rules whether they like it or not… And it was Kazama's job to make sure the school was perfect." Heisuke spoke, eyes looked elsewhere beside his childhood friend then.

"That's horrible.."

"In truth, Yukimura, despite it has been decided that this school should be both for boys and girls from now on, Kondou-sensei still hasn't told Serizawa-sensei about you nor making the school to turn out to be for both gender yet."

Chizuru jumped at that, her face turned into horror then.

"It's difficult to say whether Serizawa-sensei is going to like it or not.. but I sure hope he understands Kondou-sensei's thought, however.."

At that, Chizuru nodded in understanding then, eyes looked down on her bento as the atmosphere looked very gloom upon of hearing a founder Hakuou Academy for the very first time.

* * *

"Ne, Hijikata-sensei~" Souji whined and pouted in Hijikata's office room.

"What is it that you want Souji?" Hijikata groaned in frustrated upon of meeting his student in recess. Of all the time he intended to make him explode, why now…?!

"I'm bored~"

"Go elsewhere." The raven-haired man said coldly.

"Uwaah~ you're so cruel, Hijikata-san. You've already broke my heart now."

"So what if if I had broke your heart? Get out from here and eat somewhere else."

"I can't do that."

"And why. The. Fuck. Not?" Hijikata said every word in angrily, couldn't stand on this prankster boy already.

Souji replied with a laughed.

"Well, obviously Hajime-kun and I officially broke up now. So I have no one to date with except you, Hijikata-san."

"Hah? What nonsense are you talking about? Since when you two are dating?!" Hijikata questioned in disgustedly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Souji stated. "We've always eating together, walking together, killing some times together. It's obviously that we're actually dating."

"And does Saitou approve that?"

"Hmm… who knows~" Souji grinned wider at that in which, brings Hijikata felt an urged to twitch his eye at that.

"Honestly Souji.." Hijikata dug his fingers on his strands of hair. Taking a glanced on the clock. The recess is about to end already. He hadn't seen Souji eating something by now. Even if the raven-haired man went to the cafeteria, he doubted that he had enough time to buy something for the prankster boy…

"Geez… really, Souji." Hijikata sighed out loud.

When Souji sees the raven-haired teacher was searching something inside his briefcase, Hijikata threw a packet of red bun on the table.

Souji gazed on the bun in dumbfoundedly then to Hijikata.

"Um… Hijikata-sensei..? What should I do with that?"

"What do you mean _what_? Of course to eat that." The grumpy teacher sighed.

"Why?"

More questions?!

Once again, Hijikata gave one of the most frustrating sigh on his lips before speaking out of character.

"I've heard from Kondou-san that you haven't eat a lot since you've been a bad terms with Saitou."

At that, Souji feels an urged to wide his eyes in perplexed. Well, that's new. He knew that Hijikata can be a caring teacher. But at a place like this? Doesn't his reputation of being the grumpy and hot-tempered teacher would destroy by now?

Why would he cared for him at a time like this…?

"So…" Hijikata released a soft sigh this time, and Souji could've sworn there was a sakura-colored flushed on his cheeks already. "..even if you can't eat with Saitou and the others for today… you can always eat here whenever you.. like."

"Hijikata-sensei…"

There's so many things Souji had wanted to tell the raven-haired man.

But most of all…

"..Your cheesy words really disgusted me. It's good thing I haven't take a bite of bun yet. If I had though, I would've spit them all to your face by now."

There was a silent moment in Hijikata's office room, except probably Souji's usual sadistic laughed on the room.

After for a moment then, Hijikata had finally exploded once again.

"Get the fuck out from my office!"

At that, Hijikata has finally kicked Souji's ass out of his room.

* * *

As recess has finally over, the two childhood friends decided to walk together all the way to their classroom. Yamazaki couldn't able to join along with them however since he has to visit in the infirmary room to treat a few students' injuries.

There was a very awkward quiet between them. Either of them starting any conversation. It's rare to see the childhood friends feeling a little awkward. …Probably Chizuru's still bothered of what they told her about Serizawa.

The younger boy felt so bad keeping about that man from her all this time.

Couldn't stand of this awkward silent moment anymore, Heisuke finally break the quiet moment between them:

"Does that bother you, Chizuru?"

"What is?"

"About Serizawa-sensei, of course. We forgot to tell you about that guy actually. We don't mean to keep it." Heisuke said, feels a little regretful for not telling his childhood about that guy when they've been study in this school for quite longer now.

"Oh, no… that's alright, Heisuke-kun. You've still managed to tell me about him before I meet him.. in the future then." Chizuru replied with an awkward laughed then.

Heisuke's sad expression soon brightened up into a very wide grin then. He crossed his arms behind his head in happily.

"Well then, should we go home together after school? There are a lot of things I would like to show you. I've heard from Shinpachi-sensei that there's a very interesting arcade game somewhere."

"I.. I guess that's fine."

Heisuke replied with another wide grin once more.

"It's decided! I'll be waiting for you at the gate then."

Chizuru replied with a nod as Heisuke then ran on the hallway as fast as he could, very excite and happy to go out with Chizuru somewhere place interesting.

Continuing on returning back to her classroom, she soon stops walking in mid-way upon of hearing a familiar deep-voice.

"Oh, so this is where you've been all this time."

Hesitatedly turned around, Chizuru finds herself feeling nervous looking at those gorgeous crimson orbs of Kazama's. Of all the places they met, why here..?

"K-Kazama-senpai..?"

"It's been a while, my wife. Have you been bored without me?"

Moving closer to the brunette girl, Chizuru continuedly moving backward until she could felt her back was meeting a wall. Once she was nowhere to run, Kazama entrapped her by pinning the brunette on the wall, there was an amusing smirk on his face.

"I guess this is just between you and me." Moving his face closer to her ear that could brings her shivered down on spine already. He purred seductively, ".. _Alone_."

As she finds her body trembled, the brunette began to close her eyes and bit her lower lip tightly, praying to Kami to save her already. Luckily luck is with her this time.

Not long after that, Amagiri and Shiranui started to grab the President's arms to pull him away from the Yukimura girl as they sent him back to their office, ignored the yelled or protested that the President made a moments ago.

Once the President has finally out of her sight, Chizuru finds herself sighed in relief, feeling herself kneeled down on the floor. To think, even getting closer to the President would make her heart beating in swiftly as if it was about to explode inside her body already.

She was also glad that the so-called-Kazama's-followers came to take him away at the right time.

If they hadn't come, what might had happened between them anyway…?

Shaking her head away to leave those thoughts out from her head, Chizuru continuedly turned on her heels to return back to the classroom.

* * *

After Amagiri and Shiranui put the President down on the fancy chair, Kazama starting to frustrate.

"What is the meaning of this, Amagiri, Shiranui?!"

"This is for the best for Yukimura-dono's safety, Kazama-sama." Amagiri replied. "You cannot see her unless you'll figure what's wrong with her."

"Figure out..? What happened to her?"

At that words, Shiranui finally snapped. He narrowed his eyes deeply. "What do you mean by _that_?!" Shiranui unexpectedly exclaimed. "Don't tell me you hadn't figured out what happened to the princess?! You do realize—"

Before Shiranui could blabbered more, Amagiri stopped him by putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I suggest Kazama-sama finds the answer by his own. Let it be."

Shiranui didn't replied after then except some cursed of groan and leaves the Student Council office.

"Kazama-sama," Amagiri began. " Whatever happened, I will protect Yukimura-dono from you. Don't expect me I let you see her unless she gives a permission."

"Amagiri," Kazama muttered in threateningly. "Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"Kazama Chikage, one of the richest family in Kyoto, also known to be a tea ceremony schools. However, just because you have a higher title than I am nor Yukimura-dono, I'm still cannot let you see her no matter what the circumstance it is."

"Ho… you've a good word to say for a commoner."

At that, Amagiri didn't spoke anything. He didn't finds himself feeling offended when the President called him 'commoner' rather than lower title of rich family and all.

"Then tell me how should I find approach my wife if you kept being an over-protective mode."

There was a paused between them as if the red-headed was in a deep thought for a moment. A few seconds or so, he finally replied:

"Before weekend coming, I will let you see her after school. Do not waste that day by forcing Yukimura-dono to ask a date or something that against her will."

With that, the red-headed bowed in respectfully before taking a leave in the office.

Kazama finds himself sighed in frustrated as silent moment appeared in his room.

Ah really… just what did he do to make his wife avoiding him latelty?

If he remembered correctly, he hadn't threatened her anything that would make her frightened of him… right?

Argh.. this is so frustrating.

* * *

When school finally over, Chizuru left the classroom quite early this time. Harada noticed the brunette girl could able to smile once again, in which he was glad to see his student looks fine and happy once again. He finds himself feeling calm down and no longer worried of whatever the President scheming on something.

Once Chizuru has arrived at the school gate, she began to wait her childhood friend searching for her. While standing next to the gate, Chizuru often being Chizuru, in which, being a very polite girl as she is, the brunette bowed each student whenever they say goodbye to her. There are a few student boys often greeted her in timid way, and there are a few of them greeted her in a normal way like Ibuki.

"Chizuru!"

A familiar, cheerful younger boy called her as he walked toward to the gate.

"I've-I've heard you've almost got a sexual harassment from Kazama! Is that true?!"

"Uh… well," Chizuru murmured quietly. Sexual harassment is a bit too much to call it but.. where's those weird rumors coming from? It couldn't be from Souji knowing that he often spread some nonsense fake news to everyone especially about Hijikata's being a gay. "N-Not really.. But Amagiri and Shiranui had a time to send him back to his office."

At that, Heisuke gave a very relief sigh on his lips. "That's good.." he murmured softly, his face was filled with guilty like a poor puppy who needs to have a shelter. "I-I'm sorry for leaving you like that, Chizuru. I promise that I won't leave you anymore, alright?"

"No, no. It's alright, Heisuke-kun." Chizuru said with an awkward laughed.

With that, there was a wide grin on his face, as he grabbed her hand to hold her like he usually do.

"So then, let's go to the arcade!"

"Mmm!"

Starting to leave the school together while continued on holding hands, a few students of Hakuou Academy wondered do they by any chance dating…?

Even though there's a higher chance that Chizuru has a secret thing for the President, but it look like the relationship between Heisuke and the brunette seemed quite to be an officially couple by now.

* * *

"So you're not going to go home yet, huh?"

Saitou stared on the President in blankly who opened the window outside of the Music room. Although today is not a day to practice a music instrument, but whenever Saitou wants to be alone, he often played violin in the Music room alone. He enjoyed the quiet atmosphere in the Music room. It just felt like he was living such a different world.

"I would like to make sure not to let my violin skills hadn't rusted yet." The indigo replied putting his violin in his violin case the moment the intruder's coming.

"Your technique won't be rusting." Kazama jumped into the window of the Music room and grabbing Saitou's violin with one hand in which, brings the other man being cautious toward the President. "It must've taken some years to capable of playing violin huh?"

"If you concentrate yourself on the violin, you will be able to play it without any trouble." Saitou said, took his violin away from the President's hand in which, he replied with a deep chuckled.

After Saitou had zip his violin case, he could felt someone hold his hand in tenderly. The next thing Saitou knew, the gorgeous, pale hand was belonging to the President's.

The Oni President took a gazed on Saitou's palm hand as if he was examining something. For a moment then, Kazama caressed his long finger on Saitou's palm of hand, noticing just how callous Saitou's skin was. He was expecting the indigo's hand was suppose to be soft and fragile.

"Your hand quite rough I have to say." Kazama murmured, as he continuedly caressing Saitou's hand in tenderly and gently one. "You must have playing the violin everyday."

"Three times a week." Saitou replied simply.

"Ho…?"

"While there are times I'm training with Heisuke and the other in the dojo."

"And by meaning 'other' you must've meant by Okita Souji, huh?"

With that, Saitou remained silent, didn't spoke anything. Pulling his hand away from the President's hold, Saitou decided to take a leave from the Music room.

Upon of arriving at the sliding door, Saitou stopped in mid-walking, turning his head to the President as if there's something he's been wonder for now.

"Kazama, do you… like music?"

The President couldn't helped but to gap like a fish at that. He wasn't expected to hear those words from the stoic's lips. He is one curious guy he has to say.

Giving his usual wide smirk, Kazama replied with confidently.

"Yes."

"What kind of musical instrument do you prefer to play?"

"A piano." Kazama answered simply.

Upon of hearing this, Saitou's eyes wandered to his palm of hand where the President caressed on him elegantly one. He has to admit it, Kazama does has a very beautiful long fingers. He wondered if his fingers born that way because of playing the piano.

Before taking a leave, unlikely, Saitou bids him farewell and started to leave the Music room.

Ever since having a bad term with Souji, Saitou somehow… starting to get along with the President unexpectedly. It's strange how they're both joined a rivalry club-ish, and yet, there are times those two men have a same common such as musics and strict rules.

* * *

At the arcade.

"Yes! I've got it!" Heisuke chirped happily.

"You did it, Heisuke-kun." Chizuru said as she clapped her hands for her childhood friend.

Upon of entering the arcade, the younger boy found a very interesting plushie on the gift list, decided to win the shooter game for his childhood friend, Heisuke received a perfect gift for the younger brunette.

"Here you go." The shopkeeper said, giving a very big yet fluffly dog plushie to the younger boy.

Heisuke replied with a grin.

"Thanks!"

Once the couple left from the shooter game, Heisuke moved closer the plushie that he recently received to his childhood friend, in which, giving Chizuru tilted her head in confused.

"Here. You can have it."

"Eh…?"

Chizuru blinked in dumbfoundedly.

"A-are you sure? I mean, you did win in the shooter game so you should've keep it, Heisuke-kun."

"No, no, it's fine at all." Heisuke said. "After all, having a companion with you in arcade is enough for me. So the least I can do is giving you this. You've always wanted a big and fluffly dog plushie right?"

"Th-that was before you move to a new house…" Chizuru mumbled in embarrassing upon of remembering those memories. When the brunette noticed her childhood friend was about to show his sadness and heartbroke expression on his face, the brunette quickly took the plushie. "A-Alright, alright. In fact, I'd still want to find something to cuddle at night.." She lied at the last part.

When Chizuru has finally took the plushie on his hold, Heisuke began to grin once more, feeling himself happy to give something for his childhood friend.

"Now then, let's go to other games."

Chizuru nodded in reply, as she ended herself embracing the plushie so tightly in happily one while following her childhood friend to wherever he goes.

* * *

When night's coming, it's almost about time for the couple return back to home.

"Whoah.. it's already dark." Heisuke said in amazing. "Well, I guess staying in the arcade was really bad idea, huh?" Heisuke gave an awkward laughed, bringing Chizuru joined to giggle as well. "Since it's my fault for staying there very late, I'll escort you to your home."

"Thank you, Heisuke-kun."

The younger boy nodded then, started to walk together very quietly all the way to her house. There was a quiet atmosphere between them then. They never walked together while remaining silent before. Usually, Heisuke would often started a conversation and blabbered something stupid. But this time, the younger boy has starting to be a little obedient now.

She wondered what made him acted this way..

Could it be because of her strange behavior…?

The thought of it brings her felt really guilty.

She has to break this silent.

But what…?

It took a moment then, Heisuke's finally started a conversation.

"So," the younger boy began. "It's almost Christmas huh?"

Chizuru nodded. "It looks like it."

"Are you feeling excited about this?"

"Well.. I haven't got any message for my father. So I'm worried that I can't celebrate your Christmas party with him…"

"Oh, right…"

Dang, he completely forgot!

Her adoptive father is still in the overseas. Not even a single message Kodou has ever talked when would he return back to Japan. He could understand how much important his job is, but the least he can do is he should at least visit and see his daughter every once in a while…

"B-But you know what, we should forget to make a Christmas party in my house."

"What? Why?" Chizuru exclaimed in shock.

"Wouldn't it be better if we celebrate a Christmas party in school?"

"Eh? Is there such a thing…?"

Heisuke nodded.

"Yeah. Once a Christmas day, the Hakuou Academy would always celebrate a Christmas party at there. Beside the banquet is the best, Kondou-sensei is also becoming a Santa when the party starts!"

"K-Kondou-sensei becomes a Santa?!" Chizuru gapped like a fish. She never expected to see the Principal becoming a Santa before. He must've look good in the Christmas costume then..

"Yup. This is one of Souji's favourite event as he adored Kondou-sensei becoming a Santa. He was like a kid, who would accept any kinds of present as long as he get to see Kondou-sensei as a Santa."

"W.. wow…"

She could understand that Okita took a highly admired for Kondou. But even in Christmas party..? Well, there are times the older senior does has a cute and adorable side. Something like Hijikata's.

* * *

A few days later, it was the usual same school day of Chizuru's life.

Until…

When recess coming as usual, the brunette noticed that there's a group of male students in front of the school gate.

What's going on..?

"Umm, Ryuunosuke-kun, what's going on?" Chizuru asked her trustworthy classmate as he is one of a friend that they're very closed.

"Oh, that. Well, I think he finally returned from overseas."

"He?"

Chizuru blinked.

When the brunette tried to peek on whatever going on of the ruckus, she finally met a very strange male figure with such a… strange sense of fashion. Each footstep he made was like a catwalk on the paparazzi stage.

"Well hello there, everyone. It's been a while."

"Itou, what brings you here? I never expected you've come"

A familiar male voiced with the usual cold and stern tone spoke.

"Ah, Hijikata-san. It's been a while. You're very rude as usual. Well, it's nothing to be particular most of it." The man named Itou said with a creepy grin. "I've recently quit my job a week ago just to work in here once again. After all, this is where I lived."

Hijikata narrowed at that.

"You do realized no one understand your sense of fashion."

"That's true." Itou murmured. "Which is why I worked in France for the past of several months just to learn more of fashion sense right there. After all, this school really does needs of work with beauty."

Hijikata began to groan something that Itou couldn't understand very well in which, the raven-haired man has finally given up.

"Do it what you like. You better try not to ashamed the Hakuou Academy." Hijikata said with a growl at the last part.

Itou replied with a grin behind his fan.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you won't be regretful for this."

As Itou walked in a catwalk, his eyes laid into an unfamiliar female student.

"Ah.. and who's this?"

Chizuru bowed in a polite one.

"Um.. My name's Yukimura Chizuru. I'm a new student and the only girl in here as well"

"What…?!" Itou exclaimed. His face moved swiftly to the raven-haired man. "H-Hijikata-san! What's the meaning of this? Isn't this school is suppose to be an all-boys only. How come there's a girl here?!"

"Calm the fuckin down, Itou. A lot of things happened while you were in overseas."

"That is the cheapest excuse I ever heard!" Itou raised his voice. "Let me ask you once more—"

As the bicker between Itou and Hijikata began, Ibuki began.

"I think it's about time for us to leave this to Hijikata-sensei. After all, the recess is about to end a moment later."

"Y-You're right…" Chizuru murmured. "But.. who is he anyway?"

"Hm? Well, I don't know quite well about him. But he seems to be some kind of the Head of Fashion/Handicraft club before you've enroll here. After finding out his sense of fashion was terrible, Itou-sensei decided to quit a job here, decided to go overseas to learn more of fashion stuff over there."

"Ah.. so that's how it is."

Even so, in her opinion, his sense of fashion is still terrible as ever…

* * *

"Argh…! I can't take it anymore!"

Heisuke released a frustrated sigh on his lips as the two students(Chizuru and Yamazaki) ate their bento box.

"Is something wrong, Heisuke-kun?"

"Of course it is!" The younger boy moaned. "It's about Hajime-kun and Souji!"

"They still hadn't getting along well, huh?" Yamazaki murmured.

Heisuke nodded.

He can't stand it anymore! Just seeing the two men avoiding each other brings the world turned upside-down now! Isn't there a way to see them getting along like it used to be?

"If that's the case," Yamazaki began. "How about we let them staying in a locking room until they finally forgiving each other?"

At that, Chizuru and Heisuke started to gaze him as if he has five arms.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Heisuke chirped.

"W-wait.. that was a half-joking…"

"While the others are half-not, right?" Heisuke grinned.

"The problem is, Kazama's still clinging onto Saitou, while Souji clinging onto Hijikata-sensei." Yamazaki mumbled.

The younger boy's grin then disappeared and showed a very disappointing expression on his face.

"I'm sure there's a way to get them together."

Both male students started to sigh in disappointing one.

Chizuru couldn't helped but only watching her two friends find a way to see Souji and Saitou together, the inseparable partner.

To get Saitou and Okita together back, huh…?

* * *

School's finally over.

The droplets of rain started to fall on the Hakuou Academy.

"I didn't know rain's coming." Chizuru mumbled softly as she watched the rain continuedly fall.

Despite winter's about to come, and yet, instead of snow's coming, the rain eventually comes. The breeze around the Hakuou Academy has gotten colder as well, in which, brings the Yukimura girl felt an urged to rub her palm of hands so that she could warm her hands.

Upon of intending to wait the rain stop, an unexpected umbrella appeared above her head out of nowhere.

Meeting whoever held the umbrella, Chizuru couldn't helped but to wide her opened to see him.

"K-Kazama-senpai…"

The President didn't spoke anything, neither there's his usual playful smirk on his face. It was as if, something bothered him greatly and yet, he couldn't figured out what.

"Let's go."

"Eh.. a-ah… Th-that's alright." Chizuru protested. "I can't wait here a little longer. Just leave without me."

There was a very quiet moment between them. Kazama's crimson orbs hadn't wandered on elsewhere except the brunette's almond brown-orbs. As if he was desperately tried to search of whatever she's hiding from him.

"According from the weather forecast, it won't stop until tomorrow morning. Don't tell me you want to wait here until tomorrow..?"

"Ah…"

At that, Chizuru finds herself lost in words.

Even if the weather forecast is true, she didn't want to walk back home with Kazama of all the people.

Even so…

"Stop being hesitated and let's go."

"A-ah.. wait!"

Kazama ignored her protested as she eventually gives up and walked next to the President, but…

While walking all the way to her house, not just there was a very awkward silent between them. Chizuru's also tried to distant herself away from him until she could felt a droplet of rain started to fall on her hair.

"Oi, come closer here. You'll get yourself wet at this rate."

"B-But I.." she started to mumble quietly.

"You should at least stop being stubborn or else you'll catch a cold then."

At that, Chizuru replied in groan as she finally moved closer with him in a bit hesitantly.

* * *

It wasn't last long after then that they're finally arrived in front of the gate to her house.

"Well, I guess we should stop here for now." Chizuru said awkwardly while looking on elsewhere beside that gorgeous ruby orbs of Kazama's. "You should go on, Kazama-senpai. I can use my bag to cover from the rain."

…Wait, why hadn't she thought of herself going back home with her bag when she was in school?!

There was a very long quiet moment between them. The President narrowed his eyes deeply while continuedly gazing on her eyes as if this is the only way to find an answer of whatever reason that the brunette avoiding him.

"..Tell me why are you avoiding me?"

"Eh?" Chizuru blinked.

"Lately, you've starting to avoid me more and more. What happened?"

"I-I—"

"I've heard from Amagiri that you're avoiding because of me. What did I do to make you feel uncomfortable?"

"N-Nothing's to worry about.."

"Oh..?" At that, Kazama glared at her threateningly. The brunette couldn't helped but find her heart stopped beating as if those glare had pierced deep into her chest like a sharp knife. "Then why are you no longer comes in my office? Why you've been spending with your other friends than me? Did somebody threatening to you not to come my office anymore? Who is it? I will not hesitated giving them a punishment."

"It-It's not like that…"

"If it's 'not', don't you think it's about time for you to at least come to my office? Relying on me more than them? Spending times with me more than them? What made you acting this way—"

"I have my own reason to avoiding you!"

At those words, Chizuru finds herself moved her hands on her lips. But she couldn't take back those words. No… if she told him everything, would he finally lets her go then..?

"I can't… I can't spend together with you anymore, Kazama-senpai. I just can't.." She lowered her head down to the ground. "It's.. it's too much for me… Every time I'm spending times with you, I've always admired everything's about you. The way how generous of you.. the way how kind you can be toward me. But I—I know that I can't fall in love with you. You.." The next thing she knew, warm tears starting to form on her eyes. "You have Sen. I can't do that to her..!"

At that, Kazama couldn't helped but to wide opened at that part. Was.. was that it? She's been worried of her feeling just because she thought he had a feeling for Sen…?! Damn, he should've known it by earlier. How he hadn't noticed that..?

"Wait.. you—you actually thought I have a feeling for Sen…?!" Kazama asked in perplexed.

The brunette answered then continuedly with a soft sniff despite there was a smile on her face.

"It-It's stupid right? For having a feeling to someone else even though that person already loves another person." She started to blabber stupidly like Heisuke.

"Hold on, Sen and I do known each other. But that doesn't mean that we're both…"

"Please stop.." Chizuru stopped him in mid-sentence. "Please don't feel pity for my one-sided feeling. I know that you like me because of my family's name. But please, you have to love someone who's been childhood since then."

"Like I told you, I don't like Sen. We're just only—"

"I'm okay this way. After all, I've lost my parent since I was very young. Losing a love isn't that hurt. In fact, I can always find another—"

And that was the last straw, Kazama's glare starting to turn cold like an iceberg, and gritted his teeth tighter than ever. Couldn't take it anymore, he has to stop this blabber once and for all.

"Shut up!"

With that, Kazama grabbed the brunette's both small cheeks with his large hands while smashing his lips onto hers.

Once she finally realized what the President doing, she tried so much to struggle but to no avail. The President's hold was stronger than she thought.

She wondered, what might happened if she hadn't revealed the truth about whatever reason she felt for the President?

Will she ever get tasted Kazama's soft lips..?

…No. She didn't think she eventually would.

Somehow, she couldn't tell whether she was suppose to be grateful to get kissed by the President or feeling terrible for betraying her own best friend for stealing the man Sen was suppose to be loved…

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaand that's the end of chapter. YES! Finally Kazama figured out what's going on to Chizuru :DD Yes, yes, I terrible sorry for not updating a new chapter. I hope this chapter would make up. Has their relationship was a bit hasty? I hope it's not.**

 **Ahaha.. yes, Itou. I never intended to add Itou actually. But somehow, seeing him in SSL Live Action really inspired me. Especially his character reminds me of Goron from Tokimeki Memorial Days(although im pretty suck at playing that).**

 **Special thank you for enjoying reading this. There's a possible a mistake right there and there. Included some typos and possible OOC-ness. Other than that, this is how the story goes on except a part of Itou. Since you can say that Itou's moment is more like filler-ish. But hey, there's a possible that I'm writing about him as well.**

* * *

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Guest 1 & Eufia**

Yay! So glad you love this chapter ^w^ And lol yea Kazama has always been a nice yet, funny guy in SSL. He's just trying to make everyone misunderstand his character alot =w="

Just like what Chizuru said according in one of review of Kazama's route; 'at first, she thought Kazama is a pushy senior who likes to get his ways. Little by little, she finally learnt that Kazama's actually knowledgeable on many things, and he actually has a kind side'.

And YES! Writing Saitou's part is one of my favourite one! As a yaoi fan, especially KazaSai fan, I've always believe Saitou is a magnet of gay people rather than women. I mean, he does has a cute and naive attitude. Who wouldn't want him? Orz

Urgh, just think about SSL I just wish it localized ASAP. I'm okay with Kyoto Winds, but SSL should've been localized first as they had released it along **time ago.**

 **Guest 2 & Guest 3(OniPrincess)**

Thank you for such a lovely reviews.

The story has finally updated. Thank you for taking some time to read my story and wait in patient one.

* * *

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And so, here's the latest chapter for Change fic. Didn't know the new chapter would turn out longer. Not that I'm complaining or something. I enjoy writing longer chapter than short.**

 **To be honest, I was expecting I'm going to update this fic around December or November as the time in this fic is taking in around christmas event-ish. But since I was having a terrible writing's block right there, I eventually couldn't able update it orz**

 **Also, in this fic, Sen has a haphephobia, in which, she'll get frightened/anxious when random men touch her except some men she finally accepts.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Hakuouki and the characters.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

When the rain continuedly poured on them, once the brunette realized what she's been doing just now, she started to struggle herself to stop their kisses but the Oni President's hold was too strong for her. No matter how many times she tried to push Kazama's broad chested away from her, she was too weak to struggle away from his hold as if she was a rabbit who couldn't able to escape from the hawk's powerful hold.

But, no…

She can't do that…

She can't do something like that…!

Not to her best friend…!

The thought of betraying her best friend by stealing the man Sen was suppose to be love brings Chizuru's heart shattered pieces by pieces. Sen was the very first friend she ever had. She didn't want to break their friendship by now…

But how..?

How could Kazama do that to the brunette? How could Kazama do that to his own childhood friend whom once to be close as if they were meant to be? Wasn't he cared Sen more than the brunette? If so, then why would he do this..?

As her thought about her best friend slowly disappeared, finally focusing on their kisses, Chizuru never expected she eventually gives up her first kiss to Kazama. …Well, to be honest, Chizuru had always wants to kiss the President so much if her feelings has been reciprocated. But receiving a surprise kiss..? Heck no! Of course not. Even if she wanted it, Chizuru actually prefer to have a best kiss on her first one. She wants to make sure the first kiss could remember last forever like a memento.

As their lips finally parted away, the brunette realized she was almost out of breathed already. Their forehead touched each other as they both tried to catch some more air while ignored the rain that pouring them.

Either of them didn't break the silent moment between them until Kazama finally speak by gritting his teeth tighter first. Was he.. angry?

"Does this show you?"

Eh…?

"Does this show you that I love Sen?! Does this show you that I have a feeling for her? Even if I had a feeling for her, I wouldn't have done this to you by now?!"

What…?

What.. what does he mean?

Is.. is he trying to tell her that he had never had a romantic feeling for Sen? Is he trying to tell her that the woman he's been eyed on was Chizuru, and Chizuru only…? Even so, there's a higher chance that Sen might have a feeling for…

Before Kazama could leaned closer to Chizuru's face to give another kiss, a random car passed on them, in which a puddle that the car had passed were showering on the couple in wet.

At that, there was an awkward silent moment between them.

Either of them didn't do anything nor spoke a word.

* * *

"Y-You can borrow my father's clothes."

Chizuru said timidly after she finally finished on taking a shower. As they both of them were wet, they eventually had to stay the brunette's house.

Kazama nodded in slightly as he entered the bathroom then.

As the brunette tried to dry her long and beautiful hair with a towel, she started to replay her memory of the President's words a moment ago.

 _Does this show you that I love Sen?_

 _Does this show you that I have a feeling for her?_

 _Even if I had a feeling for her, I wouldn't have do this to you by now?!_

Is it true that the President never had a feeling for Sen all this time? She wanted to ask him so badly, but some other parts of her telling her that it's useless to have a feeling for the President. For someone rich such as Kazama Chikage, would he likes to someone likes her? After all, ever since her parents died, she didn't have a grand and pleasant life like Kazama anymore. She was living like a commoner where she has to take a part time job to have enough money for the bill and some school fees. Her father hadn't returned back to Kyoto yet, so…

It didn't take a long time then Kazama has finally gone out from the bathroom.

As the brunette curiously took a glanced on the blonde-haired President's figure, Chizuru couldn't helped but flushed her cheeks and ears deepening in red upon of seeing Kazama in half naked for the second times. Thankfully he wore one of her father's clothes, a grey-colored pant with darker straight stripes. She couldn't imagined herself to see him in full-naked. Never would have would've thought she eventually able to see him in half-naked once again.

"You're living alone?" Kazama spoke as he still drying his gorgeous hair with a towel.

"Ah.. y-yes." Chizuru replied without looking at the President's crimson eyes. "My father is still in overseas because of his job."

Kazama replied with a nod then, and there was a silent moment between them.

As several minutes had passed, she finds herself feeling awkward being alone with the President. She has to do something. She has to finds a way to avoid the President a little further away from her. Without thinking no more, Chizuru finally turned on her heels then, intending to leave from the living room to reach to the kitchen.

"I-I'll go and make some tea for you, Kazama-senpai."

Before Chizuru could disappeared herself from the living room, her body getting enwrapped by Kazama's strong arms in which, brings her stopped moving as if she's been paralyzed.

The President's chin rested on the brunette's shoulder. She could felt shivered in all over spine upon of feeling the blonde-haired man purred under his throat.

"U-Um.. Kazama-senpai, what are you—"

"Chizuru." Kazama called her in unknown tone. "Is it true that you like me?"

"Eh…?"

"Is it true that you fall in love with me?"

"T-That is…"

She wanted so much to hide this from the President. But she knew that she couldn't kept it longer than ever just as how she hid her identity from him. It could've been turned worse if she hid this kind of feeling toward him then…

Bracing herself for the worst, Chizuru gripped her hands tighter as if that could give her an energy to confess her true feelings toward him.

Finally, she did;

"Y-Yes…" The brunette spoke a little hesitantly. When Kazama has no bother to interrupt her, Chizuru continued then, "I've told myself that I would rather seeing you just a friend only, nothing's more. But ever since I found you and Sen closer, I couldn't helped but envy of your relationship. It was as if my feeling for you was no match for her. So…" Biting her lower lip tighter to keep her away from crying or sniffling. "I—I thought avoiding you would help you from falling in love with me stronger and stronger. I've realized that I've already fall in love with you because of generosity toward me. Whether I'm from the Yukimura family or not. That's why.."

Couldn't take it anymore, Chizuru finally stopped speaking, letting her head dropped down as she lets him embraced her tighter. Didn't cared how long would she get embraced by him. If this would be the very last she'll get closed to him, the brunette would always cherish this.

She was expecting that the President would finally lets her go, and leaves. But instead, she received a deep chuckled from the blonde-haired man.

Gazing into the crimson orbs in perplexed, there was a sarcastic smirk on his gorgeous face.

"Oh, I see." Kazama began. "You do realized what you're doing just now was the opposite."

"Eh?"

"Instead of making me falling in love with you less, you're making me of wanting you more and stronger. Where did you get that idea of trying to avoiding me?"

"W-Well…" _It was Sen, of course…!_ She wanted so much mentioning of her best friend to him, but some parts of her hated when anyone(including her) mentioning of the older Suzuka in front of the President.

"So, the President spoke. "Now's that our feelings eventually reciprocate, don't you think it's about time to start dating?"

.

.

.

.

At those words there was a very awkward silent moment between them until Chizuru exclaimed with 'EHHHHHH?!'

"B-By meaning start a dating.. d-does it mean.. like a c-couple? B-boyfriend and girlfriend?" Chizuru stuttered ever word. She can't believed what she heard from the President. Despite how she was happy that Kazama eventually had a feeling for her, what about Sen? Who will Sen ended up with?

"Of course it is. What it would be?" Kazama raised his eyebrow.

"W-Well…" She murmured softly, not knowing what to answer.

"…Why are you being hesitated? I thought you love me?"

Ack! How could the President says love or stuff like that so freely?! …He must've truly loves her as well, huh…?

"I-I really am!" She said, her cheeks began to flush in red from embarrassment. "But…"

"But…?"

"Wh-what about Sen?"

"What about her?" Kazama raised his eyebrow in perplexed.

"What's gonna happened to Sen if we're dating?"

"Let her be alone then." He replied straightforwardly.

"K-Kazama…!"

The President gazed into her eyes before spoke:

"Why would you worried of Sen's feelings more?"

"Th-that's because you and Sen were pretty close. I thought you'll eventually likes her sooner…" Chizuru said, poking her fingers together nervously.

"Me and Sen?" Kazama spat in disgustingly. "Haven't I told you before, I never like Sen. She's more like a sister to me."

"E-Even so, you're the only one that Sen ever opened up to man. You do realized she hates men, and the only person she's close so far is you."

"I know."

"Eh..?"

"Despite that, neither the two of us had a romantic feeling for each other. Like me, Sen has never likes me just the way you thought of. Just because we're childhood friends, that doesn't mean we eventually ended up together."

At that, Chizuru remained quiet and let the other man continued on speaking:

"What about that Toudou boy? I've heard you two are childhood friends. And yet, I never seen either of you had a romantic feeling. How's that it?"

"That's because… Heisuke-kun has moved to other place. So it's hard for us to visit each a lot lately.." the brunette mumbled at that.

"And so am I."

"Eh?"

"My parents have moved to other place before I was in middle school. Which is, makes us barely see each other little by little."

With that, the brunette girl remained quiet only, not knowing what to say.

"Now's that this settle already, are you willing to date with me?"

"But…"

Again with Sen, huh…? Kazama felt an urged to dig up his fingers on his scalp.

"Like I said, screw to her," before his soon-to-be-wife could scream in anger, the President continued, "there are many men she can always find and choose. In fact, whether she hates men or no, she eventually have…"

At those words, Kazama wandered on elsewhere, as he was in a deep thought.

Tilting her head curiously, Chizuru tried to bring him back to reality, "She eventually what..?"

"No.. it's nothing."

"Oh… okay."

It seems that the President was hiding her from something. As much as she really wanted to know what thought he's thinking of, it best to be slide it away…

"Well.." Chizuru began with a little hesitatedly. "E-Even though it's too early to dating but… alright. I agree to go out with you!"

Upon of hearing the brunette answer, the President couldn't helped but felt an urged to wide his crimson orbs opened in surprised. Never thought she wouldn't hesitated to go out with him. Of course he was very delighted. But as stubborn as his-soon-to-be-wife is, he was expected he would get her answer tomorrow or later.

With that, Kazama replied with a wide smug on his face, holding the brunette's hand softly and gave a chaste kiss in which, brings the Yukimura flushed in red from embarrassment.

"Rest to be assured my love, I won't make you disappointing."

And thus, this is how they're starting dating… sort of?

* * *

After it's been an officially that the brunette and the President are a couple, things were back to normal now; her feelings for the President has reciprocated, her intending to avoid Kazama is over, Amagiri and Shiranui won't be an over-protective-ish parents toward the President. Every once in a while, the brunette would eat in the Student Council office.

But there's one problem.

"U-Um.. Kazama-senpai?"

"Hm? What's wrong, waga yome?"

"Y-Your hand…"

"And what's wrong with my hand?" There was a playful smug on his face.

Couldn't take it anymore, Chizuru finally exploded.

"Y-You're holding my hands, that's the problem!" She whined loudly as she could felt some dark stares from other students whom turned out to be feeling jealous. "

"What's wrong with that?" Kazama questioned confusedly. "Aren't we dating? This is how most couple should do."

"I-I know that..! But-but it's too early for this..!"

"Oh..?" The President smirked wider. "I suppose you're right. However, you do realized when the time has come, we eventually kissing each other often."

"K-K-Kissing?!" Chizuru exclaimed at that word, finds herself flushed in red once again.

Smirking in amusingly; Kazama enjoyed the brunette's adorable side.

"Yes," gripping her chin tenderly, "..kissing."

Moving his face closer to his new lover, Chizuru braced herself to whatever gonna happened between them, closing her eyes so that she wouldn't see other male students were giving another some dark glared and stare between them.

…Until.

There's a sound of whistle a little distant away from them.

It turned out to be Saitou.

"Rule 236, page 450, and line 9; do not flirt, seduce or kiss in school" the indigo man said. "Kazama, I suppose I've already warning you not to break the rules. It looked like you never learn your lesson. Your punishment should be awaits in the laboratory. Hijikata-sensei would be there as well."

With that, Saitou left between them. Kazama replied with a smirk of disappointment.

"Well, so much for cockblocking." He sighed. "Well, we can continue this later then." Looking at the brunette for the last time, he takes a leave, "I'll be waiting for you in recess, waga yome."

At that, Chizuru's face was red as ever. She could felt her heart was beating swiftly in happiness. She might've been melted away if Saitou hadn't stopped them.

Trying to forget whatever happened just now, the brunette went to the locker room as she tried to get some things before going to her classroom

* * *

"Chizuru!"

Heisuke exclaimed his childhood friend's name while running toward her as if he was being chased by a group of wild dogs.

"Oh, Heisuke-kun. Good morning."

The younger boy had no time to greet her back. Instead, he gripped her shoulders tighter and moved closer to the brunette girl.

"I-I've heard from everyone that you and that Kazama bastard are an officially couple! Are you sure?! Please don't tell me it's the truth?!"

Wow. Rumors can be quite fast to spread huh?

"I-In truth, yes. We're really starting.. d-datng." Chizuru mumbled at that, feeling slightly embarrassed to admit it, especially toward her childhood friend.

"H-How do you guys hook up each other? I mean.. weren't you been avoiding him several days ago?"

"A-A lot of things happened between us but everything has finally settle." Chizuru answered. "It's because our feelings are eventually reciprocate, Kazama-senpai decided to start a date." She couldn't helped but the thought of dating the President is almost like a dream somehow.

At that, Heisuke eventually sighed out loud while falling his head down in depression. So much for unrequited love… He would've expected he had a chance to have her when his childhood friend was avoiding that damn bastard several days ago…

"Don't be sad just because your feeling is one-sided, Heisuke-kun."

Heisuke faced to a familiar senior male quickly upon of hearing his true feeling about the brunette, there was his usual sadistic smug on his face.

"S-Souji! Shuush!" The younger boy put his finger on his lips, gesturing the prankster to stop talking, especially in front of his childhood friend.

Souji, however, continued gave his usual smirk, enjoying watching the younger boy getting torture by him.

"Good morning, Souji-senpai." Chizuru said with her usual naïve smile on her face.

Okita nodded in reply.

"Good morning, Chizuru-chan. As usual, you're naïve as ever, no wonder your big bro often being an over-protective, yandere big brother mode."

"Well…" Chizuru gave an awkward laughed while scratching her cheek softly to cover her embarrassed from the prankster senior. "I've realized that you're pretty cheerful today. Did something happened?"

"You think so?" Souji widen his smile. "No, nothing's happened… yet. Ja ne." The older man taking a leave while waving his arm off to the couple.

Watching Souji's broad back, Chizuru couldn't helped herself but feeling curious as to what made the older man look so happy like an exciting boy.

"D-Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find out soon." Heisuke grinned widely.

"Eh? You can tell?"

"Of course. We've been in the same class since the first time we enroll school together. So pretty much I've known Souji better than anyone. …W-Well, not as better as Hajime, Hijikata-sensei or Kondou-sensei in truth." Heisuke said in sheepishly.

Nodded in understanding they both started their usual conversation then.

* * *

When the first bell has finally ring, the Principal of Hakuou Academy gave an announcement for a whole students of Hakuou to come at the field, in which they had finally arrived, standing in front of Kondou, along with other teachers, including Itou and the President of Student Council.

When Chizuru's eyes let her eyes laid into Kazama's, the President seduced her by winking of his left eye in which, brings the brunette's face flushed in embarrassed as she realized she's been gazing on him longer than she thought she be. Noticing whatever the President doing just now, Hijikata gave a cold glared on the President, punching his back lightly, gesturing him to focus of whatever Kondou is about to announce of.

"Greetings to Hakuou. Today is such a lovely day isn't it? I hope all of you have a great..' "

"As expected from Kondou-sensei," Souji said, taking a snapped of photo of the Principal while starting a speech. "He is an amazing teacher as always, compared to a certain bastard though…" Souji finds himself growled as he noticed Hijikata was there in Kondou's speech photo. The older senior felt an urged to grip his cellphone tighter in anger by now.

"Th-that's because you're admiring Kondou-sensei so highly, Souji." Heisuke commented, sweat-droppings.

"Anyway, today, I would like to announce to everyone that as you may all know, Christmas is around the corner by now. Which means, there'll be a Christmas party at the Hakuou Academy."

At that part, the students chirped in happiness, while the others were clapping for the Principal of Hakuou Academy.

"See? There's definitely a Christmas party in Hakuou Academy." Heisuke said with a grin.

"So this is what Okita-senpai is happy all about," Chizuru joined on clapping as well.

"Exactly." Souji's smile began wider and wider. But not the usual sadistic one of course. Instead, it was more as exciting and happy one.

"Finally there'll be free food…" Ibuki said like a zombie as if his life was starting to end at this rate. Putting his hand on his stomach, he could hears they were making a growl sound like a werewolf.

She couldn't helped herself, but feeling a little excited when the Christmas party is about to come. She could hardly wait to see Kondou wears a Santa suit. The thought of it must've make Souji really, really happy by now.

Before Kondou could ended this, Itou stood up from his place and started to speech;

"While all of you are having excited for the Christmas party, I want all of you to come to my office to make sure whatever clothes you're wearing it would be perfect on you. That's all."

Some male students were gapped like a fish upon of hearing this from Itou.

"Ahh.. lost in words because of exciting to see what suits you would wear for the Christmas party, eh? I like this." As Itou said that, he returned on his seat.

Several of teachers and workers didn't like an idea of course.

"Dismissed."

Sannan said as either of other teachers were too loss in words as well from Itou's idea.

* * *

When recess has come, the brunette has been decided to have lunch in the Student Council office this time. It's been a while since she last ate her food in the President's office. She was also miss eating together with Shiranui and Amagiri as well. Having them as a companion was really great and fun, despite Kazama preferred eating lunch with all alone like a romantic date.

"I think I should get going to Kazama-senpai's office by now."

Upon of walking all the way to the Student Council office, there was a commotion at the field.

"What is the meaning of this, _Inu_?!"

An unfamiliar male spoke with an angry tone.

Curiously, Chizuru took a peek on whatever going on at the field. Upon of seeing a familiar blue-haired boy, she recognized him truly.

It's Ibuki.

"Ow, ow, ow…! It's hurt, Serizawa-san!" Ibuki said in pain while the man named Serizawa was pulling the blunette's ears as if he intended to pull it off on purpose.

I-I've gotta save him…!

Determined to rescue her friend, Chizuru moved closer to an unknown man but soon stopped by a certain teacher.

"Better don't get involved in this business, Yukimura."

He whispered with the softest he ever used as if he didn't want the other hear him.

Hijikata-sensei

Sensing a few presences in the field, Serizawa faced to Hijikata, along with Kondou.

"Hm? Well if it isn't Hijikata. Never expected finding this school has gotten lively."

"Many freshman students had enrolled here for this year. It can't be helped."

"Hmm… I suppose you're right." Serizawa mumbled then. "I've heard that there are a few students dared breaking the rules of Hakuou. Is it true?"

"Ah.. yeah… about that," Kondou muttered nervously. "several of them have been taken care by the Student Council and the Discipline Committee."

"Is that so? They've done pretty well." The older man said in amusing. Pushing the blunette away from his sight, Ibuki fell down on the ground.

"Ryuunosuke-kun, are you alright?" Chizuru asked worriedly, as she watching him endured the pain that he's been received from Serizawa.

"Yeah… somehow.." he muttered under his breathed. His ears were starting to turn red like a numb.

As the brunette could felt an unfamiliar presence moving closer to her, Chizuru gazed above him, whom giving her a dark glared as if he was intending to pierce her chest using several knives now.

"And who's this?"

"Ah, right. Serizawa," Kondou began. "this is Yukimura Chizuru. She's the very first female student in Hakuou Academy for this year."

"Oh? So this is the girl you've been talking about, Kondou"

"Th-that's right."

"Yukimura Chizuru, huh?" Serizawa mumbled, gazing back to the nervous brunette.

"Y-Yes. I am Yukimura Chizuru. It's pleasure to meet you, Serizawa-sensei." The almond-brown orbs woman bowed in a polite way.

"So how's the school?"

"Eh…? Ah.. it-it's great." The brunette replied with a smile. "I had a lot of fun here."

"Even you're the only girl here." Serizawa mumbled lowly, in which, brings the brunette tilted her head in confusing and innocently. "Well, guess it wouldn't hurt to have a female student here."

At those words, Chizuru couldn't helped but finds herself felt an urged to smile inwardly. By the way how Serizawa spoke, it looked like he's approving her to study here, even if she's the only girl here. Despite how she'd heard terrible rumors about Serizawa, it looked like the founder of Hakuou wasn't actually a half bad person… right?

"Kondou," Serizawa called him. "better take good care of this school."

"Of-of course, Serizawa-san."

The older man nodded then, taking a leave but soon stop as if he was remembering something.

"Ah.. that's right." He began. "I've heard that there'll be a Christmas party here, isn't that right?"

"Ah… yes, Serizawa-san." Kondou answered. "What's wrong? Would you like to join a party as well?"

Serizawa's eyes wandered on elsewhere as he was in a deep thought for a moment. It took a short time after then he returned back to reality with a creepy grin(in Hijikata's perspective).

"I'll think about that."

With that, the founder of the Hakuou Academy was no longer in the field anymore. The only left were Chizuru, Hijikata, Kondou and Ibuki.

"I really hate that fuckin smile." Hijikata hissed darkly.

Taking a glanced on the raven, by the looking of it, it looked like Hijikata was truly despised of the founder. He must've a good reason why he hated Serizawa so much…

"Yukimura-kun, you might as well go to the cafeteria already."

Ahhh! She almost forgot about eating her lunch at the Student Council office! Kazama and the others must've waiting for her by now.

"I-I'll be taking a leave then," Chizuru bowed in politely, taking a leave as she hurried all the way to the Student Council.

When the brunette's presence was no longer there, Hijikata began:

"Oi Ibuki. Is your ears still hurt? You should go to the infirmary and let Sannan check up on you."

Upon of mentioning of that creepy teacher, Ibuki crossed his arms in front of him, gesturing he won't, and he meant, _never_ go there.

"I would rather die than drinking that weird, red medicine!"

* * *

"E-Excuse me," the brunette spoke very politely and entered the Student Council office.

Upon of entering the room, she could see Kazama's-so-called-slaves were a bit shock to see the almond-haired girl entered the office.

The President replied with a smirk, moving closer to the young brunette's personal space.

"It's been a while since you've last come here. Have fun eating lunch with those commoners?" Kazama said, gripping the brunette's chin with his long and callous fingers.

"They're my friends…" She mumbled.

"Well, whatever…"

Tilting his forehead to Chizuru's, the brunette could see how the two slaves were readying themselves to grab the President once more to keep him away doing whatever she's against of. However, when Chizuru gestured them by shaking her head, they both knew her answer finally; in which they moved back to where they've been stood of.

"Amagiri, Shiranui," the President called his slaves. "you might as well go and eat elsewhere." At that, there was an amusing smirk on his face. "I would like to eat with her… alone without any interruptions."

Disagreed of the other man's idea, Shiranui eventually leaves them with a sigh of frustrated. And soon, the red-headed man joined as well, but stopped at the door to look at the brunette back, hoping whatever the brunette doing is the right thing;

"I-It's alright, Amagiri-senpai. I'll be fine with him."

Satisfied hearing an answer from the brunette's lips, Amagiri understood, respected her answer and finally taking a leave after showing a respect manner toward the Yukimura girl and the President.

Once the atmosphere in the Student Council office has finally remained quiet and relax, Chizuru squeak when the blonde-haired man pulled her closer to him in which, lets her hands put on the President's broad-chested. Raised her head to gaze into her lover's crimson orbs in admiringly, there was a playful smug on his face.

"Now then, should we begin?"

"Eh…? A-Ahh—!"

Chizuru exclaimed as the President pulled her arm, and ended up on falling each other on the couch.

"K-Kazama-senpai..!" Chizuru squeaked in a slight embarrassingly. "Wh-what are you doing..?!"

"What am I doing, you say?" Kazama smirked widely. "It's obviously you can tell here by now."

"W-Well.. I—" oh yes, she definitely knew it. The thought of what's gonna happened then brings her cheeks and ears flushed in a deepen red by now.

"So, should we continue before Saitou interrupt us?" Kazama said, caressed her cheek tenderly in which, brings her flustered more and more.

She wanted so much to let the President do.. whatever he's intending to do, kissing, hugging, doing almost like other couple do. But some parts of her feeling a little embarrassing to do such a thing. It's been a while since she last felt a skinship with someone.

When Kazama has finally got the brunette's answer, he continuedly smirk, letting his other hand stroke on her beautiful brown hair. Slowly, the President began with kissing Chizuru's eyelashes, her body was began to shake up in nervous and embarrassing. Then, he kissed her ear, nose, forehead…

As his lips was about to reach to hers..

The door opened aggressively, the Nagumo boy entered the office without a permission, and pulled his useless sister's arm and being a yandere siscon as ever.

"Get away from my sister, you creep!"

…Yup. So much for cockblocking.

* * *

Ever since the first time meeting Serizawa, her school days was turned out to be normal as ever. Nothing's suspicious that she needed to worry about it and all. Her relationship with Kazama continued to grow and grow. There are times the President also asks her a date, which is, mostly he's taking her a very expensive restaurant. She couldn't helped but finds herself feeling foreign whenever she's a grand food such as that. However, there are also some times some students would interrupt their moment such as, her twin brother, Hijikata, Saitou and even Souji as well.

Not that it was annoying or something. She could understand that they were all worried of her especially when it comes to related with the President. Hijikata known the President more than anyone else, so there's a possibility that there are times the brunette wouldn't know Kazama's other side.

A few days had passed however…

When the first bell started to ring, the Principal gave an announcement for a whole students including workers and teachers come to the field, in which, they finally arrived; students standing in a row in front of teachers just as several days ago.

But instead of Kondou gave a speech, it was Serizawa.

"Looks like everyone's here. Good."

"Pssst." Heisuke called his friend. "What's going on anyway? Why Serizawa called us here?"

"Who knows.." Souji murmured quietly.

As more whisper and murmur started to form all over the male students, Serizawa finally spoke with a clear throat:

"As you may already know, it looked like there'll be a Christmas party, yes." He paused for a moment, and his smirk began to grow into wider and… cruel. "Unfortunately, the Christmas party should be cancelled in Hakuou Academy."

After bringing a horrible news, several students were gasping and mumbling to his other friends. Couldn't believed hearing whatever Serizawa spoke about, the brunette's eyes laid into Souji, whom looked shock in horror as well. His emerald orbs were widen as ever and soon turned into furious and anger toward the founder Hakuou Academy.

Enjoying on watching everyone's reaction, Serizawa continued:

"However, instead a party in Hakuou Academy, there'll be a Christmas party in my manor. Only a talented student can be invited."

With that, Serizawa ended his speech with a bark of laughter.

Kondou groaned in a little disappointing, neither had a power or courage to speak anything. While the other teachers joined the feeling of disappointing and depressing as well, didn't expected Serizawa could ruin the Principal's joyous moment.

* * *

"Yo, there you are Amagiri."

Amagiri turned around as the tan-skinned man called him with his usual playful grin on his face.

As busy as bees, the red-headed man was carrying some pile of papers and folders to bring them all in the Student Council Office. Knowing that he couldn't spends together with Shiranui longer, he prayed to Kami that Shiranui's jokes and pranks wouldn't last forever.

"What brings you here, Shirnaui?"

"Hmm… nothing in particular, to be honest." The tan-skinned man said with a whistle as he crossed his muscular arms behind his head while following the red-headed man's back. "It looked like you're letting my daughter getting touched by that Kazama bastard now."

"You should already know by now that Yukimura-dono has finally had a permission for Kazama-sama to do whatever he likes now. And… it's been officially that they're couple by now."

"Wow, so soon." Shiranui spat with a half disgusted. He was hoping the President wouldn't getting closer to her for a half year. Guess the blonde-haired man wasn't that clueless as Shiranui thought of him…

"Ah that's right. I remember that there's something important announcement I need to tell ya."

"Important?"

Amagiri blinked at that part.

Shiranui rarely used 'important'. Whatever reason he said those words, it must've been urgent already.

"Serizawa-sensei is calling you."

"Serizawa-dono?"

"Yea." Shiranui nodded while leaning against the wall as they both finally arrived in the Student Council office. "Don't know what reason he wants to looking for you. …or you must've doing something terrible that you need to receive a punishment from Serizawa-sensei."

At that, Shiranui replied with a sadistic laughter then.

The red-headed man didn't spoke anymore except gave a hidden groan of the tan-skinned man's sadistic side. Despite how they've been a member of student council for longer by now, and yet, there are times, Amagiri getting a little offended of Shiranui's sadistic/sarcastic side. Including Kazama as well.

"I'll be on my way then." After putting the folders and papers on Kazama's grand desk, Amagiri began to leave from the office and walked into the hallway to search Serizawa's office room. Yes, despite Serizawa had retire before the Yukimura girl taking an enrollment of this academy, Serizawa still has his own office room.

Walking at the long hallway, Amagiri's eyes caught an interesting attention of the familiar couple; Kazama and Chizuru. It was recess, instead of spending themselves eating in the office like they usually do, they both eating lunch together in the garden instead.

There, Kazama enwrapped his broad arm around Chizuru's shoulder as he gestured her to feed her like most couple do. At that, the brunette could do nothing except flushed her cheeks in a deepen scarlet.

Upon of seeing that, Amagiri noticed there was a Chizuru's cheeks were a deepen red colored one however, instead of feeling uncomfortable like several past of weeks, it was more like her feeling for him is eventually reciprocated. It doesn't matter whatever Kazama's scheming of is childish and crazy, but as long as it doesn't hurt the brunette's feeling or if it doesn't against her will, the red-headed man will let whatever the President to do.

Unless if the circumstance is getting too far, he and Shiranui will have no choice but to stop him.

Once he finally arrived to Serizawa's office room, he gave a knocked to make sure the ex-principal knew his presence;

"Serizawa-dono, it's me; Amagiri Kyuuju."

"…Oh. Come in."

"Excuse me then." With that answer, Amagiri entered the room and closed the door back. When the red-headed man stood in front of the ex-principal, he found Serizawa was smoking. To think, a founder of Hakuou Academy could break one of a school rule. …Well of course, even Hijikata got himself a trouble when Saitou found him smoking. "I've heard you were looking for me. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, that's right." Serizawa replied. "I've heard that you were working very hard as a member of Student Council. I'm quite admired these kind of students."

"…Thank you." Amagiri said, not knowing what to say anymore.

"You must've already know by now that there'll be a Christmas party in my manor instead of this school, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

Serizawa widen his smile at that. If Souji ever finds that kind of smile, he would have punch his face by now knowing how much the prankster despises this man after he gave an announcement that the Christmas party won't be held in this school this time.

"It's because you've done your job really well, I would like you to do a favor."

"A favor?"

"Although there'll be a students, teachers, including workers of Hakuou Academy, I also invite some other rich families to come to my manor."

Amagiri didn't spoke anything, replying with a nod instead.

"Since you've been a hardworking, I decided to give you an exceptional for inviting one guest in my manor."

"Eh…?" Amagiri raised his eyebrow in perplexed.

"It doesn't matter whether it'll be man or woman."

"Wh-why me?"

"Like I said, I admired a hardworking student such as you are. In fact, I believed you will invite someone who has a higher title like Kazama family."

"I'm not sure whether I like the idea…" Amagiri murmured at that part. Despite there are times the red-headed man disagreed of Kazama's stupid plan, but choosing him of all people to invite a guest for his party? Can't he just.. inviting some random rich family?

"Take some times." Serizawa said as if he didn't heard the red-headed man's words a few moments ago. "I'm sure I'll be very gladly to see whoever person you're inviting of."

Knowing that fighting him back is useless, Amagiri eventually bow very politely before taking a leave from Serizawa's office room.

He gave a soft sigh as he let his eyes wandered elsewhere to the clear, blue sky.

Honestly, who will the red-headed man inviting for Serizawa's Christmas party then…?

* * *

"So you're finally dating someone?" Kosuzu said with a hidden of disbelief.

After school, as usual, the brunette and the younger Suzuka went to their usual date spot. Their conversation was the usual girls' gossiping. There are times Kosuzu would talk about a Christmas party at the Suzuka manor. As well as curiously of Ibuki's life. Of course, having a secret crush on the blunette boy, Kosuzu couldn't helped but have an urged to know how's Ibuki and all.

"Y-Yes.. something like that." The brunette said, gave an awkward giggled. She finds herself feeling embarrassed when someone mentioning her of 'dating'. Despite she and Kazama have been an officially dating, yet, she'd still couldn't believed herself what she's been doing.

"I envy for you, Chizuru-chan…" Kosuzu murmured in melancholy.

When the bun-haired girl finds out the Hakuou Academy has been officially to be a boy and girl school, she had a desired to enroll that school so that she could spent times with Ibuki more than ever. Is it possible for her to enroll that school though…

"Why would you say that way, Kosuzu-chan?" Chizuru tilted her head as she was searching something behind on that sorrow, chestnut brown orbs.

"You looked like you're having some fun at the Hakuou Academy." Kosuzu smiled sweetly at that part. As she laid her eyes into elsewhere, she didn't know she was thinking out loud. "If I've been accepted on taking an enroll on Hakuou Academy, I really want to be with Ibuki-kun.."

As the bun-haired girl returned back to see her childhood friend, by the looking of how flabbergasted the brunette is, she can tell that she was speaking without realizing at the part of Ibuki.

"Ahhh! I-I don't mean it that way of course..!" Kosuzu started exclaimed, her cheeks and ears were burnt in red from embarrassment. "I really am worried about Ibuki-kun, but I'm more worried of his health since I've heard he doesn't usually buy something to eat, so…"

As she started to mumble nonsensely, soon, the brunette replied with a soft laughter, didn't expected the bun-haired girl was feeling slightly embarrassed whenever the subject Ibuki is come.

"Y-You're so cruel, Chizuru-chan." Kosuzu pouted as there was still tinted red colored on her cheeks.

Once Chizuru has satisfied on having a good laughed, they were returning their usual girls' conversations until…

"Ah that's right." Chizuru began. "It looked like Osen-chan is not here. Do you think you knew where she's gone to?"

"Oh, Osen-neesan couldn't able to go with us as she was helping one of her friend's part time job"

"Helping?"

Kosuzu nodded. "The workers in one of her friend's part time job had made too much Christmas cake, so her friend asked Osen-neesan for a help to give Christmas cake to customers before night's coming."

"So.. so that's how it is."

Some part of her really like to see the older Suzuka again. But other parts of her really quite relieved knowing that Sen can be quite over-protective; she might ask too much questions about whoever person she's dating with.

Especially Kazama.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Christmas cakes! Get your Christmas cakes!" Sen exclaimed cheerfully and happily to attract the customers to get Christmas cakes.

Helping one of her friend from Shimabara Girls' School, the older Suzuka wears a santa suit along with a hat and red mitten. Most men often getting attracted by Sen's beauty, but knowing that she hates men for a certain reason, one of her friend protected her from them and served the men instead.

"I'm so sorry for relying you in this, Sen. I really am!" Sen's friend said, feeling a little terrible somehow.

"It's fine, it's fine." Sen waved her hands away. "It won't take that long since there's only few boxes left, right?"

"Ah.. y-yes..!"

With that, both girls were continuing attract the customers once again until evening's coming.

It didn't take long for Sen changing herself into her usual Shimabara uniform. Once she wore a white coat around her body she returned back to her friend and her manager.

"Thank you for helping us giving Christmas cakes. We hope you're having a great day when Christmas coming."

Sen nodded and bowed to the manager and her friend in politely.

"Thank you. And you too, merry Christmas."

With that, Sen began to turn on her heels to return back to her mansion. Walking on the street, she pulled the sleeve slightly as she's trying to check on the watch.

"Ahh… it's already 5:38.. Chizuru-chan must've gone home by now," the older Suzuka said with a disappointing sigh. "Well, it can't be helped.. but I sure hope Chizuru is fine, that's what matter.." One of her reason why she would like to see her best friend is because after finding out the brunette girl falls in love with someone, whether it eventually be unrequited or one-sided, no matter what, Sen would always support her whether it take some times to find a perfect man for the young brunette.

"There's still some times to go home.. maybe I should take a walk around the shops." She said, stretching her arms as if she was having aerobic.

Upon of laying her eyes to a familiar broad-back, she didn't know why but her world soon suddenly stopped upon of watching a certain person's back getting smaller and smaller into the crowd.

Isn't that…

Couldn't wait no more, Sen started to turn on her heels to catch on that person.

No..

It couldn't be…

She—

She can't leave this chance away…!

 _Wait…!_

At this rate, it's possible that she won't be able see him again.

That person…

 _That person is…!_

"Please wait!"

Sen finally exclaimed on the top of her lung, enwrapping her arms around the male's body unexpectedly. Despite how it frightened her that she wrapped the man's body for the first time. But she didn't want to lose sight of him this time.

It's been a while..

It's been a while since she last saw him.

She had been waiting for him for such a long time; to give him back his coat.

But no matter how many days and weeks she has waited at the entrance of shopping complex, he never comes neither he intended to retrieve his coat from her. She doesn't had a chance to get his phone number nor his name.

Upon of feeling someone grabbing his body from the back all of a sudden, Amagiri couldn't helped but to wide his eyes open to receive an embrace from someone else. Took a glanced on whoever the person that holding him, recognized a very short petite girl, the red-headed man realized it's Suzuka Sen.

What brings her here..?

"What are you…?"

Before Amagiri could completed his question, he soon heard a familiar bark of laughter. That beautiful laugh was belonging to none other than Sen's lips. She was beautiful as ever like a princess whenever there was a smile on her face. He wondered how come a lovely woman such as her could smile that way to someone like him…?

"I-I'm sorry for laughing all of a sudden." Sen tried her best to stop laughing but in the end, she'd failed. "But I couldn't helped, whenever I think about you, I just remembered just how pathetic you were back then."

Amagiri watched down on the young lady as she continued to giggle in happy. By looking of it, it looked like she was really happy to meet him again. From what he'd heard from Shiranui, Sen is quite aggressive and very unlady-like towards men. But upon of meeting her for the second, she doesn't looks to be aggressive or unlady before. She was more like a goddess.

Before Amagiri could speaks a word…

 _GROWWWWWL_

There was a strange groan sounds coming from Sen's stomach.

At that, there was a very long quiet, awkward moment between them. Gazing down on the young woman, Sen's cheeks began to tint in deepen scarlet like a ripe tomato in embarrassed.

Crap.. I almost forgot to eat lunch before helping my friends giving Christmas cakes to customers…!

Sen bit her lower lip tighter as she felt an urged to lay her eyes on elsewhere to avoid from looking whatever the red-headed man's expression made. Oh but she knew what's he's gonna do. He's probably going to laugh at her for sure.

Definitely, for sure—

"Would you like to eat somewhere?"

…

That.. that was an unexpecting one.

She was expecting something better than that. But inviting her to eat somewhere else…? Really, can men always this… kind? No wonder Chizuru finds herself enjoy studying with male students in Hakuou Academy. Not all men were bad, just as she once described of. But still..

Finally raising her head to gaze into the red-headed man's ocean-orbs, Sen has to make sure there's no lies behind on it. But so far, all she could see nothing except… kindness, honest, and… gentle.

He has no intention of malice or bad toward her. But…

Should she trust him?

"Wh-why are you being kind to me?" first, he's letting her borrow his coat. And now, inviting her to eat…? Has he always had a… very polite attitude even toward to a stranger such as her?

"Well, it looked like you're very hungry. I suppose it would be very unhealthy for letting lovely women such as you are skipping eat food."

"Lovely woman, huh?" Sen finds herself to smirk. Enwrapping her arms under her chest as she acted her usual self, "For a polite gentleman like you, I didn't know that you would think someone like me as a lovely."

At those words, the red-headed man replied with a small smile on his lips, continued: "No other woman can ever surpasses your beauty I have to say."

"Yeah… most of my friends say that as well.." Sen gave an awkward laughed while scratching her cheeks at the same time. "So," the older Suzuka clapped her hands in one time, "Mr. Gentleman, if you kindly, take me to the café then."

The red-headed man replied with a respective bow as if Sen was his new master.

"As you wish, Miss Sen."

* * *

It didn't take long between them then they're finally arrived one of Sen's favourite café to hang out.

"Ah yes… strawberry parfait. How much I loves them." Sen said after ordering the food and beverage for the couple. Putting her palm of hands on her cheeks together, starting to daydream the thought of strawberry parfait.

"It look like you're enjoying sweet things." The red-headed man's voice brings Sen returned back to the reality.

Usually, whenever men tried to return her back, she often gives them a very hard punch on his face. But when it comes to the red-headed man.. it's totally… different. She couldn't brings herself to punch him or hit him in brutally somehow. Those gentle and calm aura was too strong for her from hitting him.

"Well yeah. Of course most women likes sweet things. No other female could ever dislikes sweet stuff… unless they're into strange taste." Sen smirked at that part.

The other person could only curled his lips upward upon of watching the lovely woman was being sarcastic.

"Here's a cup of coffee."

A random waitress putting a hot cup of coffee on the table for the other man. As polite as the red-headed man is, he bowed slightly and thanking the waitress as she left the couple then. Watching the other man took a sip a black coffee, by looking on his gesture, he looks to be around 30 and above years old. …Or, is it?

"I've been wondering to know for a while now…" Sen began. "How old.. are you?"

"Me? I'm 17." The other man replied simply.

 _So he's not really that old…_ Strange how he had a vibe of being elder man. Sen thought suspiciously as she took a quiet sip of her tea.

"What do you think of me?"

"Excuse me?"

Sen blinked in confused.

"Do you think of me as an old man as well?" The red-headed man said with an… innocent(?) smile on his face. "Because somehow, almost all people believing that I'm around 30 years old."

"Wh-what?!" Sen couldn't helped but to exclaim at that part. Without realizing it, she stood up, in which, giving a few people gave an attention on her. "Y-You're still 17, yet, you're letting other people thought of you as 30-year-old-man…?! How could you think that way to yourself?!"

"I suppose, I do believing myself that I'm suitable as an old man." The red-headed man said in melancholy one. "Many people had always lie to me because of my kindness and polite attitude. Of course I do often believe every people's words, whether those are lies and truth. You could say that I can be quite naïve despite being mature."

At those words, Sen couldn't helped but feeling a little disbelief about the red-headed man. To think, someone kind and gentle such as this man could let himself getting fooled by a terrible people. Despite he knew he's being fooled of him, and yet, he lets it that way like an old man just as he described of himself.

For someone like him…

How could it exists a place like this..?

"What's wrong?" The red-headed man's words brings her dark thought of him disappeared instantly. "…Does that bother you?"

In truth, she wanted to confess how much that bothered her truly. It was aslo stupid of him of thinking himself this way. Especially letting everyone tricked him just because of his kind and polite side. It's frustrating how all he could do nothing except being softy man as ever.

Those words however couldn't able to reveal it on her lips. Sitting down on her place back, Sen used one of her most soft tone she'd ever spoke to anyone.

"I'm sorry for being a little exaggerated."

"It's fine." The other person replied. "I do hope this conversation didn't ruined your tea time."

"It won't be." Sen gave a sad-smile, giving her best to be her usual self

…until her strawberry parfait finally comes.

* * *

Taking a bite of her dessert, her eyes flashed in exciting and happily, she finds her mind starting to dance like an idiot.

"This. Is. So. GOOOOOD!" Sen exclaimed as she took some more scopes of parfait. She gobbled them up like an adorable child, couldn't careless to show this kind of side to some random man she met just second times.

The red-headed man remaining silent as he continuing watching every moves and reaction she made. Each and every reaction finds him smile gently. Never in his entire of his life time he had ever spending someone alone such as this before, exceptional for Kazama and Shiranui, however.

When her honey-brown orbs laid into the ocean ones, Sen realized that the other man had been watching him, in which, smiling at him back and moved a spoon of strawberry parfait closer to him.

"Would you like to try it?"

"Eh?" the red-headed man blinked at that part. "Is it alright?"

"It's fine, it's fine. It tastes quite good after all." Sen replied back with her usual biggest grin on her face.

Gazing on Sen's beautiful face, then to the spoon of strawberry parfait, without thinking no more, the other man finally took a bite of a scoop of parfait, returned her with a gentle smile.

"It's really good."

"Isn't that right—" Before Sen could completed her sentences, she shot her eyes opened in shocked upon of what she's doing just now.

Slowly, her world suddenly turned into grey colored, and the other man's voice couldn't reached her ears anymore.

Wh-what was… she's thinking?

Why did she shared her food to someone like him—a _man_ , of all the people!

As her minds starting to turn messy, Sen quickly get up from her seat and grabbed her school bag.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to go!"

Leaving the restaurant without the bill, Sen ran as fast as she could, to make sure she'll lose sight of him.

How embarrassed..!

How embarrassed of her…!

What did she thinking she's doing..?!

She can tell the parfait was good and all, but there's no need to let the other man tasted it on _her_ spoon!

At this rate, it'll eventually made them having an—

Indirect kiss.

Argh!

This is so frustrating! How could it ended this way toward her?! This kind of thing between man and woman really drivin' her crazy! How come all couple could stand all this romance and stuff like that!

As she finally realized she's been far away from the café, Sen lets her eyes gazed into a clear, light-blue sky, finding herself relaxed after all doing some embarrassed thing toward the red-headed man.

She wondered what's he's doing by now?

Just thinking about it, Sen felt an urged to give a forehead-slapped as she remembered that she was suppose to retrieve him back his coat.

"I guess I should give him next time…"

Sen sighed; the thought of meeting him again brings her cheeks flushed in red from embarrassment. Praying to Kami that he won't ever talks any subject about feeding him a parfait.

Before she could turned on her heels to return back to her manor, some disgusting voices spoke to her in which, giving an urged to kick them some asses.

"Hello there, cute lady. What are you doing in a place like this?" A random man said between hiccup. Probably those men are in a drunkard state; his arm was enwrapped on the other of his partner's shoulder, waving a bottle of sake up and down over and over.

Uwaah… she knew what's gonna happened after this once she's getting closer to these disgusting men. If she stayed here longer, there's a higher chance that something terrible happen to her after then.

Showed her aggressive side in front of the disgusting men, Sen turned her head away as she intended to leave them while ignoring their presences.

"Hey, hey. Don't ignore us like that." Second random drunkard said while grabbing Sen's arm tighter like a steel.

Feeling disgusted upon of feeling other stranger holding her, Sen pried her arm away and glared at them with one of the coldest gazed she had ever used.

"Get your filthy hands off from me you per—"

 _Splash!_

Before she could complete her sentences, a cold water began to drench on her. Lost in words, Sen lets her eyes widen bigger, neither she could moved her body as if she's been paralyzed from some kind of spell those men.

"Well, well look at that. It looked like you're all wet as well. That's makes us together." The drunkard 1 said with a smirk. Grabbing Sen's wrist as they started to walk. "Don't worry, don't worry. It won't take long for us to take care of.. you."

Following them without objected, fear and anxious started to form on her face. She wanted so much to raise her voice calling someone to help. But her lips was too stubborn to make while her body walked on their own as if those men used some kind of marionette to control her body like a puppet.

She wondered this could the end of her horrible fate. The thought of whatever gonna happened to her sooner or later, she wondered what's gonna happened when she disappeared like that person. Will Kosuzu takes a role as the next heir of Suzuka clan instead of herself? Will Kazama ever be a mature man without her?

And Chizuru—

Chizuru—

Sooner or later, a hand that's been gripped on her wrist was no longer there anymore. All she could hear a sound of punching men and groaning in pain. The hold of those disgusting men were no longer there anymore. Luck was there all along, her knight in shining armor has finally come to rescue her.

"Oww… what the hell was that for you bastard—"

The drunkard wouldn't dare to speak anymore as he realized the man that he encountered is a very tall one. His dark and serious glared pierced deep into the drunkards' chest that they felt an urged to get away from him as soon as possible. How come a tall man such as the red-headed man could exist here..?

"I suggest you to leave and never show your face to her, got that?"

The other man's voice was so cold that he felt like that longer the drunkards stayed here with him longer, the nearer the Death coming to him.

"We-we're sorry!"

The red-headed man sighed and put his hand on his forehead. Guess being the tallest in Hakuou Academy(beside Harada) is quite worthy after all. But more importantly, to think those horrible men did something terrible to the older Suzuka.

Speaking of Suzuka—

Amagiri gazed to the lovely woman who's been stood there like a statue as if she could see a ghost in front of her. Her hair and clothes were still drenched from the sake that those men threw on her.

"A-Are you alright, Miss Sen? You're not hurt are you?" Amagiri said, tried to take closer on her to make sure she wasn't injured and all.

The red-headed gave a soft sigh of relief as she's uninjured.

However, something's not right; for several minutes now, Sen has been stood there wordlessly like a doll, not even a single word she spoke yet. Until…

—Tears starting to form on her eyes like a waterfall. She started to cry like an innocent child.

"W-What's wrong?!" Amagiri exclaimed guiltily. Not knowing what to do as he watched the older Suzuka continued to cry.

"You're late! You should've come here sooner. That was so scary!" Sen cried and sniffle at the same time, in which, the red-headed man felt an urged to gap like a fish upon of seeing this side of her. To think, a headed-strong girl such as Sen could even shows her weak side to someone like him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Chizuru 's room, the brunette girl spent her times studying in her room after returning back from having a date with Kosuzu. Since she's the only one that lives here, the house was pretty quiet. However, there are times Heisuke would visits her whenever he was bored and all.

Continued on studying her subjects back, her cellphone was vibrating, receiving a message.

Taking a peek on it, praying to herself it's not the President. Don't get a wrong idea. It's not that she dislikes being his lover. She absolutely loves it. However, each date spot he's taking her, it would be someplace that was meant for almost rich people. She actually preferred the normal dating spot such as, café, amusement park, and so on.

As she checked on the message, it was none other than her father.

How many days had passed since she last received his letter.

Curling up her small lips on her face, she started to read;

 _Dear Chizuru,_

 _How are you? I hope you're fine in Kyoto. I'm sorry for not able texting you a lot these days. It seems that there are many patients come lately._

Chizuru couldn't helped but feeling terrible for herself. Her last message must've noticed him that she's been very lonely little by little. Maybe she should've pretended that she's fine and her friends often visit her or something… shaking her head slightly, the young brunette continued on reading her father's message.

 _…Ahh, that's right. It's almost Christmas, isn't it? How about the two of us celebrate the party with Kaoru like a family? We don't usually celebrate like this. It might be fun just the three of us._

At that, Chizuru couldn't helped but to blink at her father's new message. Re-reading her father's message over and over, oh she knew what does it meant. She wanted so much believing this is just a dream but no matter how many times she slapped her face or pinched her cheek for several times, she knew this is reality.

Feeling herself smile in joyous, without hesitated, the brunette replied back as soon as possible that she would gladly celebrate the Christmas party with her father and so as her twin. Once she sent it to her father, she continued smile as if that was one of the bestest Christmas gift she had ever received. Closing her book that she recently studied then, she prepared herself to decorate her house.

This would be the greatest Christmas party she ever imagined!

* * *

Back to Sen and Amagiri; also known as in the red-headed man's apartment,

—No way!

Sen exclaimed inwardly while taking a shower in the red-headed man's place. Not to mention, a _man_ 's bathroom. She could felt tears of childish of falling down on her cheeks once again. She could understand she needs to clean herself after all what happened to her a while ago. But she didn't want to take a shower on some random man's house…!

This is the worst!

This is completely the worst!

As much as Sen was really grateful of the red-headed man's kindness, he doesn't have to let her borrow his bathroom to shower or something.

Sen sighed after she had finally finishing on taking a bath. She dried her silky brown hair with a towel while she could felt her cheeks were flushing in a deepen scarlet from embarrassment.

Why when it comes to this red-headed man, she eventually has to show her embarrass side all the time?

Shaking her head to leave those thoughts out of her head, she quickly wore one of the other man's clothes which is, kinda… big for her, in which, she has to fold up the sleeves until it reaches to her wrists.

Once finishing wearing the red-headed man's clothes, Sen took a glanced around the room to search the other man. When his presence wasn't in the bedroom, she tip-toed as quietly as she could to reach to the living room. Upon reaching at the exit of the other man's bedroom, something caught her from attention.

Gazing on the photo frame on the small table next to the man's bed, Sen took a closer looked to see at the photo even better; she recognized the photo so well. There, the photo showed possible a red-headed man when he was a teenager with an innocent and gentle smile on his face. Instead of having a long pony-tailed, he has a short hair that reached to his nape. He was wearing a black, male uniform school, in which, it's possibly the picture has been taken before he's been enroll to a high school. Sen couldn't helped but finds his teenage figure quite attractive compare now.

Next to the red-headed man in the photo, there was a familiar lovely woman with a beautiful giggle. She has a black as charcoal, long, silky pony-tailed that rested on her right shoulder, it was none other than Kimigiku. Of course Sen recognized Kimigiku so well. Despite she has a strict mother that taken a role as the heir of Suzuka clan, to Sen, Kimigiku is more suitable to call as a mother as she's always been her side when she's in trouble or having a difficulty. She has always had a desired to call Kimigiku 'mother' when the time has come…

Glancing on the photo frame once again, there are more people in it. Two children. One girl is sitting on the top of the young boy with a not very amusing expression.

Yes..

That's right.

She remembered.

Those children were her and Chikage.

Despite they bickered quite a lot, both of them were eventually getting along well. People always described their relationship as an old married couple, knowing that they never stopped arguing and quarreling each other whenever one of them encountered coincidence.

The thing she wondered for a while now—

How did the red-headed man joined in that photo before…?

When she thought about her childhood little by little, she does remembered that there's a young man who also has to babysit of Sen and Kazama.

Could it be…

That red-headed man known her all this time. Why hadn't she realized it all this time? It was very rude of her for ignoring his existence despite they eventually finally met each other eye to eye. She wondered this is one of the other man's reason why he doesn't want to show his existence to her all the time; to not let himself getting involve into the older Suzuka's life.

That was.. horrible.

She wanted so much to apologize him for not recognize him back when she was a child. But.. would that man remembers her…?

Finally returned back to the living room, she found the other man was reading a newspaper like a typical old man who's prefer living in a quiet place than crowded.

Sen couldn't helped but finds herself smiling at this side of the red-headed man.

When the other man could felt a gentle gaze behind him, Amagiri turned around and found Sen was smiling all of a sudden. When the older Suzuka realized he was gazing her back, she turned her head away in flustered, hiding her flush from him.

"Would you like to have tea, Sen?"

"Sure." Sen chirped happily, finding herself feeling confident talking to the red-headed man little by little.

Amagiri nodded in understand, went to the kitchen to start on making tea. It didn't take long after then he brought a tray of teapot, two cups and some sweet food for the older Suzuka.

"Thank you for this. I don't usually become a guest actually. So it's kinda feeling a little nervous watching you serving me some food and tea." Sen said with a giggle as she took a bit of biscuit.

"It's fine." The red-headed man said, folded his knees in politely like a seiza styled. "I don't usually get a lot of guest so you can say that you're the very first guest that comes to my house."

"Well you should be proud of yourself then." Sen said while slapped her chest in cocky.

Continuing on munching the biscuit, Sen took a looked around of the apartment. It's quite clean she has to say. And there isn't a lot of furniture or stuff such as that around of his room. She wondered if he rented this room for several months only..

"You're living alone?"

"Yes," Amagiri took a sip of his tea. "However, I don't usually went home everyday as I often sleep in my Master's manor in the guest room."

"So you're some kind of this-so-called-master's… personal servant?" In truth, she wanted to say a personal guard dog but that would be rude especially when he had shown a lot of kindness to her.

"You can say that." Amagiri replied at that.

And once again, silent moment started to form between them. It doesn't feels quite awkward Sen has to say. Being with him is very peaceful. Usually, she couldn't stand on the silent moment as she has to say something to break some quiet moment right there.

The couple remaining silent without starting any conversation except maybe sipping their tea and eating biscuits and sweet food. There are times Sen seduced him by giving the most lovely smile on her face whenever she gets bored. And the red-headed man could only reply nothing except amazed of the older Suzuka's beauty.

As they realized they've been spending times each other for quite longer than they imagined of, it was about time Sen to leave. It sadden to leave him so early, yes. But somehow, she had a great fun being with him. He was one of a companion that she could stays longer.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to leave." Sen said with a hidden of sorrow and a little disappointing tone. But she tried her best to give a very wide grin to keep those thought of sadness from her face. Wouldn't want to make the red-headed man worry her.

"World's can be quite cruel to us."

"That maybe so. But it's great that it's our fate to see each other for the second times." Sen replied back, hitting him playfully.

The other man smiled back then, no word should he expressed to her.

"Ah, that's right. I almost forgot." Sen said, digging something into her bag as the red-headed man took a glanced on her as to wonder what is she searching. When her eyes flashed in happily, she took out a familiar coat and moved it closer to him. "Here."

Amagiri blinked.

It's his coat.

He remembered how he lets her keep it when she was cold after they both bought something for Christmas presents. Never expected he would eventually retrieve his coat at a time like this.

"I've been trying to give your coat back. But knowing that neither I knew your address or your phone number, I eventually waited for you at the entrance of the shopping complex for every. fuckin. evening!"" Sen said those words every single of it in a little of anger.

But her anger was not meant by annoying. It was more like she was so frustrating that she couldn't able to meet him often.

"O-Oh.. were you?" Amagiri said, feeling a little terrible for letting the older Suzuka waited for him for almost every evening by now. He didn't know she would wait for him just to retrieve his coat.

"Heck yea." Sen snorted while enwrapping her arms under her chest. "It's because of you, I was having a fever for a few weeks ago."

"I-I'm terribly sorry for this, Sen." Amagiri said in honest and yet, guilty at the same time. "Do you really think there's a way to apologize to you?"

"Hmm… I don't know.." Sen murmured softly, tabbed her finger on her lips as she was in a deep thought. I _wanted to see you more…!_ That's her thought was. But of course, words were too stubborn to take out from her lips, in which, she continuedly pretended thinking deeper and deeper.

As the red-headed man watched her thinking, his past event starting to replay back in his mind.

 _I want you to invite another guest from different school. Doesn't matter whether it'll be man or woman._

Would Serizawa accept her once he invited Sen to the Christmas party. He finds himself more worry of Sen's safety. What might happened when the older Suzuka finds herself feeling uncomfortable spending a whole night in Serizawa's Christmas party? The thought of seeing the lovely Suzuka feeling anxious brings his heart shattered by now.

But.. it might be a little worth to give it a try…

"Would you like to go to a Christmas party?"

"Eh?" Sen blinked at that part. "C-Come again?"

"Christmas party." Amagiri stated. "There'll be a Christmas party in my founder academy's mansion. Do you think you can come?"

As meaning by that, the red-headed man must've intended to ask her a date right now.

…Wait.

Ah… of course not. How silly of her. He was only invited her to a party to show his way of apologizing after all she took an effort on waiting for him days by days. Nothing more.

"Are you sure?" Sen said. "Don't you think you should invite someone else beside me?"

Amagiri gave a very confident smile as if, he was really meant to invite the older Suzuka the party.

"Rest to be assured that, you're the only person that I could think of to invite the party."

"Oh really?" Sen raised her eyebrow in a half-disbelief. "Alright then. Apologize accepted… _If_ , you're escorting me all the way to your principal's mansion and brings me back to my place in safety like a knight in shining armor." She smirked at that.

"Then, it's a promise."

Sen nodded excitingly. When she bids farewell to the red-headed man and left the his apartment, once again, the older Suzuka gave another forehead-slapped as she forgot something once again.

"Damn… I forgot to ask his name." _…again!_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Give some review to support this story ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Very, very loooong Author's Note**

* * *

 **A/N: I apologized for having a short hiatus in here and Tumblr. As usual, I've been focusing on my career more since my intern day was about to end so I just thought that I would to avoid myself for a moment, and at the same time, I also write a certain pairing *cough*KazaSai*cough* fic for a moment to avoid writing block, as always. Special thank you to those of you who had waiting this updating very patiently. All of your reviews really made me so happy and inspiring to continue on writing :33**

 **Aaaaaanyway back to my new updated; I don't really like writing an idea of Sen being a damsel in distress tbh, but since she really is in Heisuke route, I eventually has to follow in canon-ish.**

 **Yes, I know Hijikata's is the real route/canon. Well, in my perspective I think all routes in game is canon. It depends on reader/player decision which route they believe are canon.**

 **As a KazaChi fan, especially hardcore one, ofc, I believed Kazama route is the canon one since the Shinsengumi in real life died, including Hijikata. Excluded Saitou and Shinpachi however(I don't remember what happened to Harada in real life though since in anime and Kazama-hen he died)**

 **Again, it depends what fan sees the other route in game; believing Hijikata the one and only canon or everyone's route is canon.**

 **New updated: Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! I'm so sorry for the late-ish updating..! I wasn't expecting to be writing this long.. probably I've been a little busy in my real life. While I'm having a little difficult to write during daytime as the weather is quite hot.. unless it's raining(except with stormy)**

 **New updated 2: Okay, I've been _too_ distracting ever since an amazing blog sharing SSL characters sprites rip post. I mean, I've been WAITING for SSL sprites for many years, and really, I can't stop editing no matter what?! So really, again, with a thousand of apologizes for giving a delay-ish OTL**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Hakuouki and the characters.**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, typos, grammar error, AU, more AmaSen development less KazaChi(lol, there's still KazaChi moments tho)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _Ever since meeting the red-headed man that day, flashback starting to occur in her dream. There, the little Suzuka watched her friend and Kosuzu played along with the other kids. Knowing that there are boys at the playground, Sen eventually refused to play along with them; rather watching the others having fun without her._

 _Envy of how fun they're all had, Sen lets her sigh released from her lips._

 _If it wasn't for that man, she wouldn't…_

 _"Don't you wanna play with them?"_

 _A male voice around possible 14 years spoke to her as he stood next to Sen but not close to her personal space._

 _"There are boys over there. I hate them."_

 _"Why? I do not remember they have done something terrible to you,"_

 _"Of course they haven't…" she paused. "…yet. Sooner or later, they might pick a fight after this."_

 _With that, the teenager nodded and murmured._

 _"..I suppose, there's a chance."_

 _Glaring on the other male, Sen began to speak._

 _"What are you doing here anyway? You didn't come here to talk to me right?"_

 _"In truth, not really. I've come here just to make sure my lord won't do something crazily."_

 _"Oh, pretty sure he already did by now."_

 _Sen said with an uninterested tone on her lips, as she rolled her eyes on elsewhere._

 _"However, when I saw you sitting here, I just thought you need someone accompany."_

 _"Oh yeah, maybe I do, thank you very much." Sen replied sarcastically._

 _"I apologized if my presence nuisance to you." The teenager said apologetically. "If you want me to leave, then, I'll leave."_

 _Upon of leaving the Suzuka alone, Sen sighed and replied lowly._

 _"Your presence is not nuisance or anything." With that, the other person looked at her in a hidden perplexed. "I have my own reasons why I'm being this way toward you and other boys. I won't tell you any further as it doesn't has to do with you."_

 _At that, Sen was expecting that the teenager boy would eventually take a leave after all, but instead…_

 _"Then, if you don't mind, I'll stay here with you until evening then."_

 _"Sure, sure. Only one circumstance though," Sen grabbed a stick and drew a line on the ground about a few millimeter away from hers and the other person. "Don't you dare step into this line, got it?"_

 _With that, the teenager boy gave a soft chuckled as a reply. It wasn't in insult or sarcastic however. Instead, it was more as… amusing._

 _"As you wish, Miss Sen."_

 _With that, the two watched the other kids having fun at the playground._

 _Before her flashback began to end, Sen took a time to glance on the other person's amazing red hair._

 _It was the most beautiful hair color she had ever seen._

 _…And she would never forget it no matter how many years would come._

* * *

As the dream starting to fade away, the older Suzuka began to flutter her eyes opened, took a gaze on the ceiling above her.

A man with an amazing red hair.

It has the same color as the man yesterday.

To think, her past starting to replay back in her at a time like this. …Not that she bothered or something. It's almost as if the dream wanted to know that the man in her past was the most important person in her life. The dream wanted to make sure that there are many male she can trusted of, beside Kazama and Shiranui(?). Although it's hard to say what she sees of the tan-skinned man, but she does finds Shiranui a bit nuisance as he had a similar vibe of being a bad boy or delinquent, in which, Sen did not hesitated distrust him.

Speaking of the red-headed man,

It's complicated to say what kind of feeling she'd felt for him. He's not annoying like Kazama. He's not even a playboy like Shiranui. Despite he had a same age between Kazama and Shiranui, yet, almost everything about him is more like 20 years old or so…? She didn't know.. she can't tell.. but for sure… little by little, she'd starting to open up a little because of his gentle and kindness toward her. The chains that been tied up in her heart slowly starting to loosen up.

She wondered.. is it a good idea to give a chance to open up that red-headed man? What if, he's been playing on her to take a chance to hurt her? …Well, for an older man with a gentle smile, there's a higher doubt that he would break her apart.

Even so…

"Osen-neesan!" Kosuzu's voice brings her back to reality. "Breakfast had prepared!"

As soon as her thought about that man started to disappear because of her sister's cheerful chirp, Sen gave the most beautiful smile on her face, hopped off from her bed as she readying herself to go to school.

Beside she's getting exciting for school, there are another thing she's exciting more;

Serizawa Christmas Party.

To think, she getting invited to someone else's party, and not to mention it, from the red-headed man of course.

Knowing that he'll be her partner to accompany her all the way to Serizawa Christmas Party, he might've wearing a very gorgeous black tuxedo with a blue rose that attached on his right pocket.

She has to admit it though, his hair really needs to fix by at least cut it off reached to his neck or something, combed in neat as well to make sure men and women see him in respectful and polite.

But, of course. She doubted that he would listen her opinion.

 _Serizawa Christmas Party, huh?_ Sen thought to herself as she eyed on her highschool uniform in her drawer.

Once she finally grabbed her clothes, her smile began wider than ever.

 _Let's meet again, Mr. Red-Headed Man._

* * *

Meanwhile with Kazama,

after he'd accompanied his beautiful and graceful girlfriend all the way to Hakuou Academy by walking, the couple has to part away at the gate as he needs to finish his paperwork as soon as possible by today. It's disappointed to him however that he didn't get to spend a pleasant times with her as it almost about Christmas after all.

Chizuru's reply, however, that she didn't mind if she wouldn't get accompanied with the President a little longer since she needs to get some things in her locker after all. She highly doubted that the President is going to be amused having around with… commoner friends such as Heisuke and Souji. The part of commoner word is not from Chizuru's lips of course. It's belonged to none other than the richest, yet arrogant President. Who would it be beside him? The brunette would never call her friends that way.

Before parting away, Kazama replied with his famous smirk on his face and giving Chizuru a goodbye kiss(on cheek), which, as usual, the young brunette's face was flushing in red from embarrassment. She's still far from innocent to receive a kiss on the lips. He would be a very patient as he wanted to until she's getting used to kissing on her cheeks.

Every parts of his-soon-to-be-wife often amused him. Knowing that she's not like any other rich girl, she's quite innocent, kind, and often cares and worries of her friends surrounding her than herself. then again, that must be an effect after losing her parent in a very young age. Then again, the President actually prefers this kind of girl he's seeking for.

"Now then, what kind of special Christmas gift should I give her?" Kazama said, scheming onto something, while putting his fingers on his chin. "Since she had a feeling for me after all, this would take an opportunity to give her engagement ring when her graduation has finally come." The President nodded in proudly as he had some more plans that's related to his girlfriend and… trouble.

"But where's the fun would be then?" Kazama smirked at that but soon starting to fade away as he realized giving an engagement ring is a bit too much. ..Well, since Christmas Eve is around the corner, the President has to give her the most perfect Christmas present to make sure Chizuru could only sees him and him only. Not anyone else.

As the President was having a deep thought, he realized he wasn't alone in the office.

Eyeing on a familiar broad shoulders of the red-headed man, Kazama began to break the silent toward the other man.

"So, Amagiri," Kazama began, waiting for his personal servant eyed on him. "In your opinions about girls, what's the best gift would she likes the most?"

"Opinions about girls?" Amagiri blinked. "I assume, you must've referred to Yukimura-dono, yes?"

"Obviously?"

With that, Amagiri starting to have a deep thought for a moment, putting his fingers on his chin. It took a short moment then he finally answer.

"How about flowers?" The red-headed man started. "Maybe some cute things like plushie, and cushions? Girls also like sweet things like ice cream." As he stopped right there, his memory replay back how much he admired the older Suzuka loves sweet things truly, especially parfait.

 _"It look like you're enjoying sweet things."_

 _"Well yeah. Of course most women likes sweet things. No other female could ever dislikes sweet stuff… unless they're into strange taste."_

Amagiri gave the warmest smile on his face as he repeated those moments over and over without feeling bored. Meeting the older Suzuka was like Kami's approving their unexpected fate.

As the President observed the red-headed man very carefully, he noticed for a moment that something's not right about the other man. It wasn't in a bad way. It was more like… very unlike of the red-headed man. Amagiri, the most polite(definitely not Kazama's word) and gentle(and so this) person, gave the gentlest smile on his face right in front of him. Very much unlike him at all. If Shiranui had already seen that, he must've called the ambulance by now.

Well, for whatever it is, it must've related to girls and women since Kazama does talk about Chizuru for a moment. For whoever girl or woman Amagiri thinking of, the President was hoping that it's not his girlfriend knowing that every part of her is belonged to _his_ and _his_ only.

And yes, Kazama Chikage can be quite possessive when it comes to partner or lover.

He's not the kind of person who could share his property to anyone else, especially not to the commoner.

"Flowers? Cushions and plushies? Don't be ridiculous." Kazama spoke confidently. "As if my soon-to-be-wife would like such a cheap gift as that especially when Christmas party is coming."

"That's just my opinion about girls, Kazama-sama. After all, you did tells me my thoughts about girls' gift."

"I guess you're right.." Kazama murmured, in which leaves silent moment formed in the office then.

Until a few seconds or so, Amagiri break the silent.

"Well… what about sweet things? I'm sure that Yukimura-dono would be very glad to have a taste of strawberry parfait." Especially if it's in homemade by you, Amagiri thought at the last part. But he highly doubted that Kazama would made a parfait on his own, knowing that the President had never come to kitchen since he described that place a bit oily, and hot, in which, doesn't suit a rich son to visit such a place like that.

"I would give a gift that could cherish that thing until eternity. Food can't stand last forever." Kazama complaint stubbornly, putting his hand on his chin as his thought filled with the brunette girl, whom wearing such a beautiful, lovely wedding gown. He wondered what kind of reaction would Chizuru made if the President ever gives her a wedding gown…? Then again, he highly doubted that she likes that idea..

 _I did suggested you some plushies and cushions._ Amagiri thought deeply, but decided to slide that part away as no one could ever fought back of the President's argument. …Unless, possible the older Suzuka… "Then… how about something that made by yourself? Beginning from scratch?"

"From scratch?"

Amagiri nodded. "Since flowers can't stand last forever, you can always give her a cloth-made flowers by yourself."

"Now's that complicated."

"Complicated, but worthy."

Kazama groaned in reply as he took a deep thought then.

Several minutes then, Kazama finally had a decision whatever he thought of the red-headed man's recommends for his lover's Christmas gift.

"Almost your opinions for my wife's gift doesn't suits her so well." He sighed. "As I expected, asking you your thought about girls' gift doesn't help me at all."

Amagiri didn't say any word, but groan because how stubborn the blonde-haired man can be.

As the President stood up from his place to leave his office, he stopped in mid-walking then.

"By the way, Amagiri," Kazama began.

"Yes…?"

"When I mentioned you about girl, who are you thinking about?"

"Pardon?"

Turning around to meet the other man's ocean-blue eyes, searching of whatever the person the red-headed man think of a moment ago.

"You have a very strange smile on your face when you were having a deep thought." Kazama narrowed his eyes. "Do you by any chance meet someone in coincidently?"

"That is…" Amagiri mumbled, not knowing what to say. It's quite rare of the President to wanting to know of someone else's personal business beside the Yukimura girl. Despite being self-important and arrogant President, Kazama does capable on observing other people…

"Rest to be assured, Kazama-sama," Amagiri began, averted his eyes by lowering his head down. "for whoever woman or girl I thought of a moment ago doesn't have to do with you or Yukimura-dono."

"Oh…? You're sharp." Kazama commented. "Well, whatever. If your words are honest, then I suppose I shouldn't have to worry about."

When no words the red-headed man intended to speak, the President had finally left the office, leaving Amagiri alone in a quiet Student Council room.

* * *

Upon of arriving in the locker room, the young brunette met her childhood friend.

"Good morning, Heisuke-kun."

"Hm? Oh, Chizuru!" Heisuke gave a very wide grin upon of seeing his friend here. "Morning. It's rare to see you here."

"Ah.. well, I forgot to get my things before my homeroom teacher coming."

The younger boy replied with a nod while there's still a wide smile on his face. It was as if his childhood friend was his smile.

Glancing around themselves, the brunette noticed something.. well most likely, someone is missing here.

"Um.. where's Okita-senpai?"

"Souji?"

As the brunette started to bring up a subject about the prankster senior, Heisuke's cheerful smile had disappeared, replacing to a groan/mumble.

"Obviously that Souji still mad about the terrible news about Christmas party." Heisuke began. That damn Souji.. although he told me to call him a senpai, he's still like a brat.. Heisuke finds himself pouting, in which, brings his childhood friend tilted her head in confused as he realized she could see through all over her face.

Not wanting to worry of his childhood friend, Heisuke gave a very wide grin once again.

"B-But don't worry! I'm sure that we can find a way to cheer him up." Heisuke said, hoping being optimistic could make everything's better.

"I hope so…" she murmured softly, hoping that she could at least see his sadistic smirk every once in a while.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hijikata's office

Souji pushed the raven-haired man against the wall harder. There was a hidden anger and frustrating behind on those emerald orbs of Souji's. Although it's normal to see Souji to have despise Hijikata so badly, but never would have thought to see the prankster student finally snapped before. Guess celebrating a Christmas party with Kondou, especially with other students must've been meaning to Souji huh?

"Why didn't you try and stop Serizawa about this? You've known that that Serizawa bastard is scheming onto something, right?! So why can't you stop him?!"

Hijikata didn't spoke a word yet, but replying a quiet groan, tried to find a better word to make the prankster student felt better. But not a single thing came out in his mind. Rather than speaking back, the raven-haired man narrowed his eyes deeper as he lets Souji blaming him only, not Serizawa.

"Go on. Say something." Souji said with a growl. "Why didn't you try and stop Serizawa?!"

Before Hijikata finally speaks, the gentle Principal protected the raven.

"That's enough, Souji.." Kondou whispered gently as if he was speaking to a crying child. "It's my fault after all for planning a Christmas party at a time like this."

Souji faced to Kondou back, but his cold and hatred eyes toward Hijikata melted away when he saw a sad and guilty expression on Kondou's face. One of a thing he couldn't stand on is seeing the Principal look sad and disappointing.

"Rest to be assured that it's not your fault, Kondou-san." Souji said. "We've been done this every year in Hakuou Academy. Why would that Serizawa bastard starts a party in a time like this?"

With that, Kondou didn't spoke anything, not knowing what to say toward the emerald-orbs man.

"You do realized that blaming me wouldn't help anything else, especially bringing Kondou-san's party back." Hijikata finally spoke, as he get tired of Souji's childish side. As Souji continued giving a death-glared on him, Hijikata continued, "if you want it so badly, how about you're celebrating Christmas Eve in Kondou-san's place? That would end this problem."

After a long dark glare between teacher and student, it took more than minutes Souji finally ungripped his hold from Hijikata's.

"It would've been better if everyone in school here celebrating Christmas with Kondou-san…" Souji mumbled like a child.

As the prankster's presence was no longer in the raven's office room, Hijikata felt an urged to massage his forehead somehow. Damn.. ever since that Serizawa bastard visiting this year, things have gotten drivin' him crazy somehow. First, Itou coming back to school. After that, Serizawa cancelling Kondou's Christmas party. And now, that damn brat Souji blames on him for not letting the other students celebrate Christmas Party with Kondou.

It wouldn't get any worse right..?

…

Actually, no. He rather not say it out loud, knowing it would've been much worse than this.

"Say, Toshi…" Kondou began, bringing Hijikata back to reality. "Sorry about this."

"No need." The raven replied simply. "I've gotten used to getting blamed by Souji. He's better than that Serizawa bastard though."

With that, both men started to remain quiet without any word until the Principal intended to enlighten his friend mood by taking a subject about Souji.

"So.. speaking about Souji," Kondou began. "do you remember how we met him?"

"We…? Whoah, there, Kondou-san. Don't you remember?" Hijikata said, lit up his cigarette after he opened the window wider. "Didn't you actually found Souji first?"

"Was.. was I?" Kondou said innocently. "I-I guess so… ahaha..!"

Hijikata finds himself curled his lips upward upon of seeing Kondou's gentle smile. It's unfortunate for Souji that he didn't managed to see the Principal's smile after he left just now. Then again, talking a subject about him would've been embarrassed to Souji in the end.

"So you found Souji in the Shieikan dojo, right?"

"Ahh… that's right." Kondou nodded. "Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to kick him from dojo since he's looks like a poor puppy that needs a shelter so badly."

"It would've been better if you kick him off." Hijikata said sarcastically.

As the raven continued smoking to release his frustration, Kondou gave a melancholy smile as he remembered how he met little Souji back then. It's almost as if he was adopting a new son somehow.

* * *

When school has finally over, it was almost about time for the young brunette to take a leave then. As the sky starting to turn red-orange colored, the Sun is almost about to reach at the end of horizon by now. Upon of walking to the school gate, she could've sworn she heard a commotion at the field.

Curiously, the young brunette took a peek on the field and met two familiar men were fighting like a cat and a mouse.

"I told you before, she will come with me for the Serizawa party!"

"Don't be ridiculous." He spat in disgustedly. "Someone like you is not worthy to be her company. As her generous boyfriend, not to mention it; the most handsome one, she would gladly comes with someone like me rather than a commoner like you." The President began to give the most prideful smirk on his gorgeous face.

At those words, Heisuke felt an urged to twitch his left eye in annoyance because of that bastard's self-important attitude.

"J-Just because you two are lovers, that doesn't mean you can take an advantage of being her boyfriend and all!" Heisuke began to yap like a puppy(in Kazama's perspective)

"Ho… and what about you?" Kazama said confidently. "Always barking this and barking that how she's your childhood. Don't you ever get tired of using the same line?"

"That's because she _is_ my childhood friend!"

As the argument goes on and on, it took several moments then they finally aware of the young brunette's presence. Both male students eyed on her at the same time as if she was some kind of food or reward to them, in which, brings the brunette jumped in surprised at the strange feeling of getting a deep glared struck into her chest.

"Chizuru!" Heisuke exclaimed first. "Perfect timing!"

"G-Good evening, Heisuke—" her words soon had been cut off as the other boy started to grab her both shoulders, making sure her eyes gazed into his(and definitely not to Kazama's)

"Tell me, Chizuru," Heisuke said. "who would you prefer of to come to Serizawa party? You're going to choose me, right?"

"S-Serizawa party?" Chizuru blinked in confused at that part.

"Yea!" The younger boy nodded. "After all, you need someone to come with you since letting a lonely woman walk to Serizawa mansion can be quite dangerous." He spoke in a soft and gentle tone, still gripping his small hands on his childhood friend's shoulder tighter than ever, but not in pain.

"…Oi, Toudou boy," Kazama growled in possessively. "Get your filthy hands off from my Princess. Only I can touch her," Chizuru couldn't helped but to flush in red upon of hearing the President called her 'princess'. And not to mention it, his possessive side. As his lover, he must've cherished her truly.

At that, Heisuke gritted his teeth, feeling an urged to give another yap but soon stopped by his childhood friend.

"U-Um… about that, Heisuke-kun," Chizuru said, raised her both hands, gesturing the younger boy to stop whatever he's intending to do.

"..I can't go with you."

Despite her words were pretty soft like a breeze, and yet to Heisuke, it's almost like a thunder jolt struck into him until he was nothing but a black ash. When the rejection appeared right in front of his face, the younger boy couldn't helped but to shot his eyes open, staring at her in disbelief and flabbergasted.

Although it's right for her to refuse him knowing she _is_ going out with Kazama, Heisuke couldn't helped but finds his heart clenched in pain somehow.

With that, there's a proud smug on the President's face.

"See? Haven't I told you?" Kazama said. "Of course, she would not coming with you in Serizawa party. After all, she does have—"

Before Kazama could finish his sentence, Chizuru interrupted him as well, in which, give the most guilty smile on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Kazama-senpai, but, I can't be with you in Serizawa Christmas Party."

With that, the President didn't say anything, his usual smug started to disappear and continued on gazing on her, as if he was gesturing the brunette to explain of whatever reason she has to refuse him.

In which, Chizuru gladly tells them;

"Well…my father, Kodou," she started, " he'll be back when Christmas coming. I would like to celebrate a Christmas with my father for this year since it's been a long time since I last see him."

"Y-Your dad is coming…?" Heisuke murmured.

"That's right." She nodded. "I know it'll be much better celebrating in Serizawa Christmas Party. But, I'd really wanted to spend the Christmas night with my father this year. It would be very appreciate it if you understand my feeling. ..Please!" With that, Chizuru gave the most polite bow the male students had ever seen. But of course, it's actually important for her to celebrate a Christmas party with her father this time as it's been a while since she last seen his face. For once, she wanted to spend a greatest Christmas night with him like a family.

He and Kaoru are the only members of family she had ever have…

It took a moment then, the silent moment had finally break from Heisuke's voice.

"W-Well, if it's about your dad, then I guess I should invite someone else then." Heisuke mumbled, and there was a tinged of sadness behind on his orbs, in which, finds the brunette difficult to figure out of whatever expression he actually used just now.

At that, Heisuke turned on his heels then, leaving the President and the brunette all alone. As silent moments began to form between them once again, Chizuru gazed on the gorgeous President, hoping she could hear his permission for her to have a great celebration with Kodou. Rather than giving a word he'll expressed of, Kazama took a gazed on her deeper as well. It's almost looks like he wanted to say something. But not a single word could form on his lips.

Instead, he shook his head and turning on his heels to leave at the field.

The brunette couldn't helped but to blink in confused. Well, she was hoping that she could get to hear his approving in words. …The President must have better things to do than spending her..

Chizuru shook her head at that part, slapping her soft cheeks in multiple as while scolding herself to leave those thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

And so, Christmas Eve has finally come.

Chizuru had finally decorated her house for Christmas all by herself without helping anyone, not even Kaoru. She just thought to proof her older twin brother she can be quite useful no matter how much naïve she can be, especially around Kazama and Souji.

"There," the brunette said happily, as she finally put a golden star for the finishing touch on the top of the Christmas with a stool.

It looked beautiful…, she thought, finding herself closing her eyes as she remembered her past in every Christmas Eve. For the past years, she's usually celebrating the Christmas Eve with her father. Knowing that Kaoru living with Nagumo residents, it's impossible for him to celebrate with her and Kodou without knowing their address.

Now's that everyone's here, this should be one of a greatest Christmas Eve she had ever experienced with family…!

Ring…!

Not so long after this, Chizuru finally returned back to reality as the sound of phone began to ring. Turning on her heels quickly, she started to answer the phone and coincidencely, it was none other than her father..!

"Chizuru…"

"Father!" The brunette called him in excited.

It's been a while since she last heard his voice now. But somehow, she could felt the tone that her father using a moment was a bit… sorrow.

It's almost as if he couldn't save his patient that almost dying and he needs someone to be there with him or at least hear his daughter's sweet voiced. Though, she knew that her father was not the best nor a professional doctor. So having an experienced by watching a patient died right in front must've hurt her father truly knowing that almost all patients were like his children…

Trying to enlighten the mood, the brunette tried her best to cheer her father up;

"S-So, how's everything? You're coming right, Father? There are a lot of things I want to talk about once you're coming. Kaoru might be surprised once he meet you as he hasn't seen you for a long time. And.. and—" aaaah! Honestly, there are so many things she wanted to tell her Father. Especially how's her school life lately.

And most of all—

about Kazama.

She wondered what his reaction would be if he finds out that she's dating with a generous President, who ended up becoming a lover? The thought of that finds her heart fluttering in happiness somehow.

"Chi-Chizuru.." Kodou whispered quietly as if he didn't want to scare his adoptive daughter or something. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes..? What is it?"

As the brunette waited of whatever of her father trying to say

this broke her heart completely.

* * *

At the Suzuka Manor.

 _Ding Dong!_

"Coming~!" Kosuzu chirped, hopped from the couch and opened the door to see whoever it was. Upon of wondering to know whoever it was, her eyes shot open in shock to see an unfamiliar, tall man right in front of the Suzuka manor.

She couldn't helped but to frightened a little to see how tall he is as if he was a bear, while the bun-haired styled Suzuka, is a frightened, little, small Chihuahua who could do nothing except shaking in fear.

Trying to hide her fear away from her eyes, she tried herself to be brave a moment.

"Um… h-hi. Is there anything business you have here?"

The red-headed man greeted with a polite nod in which, little by little, Kosuzu finds herself a little comfortable around him as she realized that he wasn't really that scary despite he was quite tall than anyone in a member of Suzuka.

"Good evening. I've come here to accompany Lady Sen for Serizawa Christmas Party."

"Serizawa Christmas Party..?" Kosuzu blinked for a moment. "…Oh! Right, Osen-neechan had told me that she decided to go to someone else's party. I'll go and get her. Please, have a sit for a moment." The bun-haired girl said, gesturing the guest to sit on the couch.

"Excuse me, then." Amagiri said, entered the Suzuka Manor, and took a sit on the couch.

As the red-headed man waited for Sen's coming, a familiar, female voiced spoke to him.

"Well, if it isn't Amagiri. It's been a while."

Raising his eyes into the woman figure, she has a same smile as ever.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Kimigiku. I see that you're well today."

"Yes, and so are you." Kimigiku said, putting a tray of cup and kettle on the table. "How's Kazama has been?"

"Stubborn and troublesome, as ever." Amagiri said with a sigh as he took a sip of tea that Kimigiku recently poured for him. "But.. he's gotten a bit mature somehow." _Probably thanks to Yukimura-dono._

Kimigiku replied with a soft giggle.

"So, how's Lady Sen?"

"Well, well, well. I'm impressed you're still remembered her. I was expecting you were no longer remembering her since either of you rarely seeing each other a lot." She spoke with a little amazed.

"I'm a bit surprised as well." Amagiri said, eyed on a cup of his tea for a moment and spoke once more, "Though.. of course, I don't think I couldn't forget of her since the first time I found her sitting on the porch." His usual calm and gentle smile started to disappear as he remembered how lonely she was whenever she watched the other female friends play without her. Despite she has gotten used to have a feeling of loneliness, yet, it's still very wrong for her to be alone this way.

A warmth, and gentle hand starting to grip on the red-headed's big hand, eyed on Kimigiku's hand, there was a melancholy smile on her face.

"I'm really happy to see her getting along with a man like you. ..I hope, you and Sen will continue becoming a good friend." Kimigiku said, her hand still laid on Amagiri's one.

Returning to grip hers as well, there was a promising and determined behind of his ocean-blue orbs one.

"I will do whatever I can whenever she needs me."

They both exchanged each other with smile and chuckled.

When their hands started to part away, either of them started any of conversation this time. Amagiri took a sip of his tea until the other woman gave a chirped of 'oh!'. Eyeing on the long, raven-haired woman, Oukiku began to stand up from the couch.

"I remembered that there's something amusing that you would love to see it. I'll be right back."

With that, Kimigiky leaves the red-headed man in the living room then, bringing a silent moment formed around Amagiri.

Enjoyed the taste of Earl Grey tea, Amagiri eyed on the staircase, wondering what the older Suzuka do right now.

"…What taking so long, I wonder?"

* * *

In Suzuka room,

The atmosphere around Sen's room was quite peaceful, where she gets all excited to go to Serizawa Christmas party, couldn't decided which dress should she wear. There are many gowns that suitable to her, but of course, she usually prefers of a one-piece dress with many white ribbons.. does that clothes look a bit childish to her…?

However, after she finished wearing accessories and one-piece dress for a short moment, things has gotten a little tense the moment her mother, the heir of Suzuka clan came back from the meeting and started to talk to her of a same subject that related to be an arrangement meeting for the older Suzuka.

"Like I told you, mom," Sen said with a sigh of exhaustion. "I need some times to think."

"And when will this _some times_ , Sen? We've been talked about this since you've entered Shimabara. Shouldn't it be about time for you to accept the arrangement marriage by now?"

"I know, I know.. but I'm _not_ ready yet, somehow."

"Sen," her mother began. "I know this is hard for you. I know this is hard since that man left us. But please, for the sake of our clan, you should focus on your goal as the-soon-to-be-next-heir-Suzuka clan by now."

With that, Sen didn't spoke anything, in which, her mother continued once more.

"Even if there's no man that you're interested in, how about Kazama? You and that man had known each other since you two were very little right? And your relationship have gotten really quite close since you've met him several months ago from what I've heard from Kosuzu."

As this conversation would eventually turned complicated as ever, before Sen could speaks a word, her heroine came at the right time.

"Um.. I'm sorry for intruding.." Kosuzu said timidly after she knocked the door to Sen's room.

Two women eyed on the bun-haired girl as they let her spoke again.

"Osen-neesan, he's here."

Upon of hearing a word of 'he' next to her ear, her exhaustion of speaking with her mother about the arrangement marriage disappeared.

 _It must be him..!_

"He?" Sen's mother raised her eyes in perplexed. "What is she—"

"I'm sorry mom," Sen interrupted her, taking her coat on the bed. "I'm going out with a… friend. We can talk about this later."

Calling that man a friend would be impossible as she didn't got his name yet. But of course, Sen would be gladly to call that man as a friend rather than stranger.

Before her mother could speak, Sen dashed away down to the stairs together with her bun-haired sister to meet the red-headed man.

Has he waited for her that long…?

* * *

"Do you remember this?"

As Amagiri took a peek of the album that the long, raven-haired woman intended to show while awaits the older Suzuka's arriving, Amagiri replied with a gentle smile then.

"Yes, I remember this so well." The red-headed man spoke, with a soft laugh on his lips. He doesn't usually laughed but knowing that Kimigiku had known him quite well, she knew what kinds of thing the other man finds amusing, and showing the older Suzuka and Kazama childhood event is one of an amusing one.

"It's unfortunate you didn't get a chance to meet Lady Sen in properly." Kimigiku said with a sigh.

"It's alright. I would rather not wanting her to find out whoever am I for a moment."

"You're starting to be a little secretive when it comes to Sen."

"I have my own reason as to why I am being secretive toward her." Amagiri spoke in a little hesitant one.

"Then I won't forcing you to tell me this. However, I hope whatever you're trying to do will not leads to the worst." Kimigiku used a very rare serious tone, giving her friend a small warning. There are times, the red-headed man can be quite unlikeable reckless.

Amagiri replied with a nod, as if he known whatever he's doing right now is right.

"Rest to be assured, I will tell her the truth of me… soon."

"And when is this soon?" Kimigiku said, closing the album book as they decided to forget whatever subject they had about Sen's/Kazama's childhood album.

"Who knows.." He said. "Maybe after her graduation."

"You knew that she would soon finds out about you later."

"..I know."

Before the raven-haired woman could say some more, the tense of atmosphere between then had disappeared as Kosuzu comes to them on the spiral stair.

"Mr. Amagiri, she's here." The bun-haired Suzuka announced the red-headed man in a rather timid one, probably she doesn't usually talk with boys or men quite often exceptional for Ibuki, of course.

Standing up from the couch then, Amagiri awaits of the older Suzuka's arriving. When the other man gazed the older Suzuka whos walking down on the spiral stairs slow, yet elegant one, he can't helped but widening his eyes open in astounding one.

Although the Christmas party wouldn't be as formal as Kazama or Suzuka famly, yet, Sen looks quite gorgeous in a white, one-piece dress with several beautiful ribbons right there and there. Not to mention it, although she's not a fond of accessories, but the way how she tied her hair in a bun-haired styled with a sakura petals hairpin, it actually suits her so well.

To think, such a beautiful figure could actually still exist here…

It took a moment then Amagiri finally returned back to reality as he heard a similar soft giggled on Sen's lips, as if the red-headed man had never seen her looks feminine and all.

…Well, in almost all men's perspective of course, they would've gapped like a fish to see the older Suzuka looks beautiful in a formal dress.

"Now then, should we go?" Sen's voice brings Amagiri back to reality once again, in which, the red-headed man replied with a polite bow and turned on their heels to leave the manor together.

"Try not to be late." Kimigiku reminded them. "Make sure to come home around 11 o'clock."

"Yes, yes.." Sen said, waved her hand off. "What are you, my second mom?"

Kimigiku could only gave a soft chuckled and averted her eyes on the blue-ocean ones.

"I entrust her safety to you, Amagiri."

The red-headed man reply with a nod and polite bow, as if he known his job.

"Of course."

As Sen eyed on them from Kimigiku to Amagiri, then from Amagiri to Kimigiku, she couldn't helped but to raise her eyebrow in puzzled and curious.

They seemed to be quite close..

Is there any connections between those two? It almost felt like she'd missed something..

Shaking her head to leave those wild thoughts out of her head then, Sen enwrapped her warm coat around her body before they left the manor.

* * *

As Kimigiku watched the couple leaves the Suzuka manor from the door, there was a glimpse of intriguing about them behind on her amethyst orbs.

It's quite rare to see the older Suzuka walking close to Amagiri's. Their spaces were even closer than Kazama's.

She couldn't helped but to curl her red lips in upward at the sight of watching the older Suzuka walked with other man besides the blonde-haired man.

Now this is interesting.

* * *

As they had walked about a few metres away from the Suzuka manor, Sen couldn't helped but feeling slightly nervous.

Although it's pretty normal for the couple to have walking close together. Sen, on the other hand, feels a greatest urged to feel ancious. However, this kind of anxious wasn't in terrible one or how she experienced some random men touch or grab her without permission. It was more like in opposite one.

But she couldn't described what kind of anxious or this nervousness feeling she felt right now. Is it happiness? Joy? Grateful? Or more than that? She had to admit, it's the first time she has ever going out with a partner and all.

And not to mention it with Amagiri of all the people.

In every Christmas Eve, Sen always spent most of her Christmas days in Suzuka manor as the Suzuka often held a Christmas party. Most guests that's been invited were usually from rich families. But the one's that organized the Christmas party of Suzuka family usually her mother.

Only the heir of Suzuka family would be allow to organize the party in Suzuka manor. There are actually many events they're actually held, but most of them could only be invite of wealthy family or receiving a very high title and all.

Her mother wouldn't even inviting Chizuru no matter how much desperate Sen had tried to.

Just thinking about her family, especially her mother kinda ruins her mood of her exciting for Serizawa party. Shooki her head slightly, she decided to move those subjects away from her mind, and thinks of a certain red-headed man even more.

Took a closer peek of the other man, she couldn't helped but finds the man looks quite fascinating in a black tuxedo with a red flower attacked on his right-chested pocket. Beside that, his scarlet hair looks quite neat. …Probably he wanted to give a very nice vibe around him when they're finally arrived in the party later.

"That's looks good on you."

Sen ended her words leave out from her lips in loud. And yet, she had no reason to feel shy about it.

"Excuse me?" Amagiri blinked in a slight on confuse.

Avoiding answering the question, Sen replied with a shook on her head and turned on her heels without hearing anymore words from the red-headed man.

"It's nothing. We should get going to the party by now."

With that, all Amagiri could by now is leave this mysterious unanswerable question, following after Sen, whom very excitedly about the party.

* * *

The brunette sighed in depressingly upon of hearing terrible news from her father.

 _"There's a snow storming in the airport. So it's impossible to make it to Kyoto. I know.. I promised myself that we will celebrate a Christmas Eve together, but.. it can't be helped Chizuru…"_

 _She wanted so much to cry.._

 _After all she's been waiting for him.._

 _She was getting all excited to celebrate a Christmas with family.._

 _So much for her happiness she hoped for, huh…?_

 _Trying to hide her sadness away from her father, she replied normally though she could felt a warm tears began to fall down on her cheeks._

 _"Ah.. so that's how it is… It's fine, Father. In fact, the founder of my school invited me to attend his party. So I might go there instead."_

Actually, that was a lied. Well, it's true that Serizawa did invited all students of Hakuou to come to his manor for the Christmas Party. But, she doesn't have any power or energy to come to any party after hearing her father couldn't make it to Kyoto.

After all, it's actually the first time she couldn't celebrate a Christmas Eve with Kodou before. Even if she called her brother to come over, he might thought of her a nuisance or something..

She sighed and buried her face with the palm of her hands in depressed and sorrow.

What should she do now…?

* * *

Meanwhile with Amagiri and Sen;

The couple had finally arrived in the Serizawa Christmas party. Upon of entering the found of Hakuou manor, Sen felt an urged to gap like a fish from amazed.

"Whoah.. I didn't know there are many guests here." The older Suzuka said in flabbergasted as she eyed on every guest in Serizawa's manor. There are several of guests Sen familiar of as most guests in here are from rich and wealthy families. So this Serizawa person must be a very rich man huh?

Eyeing on a few women with a beautiful dress and expensive accessories, Sen couldn't helped but feeling down on herself as she realized her accessories weren't as many as noble women are, despite the older Suzuka would be a-soon-to-be-heir-of-Suzuka family in the future then…

A sudden, familiar male voiced then began to speak;

"Whichever dresses you wear, accessories or without accessories, your beauty still would no match with them, Miss Sen." Eyeing on the red-headed companion next to him, Sen realized that he must've noticed her sadness in her eyes when she took a glanced to the other women and herself.

No matter what the situation it is between them, the red-headed man always had a clever words to cheer the older Suzuka up. It was like he's a knight who willing to do everything to make the princess smile and happy from sadness or despair.

With that, Sen replied back with her confident smile on her face.

"Well, thank you very much for your cheesy compliment, Mr. Gentleman." She playfully gave a soft punched on his muscular arm. If a feminine girl ever hit the red-headed man's arm, her fragile hand/fist would've broke like a glass by now. Thankfully the older Suzuka has born to be a little tomboy-ish, willing to hitting or kicking someone ass especially weakling men that ever insult her friends, Kosuzu or women.

"We've been together for such a long time that I almost forgot to introduce myself."

"Ah, that's right..!" Sen said foolishly. It was stupid and very rude of her to not have know the red-headed man's name after all he done something generous-ish to the older Suzuka. Just what made her forget to ask his name anyway…? Could spending a time with him forget her pride to despise men? ..Or maybe she has a habit of forgetting to introduce herself and vice versa?

Started with a very polite bow, the red-headed man begin.

"My name—"

"Sen, is that you?!"

A familiar female voice exclaimed in shocked.

Searching whoever it is, Sen flashed her eyes into a very familiar woman. She has a long, straight, dark blue hair. Her skin color is a fair one, and she was born to have an auburn orbs.

"Cornelia-chan! I didn't know you were here!" Sen chirped happily, forgetting of the red-headed man's introducing as she walked straight to her

Both women embraced very tightly in a friendly way. The older Suzuka hold the blunette's hand as if she didn't want to let it go.

"It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you." Cornelia nodded politely. "What about you?"

"Fine, as well. Although there are times that I'm a little worried of Chizuru-chan's idea of going to school that filled with many men," Sen sighed exhaustedly, in which, the blunette replied with a soft giggle.

"You're a worrywart as ever. Just respects her choice. I'm sure she never regrets on choosing an all-boys high school."

"Even so…" Sen stopped in mid-sentence then, feeling herself to pout like a child in which, giving her friend replying another giggle.

As soon as he realized the older Suzuka was having a great conversation with her friend, it'll be better to take a leave as he would rather let the girls have some conversation without his presence:

"I'll go and get some drinks for you, Sen."

Sen nodded. "Sure."

Bowing in politely for the last time, the red-headed man began to leave.

"Who's that man?"

The blunette changed the subject upon of seeing a very large man such as him for the very first time.

"Oh, him?" Sen pointed his broad-back with her thumb. "He's someone I know."

"Well that's rare of you to have a male friend." Almost all Sen's friends knew that Sen hates men the most. Not even a single man Sen has ever calls him a friend. Upon of hearing the older Suzuka said she 'knew' rather than she 'annoys', the blunette couldn't helped but feels in need to show a very perplexed expression on her face.

"Well.. I just thought to try to befriends another man besides Kazama," Sen half-lie. In truth, their meeting was a bit awkward and weird. …Not that she hates his presence or something. The more she gets to know of him better, the more she realized that there's a kind and gentle vibe around the red-headed man.

"Now's that was an unexpected," Cornelia said with a soft laughed. "I was hoping that you would choose a handsome or good-looking men over a weird and unattractive men."

"Well…" Sen said with an awkward laughter.

Did she just said unattractive..?!

Weird…?!

… Well, actually in truth, the red-headed man can be quite strange for the first time she met, so yeah, the older Suzuka probably agreed the part of that man being a little weird. But unattractive?! How can she be so blind about that red-headed man's intrigued figure?

True that by the looks of it he was about 30 years old or so. But having his presence next to her, Cornelia should've known that she would be safe around him knowing that his tall figure helped them to frightened away some men who intended to hurt her.

Trying not to show her rage in front of her friend, Sen decided to slide it away. "Ah, that's right." Sen said, clapping her hand in a one time, as if she's trying to forget of whatever Cornelia referred of to the red-headed man. "How's things in your marriage arrangement? Did it turned out great?"

"Eh..? Oh, yes. It turned out good so far." The blunette replied. "At first, I thought it was actually a bad idea to have a marriage arrangement without knowing my future groom. But it's great to see my groom was actually kind and willing to marry me for the sake of our family."

"That's great." Sen said with a hidden of envy. "I'm happy for that. Don't forget to invite me for your wedding day" As the older Suzuka winked her left eye in playful, her friend replied with a flushed in embarrassment on her soft cheeks.

"What about you?"

"Eh?"

"Don't you think it's about time for you to have a marriage arrangement meeting with the Kazama? I haven't heard any news about you two."

"A-Ah… about that.." Sen murmured awkwardly. "I—postponed the marriage arrangement meeting."

"Again?" Cornelia said in surprised. "You were postponing the meeting again?"

"I-I've got a lot of things to do that's all," Sen tried to find a reason to keep this conversation from tense.

"You've known Kazama for such a long time. And yet, you're still not gonna accept on marrying him when graduate coming? You do realized that at this rate, you will eventually dishonor your family."

"I know, I know." Sen said with a sigh. God, it's almost looks like she was having a tense conversation with her strict mother by now..

As things had gotten awkward as ever, Sen intended to take a leave. At this rate, she might've received another lecture from her friend that relating to arrangement marriage again.

"W-Well, I better get going then." Sen said. "Pretty sure that he is waiting for me by now. B-Bye!"

Ignoring the blunette called her name, Sen turned on her heels as she's searching for the mysterious red-headed man. _Geez.. where is he?_ Sen thought frustratedly. She would've expecting he would get her some drinks pretty quick. She didn't know that it took longer than ever. Giving up herself, she sighed exhaustedly as the older Suzuka stood at the corner of the hall room while the other guests having a great fun in the Christmas party.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Serizawa residence." Serizawa began to speak. Sen, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have aware of hearing his voice as she's been bothered something. "It is my honor to have spending this holy night with all of you. Merry Christmas."

Ignoring the entire cheerful and joyous atmosphere around in Serizawa's manor, Sen's thought filled with nothing except about her mother and Cornelia's words of the marriage arrangement. Although she had longed knew that she eventually has to marry a certain man from rich family, but marrying a stranger feels a little uncomfortable somehow. There is a higher chance that some men had a dark plan they've been schemed on once she married some random stranger. What if, her fate would leads her like her mother's as well? What if, that man would leaves her just the way that bastard leaves her mother? The thought of it brings Sen feeling confused what she's gonna do…

 _..What should I do, Chizuru-chan?_

It would've been better if her fate leads similar as her best friend, where neither she needs to worry of marrying a rich family or commoner one.

"Well, well, well. Good evening, beautiful maiden."

An unfamiliar male voice brings Sen back to reality, in which, she lifted her honey-brown orbs into the four-eyed man. Compared to other guests, he didn't wear anything formal or a black tuxedo like the red-headed. Instead, he was some kind of… doctor, sort of?

"Uh.. g-good evening," Sen greeted back quietly, not knowing where's this man coming nor why he approaching her.

Upon of waiting any reply from the other man, almost like more than minutes then, the four-eyed man answered with the creepiest smile she had ever seen. Much creepier than the two drunkard she approached a few days ago.

It's almost as if that man in front of her is not a human.

"You look a little down when Serizawa-san is giving a speech. Do you by any chance feeling a cold? Or maybe a fever?"

Although his voice was soft and gentle like a wind, but she could felt something crawling on her body just hearing that kind of tone from him. Not to mention it, that creepy fuckin smile…!

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." Sen said, bowed in a very politely. It best to avoid from this man. She had a feeling that if she had stayed with him longer.. something terrible might gonna happened to her…!

"Why are you trying to run away?" The other man said in a faking-worriedly. "I was trying to help you."

 _Help in your ass…!_ "Th-thank you for your hospitality. But I've gotta go now—"

Before she could get away from him, strong hand began to grip on her small wrist, brings her body stopped right there in paralyzed. Eyes filled with frightened, lifting her orbs into the other man once again, there was a very wide smile like a red, crescent moon. His glasses were glowing very brightly like a flash.

Feeling an uncomfortable touch from the four-eyed man's hand, her body was shaking like a leaf. Eyes falls down on the floor as she felt tears were about to burst by now.

…No.

She can't do this.

She can't do this in here.

Not in front of guests and Serizawa.

However, no matter how many times she forced herself to move, the four-eyed man's hand was like a poison, injecting a strange drug deep into her body until he finally able to control her like puppet.

This is bad...!

This is bad…!

What should she do—

"I've just thought to give every guest here my Christmas gift. To make sure everyone is full of health in the future." The other man said, with his usual creepy smile.

Sen did not reply anything nor ask him what kind of gift is he trying to give.

Widening his lips on his face, he dug his other free hand inside his pocket, searching for something. And once he finally found it, he revealed his gift to her; a medicine bottle that contain red liquid like a blood.

"This is my Christmas gift for a beautiful maiden such as you." The other man said. "Ah… rest to be assured that, it's not a poison. It's a very useful medicine. I hope you'll accept it." Putting a bottle medicine on Sen's other hand, without her own will, her hand gripped back, gesturing she'd accepted his Christmas gift.

Feeling a little delighted how the young maiden accepted his gift rather than refused it, he widen his smile again and again.

"Since I have a lot of free time. How about we—"

"Sannan-san!"

A man named Sannan had no time to finish his sentence as a certain man interrupted his conversation with the older Suzuka. Recognizing a male voiced, her eyes laid into the red-headed one. Slowly, the longer she took a gazed on his gentle and calm orbs, some dark spell that the four-eyed man casted has been lift off from her body little by little.

"Oya… Amagiri-kun." Sannan called him. "It is surprised to see you here."

Amagiri..? Is that the red-headed man's name?

"I was about to say the same thing, Sannan." Amagiri spoke.

Eyed on the older Suzuka, he could see how frightened she is as if she was a little girl lost in a deep, dark street where no one can finds her whereabouts anymore. Narrowed his eyes deeper, this would be the second times he had seen this kind of side from her. To think, leaving her alone was a terrible idea. He shouldn't have leaves her when she had a conversation with the other woman just now…

Soon, his eyes gazed back into the nurse teacher. He felt himself in need to grip his hands into a fist by now.

"Sannan-san, I don't remember Serizawa-dono letting you give a sexual harassment on one of guest here before. Explain to me what do you think you're doing."

"Sexual harassment..? Oh no, of course I'm not intending to do that."

"Then what is?" There was a cold growled under his throat. It's the first time the older Suzuka has ever seen the red-headed man looked anger before. But what made him so angry that he has to use a threatening tone on the four-eyed man?

Could it be…

..he was worried of her?

"I saw her looking a little down. I was expecting she was a bit cold or something. So I gave her a medicine as my Christmas gift to make sure she's fine. It would be a little troublesome if a guest falls a sick in a Christmas Eve such as this." Sannan explained, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Whether she's sick or not, touching her without permission is still known as sexual harassment." Amagiri continued. In which, brings two man gazed on each other longer than ever. …Until Sannan replied with a small snorted, gesturing he's finally give up.

"I suppose you're right." Ungrip his hold from Sen's hand, his eyes gazed into the frightened honey-brown orbs ones. "I apologized for gripping your hand all of a sudden. I hope you like my Christmas gift. And… merry Christmas too."

With that, Sannan finally takes a leave, leaving the couple all alone. Amagiri replied with a groan. To think, Serizawa invited him in the manor as well. He wasn't expected that before.

Eyeing back into the older Suzuka, there was a blank expression on her face; he had a feeling that Sannan's touches must've frightening her greatly. He felt so bad that he had an urged to hold her hand, ensure that she'll be fine. He will always right next to her from now on. But then again, if he lets his hand touched hers, it would've been more horrifying. The best choice he has to do for now is standing next to her until she's feeling comfortable.

And the drinks that Amagiri was suppose to bring had been left forgotten.

* * *

 _Ding Dong_

A door bell starting to ring in her house.

Leaving from the kitchen, Chizuru couldn't helped but to raise her eyebrow in perplexed for receiving an unexpected guest in Christmas party. She doubted that whoever appeared in her house would be Kodou knowing that he had just giving a bad news how he won't be able to make it to Kyoto.

Since Kodou and Kaoru are out of the option in her head, who could it be…?

As whoever it is ringing the bell for a few times, it took a while then Chizuru turned on her heels to reach to the door and opened it.

Eyes gazed into a familiar crimson orbs, Chizuru couldn't helped but to gap like a fish to meet Kazama in Christmas Eve.

"K-Kazama-senpai..?" She murmured in disbelief.

It's not a dream… is it?

"That took a while to open the door," Kazama said, passed over the brunette as she looked at the President in full of perplexed. Too speechless to see him, the other man entered her house as if he owns the place and put a bouquet of flower on the coffee table near him(in the end, he ended up following Amagiri's advise).

"A-ah..! W-wait, Kazama-senpai!" Chizuru called him in which, stopped him from mid-walking, eyeing on her from his back. "Wh-What are you doing here..?!"

"Why, you say…?" Kazama said, raising his eyebrow puzzled this time. "Obviously to celebrate a Christmas party together with your father."

"E-Ehhh…?!" At that, Chizuru's eyes widen open in a saucer one, "Wh-what about the Serizawa Christmas Party?"

"Oh.. that?" Kazama began, eyed on elsewhere. "Choosing between Serizawa Party and yours; of course, I would rather choosing you knowing that this would be a great opportunity for our relationship getting deeper and better," as he spoke that, when the President winked his eye in attractive way, she was pretty sure that she just saw a very small star form next to his eye… or maybe she's just having a hallucination for a moment. "beside that, I would gladly meeting your father eye-to-eye so that he could gave a blessing of our fateful destined."

When the President mentioned of her father, she couldn't helped but sorrow starting to form on her face, eyes looking down on the floor as she could felt tears starting to form.

"So, where's your dad?" Kazama questioned, taking a look around on his-soon-to-be-wife's house, couldn't felt any presence of another person beside the brunette.

"Um…" Chizuru murmured, eyes still laid down on the floor. "He's… not here.."

Raising his eyebrow in reply, Kazama moved closer to the brunette's personal space, but not too close. Waiting her explanation very patiently, his lover managed to answer very clearly without being too much emotional;

"Th-there's a snow storming at the airport where my father works in the overseas. Knowing that the weather is terrible, it's impossible for my father to make it to Kyoto then. So…" With that, Chizuru finds herself in need to cry.

Several moments had passed between them, the brunette was expecting that the President would come closer to her, giving her an embraced, and lets her tears fall down on his shoulder.

But instead…

A deep chuckle formed from Kazama's gorgeous lips.

"And by meaning that," her head began to lift up as she could felt a callous finger on her chin, her brown orbs and the crimson ones began to stare into each other. "this would mean just the two of us celebrating a Christmas Eve together, yes?"

As she realized whatever he's scheming of, she slapped his hand away and pouted in anger.

"Th-this is serious Kazama-senpai! It's the first time I had ever celebrating a Christmas Eve without my father! So—"

"So, falling into depressing or grief wouldn't help your father coming here in a split second." Kazama cut off the brunette's words, in which, leaves her looked at him in a little frustrated. "You should be grateful that you have someone to spend a Christmas even without your father or that damn Nagumo boy. …Beside that," using his thumb to wipe her-soon-dried-tears on her cheek. "seeing you in tears doesn't seem to suit you so well. Why don't you appreciate it, and enjoy this night for once."

She couldn't helped but finds her tears starting to form on her cheeks even more and more. Her tears was falling wasn't because of angry this time. It was more like happiness. Grateful. She was so grateful that she wasn't alone this time. She was so grateful that she wouldn't celebrate the Christmas alone.

Even if her father won't comes.

Kazama's here.

He's there for her.

And this is probably enough to avoid from celebrating the Christmas alone.

"I'm sorry, Kazama-senpai…" Chizuru murmured quietly, letting his warm hand caressed on her cheek tenderly. "…And thank you."

Hearing a familiar satisfied chuckle from the President, Chizuru ended up buried her face on Kazama's broad-chested, leaving them stood there in silent for like forever.

* * *

.

.

.

Several moments had passed between them, Amagiri had been sat next on the grand seat together with the older Suzuka.. but, not so close as he knew she needs some space to get some air.

Another more minutes then, somebody needs to break the atmosphere between them now.

"Who.. was that?" Sen finally questioned, thankfully, that creepy man's warmth touches on her hand suddenly cool down slowly.

"That's.. Sannan-sensei. My nurse doctor." Amagiri replied with a little hesitated.

"Your nurse doctor? In school?" Sen said, feeling a little perplexed. She never expected the red-headed man had a very strange, and not to mention it, the creepiest teacher in his school. ..Which, reminds her of Chizuru's suppose-all-boys high school. She often gives Sen and Kosuzu some weird stories of her experienced in her school life.

It's kinda a bit coincidence.. is it?

"I apologized for whatever that man did to you. I shouldn't have leaves you since the beginning."

"No, no, it's fine.." Sen murmured, caressed her other hand gently where the four-eyed man grabbed her. "A-As long you're there, I don't care what happened in the past. It's over."

She could see how guilty the red-headed man is.

Auf… she has to do something.

She needs to stop this awkward atmosphere or else, she might leave him again…

Acting proud, and strong in front of Amagiri, Sen covered her lips on a palm of her hand as she gave a bark of laughter like a selfish rich woman who she can do anything with just money only.

"Honestly, what's with that depressing face you made, Amagiri?"

"Eh?"

Amagiri blinked. He didn't know which part he was blinking of. Either Sen's frightened side disappeared so soon or the way how she calls him was the most pleasant voice he had ever heard from her.

"Come on. That isn't like you." Raising her left eyebrow in jokingly, poking her finger on his broad-chested in every word. "Where's the Mr. Gentleman that I used to know, anyway? Did you let your head hit on the boulder or something?" At that, she gave another laughter as she fought back the thought of the four-eyed man's touches in her head.

"Sen…" the red-headed man murmured her name, not knowing what to say anymore as he watched her smile and laughing at the same time. It's hurt him a little to see how she pretended to be herself, especially in front of him. She must've worried of him as well..

"Honestly.." Sen began, as she turned on her heels to take a short walk around the manor, in which, the red-headed man followed her back. "..ever since meeting you a lot of strange happened to me. First, I've got attracted by men even more, then, they were dared touching me no matter how struggle I fought back on them. I... I had never experienced such as this since _**he'd**_ disappeared."

With that, sadness started to form on his blue orbs then. Every word she spoke just now is like he is the causes of bad luck. Wouldn't it be better for the two of them can never see each other anymore and—

"But, I'm not saying in bad ways of course." Sen continued, as if she could read the red-headed man's thought. "True, it was quite terrifying getting closer with other men and all. But, it's actually great way to overcome my fear of men."

"Fear of men…?" _Androphobia…? ..No. or maybe it's possible she suffered of haphephobia._

"Yup." Sen said, walking all the way to the garden then. "I'll be the next heir clan for Suzuka, after all. So it's about time for me to start overcome this fear even if it's looks cheap to you."

This is the first time Sen has ever talked about her fear toward anyone.

To Amagiri, most of all.

Despite this kind of conversation should've been suitable toward Chizuru or Kosuzu, but her words almost as if it's been sealed off when it comes to them. It's almost as if they were not the right person to know the truth behind of her hatred for men.

But Amagiri..

How could she be able to speak about her own fear toward to the red-headed man?

Was it actually a good idea to speak this subject toward him?

She didn't know..

But she wanted the red-headed man understands about her so well.

"I don't think it's cheap or something." Amagiri broke the older Suzuka's thought, in which, brings her eyes laid into the ocean-blue orbs. Upon of staring deep into the red-headed's gentle orbs one, she finds herself a little ease somehow, in which, brings the older Suzuka curled her lips upward for a moment, but soon faded in sadness. Eyeing on a beautiful garden, she murmured with a very soft tone of hers:

"Shouldn't you disliking me?"

"Pardon?" Amagiri questioned.

"Shouldn't you disliking me for my hatred for men? Don't you think you should be?"

Silent moment passed between them at the beautiful scenery, night garden. It takes some times then Amagiri spoke.

"Hatred… is such a strong word to use especially from you, Lady Sen." The red-headed man gazed on the white roses in admiringly one, moving closer, in which, the older Suzuka followed him as well. "I don't think it's hatred that you've felt for toward men all this time, Sen. It's something different. Maybe.. anger. Or maybe.. frustrated at the same time? You might possible be angry and frustrated at the same time instead to whoever this man had done to you and your family."

At that, Sen couldn't helped but to shot her eyes open like a saucer in horror.

Hold on.. she had—

She had never telling this to anyone.

Not even to Kosuzu—

So how did this man—

"How did.. how did you know about—my family?" Sen questioned in disbelief. This kind of dark secret had never revealed to anyone. Not even to Kazama. So how did, of all person that figures the dark past of Suzuka family, why Amagiri?

"Miss Kimigiku told everything to me." Amagiri explained honestly. "Although she's not a member of Suzuka family nor related in your blood, yet, she knew fully well about your family."

Ahh.. of course.

She learnt from her mother that Kimigiku has been served for Suzuka family since she was a young teenage as her family owe a big debt for the Suzuka family, in which, she has to become Sen's personal servant after she was born. Kimigiku's debt soon finally paid once the older Suzuka has finally become the heir of Suzuka family and marries any man she chose of.

"Then—"

Amagiri held his hand up, gesturing he knew what she intended to say, in which, the red-headed man replied with a shaking his head slightly.

"Rest to be assured, Miss Kimigiku didn't tell me whoever this person you actually despise of."

With that answer, Sen gave a relief sigh, though she couldn't helped but to pout in annoyingly. "That damn Oukiku shouldn't have told everything's about my family to you.." Sen said with a sigh,

As Amagiri replied with a quiet chuckled, his smile started to fade away as he decided to tells her something she should've known about.. this person she despise of truly.

".. Although you may won't forgive this person that had ruining your family, but you knew fully well, whoever this is— would've been felt guilty as well to have destroy your life by accident to be honest."

"How did you know about this." At those words, Sen's usual kind and gentle smile started to disappear, and changed into aggressive mode;

"You don't know anything about that bastard! He had done horribly to my mother..! To my family..! How can you not blaming that old man's done…! How can you sided on him over me?!"

She didn't know why but it's her very first time to have raise her voice to the red-headed man. Although she once telling herself that she couldn't brings herself to raise her voice or being aggressive toward Amagiri. But somehow, it made her really furious to see the other man siding on that bastard than her.

She was expecting the red-headed man would choose her but—oh, she's definitely wrong.

Ever since Sen raised her voice for the first time toward the red-heaed man, Amagiri's expression didn't change into shock or perplexed. It's almost as if he'd known he eventually getting mad by the older Suzuka.

"…How did you know this.. man hurt your family terribly?"

"My mom.." Sen said a little hesitantly while sniffling softly as she finally realized that she was about to cry just raising her voice toward men. "She told me how that man abandoned us all even though everything's what my mother's done was for the good sake of our family. She sacrifice herself to choose him and what he eventually do is running away and vanished without a word. I hate it!"

The red-headed man didn't spoke anything, as he watched the older Suzuka released her own sadness right in front of him. It must have been tough for her to hide this kind of pain about her 'hatred' toward this man from her sister and the Yukimura girl.

That man abandoned her since she was in kindergarten after all.

Speaking this subject quite sadden the older Suzuka truly.

Intending to cheer Sen up, Amagiri took a glanced on the beautiful garden then, finally caught an interesting flower that suits Sen's character truly. He hoped that Serizawa lets anyone, especially Amagiri to pluck one of flower in the garden. Plucking a white daisy in gently, not wanting to let their petals fall down fragilely, Amagiri returned back to Sen whom, staring at him in a little perplexed as to why did he brought a flower all of a sudden.

Slowly, and hesitantly, Amagiri brushed down the older Suzuka's frame right hair to give her a permission to give a light touch. When Sen feeling a little comfortable about his touch, he began to slip a white daisy that he plucked on her earlobe. At that, Amagiri gave a soft sigh on his lips as he finds it suits her with a white flower on her hair.

"My deepest apologized to speak this conversation when I've known you will feel a little uncomfortable about it." Amagiri said with his apologetically bow, being polite as ever. ..Not that Sen's grown tired or something.

"It's fine.. Sen murmured. "After all, I did spoke this kinds of conversation first, not you. I wasn't really expected it could leads to relating to my family and all."

Curling his lips in warmth one, he nodded slightly.

"I guess so."

As their eyes drawn each other and forgetting of the reality for once, the older Suzuka couldn't helped but to grown a little attached toward the red-headed man little by little. She'd always likes this kinds of side from Amagiri; kind, and gentle. Never would've thought she could ended up on opening her heart to a male friend whom they're just met for less than a week.

As they've been staring into the other's eyes in amazingly, a sound of clock bell began to bring them back to reality, which, leads their eyes to the big, old clock in the hall room of Serizawa manor.

It's already 11 pm.

Although the older Suzuka wanted so much to spend more times with the red-headed man, but she knew that returning home very late could bring getting a lecture by her strict mother.

"So it's finally 11 o'clock." Amagiri murmured quietly. "I guess times really does move quite fast between us."

"That's what I said for the first time we met remember?" Sen said with a smirk, in which, the other man replied with another warmth and gentle smile. As she took a very closer look behind of Amagiri's ocean blue orbs, the older Suzuka could've sworn she'd just saw there's a tinge of disappointment and sadness behind on it.

Has he wanted to spend times together with her a little longer as well…?

"We might as well bringing you home by now, Sen." The red-headed man said. "They're probably been waiting for your return."

She replied with a nod then, not knowing what to say, and leave the manor together next to the red-headed man.

Without aware of herself, Sen has starting to enjoy being close to the other man little by little.

* * *

"Here," Kazama said, giving his lovely lover a medium present box with an elegant red ribbon on the top of it.

Chizuru blinked in confused at the sudden of receiving a gift.

She wasn't expecting to receive a present from the President. After all, he's been a bit quiet and obedient ever since he finds the young brunette couldn't able to go to the Serizawa Christmas Party. Could it possibly be this is what he's been a in deep thought for a few past days ago?

"Umm… what's this, Kazama-senpai?" Chizuru questioned dumbfoundedly.

"My Christmas present, obviously." Kazama replied with a smirk, while putting his knuckles under his cheek as he watched the young brunette being innocent and cute as ever. "Try take a look."

Blinked in confusedly once more, it took a moment then Chizuru has finally decided to open a Christmas box from the President. As she untied the ribbon very carefully, her eyes widen opened in shocked.

Inside the Christmas box gift is a two pair of mittens made from wool. It fits her hands perfectly. The brunette could also felt a little soft and fluffly as she put it on them.

She wasn't expected to have receive such an amazing gift from the President before. At first, she was expecting that her boyfriend would bought her an expensive necklace or accessories from overseas or something.

—But mittens.

She didn't know why but she felt so happy somehow. Although it sadden her a little when her father couldn't able to make it here, but receiving a Christmas present from her lover somehow brings her sadness vanished away.

"They're beautiful, Kazama-senpai. Where did you bought this?" Chizuru said, putting her hands on her cheeks, feeling a pleasant warmth on her face.

"I made it."

"Ahh… so that's how it is. You made—"

As she understood his answer very clearly, the young brunette jolted right there in surprised. It was almost as if the thunder was striking right through her from the window.

"Y-Y-You made it.. Kazama-senpai…?!" Chizuru couldn't helped felt an urged to exclaim.

"What? Don't believe me?" Kazama said with the most proud tone on his lips.

"W-Well…" she mumbled softly, loss in words. Of course, she couldn't believe this. How come, the most arrogant and self-important President such as Kazama Chikage could know a technique of making a handicraft…?!

"Take a look."

As her boyfriend's voice brings her back to reality, Chizuru raised her face to gaze on the President, and soon, her almond-brown orbs began to wide in horror as she saw some light injured from the President's gorgeous hands.

Has he.. has he really made this glove for her?

Is this the reason why he's been quiet for a moment?

"You're.. doing this for me?" The brunette whispered softly, kinda feels a little guilty.

"As long as it could make you happy, I'm willing to do it for you even if it's difficult for me."

Once Kazama finished, Chizuru grabbed his injured hand to take a closer look, caressing it in tender and gentle one as if she didn't want to hurt him worst.

"You shouldn't do this for me, especially since it's complicated for you.." she spoke guiltily.

"Complicated, but worthy."

The President copied the red-headed lines.

After Chizuru had aid him by bandaging his hand up with the help of the first aid kit, Kazama stared at her interestingly as she put the ointment and the cloth in the metal box.

"Now, I'm waiting."

Kazama break the silent moment, in which, brings Chizuru tilted her head in confused.

"Waiting for what?"

"Your Christmas gift." Kazama stated clearly.

With those words, her eyes averted on elsewhere as she replied in a little hesitant. "I… I don't have a Christmas present for you.. I-I'm sorry Kazama-senpai." She couldn't helped but feeling so bad to herself to have forgotten to buy something special for the President despite being his lover.

"Oh, I think you're already have by now."

"Eh?"

As she blinked in confused of his words, the President's face starting to move closer to hers, and, oh she knows what does those words meant about.

Feelings her cheeks burnt up in red from embarrassingly, she pushed his face away to stop him from whatever he's trying to scheme of.

"Wait, wait, wait..! This is..! It's too soon!" She exclaimed in panic, her ears began to flush as well.

He can't do that in here…!

Showing a little frustrating and annoying behind on those crimson orbs of Kazama's, the President grabbed Chizuru's wrists so that he could tilted his head closer to hers easier. The closer the gap between them, the deep the scarlet the young brunette's cheeks are.

"If we can't do it here then when? You do realized almost everyone keep us both apart." The President growled under his breathed in threateningly. He could understand the Yukimura girl can be quite stubborn one. But he never thought that she could be _this_ stubborn.

"Th-that is…" Chizuru murmured softly, not knowing what to say as she tries to find a word to answer him.

Oh, of course she's known that. It took several days then, the brunette noticed how almost everyone disagrees of their relationship. Whenever Kazama tried to kiss, or hug her in school, one of her friend would often pretended to bump into them and starts the usual conversation, and the next thing they knew, they pulled her arm and telling the President that they had some urgent to do with the brunette. She could understand how much caring they are for her, but being a little— no, too much over-protective is kinda getting on her nerve somehow.

If the only there's a way to stop being an over-protective family toward her.

As she was in a deep thought, she hadn't realized until now that there was a soft and warm feeling on her lips. The next thing she knew that she realized that the President had plunged his lips on hers while she was distracting herself from thinking about the others in school.

Slightly stunned from receiving another sudden kiss from Kazama, the brunette wanted so much to parted their lips away but knowing that her strength was no match to the President, it was impossible for her to break a free from him. In which, in the end, she eventually given up on herself, as she enjoys their kisses.

Knowing that they don't usually kissing a lot, Chizuru was pretty much suck on this kinds of stuff. She couldn't helped but feeling a little envy of Kazama's skillful kisses. If they had been kissing quite a lot, would she be as capable as the President's then…?

Feeling a little out of breathed, the brunette put her palm of hands on Kazama's broad chested, gesturing him that she needed some air in which is, Kazama gladly parted their lips her. Watching his beautiful soon-to-be-wife in admiringly, he finds her beautiful even when she was trying to catch some breathe desperately.

When she had enough air to breathe, Kazama began to pin her down on the couch, which brings their eyes gazed into nothing except each other. The perplexed look on her face was amusing the President truly.

He wanted so much to kiss her more and deeper, but he decided to keep the best part later.

Kissing his lover's forehead, cheek, ear and nose, he noticed Chizuru's cheeks began to flush in red once more. He replied with a soft chuckle on his lips. Of course, those kinds of chuckle wasn't meant in sarcasm or sadistic actually. Once he had satisfy kissing her face, Kazama began to move closer to her ear to give a seductive whisper, in which, brings the young brunette flushed in embarrassingly, just as the President predicted of.

"It's too bad you didn't hang a mistletoe in your house. …But if you had it.." a smirk formed into his lips, the President purred at that part, "I wouldn't have stop kissing you by now."

With that, Chizuru couldn't helped, felt an urged to flush in red once again.

"St-stop joking around like that!" The young brunette exclaimed in a slight of embarrassing at the thought of getting devoured by the President's lips.

"What do you mean by that?" Kazama spoke in a serious tone, narrowed his eyes slightly deeper from her words. "Of course, I'm not joking around when it comes to our relationship."

When the brunette didn't know what to speak anymore, the President continued once again;

"Do you actually think I would make a fun of your feeling toward me?"

"Of-Of course not!" Chizuru exclaimed at that. Wasn't expected to hear those lines from the President.

Guess there are times Kazama really known so well about falling in love and all.

"Then, you should be grateful that I'm doing this for you and you only," with that, Kazama's Oni President-ish mode started to disappear, return back to his usual flirty lover mode, giving a chaste kiss on Chizuru's soft cheek.

Ahhh... she couldn't understand about this man at all.

"Somehow.. I'm still not getting used to it on this kinds of thing…" The younger brunette whispered in flustered, hoping that her voice didn't reach to the President's ears. But since their space were pretty quite close, it's obviously that Kazama heard it very well, especially by the looks on his face, there was a wide smirk in which, she had a greatest urged to push the President away from her, turning on her heels to reach to her room and locked it until Christmas Eve finally over.

"Then, how about we should practice from now on?"

Kazama suggested with a very wide and dark smirk on his face. Of course, the part of 'dark' wasn't actually in malicious one.

As she heard those words from her lover, she knew so well that by meaning practice, it must've been more than just a kiss..! …Oh wait, or maybe she was being a little exaggerated.

Too exaggerated.

"W-Wait, what do you mean by that?!" She stuttered in flustered, feeling her cheeks starting to burn up once more from embarrassment.

"Obviously that, I've decided to further our relationship into deeper as soon as possible," Kazama explained clearly. "Although I would like to take our relationship grows slowly, but knowing that your friends and teachers were being too over-protective. So I think it's about time to show them off to know how much you only want me."

"W-Well, they cared for me. So it's normal that there are some people thinking about me."

"Yeah… 9 people being too over-protective like a parent." He muttered under his breathed at that. "Don't you think that they made some kind of plan to part us away?"

"They may be over-protective toward me, they may care for me like a family, they may not approve our relationship, but they would never do such a thing to part us away like this."

Kazama replied with a hum. "Sounds a bit suspicious to me."

"Talk about yourself…" Chizuru mumbled under her breathed, thankfully, this time the President didn't heard it.

After they've been spending times together in Chizuru's house, she was expecting he would eventually gave his usual goodbye kiss to her and leaves the house to make sure she would have a pleasant sleep for this night.

However, it didn't happened… yet.

"Close your eyes."

"E-Eh…?"

"Just close your eyes and trust me. There's something I want to show you"

Tilted her head in a slight of confusion. Knowing that asking more questions would brings a lot of riddles, Chizuru eventually closed her eyes just as the President demanded, waiting for whatever her lover trying to show her.

A moment then, Chizuru could felt a warm hand grabbing hers in gently one and took her to the staircase. The President has been remained quiet since he asked her to close her eyes.

Whatever he's trying to show her must be a surprised one.

Soon, as they finally arrived outside, possibly at the night of balcony, Kazama began to stop walking then.

Is this the place?

She gets a feeling that she's still in her house.

What is he trying to show her?

She couldn't helped but her curiosity is drivin' her crazy now.

"Alright," Kazama finally broke the silent. "now you can open your eyes."

With that, slowly, Chizuru fluttered her eyes opened slowly to prepare of whatever coming then. Her eyes soon lit up in joyous and happiness as she finally knows what her lover trying to show her.

The couple were in the balcony of her father's room. As she took a closer look outside the balcony, the scenery of night city about a few metres away from here looked beautiful with all those various colorful lights here and there. She could even see a big, Christmas tree that lit it up brighter than any lights at the town square. Some couple were enjoying themselves together in the city as well. It has such a great view to watch the city truly.

"It's beautiful, Senpai," Chizuru said with a full of admiringly one.

"I would be expecting you like it as well." Kazama said proudly.

Eyeing to her lover, she raised her eyebrow in curious. "How did you know this place has a great view to watch the city?"

At that question, Chizuru couldn't tell whether it's a good idea to ask or terrible one, but by looking at the other man's mischievous smirk, pretty sure she just ask a very terrible question one.

"Do you remember what happened between us when the car passed us outside your house?"

Just speaking a day when she confessed her feeling for the President kinda flushed her cheeks in embarrassing somehow.

"Y-Yeah.. why?"

"Well," Kazama began. "After I took a bath, I take an opportunity to get to know of yourself by secretly looked around the house, including several rooms." With that, he replied with another smug on his face. "As I went into your father's room, I've realized that the balcony there had such a great view to watch the city here. So I've just thought that it would be great for you to watch it later whenever you're alone and all."

"W-Wait—! Y-You went all over the rooms?!" Chizuru exclaimed in disbelief, finding her cheeks flushed in red at the thought of the President went into her room as well.

Wh-wha.. what if he thought her room looks childish and all?!

But wait, how can he tells which her father's room and hers?

As he could see through her all over it very clearly, Kazama gave a soft chuckle as he finds quite amusing of her side truly.

Damn, no matter whatever she do, the brunette girl would never fails to amuse him.

"Rest to be assured, my love," Kazama began. "I never enter your room yet, as I understand of woman's personal life. I wouldn't barging your room whatever I like unless we're both officially famuly in the future." He smirked at that part.

"A-Ahhh… o-officially family'..?" Chizuru murmured those words in embarrassingly, finding her cheeks burnt up deeper.

Smirking wider, Kazama continued once more to see his lover flushed in red even deeper.

"Ahh well.. even if we're officially family, I highly doubt that you'll be living here anymore."

At those riddles-like words, Chizuru raised her eyebrow in perplexed.

Wh-what does he mean..?

Before Chizuru could say more, Kazama continued then;

"Rather than staying here," the President tilted his head closer to Chizuru's ear to give a soft purred, "you will eventually live in my manor as my wife, the queen heir of Kazama famuly."

"W-Wife..?!" _and Queen?!_ She squeaked at that word. She couldn't tell whether she was supposed to be embarrassed or happy for this. But of course, she's actually feeling too embarrassed about this as speaking about their future is too soon for her. "St-stop speaking something embarrass, senpai.." As she said that, she covered her face with her palm of hands as she realized her ears were joining to flush in red as well.

"Embarrassing? What are you talking about?" Kazama raised his eyebrow in perplexed. "Of course everything I said is the truth; you're belongs to me and me only, our destiny can never change no matter how many times you're try to escape it." He gave a smug at that, watching the poor girl feeling flustered at their 'future' fate.

Too embarrassed to speak a word, Chizuru could only reply with a groan then.

The other man replied with a chuckle, he gripped her chin with his fingers closer to take a good look on his lover, his smirk never faded away from his face.

"Cute."

At that, Kazama moved closer to give another chaste kiss on her lips then.

They stayed right there while feeling fascinating watching down on the beautiful, night, scenery city. Until around midnight then, Kazama bids her farewell before he went into his black limo car.

As soon as Chizuru changed herself into her yellow pajamas with cute brown pattern bears, she laid herself on the soft bed, letting herself having such a sweet dreams.

Although she wanted so much to celebrate a Christmas Eve with her adoptive father and Kaoru together for this year, but she never expected that celebrating with Kazama—her lover, could be fun and enjoyable actually.

But still...

"Embarrassing? What are you talking about?"

"Of course everything I said is the truth; you're belongs to me and me only, our destiny can never change no matter how many times you're try to escape it."

At those words she found herself blushed in happiness. Burying her face on her pillow from embarrassment, she soon falls asleep once she had finally calmed down then..

* * *

As the Christmas party in Serizawa's place had finally over, it was almost about time for the red-headed man escorted the young lady to her manor. Silent moment formed between on them, neither of the couple started any conversation. They pretty much enjoyed this peaceful and harmony quiet atmosphere.

While walking all the way to the Suzuka's manor, a soft, and white snow started to fall down on Kyoto.

"Look, it's snowing!" Sen chirped happily as she gazed on the beautiful snowy sky to watch snowflakes fall more.

Amagiri joined as well by raising his head, feeling himself to smile upon of seeing the first snowflakes fall with someone for the first time. As the red-headed watched the older Suzuka danced in beautifully and gracefully one like a gorgeous princess, he lets his lips formed a very small smile when Sen showed one of her cute and childish side by sticking out her tongue to have a taste of snow.

"It looked like you're having some fun." Amagiri began.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I? After all, it's the first time I've got inviting in a Christmas party like this." She replied happily. And not to mention it, I managed to get away from my mom just so I could avoid talking about arrangement marriage and stuff like that. Sen mumbled very quietly, hoping the other man didn't hear every single of her mutter.

As the older Suzuka continuedly enjoying watched the beautiful snowy scenery at the Kyoto, Sen noticed that the red-headed man had remained quiet for a moment now. There was a tint of guilty on his face.

Moved forward to the other man, Sen tilted her head in wonder, and taking a closer look on his face, hoping she could see whatever problem he had in mind behind on those ocean-blue orbs of Amagiri's.

"Something bothering you?"

"N-No." the red-headed man replied in a little hesitantly, moved his eyes on elsewhere except the honey-brown orbs one.

"That doesn't look to be fine at all." Sen spoke once more, not wanting to slide it that way. There's a chance that she might able to help his problem.

As the older Suzuka continuedly on staring at the other man for like eternity, it took a while then Amagiri has finally given up on himself, telling her whatever that's been in his head over and over. With a little hesitation, the red-headed man spoke in a very soft tone one like a whisper:

"…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sen blinked in confused, tilting her head slightly in adorable.

"For.. leaving you alone in Serizawa's Party a moment ago."

"Again with that?" Sen couldn't helped but finds herself rolled her eyes. It's not in annoyance one, however. Though she could understand how much guilty he must has to have not coming to her sooner. After all, he did made a promise toward her personal servant that he would make sure the older Suzuka was definitely saved.

Honestly though, Sen couldn't helped but feeling a little curious as to what kind of relationship both, Amagiri and Kimigiku had. By the looks of it, they seem to have deepen their bonds before the older Suzuka met him first.

..No.

Or maybe even before she's in kindergarten.

Whenever she took a glanced of Amagiri's amazing ocean-blue orbs, there was a hidden of honest and maybe a little joyous as well to have see her personal servant once again.

It's not that their relationship is bothering her or something. Sometimes, the older Suzuka had always has a feeling of loneliness being next to the red-headed man whenever the raven-haired woman's presence exist between them.

It was almost as if the special person that could only fill his heart could only belongs Kimigiku and Kimigiku only—

Whoah, whoah, whoah.. hold the fuckin minutes. Since when Sen could ever envy of this kinds of feeling to someone, and not to mention it, her _own_ personal assistant.

It's not that she was jealous of her or something right?

…Somehow, she couldn't helped but finds herself a bit familiar with her best friend, whom quite jealous to a certain woman, when she thought her feeling for whoever that man is one-sided.

 _Why should I jealous for Kimigiku? Amagiri?_ , Sen thought deeper as she took a glanced on the red-headed man whom looked at her in such a clueless expression on his face.

No.. no.. it couldn't be. She shook her head slightly. They've just friends several days ago. Nothing's special, nothing's more. Sure, he's great to be spends time with. But this kind of relationship is nothing but sort of a princess and a knight.

Amagiri, whom, takes a real great role of a protective knight—not over-protective. Just protective is enough. A knight, whom swore himself to the king, the queen, and the lovely princess to protect her at all cost even if it has to sacrifice his own life.

For Sen, a princess from far, far, far away land. In truth, being a wealthy daughter is tough. Very, very tough. Some commoner had always thought being a daughter of rich people has an easy life. But no.

They were absolutely wrong.

Being a rich people is tough.

Terrible.

For she, must marry some random rich man for the sake of their family.

Having an arrangement marriage is terrible one.

As there's no such thing as love between them.

She wanted so much to marry with someone she had a feeling of love, such as to marry Amagiri—

Ack!

Why did his name slip off from her thought?!

..it's not that she hates it or not..

It's just so..

—so complicated to describe of.

 _She likes Amagiri_ , that's what her thought.

 _She likes Amagiri as a friend.._ is it…?

She couldn't tell.

At first, she was expecting she was definitely won't falls in love with someone.

And obviously, not to Kazama, as she always sees him as a brother only.

But Amagiri—

He's so—complicated to describe of.

"I suggest that we must return to your manor in haste." Amagiri break Sen's thought of his and Kimigiku's relationship, her eyes lift up into the ocean-blue ones. "Wouldn't want Miss Kimigiku worry of you more."

"Oh.. of course!," with that, Sen hopped on her heels while walking next to the red-headed man a little closer.

She wondered.. would she ever gets an answer about whatever kinds of feeling she had for this man…?

* * *

As they finally arrived at the Suzuka manor, Sen stopped right in front of the door and bowed in a very polite manner toward the red-headed man.

"Thank you for inviting me to the party. Really, it's a bit awkward, but I'm having a lot of fun spending times with you," Sen said with a proud grin.

"I am very glad you're enjoying it."

With that, they both could do nothing except smiled each other. Honestly though, somehow, they never get tired of smiling, chuckling and giggling to each other. It was almost as if their presence always makes them feel comfortable.

"Now then, I should take my leave, Lady Sen." Amagiri said with a bow. "Merry Christmas."

Upon of watching the red-headed man's broad back moved further and further, Sen couldn't helped but finds her world starting to turn grey upon of watching the other man's existent vanished in her life.

Would she ever sees him again?

"A-Amagiri—!"

When the red-headed man's name had been called from the older Suzuka in a hidden of desperate and a little grief, Amagiri stopped from mid-walking while took an eyed on Sen whom looks a bit anxious and worried, similar how men tried to touch her.

Why would she being this way…?

"Yes?"

Sen, however, did not speak a word nor reply the red-headed man. Instead, he stood right there, while looking down on the ground. She was too frightened to see him disappeared in her life again.

She was so grateful to him. Very grateful to him. Everything's what he's done had always cherished her truly. The way how he continued to support her like a knight who vow himself to protect his princess, even if it means to risk his own life.

He was the very first person to have needs someone helps her.

She hated to admit, but she obviously dislikes being a damsel in distress especially when it's her job to protect other women, especially Kosuzu and Chizuru from getting a sexual harassment by men. Despite how she was suppose to get angry for being pathetic and useless when Amagiri saved her from the other random men, though, she couldn't helped, rather than getting angry, it was more like she was… happy.

She couldn't described it very well. But for sure, whenever the other man saved her, it was almost as if her life was important to him. He couldn't live without her happiness and smile no matter. The older Suzuka could see right through his face very well; she noticed how sadden he looked whenever she vanished her smile away from her face.

He… must've cherished her as well, huh?

"…Sen."

Lifting her face up upon of hearing the other man called her. The next thing she knew, Sen could felt a very soft and warmth feeling on her forehead. It was the same feeling when she was getting a tight embraced by her personal servant. Reassuring her that it's fine to cry. It's alright to cry on other's shoulder.

It took moments to have Sen realized that this soft and warmth feeling she felt on her forehead was none other than Amagiri's lips.

His lips were soft and gentle.

Sooner or later then, the older Suzuka's heart was starting to pump up really quickly. She knew so well that this isn't anxious or fear she usually felt this time. It was different. Such an unfamiliar feeling she had experienced of in her life. A tinged of soft scarlet color were flushed on her both cheeks and ears at the same time. Although the weather here was suppose to be cold, Sen could felt her face were starting to burn up as if she was about to have a fever by now.

When seconds passed between them then, Amagiri finally moved his face away from Sen's forehead. He gave a very soft sigh of relief, slightly glad to see the older Suzuka was giving him a permission to come closer to their personal space.

As the older Suzuka had been stood there for more than 3 seconds, Amagiri had a feeling that he must be the second man(the first would be Kazama, obviously) to get this close to the older Suzuka since by looking on her expression, she's been stood there without a word, and stared at him in a blank face as if she finally realized Amagiri has been a ghost all this time.

Of course, that kind of reaction weren't mean in bad one. Probably this is the first time Sen has ever getting received an affection of friendship from other man(beside Kazama—oh wait, he didn't think Kazama has ever shown any affection toward Sen.. except maybe concern?).

"Well then," Amagiri finally break the silent moment between them. "I must leave for now." Giving his usual polite bow before the-soon-to-be-heir-of Suzuka, "Once again, merry Christmas, and have a pleasant night."

As the other man had finally leaves his presence at the manor of Suzuka, Sen, on the other hand, still stood there like a statue. Without realizing it, her hand moved to her forehead to give a soft caressed on it where the other man gave a chaste kiss.

Never would she have had ever imagined to have received a kiss from other man, not to mention it, Amagiri of all the men…!

 _Doki, doki_

Soon, something insides her chest suddenly made such a strange loud sound. It took a moment then Sen realized that her heart was pumping even louder than ever. She knew whose fault this is to have made her feel this way.

Amagiri.

Wha— _just what did that guy done to her..?!_

* * *

Peeking outside the window, Kimigiku couldn't helped but feeling a little worry toward the older Suzuka.

It's getting late.

Where is she..?

It's weird how despite she and Sen doesn't have any relation blood, yet she's the only one that worry of Sen the most before Kosuzu and Kazama.

As she took a peek another window once more, she finally saw her outside from the Suzuka manor.

Ah.. there she is.

Narrowed her eyes deeper, there's something's weird going on to Sen.

What's happened to her..?

The next thing she knew, Kimigiku realized she wasn't alone actually.

There was Amagiri.

He stood there right in front of the older Suzuka. There was a very soft smile that Kimigiku rarely seen from the red-headed man. Although it's normal to see the other man was showing a very polite manner, even toward stranger. But this… that smile was the rarest one Kimigiku had ever seen before.

Could it be that smile was meant for the older Suzuka.

As Kimigiku watched whatever going happened between them rather than going outside and thanking the red-headed man for accompanied the older Suzuka, almost like a minute then, Amagiri patted Sen's head like a child, the next thing after then, his face leaned closer to Suzuka's forehead.

At first, Kimigiku had an urged to turn on her heels in a flashing light as if whatever Amagiri did just now was actually a taboo. But something stopped her however that, rather than going outside, there's still a smile on Amagiri's face. Kimigiku had a feeling that whatever the red-headed man did just now it had already been given a permission from Sen.

As soon as Amagiri finally turned on his heels to take a leave, Kimigiku began to take a glanced on Sen's face from the window. Gazing on her very closely then, she soon, finally saw the older Suzuka's expression clearly.

Instead of anxious and horrifying that Sen used to show whenever stranger men come closer to her, the older Suzuka's face was flushing in a deep of ripe tomato color on her cheeks and ears. Her eyes were filled with wondered and a little confused.

By the looking on that kind of expression, it looked like Sen has finally accepted on someone than just Kazama.

She finally accepted Amagiri in oblivious.

So that's how it is.

Kimigiku finds her lips curl upward in approved.

He's the man we've been looking for.

* * *

 **A/N: Sannan is creepy toward Sen as ever, which, kinda gives me a goosebump, including how I felt for notp aka, OkiSai, KazaSen and AmaKimi(I'm sorry if you disagree of my thought for those notps but somehow, they're actually not my taste ^w^#) Of course, I give an exceptional for SannanxChizuru. So, only a month to go and I'm eagerly can't wait to play/pre-order-ish Hakuouki Kyoto Winds somehow x"DD And I'm REALLY wanted to order Hakuouki Kyoto Winds ASAP since I'm a bit worried the cost would end up raising since the currency in my place has gotten shitty and unstable OTL**

 **Of course, as much as I gladly want to play Kazama route as the first playthrough, I'm a little worried that it could possible lead to 'normal' ending despite the game was cutting in a half chapters, which kinda waste. There's a possible that, I'm going to start with Sannan, Yamazaki, Souma or Iba(now that's many OTL)**

 **It… it felt weird writing kissing passionately in het pairing.. Of course, I don't mean in bad way. It's probably that I enjoy writing Hakuouki yaoi pairing more(funny how there isn't a lot of Hakuouki yaoi fics that I'm publish/updating pfffft)**

 **Again, I apologized for delay this updating despite I promised myself(in tumblr) that I would updating 3 days later. There are some promises that I can't keep it. So apologized once more.**

* * *

 **To my reviewers**

 **ImpracticalDemon**

Thank you so much for lovely review, ImpracticalDemon. And yes, I do enjoy writing Amagiri so much as he needs more love as well. Between Amagiri and Shiranui, Shiranui seems to be the most popular Oni. ..Not that I'm complaining or something. Just thought that Amagiri needs to have enough love just as much Shiranui and Kazama had. :"DD

Other than that, I'm glad that the interaction between him and Sen were quite enjoyable.

 **Guest 1**

Thankies :"DD

 **Guest 2**

Aaaahhhh! Thanks so much for the review. It's really fun writing Kazama in SSL AU as he had really funny side compared to canon/Edo.

 **Guest 3**

Fuckin yes! I do apologized for taking some times for both of them to start moving. I just thought it'll be better to make them starting a date about a few chapters or so.

 **Guest 4**

Thanks for the review! I don't quite well understood of your question as my English is not the best. (But hey, the first language is even worst trololol) But if you're asking that whether the story is about to end or no, it's still long the way as I need to write more of AmaSen development, KazaChi romance, as well as I decided to put Iba in here as well(whoops, spoiler~)

 **Coco(Guest)**

Lmao Ikr?! I couldn't helped but I find Kazama is the most pathetic guy in Hakuouki(some people say Heisuke is the most pathetic one, but I think Kazama is more suitable to call it) as he doesn't have a lot of romance moment with his waifu, especially in canon/Edo. Even if there is, COCKBLOCK ALWAYS COMING I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?! THEY'RE ALL CAME AT THE WRONG TIME!

 **Poki(Guest)**

Aaaahh thanks so much for the lovely review. And no problem. I just thought that to write fanfics back as it's been a while since I last wrote the fics.

 **PrincessOni(Guest)**

A-Awesome...? I-I never expected to receive such an amazing compliment/review before. *blushes* Anyway, thank you for thinking of my writing this way :D Hope you like the knew chapter~

 **Guest 5**

ASFGKHJKTNKSL I'm so glad you're enjoy AmaSen moments x33 I truly adore this pairing so much 33 Hope you're enjoying Amagiri being a knight in shining armor :3 The good news is, you'll get to see more of AmaSen later chapters. Tbh, I was actually intended to write implied AmaSen here, but, I was like, okay how about I make double couples become 'canon' in this fic x"DD

 **FlowerQueen(Guest)**

Ahhhhh.. so glad you enjoy the fic very much. Hope Kazama/Chizuru weren't too OOC-ness for you as I know Chizuru was suppose to act tsundere toward Kazama, but since it'll take years for them to make a move, I decided to show a very timid/shy of Chizuru instead ;33 And yes, Kazama as the teaser/flirty rich prince is one of my fav thing to write in SSL AU x"DD

* * *

 **Give some review to support this story ^_^**


End file.
